Acero y sal
by sobasicallyme
Summary: Después de lo acontecido en Dressrosa, Luffy y Law deciden mantener su alianza hasta la próxima isla. En ella conocen a Yua, una tímida joven que se unirá a los Sombreros de Paja en sus siguientes aventuras. Pero su relación no será igual con todos los miembros de la tripulación, ya que ese maldito espadachín es el único que sabe cómo intimidarla. ZoroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Comienzo nuevofanfic sobre One Piece en el que la protagonista será una chica se unirá ¿temporalmente? a nuestra querida banda de Piratas. No es el primer fanfic que escribo, pero sí es cierto que hace años que no publico nada, así que estoy encanta de recibir cualquier tipo de crítica, siempre y cuando sean constructivas y desde el respeto :)**

 **One Piece y sus personajes son del increíble y talentoso Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde todo lo acontecido en Dressrosa y todos estaban agotados, tanto física como mentalmente. Luffy y Law habían sido los que más habían sufrido las consecuencias de la batalla contra Doflamingo y ambos habían estado al borde de la muerte. Su recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa. Durante los días que duró, las dos tripulaciones habían cohabitado en un silencio sepulcral. Ahora parecía que los dos estaban recuperados, pues el optimismo y la energía de Luffy parecían intactos, pero el espadachín sabía que por dentro su capitán no estaba bien. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues había experimentado heridas de mucha gravedad en Thriller Bark.

Zoro seguía al resto de la tripulación. Sus ojos se iban deslizando de un lado al otro de la calle, fijándose en cada uno de los puestos. A pesar de ir el último, el espadachín podía escuchar los gritos de emoción de Luffy. Su capitán había decidido, después de descubrir cuál era la gran atracción de aquella isla, que todos tenían que visitar el circo. Zoro habría preferido quedarse en el Sunny, pero Luffy había insistido tanto que incluso Law había tenido acceder.

"¡Hey, Zoro! Eres el menos adecuado para ir el último".

"¡Cállate!", Zoro le lanzó a Usopp una de sus muchas miradas intimidatorias, haciendo que el tirador de los Sombreros de Paja se escondiera detrás de Sanji.

Zoro no había estado nunca antes en un circo y nunca había tenido interés. El bullicio y las horas que duraba el espectáculo solían aburrirle. Buscó junto al resto de sus nakamas un lugar en el que situarse y poder ver bien la pista. Sanji le empujó cuando fue a tomar asiento al lado de Nami, así que Zoro acabó desplazado a un lado, ocupando un sitio a la izquierda de Robin, quien no pudo evitar contener la risa tras presenciar la escena.

Con las luces apagadas, Zoro pensó que quizá podría echarse una siesta, pero estaba equivocado. Los gritos de Luffy, Chopper y Usopp eran una pesadilla, así que decidió darle al espectáculo una oportunidad. La parte más interesante llegó más o menos a mitad del show, cuando uno de los artistas del circo apareció en escena. Por sus curvas, Zoro habría jurado que era una mujer, pero las ropas y el maquillaje que llevaba le hacían dudar. Aquella persona movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, contorsionándose y haciendo ejercicios que despertaron un interés en Zoro más allá de lo que estaba presenciando. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en aquella figura que le resultaba hipnotizante. De repente, con un fuerte estruendo, una especie de gran rueda apareció en mitad del escenario, haciendo enloquecer a parte de la grada. Un hombre ató su cuerpo a la rueda y el mismo artista que minutos antes había estado contorsionándose, cogió varios cuchillos y comenzó a lanzarlos. La velocidad y precisión con la que ejecutó la acción despertó los aplausos del público. Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Sanji, Nami… Todos parecían bastante impresionados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

"El tío de los cuchillos ha estado increíble. Si le veo, le voy a pedir que se una a la tripulación", Luffy estaba extasiado y ni las protestas del resto iban a ser suficientes para hacerle cambiar de opinión. No conocían de nada a aquel tipo y ya le habían dicho a Luffy cientos de veces que no podía ir pidiendo a todo el mundo que se uniera a su aventura, las cosas no funcionaban así. Luffy se limitó a reírse, como la mayoría de las veces y, cuando su estómago rugió, todos supieron que no era hora de discutir, sino de comer.

La falta de comida en el Sunny les hizo optar por comer fuera. El restaurante al que entraron no era el lugar más higiénico del mundo y muchas de las mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres de aspecto temible, haciendo que Usopp se escondiera detrás de Zoro. Luffy buscó rápidamente un sitio y el resto se sentó a su alrededor, dejando a Zoro una silla al lado de su capitán.

"Hola. ¿Sabéis lo que vais a tomar ya?", Zoro escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él, pero sus ojos se posaron en su capitán.

"¡Carne!", Luffy gritó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba.

"Tenemos muchos tipos de carne y muchos platos diferentes, pero el estofado está bastante rico", Luffy insistió en que quería probarlo todo, así que, tan pronto como Luffy hizo el pedido, la chica se marchó.

"¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Y cómo piensas pagarlo, eh? ¡No tienes dinero, Luffy!", y, cómo no, ahí estaba Nami para sacar el tema del dinero.

"Esperaba que pudieras prestarme", Luffy sonrió, pero eso no hizo más que aumentar el enfado de Nami. La navegante comenzó a regañar a Luffy por lo irresponsable que era con el dinero y lo mucho que lo gastaba en tonterías, mientras ella ahorraba e intentaba repartirlo para que pudieran gastarlo en comida y otro tipo de materiales que fueran necesarios. _Por no olvidar los intereses de sus prestámos_. Zoro suspiró y se resignó, intentando no intervenir en aquella conversación. Solo la llegada de los primeros platos hizo parar la discusión de Luffy y Nami. Aunque el sitio tenía un aspecto horrible, el olor de la comida era delicioso.

"Espera, ¿no eres tú la chica del circo? ¿La de los cuchillos?", la pregunta de Sanji hizo que Zoro levantara su cabeza del plato se girara para ver a la chica que les estaba atendiendo. Sin todo ese maquillaje, la chica era bastante guapa. Tenía un rostro dulce, casi angelical y una espesa y larga cabellera castaña. Zoro deslizó su mirada por la figura de la chica. Parecía delgada, de curvas marcadas, pero de pecho mucho menos abultado que el de Nami o Robin. Su aspecto, lejos de ser el de una chica joven, le hacían parecer mucho mayor, pues a ojos de Zoro parecía intentar esconder su figura bajo un vestido largo y ancho, acompañado de una chaqueta de punto. La chica se sonrojó y asintió en respuesta. ¿Cómo demonios Sanji había sido capaz de saber que ella era la misma persona que el artista de los cuchillos del circo? _Pervertido,_ pensó.

"¿En serio?", los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron, "¡Tienes que unirte a mi banda!", la chica les miró asustada y negó con la cabeza, "¡Vamos! Es increíble eso que haces con los chuchillos"

"Yua, querida, ¿no ves que hay mesas que todavía tienen que ser atendidas?", un hombre de pelo oscuro se acercó a ellos. Por la forma en la que se dirigió a la chica, parecía el dueño del restaurante, haciendo que ésta se retirara rápidamente a atender a otros clientes. "Veo que no has podido resistirte a los talentos de mi Yua. Es una chica extraordinaria", Luffy le dio un mordisco a un trozo de carne.

"Sí, quiero que se una a mi banda", el hombre sonrió de medio lado.

"Sé quién eres, Sombrero de Paja", tan pronto como el hombre pronunció aquellas palabras, todos tensaron sus músculos, "Tranquilos… Aceptamos a los piratas en esta isla. A mí no me importa que Yua se una a tu banda", aquellas palabras captaron la atención de Luffy. El hombre se acercó a él y bajó el tono para continuar hablando. "No me gustaría desprenderme de ella, pero sé la clase de pirata que eres, un Supernova. Por un buen precio, unos pocos millones de beries, será tuya. Será una gran adquisición. Veo que te gustan las mujeres exuberantes, pero aunque mi Yua no es así, tiene un cuerpo bastante bonito y una cara preciosa, ¿no te parece? Es educada, trabajadora… Y tiene una voz realmente impresionante. Estoy seguro de que sabrá complacerte", el hombre emitió una sonora carcajada.

Zoro sintió repugnancia al escuchar la forma en la que aquel hombre había hablado de la chica. Sus ojos se deslizaron de nuevo hacia Luffy, quien escondía su mirada bajo la sombra proyectada por su sombrero. Y, de repente, Luffy propinó un puñetazo al hombre en la cara. El hombre se desplazó a gran velocidad por la sala, chocando contra la pared y rompiéndola en pedazos. El local quedó en silencio y varias figuras se pusieron en pie, apuntándoles con armas.

"¿Quiénes creéis que sois para hacerle eso a nuestro jefe?", uno de aquellos hombres habló y los Sombreros de Paja se levantaron, dispuestos a entrar en acción.

"¡Tú, la de los cuchillos!", todas las miradas se clavaron en la chica, "Únete a mi banda. No tienes por qué aguantar a esta panda de idiotas"

"¿Cómo te atreves, mocoso?", uno de los hombres dio un par de zancadas hacia ellos. Zoro agarró sus katanas, pero antes de desenvainarlas, alguien gritó.

"¡Basta!", la chica estaba visiblemente asustada. Sostenía la bandeja con fuerza contra su pecho y su cuerpo temblaba, "Para, Brunel. Yo… No voy a unirme a su banda", la chica miró a Luffy, "Lo siento, pero no te conozco. Este es mi hogar, ésta es mi familia. Tengo que quedarme aquí". Alguien comenzó a reír. El dueño del bar, que había permanecido unos segundos inconsciente, se acababa de levantar. Su risa atronadora y hizo que todos los allí presentes contuvieran el aliento por unos instantes, hasta que sus hombres empezaron a reír también.

"Tienes suerte de que mi Yua sea una buena chica, Mugiwara. ¡Fuera de aquí! Si te vuelvo a ver, te mataré". Luffy se ajustó su sombrero y caminó hacia la puerta, seguido por el resto de la tripulación y por Law, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo lo ocurrido, mientras las carcajadas y las burlas les acompañaron hasta que salieron del restaurante.

 **Si soy sincera, no estoy muy orgullosa del primer capítulo, incluso he llegado a reescribirlo varias veces, pero no encuentro mejor manera de comenzar la historia. Tengo escritos algunos más y todavía no sé la periodicidad con la que publicaré, supongo que dependerá de mi tiempo.**

 **Espero que, a pesar de todo, os haya gustado y no tengáis miedo de decir lo que pensáis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo!**

 **En primer lugar, quería dar las gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer la historia, comenzar a seguirla y comentar, pero, en especial a HelenMartinelli por haber sido la primera en dejar su opinión.**

 **He decidido que comenzaré a contestar las reviews, ya que, si os tomáis la molestia de escribirlas, qué menos que daros las gracias de esa manera. También he decidido seguir la sugerencia de HelenMartinelli y hacer los capítulos más largos, así que espero haberte hecho justicia ;)**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 2**

"Luffy, ¿es que no piensas hacer nada?", Nami miró incrédula a su capitán una vez hubieron salido del restaurante, "Obviamente esa chica quiere ayuda, pero tiene miedo de admitirlo", la navegante apretó los puños y miró de manera desafiante a Luffy. Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, Nami era una cabezota.

"Has oído lo mismo que el resto. No quiere unirse", Zoro no podía quedarse callado. Luffy se mantuvo inmóvil, todavía con su mirada oculta por la sombra de su sombrero.

"¡Idiota! ¿Es que pensáis quedaros con los brazos cruzados? ¿De verdad vais a dejar que esa chica sea tratada como si fuera un trozo de carne?". Zoro suspiró. La entendía mejor de lo que ella creía. Nami tuvo una infancia traumática trabajando desde niña para otros piratas y todos habían sido testigos del mercado de esclavos de Archipiélago Sabaody. A Zoro le encantaría poder ayudar a esa chica, pero estaba claro que ella no quería.

Luffy comenzó a caminar, ignorando las palabras de Nami. Ella intentó insistir, pero Robin le tomó del brazo para que no lo hiciera. Todos siguieron en silencio a su capitán, que parecía ser de la misma opinión que Zoro: no podían arrastrar a la chica a la fuerza.

"¡Esperad!", todos se giraron. La chica del restaurante corría hacia ellos llevando varias bolsas. Una vez se puso a su altura, se paró frente a Luffy. Durante unos segundos, la mirada de la chica se posó sobre Zoro y, hasta ese momento, el espadachín no se había fijado en sus preciosos ojos verdes. No sabía qué era lo que tenía aquella chica, pero desde el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, no le parecía una locura la idea de llevársela por la fuerza. La chica se sonrojó, apartando su mirada de Zoro, y miró a Luffy. "Siento lo que ha sucedido en el restaurante, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas sin probar todos los platos, Monkey D. Luffy", la chica sonrió y le entregó las bolsas.

"Vaya… ¡Gracias!", Luffy sonrió y miró las bolsas con curiosidad, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran al ver toda la comida que había en ellas, "¡Nami, tendrás que pagar!", Nami golpeó a Luffy en la cabeza, provocándole un enorme chichón.

"No os preocupéis, yo invito. Es muy bonito por vuestra parte ayudar a gente a la que conocéis, pero tengo que quedarme aquí. Parecen malas personas, pero no lo son. Huro no decía todas esas cosas en serio. Soy especial para él", la chica sonrió, "Debería volver, no quiero que noten mi ausencia", Robin dio un paso adelante.

"Espera, ¿te llamabas Yua, verdad?", la chica se giró y asintió, "¿Por qué quieres quedarte con esa clase de personas?". Zoro contuvo una sonrisa de medio lado. Se imaginaba a qué se refería Robin, pues ella había estado rodeada durante mucho tiempo de personas que no la tenían ningún aprecio real, no hasta que les encontró a ellos.

"Porque les debo mi vida", la chica sonrió y se marchó.

"Luffy, tenemos que ayudarla ¡Es una buena persona!", insistió Nami.

"No", Luffy cogió un trozo de carne de una de las bolsas y le dio un bocado, "Si quiere pagar esa deuda, que lo haga. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. ¡Vamos!", Luffy comenzó a caminar.

"¡Espera, Luffy!", Sanji se puso a la altura de su capitán, "No podemos irnos todavía. No tenemos suficientes suministros. Tenemos que comprar comida"

"Y yo necesito vendas", intervino Chopper. Luffy accedió y juntos caminaron por el pueblo buscando un lugar en el que adquirir todo lo que necesitaban. Curiosamente, ninguno de los puestos que había en la calle tenía comida, sino juguetes y diferentes objetos con los que divertirse o celebrar una fiesta, lo que no paraba de captar la atención de Luffy, que quería comprar absolutamente todo.

"¿Qué clase de isla es esta?", preguntó Franky, visiblemente preocupado. El cyborg necesitaba también cola, así como el Sunny.

"Parece que habrá que viajar sin suministros", Law decidió darse por vencido.

"Quizá Luffy, Chopper y yo podamos pescar algo", Usopp intentó poner solución al problema, pues parecía no haber otra opción. Lo pasarían mal hasta llegar a la siguiente isla, pero, según los cálculos de Nami, no estaba muy lejos, en torno a unos tres o cuatro días.

El puerto y el Sunny ya eran visibles. Alguien les esperaba. Según se fueron acercando, Zoro pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer, concretamente la chica del bar, que caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieta. Luffy la saludó con entusiasmo, haciendo que ésta se detuviera, les mirara y corriera hacia ellos.

"Debéis iros ahora", todos la miraron escépticos, "Vienen a por vosotros. Se han enterado de lo que he hecho, que os he dado la comida gratis, y Huro está furioso… ¡Os matará! Y es todo mi culpa". Zoro sonrió de medio lado y, por la expresión de la chica, supo que los demás también estaban sonriendo.

"No somos el tipo de piratas que huye de una pelea y abandona a una dama", Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció su mano a la chica, invitándola a subir al Sunny. "Les esperaremos en el barco. Te preparé un poco de té". La chica parecía abrumada por la caballerosidad de Sanji mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban. La chica sonrió y se dejó guiar por el cocinero hasta la cocina. Zoro siguió al resto de la tripulación, pero, tan pronto como puso un pie en la cubierta, Sanji y la chica se habían esfumado ya.

"¡Zoro, leva el ancla!", Nami comenzó a dar órdenes para abandonar cuanto antes el puerto.

"¡No!", todos se giraron para mirar a Luffy, "Si quieren pelear, pelearemos", Luffy sonrió y crujió sus dedos. Zoro sonrió también, posando su mano derecha en sus katanas, listo para actuar cuando los hombres del dueño del bar llegaran.

"Qué chica tan adorable. Está preocupada por nosotros", Sanji salió de la cocina rodeado de corazones, "Le he preparado algo de té y la he dicho que no salga de la cocina", Luffy asintió en aprobación y todos esperaron en silencio.

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado, y aquello preocupaba a Zoro. No podía permitirse bajar la guardia. Un silbido cruzó el aire. Zoro saltó, desenvainando una de sus katanas y cortó la bala que se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad. El espadachín cayó al suelo de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Lo sabía. Intentaban pillarles por sorpresa, así que si no hubiera sido por la advertencia de la chica, esa especie de bala de cañón les habría dado de lleno. Todos esperaron en silencio a que se escuchara otro silbido o cualquier indicio de actividad, pero no hubo nada.

"¡Mugiwara!", todos tensaron sus músculos, "¡Mugiwara! ¡No te llamaré una tercera vez!", Luffy se acercó al borde del barco y se asomó, "Me debes lo que no has pagado", una sonora carcajada cruzó el aire, "Sé que mi Yua te dio en secreto la comida que pediste, así que vine para cobrar la deuda. No creas que no sé que esa zorra desagradecida está aquí. Tan pronto como te de su merecido, le tocará a ella", Luffy saltó del barco.

"¡Luffy!", Nami intentó parar a su capitán, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tampoco tuvieron mucha maniobra de acción, pues cientos de hombres aparecieron en la cubierta del Sunny, listos para atacarles. Uno de esos hombres, armado con un sable, se acercó a Usopp por la espalda, pero antes de que pusiera hacerle algo al tirador de los Sombrero de Paja, Zoro frenó el ataque con dos de sus katanas.

"Atacar por la espalda no es de hombres honorables", según Zoro pronunció aquellas palabras, el hombre escupió en el suelo, provocando una sonrisa de medio lado en Zoro. Le iba a patear el trasero a ese idiota.

Zoro y su oponente se separaron de manera brusca para volver a lanzarse al ataque. Quizá el hombre al que se enfrentaba no fuera habilidoso, ni siquiera cogía bien el sable, pero tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Zoro se estaba defendiendo más de lo que deseaba y cada estocada de su oponente le hacía retroceder más y más, provocando las carcajadas de su rival. "Daishikan", Zoro saltó, esquivando la posibilidad de que le atravesara con el sable, y se dispuso a lanzar su primer ataque. El hombre lo paró con su espada y, con su mano libre, golpeó a Zoro en la cara, lanzándole contra el suelo. _Mierda._ Zoro se tocó la mandíbula y contuvo un gruñido de dolor. "Santoryu", Zoro se levantó se colocó en posición para utilizar la técnica de las tres espadas. Aquella lucha estaba durando demasiado para la clase de oponente que tenía enfrente, "Tsuji Rokudou No", Zoro se movió rápidamente, imperceptible para su rival y, tan pronto como Zoro volvió a envainar sus katanas, el hombre cayó al suelo, dibujando un charco de sangre.

* * *

Yua continuó moviendo el líquido sin apartar la vista del fondo de la taza. Desde que Sanji le había preparado aquel té, no le había dado ni un solo sorbo. No tenía ganas. Todo había sido por su culpa. Tenía que haberse mostrado más decidido y segura de sí misma para no haberle dado la impresión a Luffy y al resto de su banda de que deseaba escapar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero, ¿era eso lo que verdaderamente quería? ¿Quería dejar de trabajar para Huro? Yua contuvo el aliento y comenzó a masajearse la sien. Estaba mentalmente agotada.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó la voz de Huro fuera y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Él sabía que ella estaba allí y eso tampoco la sorprendía. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado. Cuando Huro se enteró de todo lo que ella había hecho, comenzó a destrozar parte del restaurante, lanzando sillas y mesas en todas direcciones, lleno de ira y recordándole lo mucho que había hecho por ella. Yua, en vez de intentar calmarle como normalmente hacía, disculparse y humillarse frente a él, había huido en búsqueda de los Sombrero de Paja. Ocultó su rostro en sus manos y rompió a llorar. Estaba en la cocina, pero desde ahí podía escuchar los gritos, golpes y maldiciones… Estaba aterrorizada. No quería ser la causa de la muerte o las heridas de alguien, pero, en vez de salir a parar aquella pelea, estaba llorando, agazapada a un lado de la mesa con una taza de té ya frío que ni siquiera había probado.

"¡Cobarde!", se gritó a sí misma y, de un manotazo, rompió la taza en pedazos. Se agachó para recoger los trozos y buscó un trapo con el que limpiar el líquido del suelo. De repente, un destello entró por la pequeña ventana de la puerta de la cocina, como si cientos de relámpagos hubieran caído sobre la cubierta del barco. Yua cayó al suelo, asustada por la violencia del tiempo, pues no recordaba que hubiera nubes cuando se dirigió al puerto y, entonces, solo hubo silencio. Yua se levantó al no escuchar más gritos fuera y se acercó a la puerta. La madera crujió al abrirla, haciendo notar su presencia.

"¿Estás bien?", Yua se giró para saber quién la estaba hablando. Un chico alto y musculoso, de cabello despeinado y oscuro con el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes la estaba sujetando del brazo. Yua asintió, todavía aturdida por lo que estaba sucediendo. Se había olvidado de que minutos antes había estado llorando y sus ojos estaban hinchados aún.

"¡Luffy!", un grito femenino, que venía del puerto, de fuera del barco, hizo que todos los que se encontraban en la cubierta descendieran. Yua se apoyó en el borde del barco y se asomó, deseando no haber visto lo que había ahí abajo. Huro yacía en el suelo, a unos metros del barco, inmóvil y con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Luffy se encontraba algo más cerca y, aunque no parecía herido, estaba inconsciente.

"¡Le dije que no se forzara después de Dressrosa! ¡No está recuperado del todo, podía haber muerto!", aquella especie de ¿reno? comenzó a atender a su capitán.

"Mierda… El barco ha quedado peor de lo que esperaba…", una especie de robot humano comenzó a inspeccionar el barco. Tenía razón, una parte de la cubierta era la zona más dañada del barco. La madera no estaba rota, pero sí algo astillada y algunas piezas se habían soltado, "La solución es fácil, la madera no está muy dañada, pero necesitaré un día entero para repararla para que podamos navegar en perfectas condiciones". Maldita sea… Una vez más, era por su culpa.

"No te preocupes, Luffy se pondrá bien. ¡Tienes la palabra del Gran Usopp!", Yua se giró al notar que alguien la estaba tocando. El chico de la nariz larga había posado su mano en su espalda y la guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonreír.

"Gra-Gracias…", aquel agradecimiento sonó más bien como un susurro, pero Yua esperaba que todos hubieran podido escucharlo.

"No tienes por qué darlas. ¡El plan del Gran Usopp salió según lo planeado! ¡Hohohoho! Conseguí vencer a los cientos de hombres que se atrevieron a asaltar el barco de un solo golpe", Yua abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. ¿Tantos hombres habían estado peleando en la cubierta? Su mirada se deslizó hacia la mujer morena, la que se había acercado a ella cuando le entregó la comida a Luffy y la mujer ocultó una risa divertida.

"No es buena que os quedéis aquí", todos miraron a Yua, "Luffy necesita recuperarse del todo y vosotros necesitáis provisiones. Puedo enseñaros dónde conseguirlas", Yua bajó las escaleras del barco, seguida de cerca por Usopp.

"Ah Yua-san… Tú siempre tan considerada", Sanji se acercó a ella, rodeado de una atmósfera de corazones y tomó su mano de nuevo. Yua se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosa, poco acostumbrada a que los hombres la trataran así. De repente, la chica pelirroja golpeó a Sanji y miró a Yua con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Te estaríamos muy agradecidos", Yua asintió e inició la marcha, esperando que todos la siguieran. Franky cargaba con Luffy y, a diferencia de lo que había presenciado en el bar, donde todos se hablaban a gritos y formando escándalo, todos la siguieron en silencio. La noche ya había caído sobre la isla y sus habitantes ya se habían encerrado en sus casas, dejando la fiesta y la diversión para cuando la mañana llegara. "Es aquí", Yua señaló a una casa de aspecto poco acogedor. Parte de la fachada estaba desmejorada y le faltaban trozos de pintura. Yua llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que alguien abriera la puerta.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el cap. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que sois libres de comentar todo lo que queráis.**

 **No sé cuándo subiré el tercero, espero que pueda ser este fin de semana. Tengo escrito otro más, pero quiero tener algo de margen antes de seguir posteando.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo recién salido del horno.**

 **Quizá éste tenga un poquito menos de acción, pero vais a conocer mejor qué clase de persona gobierna esta isla.** **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 3**

"Es aquí", Yua señaló a una casa de aspecto poco acogedor. Parte de la fachada estaba desmejorada y le faltaban trozos de pintura. Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que la abriera.

"Yua, querida, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?", la mujer miró a sus acompañantes y, después, clavó sus ojos en Yua, a quien sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

"No te preocupes, Onna-sama. Son amigos. Espero que tengas algunas habitaciones disponibles", la mujer volvió a fijarse en los Sombrero de Paja, quienes no lucían muy buen aspecto debido a la pelea que habían tenido hacía unos minutos, antes de responder.

"Estás de suerte. No sé qué habrá pasado hoy en el pueblo, pero la gran mayoría de turistas han decidido dejar inmediatamente la isla". Yua tragó saliva y entró en la casa, seguida por el resto. "Tendréis que compartir habitación en parejas. Poneos de acuerdo entre vosotros", la anciana señaló las escaleras.

"Y… ¿Y yo?", preguntó Yua prácticamente en un susurro. La anciana se giró y la miró para, después, volver a mirar a sus acompañantes.

"¿Has discutido con Huro de nuevo? Nunca había llegado a este extremo. ¿Te ha echado?", Yua apartó la mirada sin decir nada, "No te preocupes, querida. Ya sabes lo cabezota que es. Ese hombre te perdonará, eres demasiado importante para él. Y para su fortuna", la mujer rió y les mostró a los Sombrero de Paja qué habitaciones debían ocupar, "Podéis daros una ducha, tenéis todos un aspecto horrible. Prepararé algo de cenar", antes de bajar las escaleras, la anciana le mostró a Yua dónde estaba su habitación, pues tendría que compartirla con ella.

"¡Comida!", Luffy se despertó con un rugido de su estómago, "¡Estoy hambriento!", la anciana sonrió y bajó las escaleras para comenzar a preparar la cena.

Yua cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de sí. No quería ver a nadie, no después de todo lo que había pasado ese día. ¿Qué iba a hacer? El circo ya no existía y no se había dedicado a otra cosa en su vida. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Los Sombrero de Paja estaban todavía en peligro.

* * *

Zoro cerró la puerta de la habitación con un sonoro golpe. Había pasado cinco minutos metido en aquella habitación con Sanji y ya había discutido un par de veces con aquel maldito cocinero. Esperó pacientemente en el pasillo a que el resto saliera, pero sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la puerta que había al final del pasillo. Yua se había encerrado muy rápido en la habitación, sin mediar palabra, así que Zoro suponía que algo le sucedía. El espadachín se acercó, pero se frenó antes de llamar a la puerta y chasqueó la lengua, indeciso. ¿Qué le iba a decir? A él no se le daban bien ese tipo de cosas.

"Veo que estás preocupado por Yua-san", Zoro se giró rápidamente. Robin le miraba sonriente, apoyada en la pared.

"¿Qué? No. Solo iba a preguntarle si iba a bajar a cenar", Robin contuvo una carcajada, provocando en Zoro un gruñido. El resto de puertas comenzaron a abrirse para bajar a la cocina, desde donde provenía el rico aroma que comenzaba a invadir la casa.

"¿Yua no viene?", Nami se acercó hasta donde estaba Zoro, pero antes de que abriera la puerta, Law la detuvo.

"Déjala. Bajará si quiere", Nami se giró para fijar sus ojos en Zoro ante la mirada que Law la había dirigido y bajó la mano. La navegante dio media vuelta y se puso a la altura de Luffy, no tardando en comenzar a discutir con el capitán por lo escandaloso que era, pero lo cierto era que la que había comenzado a gritar había sido ella.

La anciana aún estaba ocupada en los fogones, pero en la mesa ya les esperaban varios platos de arroz y ensalada. El estómago de Zoro le reclamó comida en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre los diferentes platos y se apresuró a tomar asiento, antes de que Luffy comenzara a engullir la comida del resto.

"¿No va a bajar Yua?", la anciana se acercó a la mesa y dejó un plato repleto de filetes de ternera.

"¡Carne!", los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron y cogió varios filetes bajo las protestas de Usopp, que veía cómo la cantidad de carne se veía casi reducida a la mitad.

"Parece que no", Nami fue la única que respondió mientras se llevaba un trozo de tomate a la boca.

"Debería estar contenta, ya no tendrá que ir más a ese circo", Luffy intervino, pero la frase apenas era entendible debido a su costumbre de hablar con la boca llena. Al terminar sus palabras, el plato que la anciana sostenía cayó al suelo, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. La mujer parecía asustada, incluso a ojos de Zoro, temblaba.

"¿Qué has dicho?", todos intercambiaron miradas. Luffy tragó lo que tenía en la boca antes de hablar de nuevo.

"El tío ese no volverá a molestarla. Nos hemos encargado de él, así que Yua es libre de hacer ahora lo que quiera", la anciana se acercó a Luffy y le agarró de la camisa, agitándole con fuerza.

"¿¡Quiénes creéis que sois para hacer eso!? ¡No sabéis el lío en el que os habéis metido!", Luffy consiguió zafarse de la anciana y la miró aturdido. Ninguno sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"Nosotros solo queríamos ayudar a Yua. Tenía que haber visto cómo la habló aquel hombre, las cosas que dijo de ella. Nadie merece ser tratado como un objeto", Nami intentó excusarles, que la anciana comprendiera por qué habían hecho lo que habían hecho.

La anciana suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas. "Antes ha dicho algo de que Yua era muy importante para Huro, el dueño del bar, y para su fortuna. ¿No es así?", Robin se apoyó en la mesa tras hacer la pregunta.

"Huro también es el dueño del circo y Yua es su principal estrella. Los úmeros más espectaculares y complejos los realiza ella, así que el interés que tienen la mayoría de los espectadores cuando van es verla a ella", la anciana se masajeó la sien, "Como supongo que imaginaréis, el circo es la gran atracción de la isla, cuenta con los mejores artistas del mundo y cientos de personas vienen a ver el espectáculo cada día. Huro partió hace mucho tiempo y volvió hace quince años con una niña de solo cinco y varios hombres, entre ellos el que ahora hace llamarse El Gobernador. Su nombre no está puesto a la ligera, es quien gobierna la isla desde entonces y solo permite que se vendan objetos relacionados con la diversión o la fiesta, no sé si os habréis fijado en las calles", Zoro asintió. Fue lo primero que notó cuando caminaban hacia el circo y eso era lo que les iba a obligar a viajar sin provisiones, "Obviamente tenemos comercios, pero están escondidos, ya que no interesa que los piratas se queden mucho tiempo por aquí y así los turistas se ven obligados a comer en los locales de la zona. Todos ellos, incluido mi hostal, deben pagar un porcentaje altísimo al Gobernador, tanto que casi no nos permite al resto de habitantes vivir. Yo conocía a Huro desde que era un niño, así que, como su trato de favor con El Gobernador le permitía regentar su restaurante de manera gratuita, más llevarse un porcentaje por el circo, me hizo un favor. Él recomendaba a sus clientes alojarse aquí y los dos nos repartíamos los beneficios", todos permanecieron en silencio.

"¿Está diciendo que ese hombre es el padre de Yua?", Nami se echó hacia delante, visiblemente alarmada por la situación.

"¡Oh, no!", la anciana negó con la cabeza, "No sé muy bien la historia, Yua nunca me la quiso contar, solo hablaba de lo mucho que le debía a Huro y de cómo se ha convertido en un padre para ella. No sé qué clase de educación le ha dado a esa niña, pero no ha sido tan mala, ha criado a una buena persona. Yo también he intervenido, yo la enseñé a leer, escribir, hacer cuentas… A todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Aunque gran parte de eso lo ha terminado aprendiendo ella sola, los duros entrenamientos del circo no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre", la anciana se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos, "El Gobernador ya estará al tanto de lo que ha sucedido en el circo y no creo que esté contento. Es un hombre muy poderoso. No sé cómo Yua os ha traído aquí, me va a meter en un lío".

"No se preocupe, nos iremos mañana mismo", Luffy dio el último bocado a su filete y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, con la tripa hinchada por todo lo que había comido, "¡Estoy lleno!", el capitán se tocó la barriga mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, la anciana comenzó a recoger. Sanji se levantó para ayudarla, pero ésta se negó. "Deberíais iros a dormir. Estaréis agotados", la anciana suspiró y empujó a Sanji hacia la puerta de la cocina. El cocinero intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil. Todos siguieron las órdenes de la mujer y pusieron de nuevo rumbo a la planta de arriba.

A decir verdad, Zoro estaba bastante cansado. Lo habitual era que se pasara la mayor parte del día durmiendo y, esas horas en las que no estaba descansando, le gustaba ejercitar sus músculos, así que lo único que el espadachín deseaba en esos momentos era tumbarse sobre el mullido colchón que le esperaba en la habitación.

* * *

La luz del sol le golpeó en la cara. Intentó cubrirse con la sábana, pero el brusco despertar le había despejado por completo. Zoro se incorporó y se rascó la cabeza. Al mirar a un lado, Sanji ya no estaba en la cama. ¿Qué hora era? Se desperezó antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a vestirse. Con solo abrir la puerta, el olor a comida le inundó las fosas nasales. Podía escuchar ruido abajo, gritos y risas, así que suponía que él había sido el último en levantarse aquella mañana. Entró en la cocina aún desperezándose y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de madera.

"Ya era hora, Marimo", Zoro fulminó a Sanji con la mirada, "Yua-san nos ha hecho el desayuno. ¿No te parece un encanto?", el cocinero juntó sus manos mientras un aura de corazones le rodeaba. Tan pronto como Zoro fue a responderle, alguien le puso un plato enfrente con huevo, salchichas y bacon. Zoro levantó la vista. Yua se acababa de sonrojar, o al menos eso le pareció a él, pero la chica se giró tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a asegurarse.

"¿Dónde está la vieja?", preguntó Luffy para, después, comerse todo su plato de un solo bocado. Yua sonrió y ocupó asiento al lado de Sanji, provocando una reacción de alegría exagerada en el cocinero.

"Ha salido un momento para saber cómo está el ambiente", Zoro levantó la vista de su plato. Al parecer todo lo que la anciana les había contado aquella noche iba completamente en serio. "Sois una banda de piratas muy problemática. Todo el mundo sabe quiénes sois. Deberíais ser más discretos", aquellas palabras provocaron las carcajadas de Luffy, haciendo sonreír a Zoro de medio lado. Por mucho que lo intentaran, la discreción no era una palabra que estuviera en el vocabulario de la tripulación, no al menos en el de Luffy.

"Veo que estáis ya todos despiertos", la anciana entró en la cocina, tomando asiento en una banqueta, situada no muy lejos de la mesa. Todos la miraron expectantes, "No sé cómo lo habéis hecho, pero nadie sabe nada de lo de ayer. El circo tiene un cartel que indica que está cerrado por el momento, pero nadie sabe por qué. Seguramente hayáis tenido suerte. Puede que El Gobernador no se encuentre en la isla", Zoro se encogió de hombros. No le importaba pelear, seguramente aquel Gobernador no era un digno rival, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse, no por Luffy. Su capitán había perdido la consciencia la noche anterior y solo había peleado contra alguien que ni siquiera era usuario de una fruta. Si ese Gobernador era tan poderoso como decían, Luffy no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él, no hasta que no estuviera del todo recuperado.

"Es un usuario de las frutas", todos se giraron para mirar a Yua. Ésta continuó untando mantequilla en su tostada, "No sé cuál es la que se ha comido o, al menos, no lo recuerdo, pero escuché a Huro mencionarlo alguna vez", le dio un bocado y comenzó a masticar tranquilamente.

"Entonces no podemos arriesgarnos a pelear contra él. Luffy no está recuperado del todo", Chopper se giró para examinar de nuevo a su capitán, pero este sonrió, intentando tranquilizarle.

"Lo principal ahora es buscar provisiones y arreglar el barco. Deberíamos dividirnos en grupos", todos asintieron ante la sugerencia de Nami. "Law, ¿has conseguido hablar con tu tripulación?", el capitán de los Heart Pirates asintió.

"Sí, están a algo menos de dos días de distancia, pero esperan llegar un poco antes. En caso de que haya algún tipo de problema, espero que podamos daros algo", Nami asintió y se giró para continuar dando instrucciones.

"Bien. Usopp y Franky irán al Sunny para repararlo. Luffy, tú irás con Sanji a por comida. Zoro, Chopper y Robin irán a por medicinas, vendas y cualquier libro que necesitéis. Brook, Law y yo iremos a buscar posible información sobre la isla y ese Gobernador. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa que suceda", Yua fijó su mirada en Nami. La confianza y seguridad con las que hablaba le provocaron un pinchazo en su estómago, producto de la envidia. Aquella personalidad abrumadora que mostraba la navegante los Sombrero de Paja le resultaba admirable y esperaba poder llegar a ser algún día como ella.

"Esperad, me necesitaréis a mí para ir a comprar", Yua se puso en pie, evitando que se marcharan sin ella.

"No. Tú te quedarás aquí", todos se giraron para mirar a Law. El llamado 'cirujano de la muerte' tenía clavados sus ojos en Yua. Su mirada, impenetrable, casi indescifrable, congeló la habitación. Yua frunció el ceño, molesta y confusa por su actitud.

"No sabéis dónde se compran las cosas", Yua les siguió por la casa, insistiendo en acompañarles antes de que salieran por la puerta. Buscó entre todos a Luffy para encontrar a alguien que la apoyara en aquella decisión, pero no le vio, "Un momento, ¿dónde está Luffy?", todos se giraron ante la pregunta. Cuando vieron que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta de par en par, todos gritaron.

"¡Pero será idiota! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo!", Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo, preso del enfado.

"Más le vale no meterse en líos", Nami apretó el puño con fuerza, mientras su cara adquiría un tono rojizo. Usopp intentó tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito.

"No te preocupes Yua-san, yo te protegeré", Sanji se acercó a Yua con los brazos extendidos tan pronto como comprendió que la marcha de Luffy suponía que necesitaba un acompañante para hacer todas sus compras.

"Para comprar todo lo relacionado con la medicina, deberéis meteros por los callejones de la zona baja, que no os será muy difícil de encontrar. Está cerca del río y, si lo cruzáis, encontraréis también algunas librerías", Zoro, Robin y Chopper asintieron y fueron los primeros en marcharse.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Sé que el final es un poco extraño, pero no quería meterme ya de lleno con las compras de Sanji y Yua. Para eso habrá que esperar al siguiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo. Creo que aporta algo de acción a la historia, que siempre es importante y da más información sobre El Gobernador. En general estoy bastante orgullosa de este capítulo, pero no sé qué pensaréis vosotros como lectores. Solo me queda deciros que espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 4**

"Para comprar todo lo relacionado con la medicina, deberéis meteros por los callejones de la zona baja, que no os será muy difícil de encontrar. Está cerca del río y, si lo cruzáis, encontraréis también algunas librerías", Zoro, Robin y Chopper asintieron y fueron los primeros en marcharse.

Yua y Sanji tomaron un camino opuesto al de los demás. El cocinero no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, mencionando el día tan precioso que hacía y la maravillosa compañía de la que iba a disfrutar aquella mañana. Yua se sonrojaba últimamente más que de costumbre, pero el comportamiento de su acompañante no dejaba de provocarle una sonrisa. El camino que debían realizar para llegar hasta la zona del mercado era algo más extenso que el del resto, pues debían cruzar todo el pueblo para llegar a la otra parte de la isla, donde había una pequeña bahía con un desembarcadero. Se trataba de una zona de la isla poco poblada, más dedicada a los cultivos y a la pesca que al entretenimiento, pero también se trataba de una zona más oculta y poco accesible.

Sanji consiguió hacerse con una especie de carro de madera en el que poder transportar todos los alimentos. Le resultaba curiosa a Yua la capacidad que tenía Luffy para alimentarse, pero tampoco le sorprendió que Sanji necesitara algo de ayuda para transportar tantos alimentos hasta el barco, visto lo mucho que comían algunos de los miembros de aquella tripulación. A pesar de todo, Sanji se negó a que Yua cargara con ninguna bolsa, así que él soportaba todo el peso de las compras, mientras ella le indicaba los sitios en los que encontraría los mejores productos. La última parada fue en el desembarcadero, donde solían situarse los pescadores.

"Este atún es un excelente ejemplar", uno de los pescadores ayudó a Sanji a subirlo al carro, "Vamos a tener para varios días y Usopp y Luffy se van a poner muy contentos cuando vean que he conseguido dos pulpos", Sanji rebuscó en sus bolsillos dinero con el que pagar.

"Les van a atacar", Yua se giró cuando una mujer le susurró al oído. Una de las pescaderas la estaba agarrando con fuerza, "Es mejor que te alejes de ellos, muchacha, o tú también saldrás perjudicada", tragó saliva y miró a Sanji, que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa. El rostro de Yua debió de cambiar de expresión, puesto que el de Sanji también lo hizo. El cocinero se aproximó a ella serio e intentó reconfortarla.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", a Yua le habría gustado asentir, pero lo único que hizo fue mantenerse inmóvil. Sanji comenzó a asustarse, podía verlo en sus ojos, y ella no era capaz de decir nada. Yua abrió la boca para decir algo, pero era incapaz de emitir cualquier sonido que no fuera incoherente.

Una enorme explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, haciéndole recobrar el sentido. La gente de aquella zona de la isla salió corriendo, algunos a sus casas, y otros se abrazaron los unos a los otros. Una columna de humo ascendía, indicando que la explosión se había producido en el centro del pueblo.

"¡Viene de la plaza!", la mujer que la había advertido volvió a apretarla el brazo con fuerza.

"Van a por vosotros…", susurró Yua. Sanji la miró alarmado, "¡Van a por vosotros!", Sanji se acercó al hombre al que acababa de pagar y le dio más dinero.

"¡Lleve esto a un barco que hay en el puerto, uno con un león! Encontrará a dos tipos en él, uno con una nariz muy larga y a otro que no lleva pantalones", el hombre asintió y Sanji tomó a Yua del brazo, dejando el carro atrás, y obligándola a correr en la misma dirección que se encontraba la columna de humo, "Ese idiota de Luffy… Seguro que se ha metido en algún lío".

Sanji prácticamente la iba a arrastrando por las calles, buscando dónde se encontraba la plaza de aquel pueblo. Unas voces les llamaron y Brook, Nami, Law y Chopper se pusieron a su altura rápidamente.

"¿Dónde están Zoro y Robin?", preguntó Sanji, sin soltar la mano de Yua.

"¿¡Tú qué crees!? Ese idiota se ha debido de perder", Sanji emitió un gruñido ante la respuesta de Nami, "Por Robin no te preocupes, ha ido al Sunny para ver si Usopp y Franky se encuentran bien. Van a por nosotros", la respiración de Nami estaba cada vez más agitada. Los seis iban abriéndose paso entre una multitud muy alterada. "Por cierto, hemos descubierto cuál es la fruta que ha comido El Gobernador".

"La Kagami Kagami no Mi", Law terminó la frase por ella.

Y, entonces, todo tuvo sentido para Yua. El nombre de aquella fruta del diablo fue como un jarro de agua fría, por fin la hizo reaccionar. ¿Cómo se le podía haber pasado? Había escuchado a Huro mencionarlo alguna vez, pero nunca se había parado a pensar que aquella pudiera ser la habilidad de El Gobernador. Tiró del brazo de Sanji para soltarse y comenzó a correr a más velocidad, adelantando al resto.

"¡Espera, Yua!", Sanji la gritó, pero no había mucho margen de reacción. De repente, varios hombres armados saltaron de los tejados y comenzaron a atacarles. Yua esquivó con agilidad a varios de esos tipos y continuó corriendo en dirección a la plaza, "Mierda…", estaban rodeados.

"¡Nami-ya, Tanuki-ya, seguidla! Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. Os despejaremos el camino", Nami y Chopper asintieron y comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección en la que Yua se había marchado, forzando sus piernas al límite para alcanzarla cuanto antes.

Yua se hizo paso a través de empujones. Podía escuchar los gritos de Nami y Chopper a lo lejos, incluso por encima del pánico que la rodeaba, pero ella tenía que seguir adelante. Otro grupo de hombres se interpuso en su camino, pero pronto fueron alcanzados por varios rayos. Yua se cubrió los ojos por la luz que la cegaba y se giró, para ver cómo Nami, que portaba lo que a Yua le pareció una especie de vara de metal, y Chopper estaban ya prácticamente a su altura.

Los tres siguieron avanzando y, al entrar en la plaza, frenaron en seco. Allí estaba, El Gobernador, subido a una especie de plataforma y enfrente, abajo, Luffy. Durante una fracción de segundo, El Gobernador posó su mirada sobre Yua y ese simple gesto fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar de nuevo. Yua comenzó a correr, ni siquiera el intento de Chopper por agarrarle de la ropa fue suficiente para frenarla. Luffy se giró al escuchar sus pasos, tiempo suficiente para entender el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja que algo no estaba bien.

"¡Es una trampa!", Yua empujó a Luffy a un lado y, de repente, sintió cómo algo le atravesaba el abdomen. El mundo que había a su alrededor se volvió lejano y oscuro. Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el frío suelo, Luffy la tomó en sus brazos. La mano izquierda de Yua se deslizó para tocar su cuerpo y notó como el frío metal lo atravesaba. Yua intentó tragar saliva, pero el sabor de la sangre en su boca solo podía producirle arcadas. "Espejos, Luffy", apenas podía hablar, pero necesitaba compartir con Luffy la clase de habilidad de El Gobernador.

"¡Chopper!", tanto él como Nami se habían quedado inmóviles, horrorizados por lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. Solo el grito de su capitán hizo que Chopper consiguiera la fuerza y valentía necesarias para correr hacia ellos. Chopper examinó el cuerpo de Yua, pero ésta no necesitó más que ver la expresión del reno para saber que no estaba bien.

"Ojalá tuviera algo para cortarle la punta del arpón. No puedo sacárselo así o la desgarraré", Chopper estaba nervioso y llamó a Nami para que se acercara. La navegante temblaba y un sudor frío le recorría la frente, "Hay que ponerla de medio lado. Evitaremos que se lo clave más todavía y que pueda atragantarse en caso de que su hemorragia interna se agrave", Luffy y Nami asintieron y siguieron las instrucciones del doctor, "Nami, tendrás que ayudarme para evitar que se desangre más. Necesita ser operada. Yua, tendrás que aguantar", Yua forzó una sonrisa que hubiera deseado que fuera sincera, pero su cuerpo había comenzado a convulsionar y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que iba a morir. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla para caer al suelo. Estaba aterrorizada, pero si tenía que morir por una causa, esperaba al menos haber escogido la causa correcta.

Luffy extendió su brazo hacia el frente, donde El Gobernador parecía divertirse ante lo que estaba presenciando, pero, en vez de tocar el calor que cualquier persona desprendía, palpó algo frío y duro. "¿Un espejo?", los ojos de Luffy se abrieron de par, pues el hombre que había tenido delante era solo un reflejo. El Gobernador comenzó a reír a carcajadas y extendió sus brazos en un símbolo de victoria. Luffy apretó los puños y estiró los brazos hacia los lados, estaban rodeados de espejos.

Nami arrancó un trozo del largo vestido de Yua y comenzó a apretar en su abdomen, intentando reducir la hemorragia siguiendo las instrucciones de Chopper. El médico estaba completamente concentrado en su tarea a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

"N-No me duele", Yua apoyó la cabeza en el suelo. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Nami se mordía el labio, pero no le hacía falta ver la expresión en el rostro de la navegante para saber que aquello no era una buena señal. Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle y los pestañeos cada vez eran más largos.

"¡No te duermas!", Chopper la gritó, pero Yua estaba demasiado cansada como para responderle. Volvió a parpadear, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil volver a abrir los ojos. Yua podía vislumbrar las figuras borrosas de Chopper y Nami, quienes intentaban mantenerla despierta, pero sus voces cada vez sonaban más lejanas y las palabras comenzaban a carecer de sentido para ella. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca y, de repente, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

"¿Dónde demonios se han metido?", Zoro se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia los lados, "Ya se han vuelto a perder", gruñó mientras continuaba caminando por una calle estrecha y adoquinada. Zoro mantenía su mirada al frente, intentando encontrar a Robin y Chopper, que parecían haberse esfumado. No recordaba haberse distraído, así que chasqueó la lengua. Aquella maldita ciudad parecía un laberinto. Las calles le parecían siempre las mismas y el hecho de que los puestos que había a los lados estuvieran repletos de objetos estrafalarios no le ayudaba.

Un sonoro estruendo hizo temblar los cimientos de las casas que le rodeaban. El humo y los fragmentos de polvo impregnaron el aire y, aunque no podía ver bien a su alrededor, sí que podía escuchar los gritos y llantos de la gente. Intentó avanzar a tientas, cubriéndose el rostro con su mano para no inhalar aquel humo. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía, pero estaba convencido de que Luffy o alguno de sus nakamas estaba relacionado con aquella explosión.

"¡Luffy!", Zoro gritó por encima del jaleo, pero su capitán no le escuchó. Parecía haber ido a dar a una plaza, pero no estaba seguro del todo debido a las extrañas formas que parecían proyectar algunos de los edificios. Zoro parpadeó varias veces, llegando incluso a dudar de si la explosión había llegado a afectarle pues no estaba seguro de si los edificios tenían esas formas o eran simples reflejos. Rápidamente desenvainó sus katanas cuando varios hombres comenzaron a rodearle. Zoro intentó defenderse y atacar, necesitaba llegar a Luffy cuanto antes porque estaba convencido de que todo aquello había sido obra de ese maldito Gobernador.

"¡Es una trampa!", Zoro se giró al escuchar el grito de una voz femenina. Yua empujó a Luffy lo suficiente como para ser ella la que fuera atravesada por una especie de arpón. Zoro abrió la boca, horrorizado, viendo cómo Yua caía lentamente y era recogida por Luffy antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. Pronto, el abdomen de Yua se tiñó de rojo y, desde aquella distancia, Zoro no necesitaba ver las expresiones de Chopper o Nami para saber que aquella herida iba a matarla.

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios cuando Luffy extendió su brazo para darle un puñetazo a aquel maldito hombre, pero entonces Zoro se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. No solo no parecía que el puño de Luffy no le había alcanzado, sino que aquel hombre que estaba de pie en una especie de plataforma no era real. ¿Qué fruta del diablo podía hacer aquello?

Una risa cruzó el aire. Zoro se giró para continuar peleando contra sus múltiples oponentes, pero su mente seguía pendiente en lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

"He tardado mucho en perfeccionar esta técnica, Mugiwara, pero es una trampa perfecta, ¿no te parece? La Kagami Kagami no Mi me permite crear espejos y he diseñado una curiosa trampa en la que nada es lo que parece", El Gobernador volvió a carcajearse, "Qué bonito ha sido el sacrificio de Yua, ¿verdad? Debo reconocer que sacrificar a Huro fue necesario, me quitaste trabajo, Mugiwara, pero si Huro recibía su merecido, la maldita vieja decrépita también debía ser castigada. Llevaba mucho tiempo ignorando sus chanchullos", Luffy apretó los puños con fuerza, odiaba a aquel hombre por lo que debía haberle hecho a la anciana que les había alojado durante la noche, "Cuando terminara contigo, había pensado en perdonarla, al fin y al cabo la tengo algo de aprecio, la conocí cuando tenía solo cinco años y era una mocosa llorona, pero por la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido, no creo que dure mucho", Zoro maldijo y embistió con fuerza a sus oponentes, deshaciéndose de unos cuantos a la vez. ¿De dónde demonios salían tantos hombres?, "Me estáis haciendo perder mucho dinero, habéis molestado a mi gente y me habéis hecho enfadar y, como comprenderás, eso es algo que no puedo permitir".

"¡Cállate!", Luffy gritó lleno de rabia. Se puso en pie y extendió sus brazos, intentando romper los cristales que les rodeaban, pero no surtió efecto.

"Son muy duros, ¿verdad?", El Gobernador volvió a sonreír, "La primera en caer ha sido Yua, el siguiente serás tú".

El Gobernador sacó un arma que ni Zoro ni Luffy habían visto jamás. Luffy se desplazó de la zona en la que se encontraban Chopper y Nami, intentando alejar cualquier peligro de ellos y, por supuesto, de Yua. El Gobernador disparó el arma y una especie de luz comenzó a rebotar a gran velocidad en los cristales, pero antes de que pudiera darle de lleno, Luffy saltó a un lado. El capitán de los Sombrero de paja apretó los dientes con fuerza al notar cómo le quemaba el hombro. Su camisa estaba parcialmente quemada, así como parte de su piel. ¿Qué demonios era esa arma?

"Vaya, eres más rápido de lo que pensaba. Esperaba que ese láser pudiera acabar contigo cuanto antes, pero veo que seguirás dándome problemas", El Gobernador volvió a disparar y Luffy se quedó inmóvil antes de volver a saltar. Si uno de aquellos disparos le daba, le heriría de gravedad.

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan... ¡Habemus drama! jajaja**

 **Un poquito de tragedia no está mal, ¿no? ¿Sobrevivirá Yua? Habrá que esperar al próximo capítuo en el que, por cierto, habrá más acción. No he escrito nunca una pelea y tampoco me he extendido mucho en esta parte debido a mi poca experiencia e imaginación en estos asuntos, pero espero estar a la altura ;)**

 **Como siempre, ya sabéis. Podéis comentar cualquier cosa, incluso sugerirme algo. Todo es bien recibido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el quinto capítulo y, como ya dije, tiene un poquito más de acción. Espero haber descrito de manera decente la pelea. Me decidií a subir un capítulo a la semana, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Sé que me leen fans de One Piece, como yo, pero unas amigas y yo hemos comenzado un blog y hace unas semanas subí una review del teaser de Digimon Tri. He puesto el link al blog en mi bio, por si os da curiosidad xD Aunque fue prácticamente subir la review y salir nueva información sobre la nueva temporada.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 5**

"Vaya, eres más rápido de lo que pensaba. Esperaba que ese láser pudiera acabar contigo cuanto antes, pero veo que seguirás dándome problemas", El Gobernador volvió a disparar y Luffy se quedó inmóvil antes de volver a saltar. Si uno de aquellos disparos le daba, le heriría de gravedad.

Luffy volvió a saltar hacia un lado y el láser le pasó cerca del cuello. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, furioso porque aquel hombre no le estaba permitiendo reaccionar. Se había escondido detrás de un montón de espejos que le reflejaban, pero Luffy era incapaz de adivinar dónde se encontraba el original, incluso por unos segundos llegó a dudar de que todo aquello fuera real, de que El Gobernador estuviera verdaderamente ahí, pero si no se deshacía de todos esos espejos, no podría confirmarlo.

Sus ojos se desviaron una fracción de segundo para ver cómo se encontraba Yua. Chopper hacía lo que podía, pero tanto él como Nami estaban cubiertos de sangre. El aspecto de la chica resultaba cadavérico, pues su piel, aunque era muy clara, había perdido todo signo de vida y mostraba un tono casi fantasmal.

"¿¡Dónde está Tora-o!?", preguntó mientras continuaba saltando. Había escuchado a Chopper decir algo sobre una operación y el que tenía mejores conocimientos sobre la materia era Law.

"Se quedó atrás, con Brook y Sanji, nos cubrieron para que nosotros pudiéramos llegar hasta ti. Tiene demasiados hombres", Nami le respondió centrada en su tarea de intentar frenar la hemorragia de Yua sin mucho éxito.

Luffy se puso a un costado, con la respiración entrecortada, agotado por tener que esquivar todos aquellos disparos.

"¿Te has cansado ya, Mugiwara?", el Gobernador rió y Luffy negó con la cabeza.

"¡Hone Fuusen!", Luffy mordió su pulgar y sopló, insuflando aire a la herida para hinchar su brazo por completo. Su puño aumentó de tamaño y Luffy lo echó hacia atrás, "¡Gigant Pistol!", Luffy extendió su brazo hacia delante y, utilizando la fuerza sobrehumana que le otorgaba aquel ataque, el cristal de los espejos de quebró, mandando fragmentos en todas direcciones. Nami gritó e intentó cubrirse de los fragmentos mientras Chopper se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Yua, procurando no ejercer presión sobre ella, para protegerla de cualquier trozo que pudiera empeorar aún más su situación.

"¡Pero es que eres idiota, Luffy! ¡Avísanos antes!", Nami le fulminó con la mirada, pero Luffy emitió una risita triunfante y volvió a encoger el brazo.

La plaza estaba ahora completamente despejada y, sí, sobre una plataforma se encontraba el verdadero Gobernador. Luffy colocó su puño en el suelo, "¡Gear Sekando!", a través de sus piernas, Luffy bombeó la sangre necesaria para conseguir que su cuerpo mejorara sus habilidades. El Gobernador saltó de la plataforma, lanzando aquella pistola contra el suelo y desenvainó una espada.

Los movimientos de ambos eran rápidos y precisos, pero Luffy no podía permitir que su cuerpo de goma sufriera ningún corte profundo. No podía permitirse que aquella pelea durara mucho más. Los Gears tenían un tiempo limitado y su cuerpo todavía no se había recuperado de su batalla contra Doflamingo. Se había dado cuenta el día anterior, cuando su cuerpo no soportó una simple pelea que, estando él en plenas facultades, habría finalizado de un solo golpe.

Saltó hacia atrás esquivando una de las estocadas y extendió sus brazos hacia atrás, "Gomu Gomu no… ¡Bazooka!", sus brazos impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo del Gobernador, que salió despedido por el aire, chocando con fuerza contra el suelo. Luffy clavó la rodilla en el pavimento al sentir un pinchazo en su estómago y escupió a un lado, dejando en el suelo un pequeño círculo de sangre. El Gobernador se levantó y, desde la extensa distancia que le separaba de Luffy, movió su espada lanzando un ataque contra él. El impactó se desplazó, atravesando la plaza y levantando los adoquines a su paso, Luffy se movió lo justo para que no le golpeara de lleno, pero sí le dio lo suficiente como para desplazarle varios metros y hacerle impactar contra una pared.

Luffy escuchó los gritos a lo lejos de Chopper y Nami. Los escombros de parte de la casa habían caído sobre él, así que los apartó de un manotazo y se dejó caer entre ellos. Luffy emitió un grito de dolor y rodó sobre sí mismo, dejando su cara contra el suelo. El efecto del Gear se había terminado y apenas podía moverse. El Gobernador volvió a lanzar otra estocada que comenzó a atravesar la plaza en su dirección, pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para moverse en ese instante. Apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando incorporarse, pero sus brazos le temblaban.

 _Clank_. El sonido del metal contra el metal no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Luffy giró la cabeza y Zoro estaba parado frente a él, con su bandana atada en su cabeza y sus tres espadas desenvainadas, "Zoro", Luffy sonrió e intentó ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero todavía le resultaba imposible.

Zoro lanzó uno de sus ataques, pero El Gobernador lo desvió con un solo movimiento de su espada. Sin duda alguna era un hombre habilidoso y muy poderoso. Zoro corrió hacia él y saltó sobre su oponente. El sonido del metal contra el metal resonó en la plaza, extendiéndose como un eco. Zoro no pensaba retroceder. Las espadas cruzaron el aire durante minutos en los que ninguno parecía ceder en favor del otro.

Luffy consiguió ponerse en pie y, volviendo a poner su puño en el suelo, reactivó su Gear Sekando. "¡Apártate, Zoro!", no iba a dejar que Zoro terminara el trabajo por él, no iba a consentirlo. Aquella era su pelea y aquel hombre había herido a Yua. Ella se había sacrificado por él y lo mínimo que podía hacer era enfrentarse al hombre que había herido a la que para él era ya su amiga. Zoro levantó la vista un instante y saltó hacia un lado cuando vio aproximarse a su capitán, "Gomu Gomu no… ¡JET GATLING!", Luffy gritó con rabia y extendió y encogió sus brazos varias veces, propinando varios puñetazos al Gobernador. El grito de Luffy cruzó el aire, enseñándose con aquel hombre que tantos problemas le había causado a él y a su tripulación, hundiéndole contra el suelo de la plaza y reduciendo su existencia a un cuerpo inútil y sin vida.

* * *

Sus parpados le resultaban pesados y la tenue luz que conseguía asomar a través de sus ojos prácticamente cerrados no le permitía abrirlos de par en par. Una sombra se movía a su alrededor y alguien comenzó a tocarle el cuerpo, inspeccionándolo. Podía sentir una mano firme sobre su piel desnuda e intentó zafarse de un movimiento brusco.

"No deberías moverte así. Tranquilízate", abrió los ojos y los cerró varias veces hasta que se adaptaron a la poca luz que había en aquella habitación. Varias máquinas estaban situadas contra la pared y parecían conectadas a su cuerpo. Law se quitó los guantes y la miró serio, "Te advertí. Te dije que te quedaras en el hostal", el capitán de los Heart Pirates lanzó los guantes a un lado y abrió la puerta, "Se ha despertado. Podéis entrar".

Chopper y Nami se adentraron en la habitación y sonrieron. Chopper se acercó para hacer prácticamente lo mismo que Law, inspeccionarle el cuerpo y palparle en abdomen. "Iré a preparar nuevas medicinas. Nami, ¿la vendas tú?", la navegante asintió y el pequeño reno salió de la habitación. Nami comenzó a extender vendas y colocarlas sobre su abdomen con cuidado, levantando poco a poco su cuerpo para ir pasando la venda alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy?", su voz sonó quebrada. Tenía la garganta seca y estaba aturdida. "Necesito agua", Nami levantó la vista y asintió.

"Estás en el barco de los Heart Pirates. Law te trajo aquí después de la pelea, era el único sitio en el que podía salvarte. Necesitabas ser operada, perdiste mucha sangre. ¿Lo recuerdas?", asintió, "Yua, estuviste a punto de morir", Yua se miró el abdomen. Cerca del ombligo Nami intentaba cubrir con las vendas una herida recubierta de puntos, haciéndola emitir un gemido.

"Me quedará una cicatriz horrible", Nami sonrió y se giró, mostrándole una profunda cicatriz bajo su tatuaje.

"Casi tan horrible como esta", la navegante continuó con su trabajo y Yua la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo te la hiciste?"

"Te prometo que te contaré la historia cuando estemos en el Sunny", Yua rodó los ojos, "Sé que has dicho cientos de veces que no quieres unirte, pero, en serio, Luffy puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere"

"Yo no soy pirata", Yua miró hacia el otro lado, molesta. Aquella era su isla, era el lugar en el que se había criado y no quería marcharse con aquellos desconocidos a los que el Gobierno mundial había puesto unas recompensas exageradamente elevadas.

"¿Sabes? Yo odiaba a los piratas. No quiero obligarte a tomar una decisión precipitada, pero a mí Luffy también me salvó. Creo que nos salvó a todos y ahora somos una familia. Puedes quedarte aquí o puedes unirte a nosotros. Siempre puedes dejar la banda, Luffy lo entendería. No es tan cabeza hueca como parece", Nami sonrió y se puso en pie, "¡Listo! Iré a por el vaso de agua que me has pedido".

Nami abrió la puerta y, tan pronto como lo hizo, varias cabezas asomaron por ella. Nami les gritó que no formaran jaleo antes de que su larga melena pelirroja se perdiera a lo lejos.

"¡Yua-saaaaaaaan!", Sanji entró como un torbellino en la habitación, rodeado de corazones y seguido de Luffy y Usopp.

"Vaya… Tienes un aspecto horrible", Luffy sonrió poco tiempo, pues una patada voladora de Sanji impactó en su cabeza.

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso a Yua-san!?", Sanji se giró hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, "No le hagas caso, princesa, estás tan preciosa como siempre", Yua contuvo una carcajada al ver la cara de felicidad de Sanji y se giró hacia Usopp y Luffy.

"¿Sabéis cómo está Onna-sama?", los gestos amables de los tres chicos cambiaron por completo. Algo iba mal, "Está bien, ¿verdad?", Yua intentó incorporarse rápidamente, pero sintió un pinchazo en su abdomen que la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. Sanji se acercó a la cama y la ayudó a apoyar bien la cabeza sobre la almohada.

"No te preocupes. Anda demasiado ocupada en el hostal", Luffy sonrió y Yua sonrió, algo más aliviada.

"Siento todos los problemas que os he causado estos dos días, chicos", Usopp se rascó la nuca y torció el gesto.

"¿No te lo han dicho?", Yua le miró con curiosidad, "Llevas inconsciente cuatro días después de que Law te operara. Hemos venido a verte en cuanto nos ha dicho que habías despertado. Chopper te ha estado preparando medicinas para que la herida se curara antes y Nami ha hecho más las labores de enfermera cambiándote las vendas"

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Eso explicaba por qué tenía los músculos agarrotados y la boca seca. Había pasado cuatro días seguidos postrada en aquella cama.

"¡Pero ya estás mejor! Así que te unirás a nosotros"

"¡Lo que tiene que hacer ahora es descansar, Luffy!", Nami estaba de nuevo en la puerta, con uno de sus brazos en jarras, mientras que con el otro sostenía un vaso de agua.

"Pero si lleva durmiendo cuatro días…", protestó.

"¡Y tú estuviste durmiendo dos después de la pelea!", Usopp puso los brazos en jarras.

Nami les hizo un gesto para que se marcharan y los tres siguieron sus instrucciones. La navegante se acercó a ella y le entregó el vaso. Yua lo miró extrañada, pues el agua no tenía un color normal.

"No te preocupes, Chopper le ha echado una medicina", Yua asintió y comenzó a beber el líquido en pequeños sorbos, "Luffy no quiere marcharse hasta que no estés recuperada. Ha obligado a Franky a construir otra cama que pondrá en la habitación que compartimos Robin y yo", Nami rió.

Yua intentó replicar, protestar de nuevo, pero sus párpados volvían resultarle pesados. ¿Qué demonios tenía aquella medicina? Dejó el vaso a un lado y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Intentó parpadear una vez más, pero sus ojos no volvieron a abrirse.

Nami arropó a Yua y recogió el vaso de agua, ya vacío. La navegante salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo una figura masculina de pie, apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados.

"Puedes pasar. Está ya dormida, la medicina de Chopper es muy potente", dejó la puerta entreabierta para que éste pasara y continuó caminando, sin cruzar ninguna mirada con él.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **¡Yua sobrevivió! jajajaja**

 **Y ahora que no hay ningún malo malísimo más en la isla, ¿qué pasará? ¿Yua se marchará con los mugiwara o se quedará? Para eso habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

 **Ya llego con el capítulo 6 y un día más tarde de los previsto jajaja. Es un capítulo menos entretenido, debo admitir, ya que es de transición, pero espero que igualmente os guste.**

 **Han sido unos días bastante "durillos". Han sido las fiestas del sitio en el que vivo y ha habido demasiado desfase, tanto que perdí el carnet de indentidad. ¡Pero apareció! jajaja Menos mal, sino hubiera que tenido que pagar, no solo los trámites por hacerme uno nuevo, sino también una multa u.u**

 **Antes del capítulo que dar también las gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews o me escriben algún MP y, sobre todo, a HelenMartinelli porque ella siempre es la primera ;) Por supuesto, también os doy las gracias a todos los que leéis este fic, aunque no comentéis, que sois muchos. Jamás pensé que mi fandic pudiera tener tantas visitas, son bastantes más de las que me esperaba, así que ¡gracias!**

 **Ahora sí, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 6**

Nami arropó a Yua y recogió el vaso de agua, ya vacío. La navegante salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo una figura masculina de pie, apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados.

"Puedes pasar. Está ya dormida, la medicina de Chopper es muy potente", dejó la puerta entreabierta para que éste pasara y continuó caminando, sin cruzar ninguna mirada con él.

Se quedó parado bajo el quicio de la puerta unos segundos. Yua reposaba sobre la cama, con la cabeza a un lado y plácidamente dormida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no despertarla y caminó hasta situarse al lado de la cama. Observó su rostro con detenimiento, sus largas y oscuras pestañas, su nariz respingona y sus finos labios entreabiertos. Su pecho ascendía y descendía a un ritmo pausado, así que emitió un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Durante los cuatro días que Yua había estado inconsciente, había estado vigilándola día y noche. No era necesario, lo sabía, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía cómo aquel arpón atravesaba su abdomen. Estaba muerta, aquella debía haber sido su sentencia, pero, obviando cualquier lógica, Yua había decidido vivir.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared. No debía estar allí y mucho menos debía haber sido descubierto por Nami. Aún recordaba la cara de sorpresa de la navegante y el interrogatorio al que fue sometido. No respondió a ninguna de aquellas preguntas, simplemente quería estar allí. Nami no le dijo nada y tampoco dijo nada al resto, sino que, además, solía ayudarle a evadir las preguntas cada vez que alguien le cuestionaba dónde se metía cada vez que desaparecía durante tantas horas. Él tampoco tenía una explicación para lo que le ocurría y era demasiado terco como para admitir que, la primera vez que sus miradas se habían cruzado, cuando ella le entregó la carne a Luffy, había sentido a partir de entonces una imperiosa necesidad de protegerla. Y había fracasado, había fracasado estrepitosamente porque Yua había estado a punto de morir y lo único que había hecho había sido abrir la boca por la sorpresa. Debía admitir que se sentía furioso, pero más que consigo mismo, con ella, ya que no llegaba a entenderla.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ , se preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Acababa de conocer a esa chica y ya se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad. Eso no era bueno, lo sabía, ya que preocuparse por Yua más allá de su bienestar le convertía en un objetivo fácil. Si ella optaba por ser una pirata, pasaría a formar parte de su misma tripulación y no podría pelear al mismo nivel que sus rivales si su mayor debilidad podía estar en peligro en cualquier momento. Lo tenía claro, debía establecer una barrera entre ambos.

* * *

Yua se revolvió en la cama e intentó seguir durmiendo, pero abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar unos pasos. Se incorporó rápidamente y su mirada se fijó en la puerta de la habitación, que estaba abierta.

Se desperezó y bajó de la cama con cuidado. Había pasado mucho tiempo tumbada y tenía los músculos tan agarrotados que apenas recordaba cómo caminar. Se apoyó en la cama y movió las piernas, intentando recuperar su autoridad sobre ellas. Una vez cumplido el objetivo, rebuscó por la habitación algo de ropa que no fuera aquella bata blanca y unas zapatillas, pero no obtuvo éxito. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió que lo mejor sería salir a inspeccionar.

Aquel no era un simple barco, eso saltaba a la vista. No era muy grande, así que las pocas habitaciones que había eran para la tripulación, mientras que en la más grande había instalado un quirófano. Yua se quedó parada en la puerta, pasando su mirada por toda la sala. No se podía imaginar que hacía unos días ella había estado sobre esa mesa de operaciones y, según lo que le había dicho Nami, había estado a punto de morir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dio media vuelta. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

"¡Eh!", Yua continuó caminando, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía, "¡Espera! Deberías quedarte en la habitación", un chico con un gorro la sostuvo con cuidado.

"¡Penguin!", Yua y el chico se giraron. Trafalgar Law estaba de pie, al otro lado del pasillo, sosteniendo su espada en la mano. "Déjala. Ve a buscar su ropa. Mugiwara-ya la espera para poder marcharnos cuanto antes", Penguin asintió y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Yua no se sentía muy cómoda estando a solas con el capitán de los Heart Pirates, no después de la manera en la que la había hablado en el hostal. "Vístete rápido y lárgate. Como tu médico tendré que prolongar aún más esta alianza", Yua intentó replicar, pero Penguin regresó rápido para entregarle su ropa y, cuando Yua fue a darse la vuelta, Law ya no estaba.

No llegaba a comprender la actitud del capitán de los Heart Pirates. Desde que les había conocido, Trafalgar Law había sido mezquino con ella y la miraba de una forma que le helaba la sangre. Yua estaba al tanto de la reputación de Law, cualquiera que leyera el periódico de vez en cuando o escuchara a su alrededor lo sabía, pero tenerle de cerca era distinto. Su expresión imperturbable y su mirada fría resultaban ilegibles para Yua.

Yua se quitó aquella bata y se observó el abdomen, pasando una mano por el aparatoso vendaje. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que estar con él, pero esperaba que poco, ya que reducía su movilidad. Yua se puso su largo vestido y su chaqueta de punto, ambas prendas le quedaban algo sueltas después de estar días inconsciente y sin comer, y se puso sus zapatillas. Hubiera deseado tener un espejo a mano, ya que su melena ya de por sí salvaje debía estar incontrolable en aquellos momentos. Pero, lo que sin duda necesitaba era una ducha. Aún desprendía olor a enfermedad, a muerte, y necesitaba deshacerse de ese aroma.

En cuanto pisó la cubierta del barco, la luz del sol la cegó momentáneamente. Se cubrió el rostro con la mano, intentando evitar la luz plena del sol y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, comprendió que aquel no era un barco cualquiera, era un submarino.

"Bienvenida", Yua se giró al escuchar una voz femenina a su espalda y sonrió al ver a Nami a su lado. La navegante colocó una mano en su espalda y la empujó levemente para que comenzara a caminar en dirección al Sunny, que se encontraba anclado al lado del submarino.

Yua reconocía perfectamente dónde se encontraban, aquel era el embarcadero en el que Sanji y ella habían ido a hacer las compras antes de que todo se complicara. Cuando las dos chicas llegaron a la cubierta, el resto de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja las miró en un silencio que a Yua le pareció eterno.

"¡Tenemos una nueva nakama!", Luffy extendió los brazos y, tras emitir aquellas palabras, el resto de miembros de la banda se acercaron a Yua para darle la bienvenida y abrazarla. Yua se sentía abrumada y ciertamente asustada por la experiencia que se habría ante ella. Seguía creyendo que no era una pirata, pero la confianza y seguridad que Luffy la inspiraba habían sido determinantes para tomar aquella decisión que, a priori, le parecía definitiva.

"¿Podría ir a mi casa antes de marcharnos?", los gritos de júbilo de la tripulación cesaron y Luffy asintió.

"¡Yo la acompañaré!", Sanji se puso rápidamente al lado de Yua, "No te preocupes, Yua-san, aquí tienes a tu príncipe, que te protegerá de cualquier idiota que quiera hacerte daño", Yua sonrió de manera nerviosa y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero tropezó consigo misma y, antes de caer al suelo, Sanji la sostuvo en sus brazos, provocando las carcajadas en Luffy.

"Usopp, deberías ir con ellos", Nami se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que vuelva a ese pueblo? ¿Y si aparece otra persona que quiere acabar con nosotros?"

"¡Pues peleas y listo! No puedo permitir que Sanji se aproveche de la inocencia de Yua, así que… ¡hala, hala! Te toca hacer de guardián", Usopp protestó mientras Nami le empujó hacia Yua y Sanji.

Los tres descendieron de la escalerilla y pusieron rumbo a la casa de Yua. Sería un camino largo, ya que su casa estaba cerca del circo y eso suponía que debían atravesar toda la villa para llegar al otro lado.

"¿Por qué quieres volver a tu casa?", le preguntó Usopp con curiosidad.

"Me gustaría recoger algunas pertenecías y algo de ropa", los dos asintieron y continuaron su camino.

A diferencia de lo que Yua pensaba, el pueblo mostraba mejor aspecto. Se preguntaba cómo habrían actuado los habitantes al conocer lo que estaba sucediendo en la plaza, cómo habría derrotado Luffy al Gobernador, cómo la habrían trasladado a ella hasta el submarino y, sobre todo, qué iba a pasar ahora con su hogar. Aquella gente había tenido como gobernante durante 15 años a aquella persona y, ahora que no estaba, Yua se preguntaba qué sería de la vida de todos aquellos habitantes.

Los tres se pararon frente a una casa de aspecto acogedor, pero de mayor tamaño que las de su alrededor. A diferencia del resto, el aspecto que daba aquella casa era que sus dueños poseían mucho más dinero que varias de las familias de vivían allí y, una vez dentro, Sanji y Usopp fueron conscientes de todo el dinero que Huro debió de haber ganado a costa de Yua. Los caros muebles y el orden con el que estaba colocado todo hicieron que sus bocas se abrieran levemente por la sorpresa. En las paredes, colgaban fotos de un Huro mucho más joven y una Yua en varias etapas de su adolescencia.

Yua subió las escaleras mientras Sanji y Usopp esperaron abajo pacientemente. Los dos inspeccionaron la plata baja sintiendo curiosidad por la clase vida que habría llevado Yua hasta ese momento y que, a simple vista, parecía haber estado llena de comodidades y facilidades. Usopp se paró en el salón frente a una mesilla en la que reposaba un marco de plata. El tirador lo tomó con cuidado para observar aquella fotografía con detenimiento.

"Mira, Sanji", Usopp llamó a su compañero y éste acudió rápidamente. Un Huro unos 15 años más joven sostenía en sus brazos a una sonriente niña pequeña de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello castaño alborotado.

"Esa foto fue antes de que todo cambiara", Sanji y Usopp dejaron la fotografía sobre la mesita e intentaron aparentar normalidad.

"No, si nosotros no…", Yua sonrió al ver a Usopp intentar excusarse.

"No te preocupes. Solo es una fotografía", Yua la tomó y la guardó en la bolsa que llevaba ahora colgando de uno de sus brazos. Sanji rápidamente reaccionó y se la quitó para ser él quien la portara.

"Muchas gracias, Sanji-kun", Yua sonrió al cocinero, haciendo que éste se sonrojara y cientos de corazones comenzaran a revolotear a su alrededor.

"¿Es que no vas a cambiar nunca?", Usopp se cruzó de brazos, pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Sanji le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Los tres permanecieron inmóviles dentro de la casa y, de repente, comenzaron a escuchar ruido fuera. Sanji se acercó sigilosamente a una de las ventanas y maldijo por lo bajo.

"Mierda… Son los marines"

"¿¡Los marines!? ¿Cómo saben que estamos aquí?", las piernas de Usopp comenzaron a temblar.

"Si el Gobernador ese era un tipo tan importante como dicen, ahora esta isla carece de autoridad. Habrán venido hasta aquí para solucionar ese problema y, por supuesto, para seguirnos la pista. Tenemos que escapar por algún sitio".

"Saldremos por la puerta trasera. ¡Rápido!", Yua les guió y, antes de abrir la puerta, escucharon como, en la parte frontal de casa, varias voces se aproximaban. Los Marines habían tirado la puerta principal abajo, así que Usopp, Sanji y Yua intentaron mezclarse entre la población, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

Yua sintió un pinchazo en el abdomen, por lo que comenzó a disminuir el ritmo, quedándose atrás. Sanji maldijo y le lanzó a Usopp la bolsa. El cocinero cogió a Yua en brazos y, como pudo, la colocó a su espalda, cargando con ella. Yua intentó resistirse, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, no podía permitir atrasarles más. Era sabido por todo el mundo el interés del Gobierno Mundial en capturar a la banda de los Sombrero de Paja y no sería ella la causa de que les detuvieran.

"¡La Marina está aquí!", Usopp comenzó a gritar repetidas veces una vez el Sunny se vislumbraba al horizonte. Pronto, varias figuras aparecieron en la cubierta y empezaron a moverse. El submarino de los Heart Pirates se puso rápidamente en funcionamiento y se alejó de la costa para sumergirse.

Una vez los tres estuvieron arriba, Zoro levó el ancla y Nami comenzó a dar instrucciones a Franky, quien se había puesto al timón, mientras que el resto movían las velas para poner el viento a su favor. Tan pronto como se alejaron de la costa, Nami suspiró y miró el Log Pose.

"Estamos ya en la dirección correcta hacia la siguiente isla. Solo espero que no nos encontremos con los Marines", todos comenzaron a desperdigarse por el barco, a hacer sus propias tareas, mientras Yua se quedó parada, mirando a su alrededor. "No te quedes ahí, tendrás que guardar tus cosas", Yua asintió y caminó hacia Nami.

La navegante le llevó hasta la habitación que compartiría con ella y Robin y ayudó a Yua a guardar la poca ropa que había cogido antes de que los Marines asaltaran su casa. El resto de objetos los fueron guardando en el resto de cajones y ambas salieron de la habitación para mostrar a Yua la distribución del barco.

"¡Deberías descansar!", Chopper corrió hacia ella, "Usopp me ha contado lo que te pasó cuando tuvisteis que salir corriendo"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

"No, no estás bien", Chopper la tomó de la mano y la obligó a sentarse en una de las dos tumbonas que había en cubierta, estando la otra ocupada por Robin, que leía con interés un libro. "Law será tu médico, pero yo también, así que tendrás que hacerme caso", Yua asintió y observó marchar a Chopper. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan fuera de lugar y tan inútil como en aquellos momentos.

"Relájate y disfruta mientras puedas. Esta tripulación no se caracteriza por los viajes tranquilos", Yua miró a Robin, que seguía con la vista fija en el libro, pero contenía una sonrisa divertida. La mujer le tendió un libro que había sobre una mesilla y Yua lo tomó con una sonrisa. Al menos alguien parecía entender lo que sentía.

* * *

 **Creedme, Robin tiene razón, no va a ser un viaje nada tranquilo xD**

 **A partir de ahora comienzan capítulos de menos acción, pero he querido desarrollar un poco las relaciones del resto de la tripulación con Yua y, en especial, la de Zoro. Nuestro espadachín favorito no es muy dado a proliferarse en sus relaciones con otros, especialmente con las chicas, así que a ver cómo se desenvuelve en esta nueva situación para él.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **No me puedo creer que ya lleve subidos siete capítulos... Jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos, pero esto es gracias a vosotros :)**

 **Ya comenté que, a partir de ahora, habrá capítulos algo más tranquilos para ir desarrollando un poco las relaciones del resto de personajes con Yua y en este conoceréis un poco más de la historia de la protagonista, así que espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

 **Y, como no, gracias por las reviews y PM. Me encantó eso de "Love is in the air", aunque, bueno, todavía queda un poquito para eso, pero no quiero haceros spoilers de la historia jajaja**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Yua se puso el vestido bajo la atenta mirada de Chopper y Nami. "Dentro de poco podré quitarte las vendas, está curando muy bien".

"Sin duda no habría sido posible sin la ayuda del gran médico que me está tratando"

"Calla, no creas que con esas cosas vas a hacerme feliz", Yua rió al ver a Chopper colorado, moviendo los brazos de emoción. Aquel pequeño reno le parecía adorable.

Yua había pasado su primera noche junto a los Mugiwara y, aunque pensaba que le iba a ser complicado dormir en el mar, había descansado plácidamente. Quizá las potentes medicinas de Chopper tenían mucho que ver, ya que en cuanto se las tomaba, Yua no recordaba nada más hasta que despertaba al día siguiente. Chopper había insistido en que debía dormir en la enfermería, por si necesitaba cualquier cosa, así que, a pesar de que Yua tenía ganas de compartir habitación con Robin y Nami, había hecho caso de los consejos de Chopper.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras, Yua-san?", Robin les esperaba sentada en la cubierta del barco.

"Muy bien. Según Chopper dentro de poco podré olvidarme de las vendas y dejar de tomar esas medicinas que me dejan KO por la noche", Robin sonrió y continuó leyendo.

En cuanto Yua y Nami ocuparon un sitio al lado de la arqueóloga, Sanji apareció llevando una bandeja con un zumo para cada una. Yua sonrió y dio un sorbo a su vaso. Le gustaba estar en el Sunny, había gente que se preocupaba por ella y que la cuidaba, sobre todo Sanji. No había escapado a ojos de Yua que el cocinero de los Sombrero de Paja se comportaba de la misma forma con todas las mujeres, pero Yua prefería dejarse querer por él, ya que la hacía sentir importante.

"¡Tora-o!", los cuatro se giraron cuando escucharon el grito de Luffy. Trafalgar Law acababa de aparecer sobre la cubierta del Sunny.

"Posee una habilidad de la fruta del diablo. Comió la Ope Ope no Mi, así que puede desplazar objetos en el espacio y eso le incluye a él", Yua abrió la boca ante la respuesta adelantada de Robin a una pregunta que no había llegado a formular.

"Vengo a ver a mi paciente", Law estaba girado hacia Luffy, pero Yua podía sentir cómo su mirada estaba fija en ella.

"Está estupendamente", Chopper apareció junto a Usopp, "He revisado su herida y está curando bien. Dentro de poco podré quitarle las vendas", Law asintió.

"¡Quédate con nosotros, Tora-o! ¡Hoy vamos a hacer una fiesta! ¡Sanji, prepara un banquete para esta noche!"

"¡De eso nada, idiota!", la cara de Sanji se puso de un rojo intenso.

"¡Oh, sí! Hace mucho que no celebramos una fiesta", Nami se mostró emocionada ante la idea de su capitán.

"Ah, Nami-swan, prepararé el mejor banquete del mundo para ti", Yua contuvo una carcajada al presenciar el cambio repentino de comportamiento de Sanji.

Quizá ella podría ayudarle. Sanji cocinaba mucha cantidad de comida al día, así que suponía que sería buena idea si pudiera echarle una mano. Yua no encontraba su lugar aún en el Sunny, todos tenían tareas que cumplir y aquella primera mañana solo la había pasado leyendo junto a Robin y Nami, ésta última aprovechó los rayos del sol para tostar su piel.

Yua entró con precaución en la cocina y observó a Sanji comenzar a sacar ollas y sartenes para preparar el festín de aquella noche.

"Sanji-kun, ¿crees que podría cocinar yo para agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mí?", Sanji se giró rodeado de corazones.

"Por supuesto, Yua-san. Yo seré tu pinche. Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer y yo cumpliré cualquier orden que me des", Sanji se arrodilló y tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza. Yua rió de manera nerviosa y se encogió de hombros. De todas las reacciones que esperaba por parte del cocinero, aquella era la más improbable para ella.

"Está bien… Necesitamos mucho arroz y marisco", Sanji asintió ante su primera instrucción y los dos comenzaron a cocinar.

Aquellas horas que Yua pasó en la cocina junto a Sanji le sirvieron para conocerle un poco más. Podía ser un hombre muy mujeriego, pero también demostraba ser atento y desinteresado en otros muchos aspectos. Su experiencia en la cocina sirvió de mucha ayuda para una Yua que no tenía tanta experiencia y talento como Sanji en la cocina. Sus reacciones exageradas y la perfección con la que para Sanji Yua llevaba a cabo cada una de sus tareas provocaban en ella risas que la hicieron acercarse un poco más al cocinero de los Mugiwara.

"¡Idiotas, ya tenéis lista la comida!"

Zoro asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas del nido del Sunny. El espadachín se secó el sudor y, tan pronto como empezó a bajar por la escalerilla, comenzó a sentir el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha.

Luffy iba completamente en serio cuando decía que tenían que dar una fiesta. Una gran mesa de madera presidía la cubierta y varios farolillos colgaban iluminando los asientos. Usopp y Franky parecían haber terminado de dar los últimos retoques a la decoración y ocuparon sus asientos en la mesa.

Yua salió cargada de varios platos que colocó en el centro de la mesa de madera.

"Yua-san ha sido la encargada de cocinar esta noche. Yo he seguido solo sus órdenes al pie de la letra", varios corazones comenzaron a rodear al cocinero, haciendo que Yua se sonrojara.

"Pervertido…", Zoro fulminó con la mirada a Sanji y, en cuanto terminó sus palabras, Sanji se giró hacia él. Los dos se enzarzaron en una de sus habituales discusiones hasta que Nami apareció por detrás de ambos y les golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza.

"Bueno, pues ya podemos empezar a comer"

Luffy soltó una carcajada y rápidamente cogió la fuente de arroz y marisco para servirse. Bueno, más bien para echarse casi toda la fuente de comida en el plato bajo las protestas de Usopp.

Yua sonrió ante la divertida escena y se encaminó hacia el sitio libre que quedaba al lado de Nami, pero éste terminó siendo ocupado por Sanji. Zoro observó cómo Yua giraba sobre sí misma y le miraba fijamente. Zoro volteó el rostro para darse cuenta de que el único asiento que estaba sin ocupar era justo el que se encontraba a su lado. No podía evitarlo, su cuerpo se tensaba cuando aquella chica estaba cerca y resultaba evidente que ella tampoco se sentía cómoda en su presencia. Aquella iba a ser una larga velada para los dos.

"No sabía que cocinaras tan bien", Yua levantó la vista del plato. Franky la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Tuve que aprender yo sola. Al fin y al cabo era yo la que le preparaba la comida a Huro y sustituía a algún cocinero cuando era necesario"

"Oye, Yua…", giró su rostro hacia la derecha para mirar a Nami, "Onna-sama nos contó cosas sobre ti, como que Huro no era tu padre… No quiero obligarte tampoco a que cuentes nada si no quieres…"

"No pasa nada, Nami", Yua la interrumpió, "No me gusta mucho hablar de ello porque me hace recordar que no tengo familia… Yo nací en el North Blue, en la isla Swallow".

Law, que a partir de ese instante parecía estar interesado en la historia, levantó la vista. "¿Has dicho la Isla Swallow?"

Yua asintió, "¿La conoces?", Law se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, sin dar una respuesta en claro. Yua decidió continuar con su historia ante la pasividad del capitán de los Heart Pirates. "No recuerdo mucho de mi vida allí. Por cosas que me contó Huro, mi padre fue un importante pirata que pretendía aparentar una vida normal después de dejar los mares. Conoció a mi madre y juntos tuvieron dos hijos. Mi hermano mayor tuvo que vivir los últimos años de mi padre como pirata porque sí que le recuerdo mencionar constantemente sus deseos de hacerse al mar. Todo cambió el día que llegaron los Marines a la isla buscando a mi padre o, al menos, eso es lo que me contó a mí Huro. Mi madre me escondió en uno de los armarios, así que yo solo escuché los gritos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé encerrada ahí, lo único que sé es que Huro fue el que me encontró y me sacó de ahí y, desde entonces, me dio un hogar".

"¿Entonces los marines mataron a toda tu familia porque tu padre era un pirata?", Yua asintió ante la pregunta de Usopp.

"Se supone que los marines vinieron a detenerle, pero mi hermano, que tenía unos 15 años por entonces, se opuso y la situación se volvió violenta. Intenté sonsacarle a Huro información, pero no quería contarme todo, supongo que por miedo a la dureza de su muerte. Solo sé que los tres se volvieron contra la Marina y eso terminó costándoles la muerte".

"¿Qué clase de pirata podía haber sido?", todos reflexionaron durante unos segundos tras la pregunta lanzada por Nami. Yua no tenía muchas pistas de su familia, solo sabía que estaban muertos y aquello ya era suficiente para ella. No necesitaba saber más.

"Quizá pertenecía a los piratas de Gol Roger. Ya sabemos por Rayleigh que él los disolvió y que la Marina les ha perseguido durante años, por lo que muchos decidieron esconderse", los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron por la teoría de Usopp.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, "Lo dudo", el espadachín se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza, "Ya sabemos que la Marina no tiene ningún problema en acabar con aquellos que se les oponen. Posiblemente su padre era un pirata más que decidió dar un paso al frente y eso le costó la vida"

Robin se quedó pensativa y apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano, "A mí no me parece una locura la teoría de que su padre hubiera sido un nakama de Gol Roger…"

Yua agachó la cabeza mientras el resto de la tripulación continuaba formulando teorías sobre quién era su padre. Habían sonado duras las palabras de Zoro, pero le parecía que tenía razón y aquello la enfurecía por dentro. De ser cierto, ¿por qué un hombre con familia habría cometido esa locura?

"¿Y qué pasó después?", Robin sacó a Yua de sus pensamientos.

"Huro me subió a un barco con él. Yo solo era una niña asustada, así que no caía muy bien al resto de hombres que viajaban con él y, sí, El Gobernador se encontraba entre ellos. Viajamos por todos los mares hasta llegar al Nuevo Mundo y no fue una travesía fácil. Al menos, no para mí. Huro era el único que parecía preocuparse por mí y vio algo en mí que le hizo volcarse con mi educación. Él siempre decía que el día que me escuchó cantar una canción de piratas supo que yo era diferente", Yua sonrió de medio lado, "Así es como él y El Gobernador decidieron comenzar su negocio con el circo en cuando llegamos a la Isla Walla. Onna-sama se encargaba de mi educación, pero los entrenamientos de Huro se volvieron tan duros que apenas podía verla", Yua agachó la cabeza, "Podréis pensar que era idiota por dejarme hacer todas esas cosas, pero Huro me proporcionó comida, un techo en el que vivir y se hizo cargo de mí cuando podía haberme dejado en mi isla".

Robin la miró con curiosidad, "¿Qué clases de cosas te hacía exactamente?"

"Su obsesión por conseguir dinero le cambió completamente la perspectiva. Me obligaba a entrenarme mucho más, supervisaba todos mis ejercicios y me golpeaba cada vez que hacía algo mal. Me hacía sentir realmente como una inútil, pero, después, cuando hacía las cosas bien, era tan buena persona conmigo… Me tenía completamente bajo su control. Incluso me obligaba a ayudar en su restaurante una vez terminaba mi número en el circo, así que apenas tenía tiempo para dormir, ya que debía entrenar. Estaba ciega, hasta que aparecisteis vosotros", Yua sonrió. Ellos le habían dado una segunda oportunidad y no tenía pensado desaprovecharla.

"Tienes que enseñarnos todo lo que sabes hacer", Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Por supuesto. En cuanto esté recuperada, os haré una demostración".

Sanji comenzó a recoger los platos ya vacios. La cena había resultado mejor de lo que pensaba y, como era costumbre, Sanji se negó a que Yua le ayudara a recoger. Yua salió de la cocina con cara de decepción y Luffy la invitó a jugar con Usopp, Chopper y él, pero no se sentía del todo recuperada, así que declinó la oferta. Pero, a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba, Usopp se quedó sentado en la mesa mientras Chopper y Luffy comenzaron a correr por la cubierta, invitándola a sentarse frente a él. Yua le hizo caso y ocupó un asiento.

El tirador de los Sombrero de Paja sacó una baraja de cartas y sonrió a Yua. "¿Te apetece jugar?"

"¡Claro!"

Usopp comenzó a repartir las cartas e intentó enseñarla a jugar al póker, aunque sin mucho éxito. Yua no era buena mintiendo y Usopp resultó ser un maestro del engaño, así que los dos terminaron riéndose más de la torpeza de Yua que del juego en sí.

"Eh… Yo también quiero jugar", Luffy terminó por unirse a los dos, al verles divertirse tanto, y Chopper decidió ocupar también un lugar junto a ellos.

Yua no sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron jugando a las cartas sobre la cubierta del barco, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Law se había marchado ya del barco o que Nami se había retirado a su habitación. El reloj parecía no correr cuando se encontraba con los Sombrero de Paja. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Luffy llegaría a ser tan tramposo, que hiciera tantas cosas por ganar.

"¡Te he visto esconderte una carta, Luffy!", Usopp se puso en pie indignado.

"¡Eres un tramposo!", Chopper se unió a las protestas mientras Luffy se cruzaba de brazos.

"No sé de qué me habláis…", Luffy miró a otro lado y torció el gesto, haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

"¡No sabe mentir!", Chopper y Usopp gritaron al unísono despertando las carcajadas de Yua, que terminó agarrándose la tripa con fuerza por el dolor que sentía por culpa de la risa incontrolada que le había provocado la situación.

"Sois una banda de piratas de lo más raro", consiguió articular mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Usopp la miró y emitió un suspiro resignado. El tirador de los Mugiwara solo podía darle la razón.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que entendáis mejor la actitud y el comportamiento de Yua, que son bastante pasivos a veces. Tengo pensado ir desarrollando más su caracter y personalidad, así que id contándome qué pensáis y cómo os gustaría verla en un futuro ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis visitado este fanfic, a los que habéis comenzado a seguirlo y también a SakuraLovely15 por su comentario. Siempre es bueno que te digan cosas positivas de algo en lo que empleas parte de tu tiempo, así que, ¡gracias!**

 **Después de conocer un poco a Yua en el capítulo anterior, es hora de continuar desarollando las relaciones de la protagonista de esta historia con el resto de personajes. Tuve un poco una ida de olla (al menos eso me parece a mí), pero me apetecía hacer algo diferente jaja**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecer, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Hacía una mañana preciosa. Yua miró el cielo azul y despejado tras salir de la cocina después de tomar el copioso desayuno que Sanji les había preparado. Había sido de las últimas en terminar de comer, ya que, además, había insistido en ayudar al cocinero a recoger, aunque éste se había negado una vez más. Robin y Nami eran las únicas que, a simple vista, estaban en cubierta, ya que el resto parecía haberse esfumado. Las dos mujeres leían mientras aprovechaban los rayos del sol.

Yua rebuscó entre los cajones de la habitación algunas de las pertenencias que se había llevado y se dirigió a la parte superior de la cubierta. Allí se sentó y abrió su cuaderno de dibujo. Cuando era pequeña solía dedicar más tiempo a todo aquello que le gustaba, pero a medida que fue creciendo, su nulo tiempo libre no le permitía disfrutar de la pintura, así que aprovecharía que todo estaba tranquilo para dibujar. Yua miró a su alrededor, buscando inspiración. Se incorporó un poco para observar a Luffy sentado sobre la cabeza del Sunny y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tomó el lápiz y comenzó a trazar líneas en el papel, concentrada en su tarea.

No tenía pensado parar, no hasta que el dibujo estuviera terminado, no ahora que tenía algo de inspiración. Tuvo que desechar varios bocetos antes de ponerse con el definitivo, así que aquel dibujo ocupó toda su mañana.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Luffy extendió el brazo y le quitó el cuaderno antes de que Yua pudiera evitarlo. El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja observó con detenimiento el dibujo y la miró con una sonrisa, "¿Lo has hecho tú? ¡Es impresionante!"

"Sí, bueno, yo…", Yua intentó excusarse, pero Luffy comenzó a gritar al resto, agitando el cuaderno en el aire. Yua corrió tras él, intentando impedirle que enseñara aquel dibujo, pero le resultó imposible frenar a Luffy.

"¡Tenéis que ver el dibujo que me ha hecho Yua!"

"¿Cómo que Yua-san te ha hecho un dibujo a ti?", Sanji le quitó el cuaderno a Luffy de las manos y lo observó con detenimiento. Usopp y Chopper intentaron mirar por encima del hombro de Sanji, ya que también querían verlo, "Ah, Yua-san… Cuánto talento tienes", el corazón de Sanji salió desbocado de su pecho.

Nami les arrebató el cuaderno de las manos y, junto a Robin, miraron el dibujo también. En él, Luffy estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del león del Sunny. El capitán, se encontraba de perfil, mostrando una amplia sonrisa y sujetándose el sombrero con su mano izquierda.

"Es muy bonito, Yua-san", Robin le sonrió y le tendió el cuaderno para que lo cogiera.

Los gritos de Luffy habían despertado el interés del resto de mugiwaras y el capitán comenzó a presumir de que él tenía un dibujo y el resto, no. Aquello hizo enfadar a Usopp y los dos comenzaron a discutir.

"Puedo hacerte uno", Yua intentó calmar a los dos. Usopp se cruzó de brazos y sonrió satisfecho.

"¿Y por qué no nos haces uno a todos? Podría hacer unos marcos y colgarlos en el barco", Franky pasó su mano por los hombros de Yua y la atrajo hacia él para hacerle una carantoña.

Todos asintieron y sonrieron ante la idea de Franky, pero la mirada de Yua se deslizó hacia un lado del barco. Allí, con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla, Zoro dormía plácidamente. Yua suspiró y se giró para mirar al resto, que parecían emocionados por tener su propio retrato. Tenía buena relación con todos en el barco y esperaba poder entablar más conversaciones con el espadachín, pero se veía incapaz de articular palabras coherentes cuando él se encontraba cerca.

Zoro frunció el ceño, deseoso porque todos dejaran de formar tanto escándalo, sobre todo por unos dibujos. No iba a mostrar ningún interés por lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera quería uno de esos estúpidos dibujos. Dejó caer la cabeza y aferró sus katanas con fuerza.

Últimamente todos estaban mucho más animados de lo normal. La presencia de Yua parecía haber llenado de vida el barco y Luffy solía pasarse las horas detrás de la chica, intentando convencerla para que jugara con él, Usopp y Chopper. A diferencia de la respuesta que su capitán solía obtener de Nami, Yua siempre le decía que sí. Zoro pensaba que lo hacía por complacerles, porque se sentía en deuda con todos ellos, pero cada vez que habría su ojo, la encontraba riendo o discutiendo con Luffy porque siempre terminaba haciendo trampas. Luffy insistía en que Yua era mucho más divertida que Nami, ya que, las dos chicas, a pesar de tener la misma edad, eran muy diferentes de comportamiento. A ojos de Zoro, Yua le resultaba algo inmadura para tener 20 años, pero solo se había formado una opinión de ella en base a lo que veía porque, hablar, nunca hablaba con ella.

En su momento se había prometido establecer una barrera entre ambos, pero no era del todo efectiva. Zoro todavía acudía por las noches a la enfermería de Chopper, donde Yua dormía por exigencia del médico. No necesitaba ser vigilada, pero las medicinas del reno eran muy potentes y la hacían dormir profundamente con el objetivo de que la herida de su abdomen sanara lo antes posible.

Aquella noche, Zoro volvió a sentarse en el suelo de la enfermería, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Yua descansaba en la cama. Su aspecto frágil e inocente despertaba en Zoro una extraña sensación, una sensación que le obligaba a sentir una necesidad exagerada de proteger a aquella chica. Durante las noches que había pasado junto a ella en el submarino de los Heart Pirates, la había observado con detenimiento, incluso había sentido deseos de acariciar su pálida piel, pero siempre había conseguido retener sus impulsos. Aquella chica solo podía hacerle débil.

Un sonido se escuchó en el exterior y la madera del barco comenzó a crujir. Zoro se incorporó y esperó pacientemente. El barco comenzó a moverse bruscamente y, segundos después, escuchó los gritos de Nami fuera. Aquella tormenta les había pillado por sorpresa.

* * *

 _Sus manos trazaron la curva de su espalda. Su cabello, agitado por la suave brisa marina, ocultaba parte de su rostro. Él apartó los mechones de pelo que le cubrían la cara y pasó su mano por su cuero cabelludo. Yua se aferró con fuerza a su ropa y escondió su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma. Levantó la vista y, rozando con su nariz su cuello, ascendió despacio, buscando sus labios. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro y, tan pronto como ella intentó que sus labios se unieran, él rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo aún más hacia él. Ambos giraron sobre sí mismos y él quedó sobre ella, impidiéndola moverse. Él sonrió de medio lado y ella solo deseaba abrazarle, sentirle más cerca suya, pero parecía que él se divertía más haciéndola sufrir, intentando apartarle de él._

 _Yua sentía su respiración entrecortada. Sus manos recorrieron su ropa, trazando las líneas que dibujaba su cuerpo bajo ella con la yema de sus dedos. Él tomó una de sus piernas y comenzó a ascender su mano por ella, apretándole con fuerza el muslo. Yua cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose llevar. Solo deseaba que él no apartara nunca sus manos de ella, que la acariciara y la tocara. Extendió sus brazos y aferró con fuerza las sábanas. Quería más de él, estaba segura de que podía dárselo, pero parecía disfrutar mucho más viéndola sufrir._

 _El suave balanceo del barco comenzó a mover sus cuerpos al mismo ritmo. Yua abrió los ojos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo sostenerle la mirada sin sentir temor o vergüenza. La marea comenzó a volverse más agresiva, empezando a mover sus cuerpos de manera más violenta, pero ambos seguían inmóviles, como si no hubiera más mundo que ellos dos. Un gritó cruzó el aire y, después, otro, cada vez más claro y peligroso. Tenía que despertar._

Yua se incorporó rápidamente, aturdida. _Malditas medicinas de Chopper_ , pensó mientras saltaba de la cama y perdía el equilibrio por el balanceo brusco del barco. Unos brazos la agarraron con fuerza antes de caer al suelo. Yua se aferró a sus ropas y levantó el rostro. Un rayo de luz iluminó la enfermería y una figura de aspecto serio apenas la miraba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles durante varios segundos. Yua sentía su corazón desbocado y se alegraba de que la oscuridad les envolviera por completo porque, de esa manera, Zoro no podría ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. No lo esperaba, no esperaba que fuera precisamente él quien la sostuviera en sus brazos, impidiendo que su cuerpo se golpeara contra alguno de los muebles de la enfermería por el violento movimiento al que se veía sometido el barco por la tormenta.

La voz de Nami se oía cada vez más fuerte. Zoro dejó de rodearla con sus brazos y salió de la enfermería sin decir nada. Yua se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza y se mordió el labio.

Otro golpe en el barco la sacó de sus pensamientos. Yua se acercó a la puerta y salió de la enfermería. Sus pies descalzos pisaron la cubierta, llena de agua. Una ola la cubrió prácticamente por completo y su cuerpo se deslizó por el suelo. El barco se inclinó por la violencia de las olas y Yua gritó ante la idea de caer por la borda. Intentó aferrarse a la barandilla, pero sus dedos resbalaron y, antes de caer al mar, varias manos la atraparon. Yua gimió de terror y apretó con fuerza una de aquellas manos.

"¡Yua-san!", Brook apareció al otro lado y tiró de ella para volver a subirla al barco. Una vez que el esqueleto consiguió devolverla a cubierta, las manos que la sostenían desaparecieron. Yua respiró aliviada y miró a su alrededor. Zoro y Sanji manejaban las velas, Chopper, Luffy y Usopp corrían de un lado a otro del barco, siguiendo las instrucciones que Nami les daba desde las escaleras del barco y Franky se encontraba al timón.

No fue una noche fácil. Estaban cerca de una nueva isla y el tiempo en el Nuevo Mundo era igual de impredecible o más que el del Grand Line. Tampoco fue fácil recoger el estropicio que las olas causaron en el barco. La cubierta estaba completamente mojada, varios de los muebles rotos y algunas olas habían dañado los laterales del barco, así que, una vez la tormenta se alejó, hubo que reparar el barco y limpiar el estropicio.

Solo el sol de la mañana les dio un respiro. Yua se sentó en una de las mesitas de la cubierta, mientras Robin continuaba leyendo sus libros. Nami no las acompañaba, pues había decidido trabajar en sus mapas antes de llegar a la siguiente isla, que cada vez estaba más próxima.

"Gracias por lo de anoche, Robin".

"No tienes que dármelas. No podía permitir que una nakama cayera por la borda, ¿no crees?", Robin sonrió sin apartar la vista del libro.

Yua abrió su cuaderno de dibujo y pasó las hojas. _Nakama_. Aquella palabra carecía prácticamente de sentido para ella y deseaba que en algún momento tuviera el mismo significado e importancia que tenía para el resto de la tripulación. Observó con detenimiento parte de sus creaciones. Había avanzado bastante en los dibujos, pero aún desconocía cuántos tenía que hacer. Yua levantó su rostro y clavó su mirada justo enfrente de donde estaba sentada. Apoyado en la barandilla, como de costumbre, se encontraba Zoro durmiendo.

Yua suspiró. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior la hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago. Se sentía avergonzada, ni siquiera podría mirarle a la cara, no después de haber soñado con él. Además, el hecho de que él hubiera estado a su lado cuando ella despertó en medio de la tormenta tampoco la ayudaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí? ¿Sabía alguien de la tripulación que había entrado por la noche a la enfermería? ¿Para qué lo hacía? Apoyó su barbilla en su mano y torció el gesto. Se preguntó si, cuando estaba en el submarino de los Heart Pirates, el ruido que escuchó el último día que pasó allí también lo había hecho él. Yua sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante la perspectiva de que Zoro la observara cuando ella no lo sabía.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, dejando caer a un más su barbilla sobre su brazo. Podría tener un aspecto intimidatorio, pero, dormido, el espadachín no le parecía tan terrorífico. La forma desinteresada en la que parecía descansar sobre la cubierta hizo que otro suspiro se escapara de su boca.

"¿Qué es eso tan interesante que estás mirando?".

"¿Qué?", Yua continuó con sus ojos puestos sobre el espadachín, ignorando a un Luffy que la miraba con curiosidad, mientras sus pensamientos estaban solamente centrados en Zoro.

"¿Estás observando con detenimiento a Zoro porque le vas a dibujar a él también?", ante la pregunta del capitán, Robin levantó la vista del libro y la miró.

"¿¡Qué!? No, yo no…", Yua se movió bruscamente, haciendo que su cuaderno, varias hojas sueltas y su lápiz cayeran al suelo.

Luffy emitió una sonora carcajada, "Eres muy divertida".

Yua se agachó a recoger todo rápidamente y, al incorporarse de nuevo, se encontró con la mirada de Zoro puesta en ella. El espadachín tenía el ceño fruncido y se mantenía de brazos cruzados. Las mejillas de Yua ardían de vergüenza y se giró para hablar con Luffy, pero el capitán ya se había marchado de su lado y estaba correteando con Chopper y Usopp. Yua suspiró de alivio, pero se tensó al seguir notando varias miradas sobre ella. Robin no había apartado sus ojos de ella en todo momento y, cuando Yua cruzó la mirada con la arqueóloga, la mujer la sonrió y continuó con su lectura. ¿Pero qué demonios la pasaba? Nunca alguien la había hecho perderse en sus pensamientos. Cerró el cuaderno de dibujo y sacó el libro que Robin la había entregado su primer día.

* * *

 **¡Fin del capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. Quería avanzar un poco más en la relación, por lo menos por parte de Yua, ya que quizá a Zoro le cueste un poco más ;)**

 **Tengo muchas ganas de que leáis el próximo. Hay algo de acción y mucho drama. Bueno, los capítulos que vienen a continuación me fueron muy divertidos de escribir, parecen más bien una telenovela jajaja**

 **En fin, no tengáis miedo de decirme qué pensáis. Una está a tiempo de cambiar cosas y, por supuesto, de aprender de sus errores.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias a toda la gente que se toma la molestia de leerse este fanfic porque ya he superado las mil visitas y, por supuesto, a aquellos que djáis reviews de esta historia.**

 **HelenMartinelli: Gracias. La verdad es que es bastante complicado pensar como lo harían los personajes y, en especial, como Zoro, ya que me parece bastante complejo. Yo no suelo ser tan seria o reservada como él, así que tengo que esforzarme bastante en pensar qué haría él. Y, bueno, tampoco soy tan rápida jajaja Posteo una vez a la semana, que creo que es un buen ritmo. También es verdad que estoy de vacaciones desde mayo, así que tengo muuuuucho tiempo libre xD**

 **Rina Higurashi: Me alegro mucho que te guste el fanfic. Yo encontré hace unos meses esta página y desde entonces soy adicta xD Y gracias también porque te guste Yua, me preocupa bastante eso de hacer un personaje perfecto, que no tenga defectos, pero creo que en este capítulo se van a ver varias de sus debilidades, así que ya me dirás qué te parece ;)**

 **SakuraLovely15/Guest: No hace falta preparar paquetes de cleenex. Sí, es drama, pero no muere nadie ni nadie sale herido (no al menos de nuestros protagonistas jajaja). **

**Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Pasan muchas cosas, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Sé que hay cosas que puede que sean un poco raras, pero más adelante lo entenderéis todo. Lo prometo :)**

 **En este capítulo vuelve a aparecer Law porque no podía hacer un fanfic en el que él no saliera siendo uno de mis personajes favoritos. No sabría decir quién me gusta más, si él o Zoro, así que por ahí andan los dos, peleando por el primer puesto jaja**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Yua se dejó caer con suavidad en el respaldo de la silla y pasó la página del libro. Era la primera vez que leía algo sobre arqueología y, para su sorpresa, le estaba resultando bastante interesante, a pesar de que había varias cosas que no entendía.

"¡Diviso una isla!", tan pronto como Zoro gritó desde la parte de arriba del nido del barco, Trafalgar Law apareció en la cubierta. El capitán de los Heart Pirates prefería viajar con su tripulación en el submarino, pero, de vez en cuando, utilizaba su habilidad para llegar al Sunny y comunicarse con ellos.

"Ya veo que os habéis enterado. Estamos llegando al próximo destino", el capitán de los Heart Pirates se apoyó desinteresadamente sobre la barandilla del barco y miró a Yua. Ésta le apartó la mirada y continuó con su lectura, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró cómo éste chasqueaba la lengua y se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero.

Luffy apareció seguido de Usopp y Chopper, emocionado por tener una nueva isla que explorar. Nami le golpeó en la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza.

"¡Ni se te ocurra separarte del grupo!", Luffy se rascó el chichón y apretó los labios.

"¿Necesitamos provisiones?", preguntó Robin mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantaba para caminar hacia el resto de la tripulación.

"Quizá haya que comprar carne y algo más, pero por si acaso", respondió Sanji dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

"Lo mejor es que nos dividamos en grupos, como siempre", todos asintieron ante la sugerencia de Nami.

"Genial. Yo puedo ir con Sanji a comprar", Yua siguió a Robin y se acercó al resto.

"Ah Yua-san… Me encanta que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo", Sanji comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Yua rodeado de corazones.

"De eso nada. Tú no vas", Law se interpuso entre ella y Sanji.

"¿Pero quién te has creído que eres para darme órdenes?", Yua se cruzó de brazos. Todos observaron con atención lo que sucedía e intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

"Soy tu médico y si digo que no estás recuperada, es que no estás recuperada y, por lo tanto, debes de quedarte en el barco".

"¡Estoy bien! Chopper me dijo que me quitará las vendas dentro de poco. ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí?"

"No vienes porque serías una molestia", Zoro se puso a la altura del resto, pero antes de que Yua le contestara continuó hablando, "Sigues recuperándote de una herida grave y hasta el momento no has demostrado tener ninguna habilidad en combate en caso de que la cosa se ponga fea. No vienes".

Sanji rodeó a Yua con su brazo y la miró con una sonrisa, "Tengo que ponerme del lado de estos dos idiotas, Yua-san. Tu bienestar es lo más importante".

Yua chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado. ¿Cómo iba a integrarse completamente en el grupo si no la dejaban participar en sus aventuras?

Finalmente todos se repartieron tareas y Nami decidió que Brook y Yua se quedarían en el barco cuidando de su tesoro. Cuando todos se marcharon, Yua retomó su lectura, pero su frustración la impedía concentrarse. Brook se encontraba en la cubierta junto a ella, tocando el violín.

"Brook", le llamó. El esqueleto apartó el instrumento a un lado y la miró con curiosidad, "¿crees que podrías componer algo para cuando haga mi espectáculo para todos vosotros?"

"Claro que sí, Yua-san. ¡Yohohoho! No sabía que todavía pensabas en eso"

Yua se sonrojó, "Bueno… Es una promesa que le hice a Luffy. He estado pensando en varias cosas para hacer. Puedo hacerte una demostración, a ver si encuentras inspiración".

"No te esfuerces, Yua-san. Chopper-san quiere que tu herida esté completamente curada antes de que hagas nada"

Yua se puso en pie, "No te preocupes. Estoy bien, además, haré los ejercicios más simples".

"Perfecto. Entonces…", Brook se puso también de pie frente a ella con el rostro serio. Yua parpadeó varias veces, intrigada por lo que el esqueleto la quería decir, "Yua-san, ¿crees que ahora podría ver tus bragas?"

* * *

Zoro miró hacia los lados y se rascó la cabeza. ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? Se suponía que tenía que acompañar a Usopp y a Franky, pero se había despistado durante una fracción de segundo y ninguno de los dos estaba ya junto a él.

Aquella isla despertaba su curiosidad. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban dedicadas tanto a armas de fuego como a espadas. Decidió entrar en una de ellas para preguntar por la clase de espadas que tenían y consultar diferentes precios, aunque no las necesitaba.

Su mirada se deslizó por un modelo algo más grande que las que él llevaba y cuya empuñadura estaba recubierta de piedras preciosas. Resultaba ostentosa, pero las piedras estaban talladas de tal manera que convertían a esa espada en una joya.

"¡Oi!", dijo llamando al dueño de la tienda, "¿Cuánto cuesta esta espada?"

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, "Posiblemente más de lo que un pirata como tú pueda pagar"

Zoro frunció el ceño, "Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Te he preguntado cuánto cuesta".

"Costará lo mismo que lo que recibiría cualquier cazador de piratas de recompensa por vuestro barco, Roronoa Zoro", el espadachín agarró su Wado Ichimonji, "¿No sabéis dónde estáis verdad? Habéis llegado a la Isla Dallah, también conocida como la Isla de los Marines".

"¿¡Qué!?", el hombre emitió una carcajada y Zoro salió corriendo por la puerta. Si alguien les reconocía, como ese hombre, todos estaban en peligro y eso quería decir que, en esos momentos, el barco era un blanco fácil. Necesitaba encontrar el puerto, pero por más que corría por las calles, no conseguía dar con él.

 _Maldita sea,_ pensó mientras se paraba para tomar aire. Varios marines pasaron a lo lejos y Zoro decidió seguirles, pues con un poco de suerte se dirigían al mismo sitio que él. No se equivocaba.

 _Maldición_ , pensó al ver el Sunny rodeado de marines, algunos subiendo a cubierta. Zoro desenvainó sus espadas y se acercó a los marines caminando despacio, sonriendo de medio lado.

"¡Eh! ¿No os han dicho nunca que hay que avisar antes de hacer visitas?"

"¡Es el cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro!", los marines que se encontraban en el puerto corrieron hacia él, pero antes de que le alcanzaran, Zoro giró sobre sí mismo.

"¡Tatsu Maki!", una espiral provocada por la violencia del ataque lanzó por los aires a los marines. Los cuerpos cayeron con fuerza sobre el asfalto y Zoro corrió hacia el barco antes de que despertaran y pidieran refuerzos. Esperaba que el resto de sus nakamas estuviera al tanto de la situación y, por supuesto, que Brook y Yua no hubieran sido capturados.

Zoro acabó rápidamente con los pocos piratas que había en cubierta y se quedó parado, en silencio. No escuchaba nada y ni Brook ni Yua salieron a su encuentro. El espadachín inspeccionó el barco con cuidado. Entró en la cocina y recorrió con la mirada la habitación, pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. _¿Dónde demonios se han metido?_ , se preguntó mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Estaba preocupado. Yua no estaba recuperada y la chica pondría en desventaja a Brook si habían tenido que enfrentarse a alguien.

Zoro escuchó un crujido a su espalda y desenvainó Wado rápidamente para apuntar al lugar del que provenía el ruido. Yua levantó los brazos, sosteniendo dos cuchillos de cocina de Sanji.

"¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!?", se acercó a ella dando grandes zancadas.

"¡Estaba asustada por los marines! Me escondí de ellos en el baúl mientras Brook fue a buscaros".

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre esconderte y dejar el barco a los marines!?", Zoro comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza, "¿¡Qué clase pirata deja de lado su barco!? ¡El Sunny es nuestra casa! Si se lo hubieran llevado, ¿¡qué crees que habríamos hecho, eh!?", Yua miró al suelo, sin contestarle, "¡RESPÓNDEME!"

Yua le abofeteó. Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido y apretó el brazo de Yua con fuerza cuando ella intentó zafarse de su agarre.

"¡No soy valiente como vosotros! ¡No sé cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo, pero si a tu maldita cabeza hueca le entra por un oído y le sale por otro te lo diré aún más claro para que lo entiendas! ¡NO SOY UNA PIRATA!". Los ojos de Yua se llenaron de lágrimas, pero antes de que Zoro respondiera, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y varios marines armados con espadas les rodearon.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte…", dijo uno de los marines mientras se acercaba a ellos. Zoro se colocó dándole la espalda a Yua, pero el marine, en vez de acercarse a él, le ignoró y caminó hacia ella, "¿Pero y esta preciosidad?", Zoro fue a girarse, pero el resto de hombres que le rodeaban se movieron en una advertencia para que no lo hiciera, "Eres nueva, ¿verdad? Porque no estamos informados de que Mugiwara tenga un nuevo miembro en su banda".

"No es una pirata", respondió Zoro por ella. El marine miró a Zoro y sonrió de medio lado.

"Ya lo veo, Roronoa Zoro. Una delicadeza como ésta no debería juntarse con gentuza como vosotros…", Zoro vio a través del rabillo del ojo cómo el hombre se aproximaba a Yua más de lo normal, incluso se atrevía a acariciarle el rostro. Aquel acercamiento le hizo apretar los dientes, se estaba sobrepasando con ella. "Eres una chica muy debilucha, ¿no crees? Tu entrada en los Sombrero de Paja solo demuestra que el maldito Monkey D. Luffy deja entrar a cualquiera en su tripulación. Las mujeres como tú no deberían hacerse a la mar".

El marine emitió un sonido gutural y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Zoro se giró rápidamente, aprovechando la confusión, y el resto de marines se acercaron para atacarles. Zoro se deshizo de ellos con varios movimientos, intentando proteger a una Yua inmóvil. Cuando todo hubo terminado, el espadachín se giró. Yua seguía parada en el mismo sitio. Su mano derecha estaba ensangrentada y sostenía uno de los cuchillos de cocina de Sanji.

"¡Yua!", Zoro agarró su rostro. Su mirada, que parecía perdida en el vacío, volvió en sí ante su tacto para clavar sus preciosos ojos verdes sobre él. Zoro la soltó y miró al suelo, donde el marine seguía agonizando, mientras se palpaba el abdomen.

"¿Qué he hecho?", susurró Yua mientras dejaba caer el cuchillo al suelo.

"¿Estás herida?", Zoro tomó su brazo ensangrentado y lo observó con detenimiento. A pesar de que en un primer momento su agarre había sido más fuerte de lo normal, aflojó su mano en torno a su brazo al sentir cómo temblaba la chica.

"Yo… Yo le he… ¿Qué he hecho?", repetía Yua una y otra vez en un tono de voz casi imperceptible.

Zoro abrió la boca para intentar tranquilizarla, pero escuchó movimiento fuera y salió de la cocina. En vez de haber marines, Law, Luffy y Nami, acompañados de Brook, miraban incrédulos los cuerpos inconscientes de algunos miembros de la Armada sobre la cubierta.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?", preguntó Nami.

Brook dio un paso adelante, "¿Yua-san está bien?"

"Hemos venido en cuanto Brook nos ha dicho que los marines estaban asaltando el barco, pero Zoro se ha llevado toda la diversión", protestó Luffy.

"¡Hay que zarpar cuanto antes! ¡Zoro, Brook, a las velas!", Nami comenzó a dar instrucciones.

"¿Y el resto?", preguntó Luffy.

"Espero que estén de camino. Les estaremos esperando preparados justo para zarpar", Luffy asintió y comenzó a recoger los cuerpos de los marines que había en el barco para irlos echando fuera.

Una vez extendidas las velas, Zoro entró en la cocina y sacó los cuerpos que había en ella. Yua seguía de pie, pero, tan pronto como Zoro salió cargado de marines, ella le siguió. Nami, que continuaba dando instrucciones, se quedó en silencio, horrorizada por el aspecto de Yua.

"¡Yua-san!", gritó Brook mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

"¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?", preguntó Nami mientras se acercaba a ella, "¿Estás herida?"

Yua negó con la cabeza, pero antes de continuar con el interrogatorio, escucharon gritos abajo. El resto acababa de llegar.

"¡Yua-san! ¿¡Estás bien!?", Sanji se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, "¡Brook, tenías que protegerla!"

"Lo que haya pasado no es culpa mía. Yo fui a buscar ayuda mientras ella se escondía en el barco. Cuando llegué estaba con Zoro-san"

"Maldito Marimo…", Sanji se aproximó a Zoro, encendido de rabia, "¿Es que no eres capaz de proteger a Yua-san? ¿No ves que es una delicada flor?"

"¡Cállate idiota!", Zoro apretó los dientes con fuerza, "¡Se había escondido de los marines! ¿Y si se hubieran llevado el barco? No podemos ir por ahí…"

Sanji no le dejó terminar, "¿Y qué me importa el barco si Yua-san está en peligro?"

Zoro desenvainó sus espadas y Sanji se alejó, preparando su pierna para comenzar una pelea con el espadachín cuanto antes.

"¿¡Por qué no te quedaste dónde estabas!?", los dos olvidaron su enfado momentáneo cuando Law se acercó a Yua, "¡Podían haberte matado! ¡Tienes que dejar de poner tu vida en riesgo, maldita sea! ¡No estaré yo siempre para salvarte!", Yua apartó la vista, pero Law aferró su cara y la obligó a mirarle, "¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! ¡No te vas a volver a quedar sola cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla, si es necesario te vendrás con mi tripulación! ¡Te lo prohíbo!"

El rostro de Yua cambió de tono. Zoro clavó sus ojos en ella. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus brazos temblaban por la ira.

"¡No! ¡El que me va a escuchar eres tú a mí!", Yua apartó las manos de Law, que todavía le sostenían la cara, de un manotazo, "¿¡Quién demonios te has creído que eres!? No eres nadie para prohibirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. No necesito tu compasión, no necesito tus malditos consejos y no necesito que te preocupes por mí", sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dio un paso al frente, acabando con la escasa distancia que les separaba, y golpeó a Law con fuerza en el pecho, "No actúes ahora como si me conocieras de toda la vida o como si hubiera alguna relación entre nosotros. ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras mi hermano mayor porque no lo eres! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANO!"

El grito de Yua sonó desgarrador y, tan pronto como emitió aquellas palabras, su llanto se volvió incontrolable. Golpeó incansablemente a Law en el pecho, mientras él permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada oculta bajo su sombrero.

"¡BASTA!", el grito de Luffy fue suficiente para hacerla parar. Yua se dejó caer sobre Law, apoyando su cabeza en su torso y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y resbalaban sobre la piel del capitán de los Heart Pirates, que continuaba sin moverse, exactamente en la misma posición desde el momento en el que Yua había roto a llorar.

Usopp se acercó a Yua y la tomó por los hombros con delicadeza, alejándola de Law. Tan pronto como Yua se aferró a Usopp, el cirujano de la muerte se esfumó del barco. Yua escondió su rostro ocultándolo en Usopp, abrazándose a él. Éste puso una mano en su espalda y le dio unas palmaditas, intentando reconfortarla. Aquel silencio que siguió a su discusión con Law fue el mayor castigo que Yua podía haber sufrido de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja y, después, su indiferencia.

"Voy a preparar la cena", Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¡Sanji, haz pulpo!", gritó Luffy extendiendo los brazos al aire con una sonrisa.

"¡Comerás lo que haga, cabeza hueca!"

El barco comenzó a moverse y Yua se separó de Usopp. Se marchó rápido a la habitación que compartía con Robin y Nami y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No se atrevió a mirar a su amigo a la cara, no después de aquello. Desde que había decidido embarcarse con los Sombrero de Paja solo les había causado problemas y ahora también había creado una situación incómoda con sus aliados.

 _Maldito Usopp_ , Zoro chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado. Algo en su interior deseaba haber sido él el que la hubiera abrazado.

* * *

 **Ay cuánto drama... Esta Yua es un poco exagerada y también llorona jaja**

 **El próximo capítulo será algo más tranquilo, pero se comenzará a ver un atisbo de cambio en la actitud de Yua. Después del espectáculo montado, no será la misma, aunque también Robin y Nami tendrán mucho que ver con eso. Adoro a nuestras dos mugiwaras, aunque si me dan a elegir entre ambas me quedo con Nami, pero, bah... Eso es secundario. Son solo gustos ;)**

 **Ya sabéis, no tengáis miedo dejarme vuestros comentarios. Siempre y cuando sean constructivos sirven para cambiar cosas y, por supuesto, mejorar.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por vuestras visitas, follows y, por supuesto, reviews.**

 **Sé que fue raroe l capítulo anterior. Me apetecía hacer algo así con Yua, que parece una chica muy tranquilita y buena. De todas formas, creo que era necesario que dejara de ser tan blandita y comenzara un poco a crecer el personaje, así que pensaba que una discusión como esa podría fomentar un cambio en de actitud. No sé qué pensaréis, en su momento me pareció una buena idea xD Obviamente el cambio no va a ser radical, pero a poco verá que cometió un error actuando de esa manera.**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo 10 (waaa ya 10 capítulos, ¡no me lo creooo!). Ya pasó la tormenta y es jornada de reflexión en el Sunny jajaja**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 10**

Se giró hacia un lado, quedando de cara a la pared, y se aferró a la sábana con fuerza. Llevaba un día encerrada en aquella habitación y no tenía intenciones de salir, no por el momento. Se sentía avergonzada por todo lo vivido el día anterior y en esos momentos deseaba hacerse invisible, desaparecer y no tener que volver a ver a nadie de la tripulación nunca más. No se atrevía a mirarles a la cara, no después de cómo había reaccionado. Había estado aterrorizada en el mismo momento en el que los marines habían rodeado el barco, pero en vez de ser valiente, había optado por esconderse.

Y, para colmo, había apuñalado a un marine en el estómago. Se sentía una persona horrible y, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la expresión aterrorizada del marine, con los ojos abiertos y aferrando su mano con fuerza, intentando que Yua dejara de ejercer presión sobre su abdomen. Yua se horrorizaba todavía porque podía sentir el calor de la sangre recorrer su mano y su brazo. Aún recordaba la sensación de odio y rencor que la había invidido, pagando sus frustraciones con aquel hombre que había osado burlarse de ella.

Zoro tenía razón y ella no se cansaba de repetirlo, no era una pirata, pero le dolía si era el espadachín quien lo decía. Se llevaba bien con todos los miembros de la tripulación, pero Zoro continuaba siendo una incógnita para ella. Lo había intentando, había intentado caerle bien, comprenderle, pero había resultado inútil. No sabía qué podía haber hecho para que, cada vez que pisaba la cubierta, Zoro se mostrara visiblemente molesto por su mera presencia.

Y luego estaba Law… Mientras Zoro la había echado en cara su cobardía, el otro la había regañado por no haber continuado escondida. Aquella reprimenda le había sacado de sus casillas, pero, en vez de reflexionar, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y había actuado de manera inconsciente. Desde que se habían conocido, el llamado Cirujano de la muerte había sido demasiado sobreprotector con ella, incluso Yua sentía en él una parte de su hermano mayor Toshi, pero él había sido asesinado por los marines con 15 años. El hecho de que Toshi fuera el mayor y les separaran 10 años de edad, hacía que su hermano se hubiera volcado con ella desde el primer momento en que la vio. Toshi solía defenderla cuando los niños se mentían con ella y Yua sentía que Law hacía lo mismo.

Habían sido dos reacciones muy diferentes y aquello solo hizo a estallar a Yua. Se sentía confundida, furiosa consigo misma y con todo el que la rodeaba. Nunca, jamás había reaccionado así, ni siquiera era consciente de que podía llegar a tener ese carácter fuerte, de que podía llegar a gritar y a pegar a alguien de rabia. Había llegado a su límite, un límite que desconocía. ¿Acaso estaba cambiando? A lo mejor esa parte oculta de su personalidad siempre había estado ahí, pero vivía demasiado sometida por otros como para creer que tenía un poco más de carácter.

"Deberías comer algo", Yua se giró, quedando frente a Nami, que había dejado un plato de pasta sobre la mesita de la habitación.

"No tengo hambre"

"No has comido nada en un día", la navegante insistió y Yua chasqueó la lengua, incorporándose de la cama. No tenía ganas tampoco de discutir con Nami, ya que sabía que con ella saldría perdiendo.

Robin también estaba en la habitación. La arqueóloga se encontraba apoyada sobre la puerta de brazos cruzados. Las dos mujeres llevaban cinco minutos esperando una respuesta de Yua y, por fin, la habían obtenido.

"¿Cuándo piensas salir de aquí? Todos están preocupados por ti, Yua-san", Yua rodó los ojos, "Tienes que poner fin a esta actitud infantil"

Yua dejó el tenedor sobre el plato. Nami miró a Yua y después a Robin, "Robin…".

Por mucho que la doliera, Robin tenía razón. Dolían sus palabras, pero Yua prefería la crueldad que estas podían destilar a que la disfrazaran la realidad con mentiras. Su comportamiento había sido infantil y, en realidad, todavía lo era. Quedándose escondida en aquella habitación no pondría fin a sus problemas, pero el orgullo era más fuerte que su conciencia.

"No me malinterpretes, Yua-san, pero no consigues nada quedándote aquí encerrada"

"No hace falta que te disculpes, Robin", Yua bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar, "Sé perfectamente que mi actitud puede considerarse inmadura, pero no sabéis lo mucho que me avergüenza salir ahí afuera. Ojalá fuera tan decidida y tuviera tanta seguridad en mí misma como vosotras. Yo no soy una pirata", Robin y Nami se miraron, pero antes de que una de las dos hablara, Yua levantó su mano para que la dejaran continuar, "Siento que me juzgáis por lo que hice, por arriesgar mi vida por salvar a Luffy. No quiero que nadie esté pendiente de mí. No quiero ser débil", sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Yo siempre me he considerado la más débil de la banda", Nami se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yua, intentando reconfortarla, "y no creo que lo que hiciste por Luffy fuera malo. De hecho ha sido una de las cosas más valientes que he visto nunca. Hay que tener mucho valor para sacrificar tu vida por salvar la de otra persona", Robin asintió, "Solo tienes que encontrar tu propio estilo"

"¿No se te daban bien los cuchillos?", Yua asintió ante la pregunta Robin, "Puedes sacarle provecho a eso. Fue bastante impresionante la precisión y rapidez con la que los lanzaste en el espectáculo que vimos del circo".

"Pero no tengo ningún cuchillo que pueda servir para pelear. Deberían ser más grandes que los que se utilizan normalmente".

Nami se quedó pensativa unos segundos, "En este barco tenemos a las personas adecuadas para poner solución a ese problema. Usopp creó mi climatact".

Yua abrió los ojos de par en par, "Espera, ¿tu arma la creó Usopp? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo arma que es capaz de modificar el tiempo y crear rayos?". Nami sonrió y asintió, "Hay muchas cosas que no sé de vosotros…"

"Tienes razón", Nami se sentó frente a ella, "Si no recuerdo mal, te prometí que te contaría la historia de mi cicatriz cuando estuviéramos en el Sunny y creo que ya es hora"

Yua no sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron las tres hablando en la habitación, pero las horas pasaban más rápido cuando estaban las tres reunidas. Yua supo cómo se conocieron, que Zoro y Nami fueron los primeros en unirse a la tripulación. Conoció sus primeras aventuras contra Buggy, cómo conocieron a Usopp en Syrup Village, donde ya era un mentiroso profesional, y cómo, después, Sanji se unió en el Baratie. A partir de ahí se produjo un punto de inflexión en la historia.

Después de que Nami contara su infancia, Yua veía a la navegante con otros ojos. ¿Qué diferencia habían tenido los años que había pasado sometida a Arlong de los de un esclavo? Había tenido que atender a sus peticiones, la habían humillado, apenas la habían alimentado y la habían marcado en el brazo. Yua era consciente de que ellos también la habían visto como una esclava, sometida a unos hombres que solo se aprovechaban de su talento para conseguir dinero, pero a Yua le parecía mucho más trágica la infancia vivida por Nami. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido feliz de pequeña, la cosa cambió cuando su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en el de una mujer.

Escuchó con atención cómo la navegante traicionó a sus nakamas por su pueblo y cómo todos fueron hasta Cocoyashi para salvarla a ella y a su gente. No escapó a ojos de Yua las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos y que Nami intentaba retener mordiéndose el labio cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Bellemere. Aquella experiencia tuvo que ser traumática para ella, pero Yua no podía evitar sentirse algo más conectada a Nami.

Un silencio se estableció en la habitación una vez Nami mencionó cómo Luffy derrotó finalmente a Arlong. Yua deseaba romper la tensión en el ambiente y se giró hacia Robin, "¿Cómo te uniste tú?"

"Yo me incorporé más tarde. Primero se unió Chopper"

"Así es. Tuvimos que viajar más hasta llegar al Grand Line y la Banda Baroque no nos puso las cosas nada fáciles una vez conseguimos cruzar el Calm Belt. Fue entonces cuando conocimos a Croqus y a Laboon"

Nami parecía recuperada una vez Yua decidió cambiar de tema. La historia le resultaba fantástica, aquella ballena que llevaba toda una vida esperando a sus nakamas y cómo, de aquella tripulación, Brook había resultado ser el único que había sobrevivido a la dureza del Grand Line.

La aventura de Whiskey Peak y cómo Doña Miércoles resultó ser la princesa del Reino de Arabasta, su llegada a Little Garden y la enfermedad de Nami… Chopper apareció en el momento justo para salvar la vida a la navegante. Después todos pondrían rumbo a Arabasta, donde intentaron ayudar a Vivi a recuperar el control sobre su país.

Le resultó curioso a Yua cómo Robin había estado en el bando contrario y, aun así, les había ayudado en un par de ocasiones. Cocodrile fue el primer Shichibukai al que Luffy se enfrentó y Robin se convirtió en su nueva nakama. Lo que ninguno sabía es que la arqueóloga escondía un turbio pasado que se había negado a compartir hasta entonces con el resto de su tripulación. Tuvieron que llegar hasta Water 7 para descubrir la historia de Robin y su sacrificio por salvarles a ellos.

Robin se separó de la pared, "Si me disculpáis", abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Yua se giró hacia Nami, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Me temo que no es un recuerdo que le agrade mucho. No es algo de lo que se sienta especialmente orgullosa, pero todos tenemos cosas de la que arrepentirnos. Usopp, por ejemplo, abandonó la banda antes de que fuéramos a Enies Lobby".

"¿¡Qué!?"

Nami le explicó la situación con el Merry, su primer barco, regalo de Kaya y que éste ya no podía navegar más, pero, aún así, Usopp se negaba a desprenderse de él. Yua sintió un nudo en el estómago. Podía entender a Usopp, pues el Merry era lo único que le quedaba de Kaya, pero también comprendió que aquellas disculpas y arrepentimiento que vinieron después era una lección que debía aprender. Luffy era su amigo, pero también era su capitán y, como tal, no debía cuestionar sus decisiones.

Como si Robin supiera cuándo volver, regresó una vez Nami le estaba explicando a Yua cómo encontraron a Brook. Ya le había narrado lo que pasó verdaderamente en Enies Lobby. Yua estaba al tanto de aquel acontecimiento, pero solo por la información dada por los periódicos y que, en realidad, estaba algo alejada de lo que pasó en realidad. Por supuesto, Nami no se olvidó de relatarle la unión de Franky, que previamente les construyó el Sunny con el dinero que les había robado.

En Thriller Bark es donde vieron por primera vez a Kuma. Él sería clave para el parón de dos años que se vieron obligados a tomar los Sombrero de Paja. Antes de perder toda su humanidad, Kuma les salvó, pero también les castigó porque ninguno pudo estar con Luffy durante Impel Down y Marine Ford. Yua no podía imaginarse el dolor al que tuvo que verse sometido Luffy porque, tras haber perdido a sus nakamas, había perdido también a su hermano.

Durante aquellos dos años separados, ninguno perdió el tiempo, sino que estuvieron fortaleciéndose para volver a reencontrarse en Archipiélago Sabaody y adentrarse en el Nuevo Mundo. Sus aventuras en la Isla Gyojin y Punk Hazard, la formación de la alianza pirata para acabar con Kaido y la batalla de Dressrosa eran los acontecimientos más recientes y que Yua conocía bastante bien. La victoria de Luffy sobre Doflamingo había dado la vuelta al mundo y recordaba perfectamente el periódico en el que aparecía la noticia. Había sido una noticia que no dejó indiferente a nadie y que había creado pánico y alegría a partes iguales. Lo que sucedería a continuación en el mundo, era todo un misterio.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir a cenar?", Nami se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, donde ya la esperaba Robin.

Yua negó con la cabeza. Habían pasado todo el día hablando de sus experiencias y aventuras, pero, aún así, a pesar de que sentía que conocía mejor a los Sombrero de Paja, sus sueños y aspiraciones, necesitaba más tiempo para reunir todo el valor necesario con el que enfrentarse al resto y, sobre todo a Luffy, pues sentía que le había fallado.

"Robin", antes de que las dos chicas se marcharan, Yua la llamó, "Me terminé el libro que me dejaste", se levantó para entregárselo, "Me ha parecido fascinante, pero hay terminología que es compleja para mí, ya que no sé nada sobre arqueología. ¿Crees que me podías resolver todas las dudas?"

Robin sonrió, "Claro. ¿Quieres que te deje otro?"

Yua asintió y observó la puerta ya cerrada, una vez las dos chicas hubieron salido de la habitación. Suspiró y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que dio con el cuaderno de dibujo y su lápiz. Desplazó hacia un lado el plato de pasta ya fría y continuó dibujando los retratos que en su momento había prometido.

* * *

"Me da igual que creas que hayas hecho al malo o no. Arréglalo, maldito Marimo"

Aquellas palabras de Sanji no habían dejado de repetirse en su cabeza. Yua había pasado tres días encerrada en la habitación de las chicas y solo ellas y Chopper habían podido entrar a verla, pero ninguno se había pronunciado sobre su estado. Había decidido ceder, pero solo porque la chica no podía mantenerse el resto del viaje escondida de la tripulación. No tenía nada en contra de ella, a diferencia de lo que el resto creía, solo que le resultaba difícil estar a su lado por motivos que no llegaba a entender. Suponía que, por alguna razón, Yua conseguía sacarle de sus casillas.

Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de las chicas cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró a Chopper, Usopp, Sanji y Brook sentados frente a la puerta del baño. Zoro se acercó a ellos, perplejo, pues todos permanecían en silencio, con la mirada puesta en la puerta.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo, pervertidos?"

Usopp se giró y le mandó callar. Parecían estar intentando escuchar algo, así que Zoro agudizó el oído. Una voz dulce provenía del baño. Se apoyó en la barandilla, embelesado por la voz que entonaba una hermosa canción.

"Yua-san siempre canta cuando se está bañando. ¡Yohohoho! Creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta", Brook se giró hacia Zoro.

"Es como estar en el cielo", Sanji juntó sus manos y varios corazones le rodearon.

No sabía que Yua cantaba así. Recordaba que ella había mencionado algo de su voz, incluso aquel maldito Huro dijo algo también en el restaurante, pero nunca se había parado a escucharla.

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió y Yua se quedó parada, mirándoles fijamente a todos. "¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?"

Los cinco se sobresaltaron y disimularon. Yua les miró a todos desconfianza y continuó cepillándose su larga cabellera, todavía mojada.

"Cómo me alegra que hayas decidido salir de la habitación, Yua-san", Sanji se acercó revoloteando hacia ella, "Preparé una cena especial solo para ti".

"Esto… Yua", Zoro se pasó una mano por la nuca. No tenía tacto en estas cosas, ni siquiera sabía cómo tenía que disculparse sin hacer que ella se molestara aún más con él, pero por lo menos debía intentarlo, especialmente si a partir de entonces iban a compartir de nuevo tiempo en la cubierta del Sunny, "¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

Usopp, Sanji, Chopper y Usopp, como si supieran las intenciones de Zoro, se dispersaron, dejándoles solos a los dos, pero antes de que Zoro pudiera volver a abrir la boca, Yua levantó la mano.

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Si me disculpas, tengo que comentarles algo a Franky y Usopp. Es mucho más importante que cualquier ridícula disculpa que quieras darme".

Yua se alejó de él y Zoro pudo observarla marcharse. El espadachín chasqueó la lengua, molesto con la actitud de la chica y puso rumbo al nido del Sunny, donde podría desahogar la frustración que le producía su relación con Yua entrenando sus músculos. Tres días había pasado encerrada en aquella habitación, pero para Zoro la castaña seguía teniendo la misma actitud inmadura que antes. Nada había cambiado.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Tras tres días encerrada en la habitación, Yua ha decidido salir. ¿Qué habrá pasado ahí dentro para que haya cambiado de actitud?**

 **Ya sabéis, podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones y comentarios. No tengáis miedo de sugerirme cosas, que para eso también estamos jaja**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias por las visitas, los follows y las reviews.**

 **He comenzado un fanfic sobre Shingeki no Kyojin, pero, tranquilos, porque estoy comprometida con el de One Piece, es mi prioridad :)**

 **El siguente capítulo es un poco caótico y hay varios saltos, pero espero que quede todo claro. Transcurre un día y medio en el Sunny. No estoy muy conforme con este capítulo, pero era necesario quitarme un par de cosas de la historia de encima.**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 11**

Yua se miró la cicatriz en su abdomen bajo la atenta mirada de Chopper. El reno tenía los brazos en jarras y no podía ocultar una amplia sonrisa. Yua se pasó la mano por la rugosa cicatriz, aquella sería la marca de una amistad forjada ya para siempre.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con aquellas vendas y ahora sentía una especie de liberación. Miró a Chopper y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se colocaba su vestido. Ambos salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a la cubierta, donde Usopp la esperaba.

"¿Y bien?", preguntó el tirador de los Sombrero de Paja.

"Ya estoy completamente curada", Yua sonrió y Usopp la imitó rápidamente.

"¡Eso es fantástico!", se acercó a ella y la agarró de las manos, haciéndola girar y saltar de alegría. Yua no podía contener las carcajadas, contagiada por la emoción que desprendía Usopp.

"Voy a avisar a Luffy"

Chopper dejó a los dos solos. Una vez calmados, Yua se puso más seria, pues ya había acudido a hablar con Franky, pero aún no le había dicho nada a Usopp. "Oye, Usopp, ¿podemos hablar?"

Su amigo asintió y se sentó en el césped de la cubierta, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla. Usopp señaló el suelo, justo a su lado, así que Yua se sentó junto a él.

"No han sido unos días fáciles para mí… No me gustaría mucho hablar de ello, pero mantuve una conversación con Nami y Robin que me hizo darme cuenta de que debía de afrontar las cosas y no esconderme", Usopp la miró serio, "Nami me ha dicho que creaste el climatact y, bueno… No quiero ser débil, no quiero tener que depender de nadie y me gustaría saber si podrías crear algún arma para mí", Usopp fue a abrir la boca para responder, pero Yua se adelantó, "Es sin ningún compromiso. Ya he hablado con Franky y él está dispuesto, pero quería saber si tú también querías ayudar".

Usopp sonrió y la dio una palmadita en el brazo, "¡Pues claro! El gran Usopp es uno de los grandes inventores de nuestro tiempo. Como habrás podido ver, el climatact de Nami es un arma que se adapta perfectamente a ella. Franky y yo crearemos algo tan magnífico como mi gran invento", Usopp infló su pecho de ego, provocando en Yua una risa contenida.

Usopp y Yua permanecieron sentados durante varios minutos, hablando de temas tribales. Usopp se decantó por contarle algunas de sus historias, mientras Yua escuchaba con atención y asombro todo lo que relataba.

"No te creas nada de lo que cuenta este narizón", Sanji se acercó con un plato con algo para picar.

"¡Eh!", Usopp protestó. Intentó coger uno de los canapés que Sanji ofreció a Yua, pero éste le golpeó en la mano.

Yua rió y cogió uno de los canapés. Le guiñó un ojo a Sanji y éste se dirigió hacia Nami y Robin sonriendo de medio lado. Claro que sabía que lo que Usopp le contaba era mentira, pero no dejaban de ser historias divertidas y asombrosas. Era necesaria mucha imaginación para poder crear todas esas historias y por eso Usopp merecía toda su atención.

"¿Qué estás comiendo?", Luffy apareció seguido de Chopper.

Yua levantó la vista. El capitán estaba de pie frente a ella. "Sanji ha preparado canapés"

"¿Por qué a mí no me ha dado nada?", se preguntó Luffy, rascándose la cabeza.

Yua se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de masticar el último trozo. No había visto a Luffy desde que había decidido salir de su habitación hacía unas horas y el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja se estaba comportando como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada en los últimos tres días.

Yua no había visto a nadie de la tripulación a excepción de Nami y Robin, y por supuesto, a Chopper, que había pasado a la habitación para vigilar cómo curaba su herida. Law no había vuelto a aparecer tampoco en el barco desde que se hubiera esfumado después de su discusión, así que Yua suponía que ella había sido el motivo de la ruptura de la alianza pirata. No sabía si disculparse con Luffy o qué debía decirle, así que prefirió guardar silencio, a no ser que él decidiera sacar el tema.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?", les preguntó con curiosidad.

"Usopp me estaba contando cómo consiguió domesticar a un rey marino para que le llevara a su siguiente destino"

"¡Increíble!", Luffy se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos para escuchar el relato.

Chopper se situó al otro lado de Yua, pero, lo que de verdad la sorprendió fue la actitud de Luffy. El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja se recostó sobre la cubierta, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas. Ésta levantó los brazos y le miró sorprendida. Su sombrero de paja había quedado apoyado contra el césped y Luffy lucía su cabello oscuro despeinado, así que Yua le pasó una mano por el pelo. Se frenó al darse cuenta de que quizá se estaba excediendo en confianza con él, pero la sonrisa que Luffy la dirigió le hizo sonreír también y la invitó a continuar jugueteando con el cabello del capitán.

* * *

El estómago de Zoro rugió. Dejó la pesa que sostenía con su brazo derecho a un lado y cogió una toalla. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cubierta secándose su cuerpo sudoroso y se dirigió a la cubierta para ver si Sanji había preparado algo de comida, sino esperaría a la cena, ya que no dudaba que el cocinero tardara mucho en avisarles. Un olor delicioso comenzaba a inundar el barco y aquello le hizo relamerse.

Se paró en seco, antes de bajar el último tramo de escaleras, confuso por lo que presenciaron sus ojos. Yua, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy dormían plácidamente en el suelo. Yua se encontraba en medio de Chopper y Usopp, el primero a su derecha y el segundo a su izquierda. Chopper estaba recostado sobre el costado de Yua, mientras que ésta había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Usopp, quien, a su vez, tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre Yua. En cambio, Luffy, estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Yua. Pero, sin duda, lo que le dejó más confundido todavía fue la mano de Yua enredada en el pelo de su capitán.

Sanji salió de la cocina y se acercó al grupo. El cocinero colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la movió con delicadeza. Yua abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Sanji todavía adormilada.

"Yua-san, la cena estará dentro de unos cinco minutos", Yua asintió e intentó desperezarse, pero Usopp, Luffy y Chopper la impedían moverse, "¡Vosotros tres! ¡Moveos!"

Sanji les pateó, despertándoles de golpe, pero las protestas de los chicos fueron ignoradas por un Sanji que dio media vuelta y volvió a meterse en la cocina.

"Que estampa tan SUUUUUPER bonita. ¿No te parece?", Franky dio una palmadita a Zoro en la espada, pero éste solo le dirigió al cyborg una mueca.

"¡Oi, Franky!", Zoro le llamó antes de que bajara las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina. El cyborg se giró y enarcó una ceja, impaciente por poder ir a cenar cuanto antes, "Yua habló contigo, ¿verdad?"

Las palabras que Yua le había dirigido cuando él había intentado disculparse todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de cosas tenía que hablar ella con Usopp y Franky.

"Ah… No es nada raro y mucho menos algo de lo que preocuparse, pero le prometí a Yua que no diría nada", el cyborg levantó el pulgar y le guiñó un ojo.

Franky se adelantó, dejando a Zoro unos minutos más sobre la cubierta, y acompañó a las tres chicas de la tripulación a la cocina, charlando con ellas animadamente.

Durante la cena, tanto Usopp como Franky se sentaron a los lados de Yua y los tres parecían bastante interesados en la conversación que mantenían. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Zoro les miró con curiosidad, pues tenían sus cabezas muy juntas y susurraban en ciertas partes del diálogo. ¿Qué estarían tramando esos tres?

Empujó hacia atrás la silla de manera y se puso en pie, estirando sus piernas. Zoro emitió un bostezo y se rascó los ojos, visiblemente cansado. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

"¡Chicos, venid todos!", Yua les llamó y esperó a que todos se acercaran al centro de la cubierta, "¡Ya los tengo!"

Yua levantó varios papeles y los ojos del resto de mugiwaras se iluminaron. Aquella mañana había conseguido terminar los últimos retoques de los dibujos y todos contaban con el suyo propio. Sonrió al ver sus expresiones de alegría y sus discusiones por determinar qué dibujo era mejor o estaba pintado con mayor cariño.

"Dejad de formar escándalo", todos se giraron para mirar a Zoro, que estaba sentado, apoyado contra la barandilla con los brazos cruzados, intentando conciliar el sueño.

"Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque Yua no te ha dibujado nada", Luffy le sacó la lengua al espadachín, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de éste.

"¿Por qué no le has hecho a Zoro un dibujo?", Fanky se giró hacia Yua.

Ésta se encogió de hombros, "No me lo pidió".

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. No, no le había pedido aquel maldito dibujo y no lo quería. No entendía por qué todos se entusiasmaban por un par de garabatos. Si Zoro no recordaba mal, Robin tampoco se lo había pedido y ella sí que tenía su propio retrato, así que cualquier excusa que la chica intentara dar, sería ridícula.

Sus oídos se centraron en la que conversación que todos mantenían sobre el barco. Hablaban sobre una fiesta y un espectáculo, así que Zoro supuso que había llegado el día en que Yua les mostraría todo el entrenamiento al que Huro la había sometido durante 15 años. No iba a mentir, sentía curiosidad por lo que era capaz de mostrar aquella chica. Se había quedado bastante impresionado por su habilidad y demostraba ser toda una atleta, aunque ese ejercicio había sido empleado para el entretenimiento y no para pelear, como había sido su caso, por ejemplo.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre la barandilla y dejó caer levemente su cabeza, aferrando con fuerza a sus espadas. Todavía quedaban varias horas hasta que llegara la cena, así que podía echarse una siesta, siempre y cuando los gritos del resto de nakamas no le molestaran.

* * *

"Será complicado llevar a cabo lo que tengo preparado. No cuento con ropa adecuada para ello", Yua puso los brazos en jarras frente al armario de la habitación, que permanecía abierto, mientras Nami se probaba diferentes modelos.

"Puedes ponerte uno de mis bikinis", propuso la navegante mientras se acercaba al armario para rebuscar en los cajones. Yua dibujó una mueca en su rostro y miró a Robin.

"No creo que encuentres ropa mejor que esa en el barco. Es una pena que no te diera tiempo a coger nada más apropiado para tus habilidades"

Nami se giró hacia Yua y le entregó un bikini de color azul. Yua lo miró perpleja. Nami y ella tenían cuerpos muy distintos, ya que, aunque contaban con curvas, el pecho de Yua era más pequeño que el de la navegante, mientras que su trasero era más abultado y respingón. Sus temores cuando se probó el bikini no hicieron más que confirmarse.

"No pienso salir con esto", dijo mirándose de nuevo y no pasando desapercibida para ella la carcajada que Robin intentaba contener.

"No te queda tan mal. Eres demasiado mojigata"

Yua miró perpleja a Nami, "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Que eres joven y que deberías lucirte más. Tienes un cuerpo bonito y, como pirata, no te tomarán en serio si vas vestida como una abuelita".

"En primer lugar, no sé qué tienen de malo mis vestidos y, en segundo lugar, te recuerdo que no soy…"

Nami la interrumpió, "Que no eres una pirata. Lo sabemos. Pero vas con unos piratas, así que deberás llevar ropa más adecuada. En la próxima isla iremos de compras. Llevarás algo puesto que te haga sentir con confianza y segura de ti misma"

"¿Segura de mí misma?

Nami sonrió, "Sabes que puedes contar con Robin y conmigo. Necesitas confiar más en tus posibilidades, ese es uno de tus principales problemas"

Confianza en sí misma… Quizá Nami tenía razón y eso era lo que la faltaba. Yua siempre había sido de esas chicas que se veía más fea, más tonta y más torpe que el resto. No se consideraba especial y nadie la había hecho sentir así. Había vivido bajo la sombra de otras personas porque pensaba que ella jamás tendría la capacidad de brillar con luz propia. No pensaba que ella pudiera tener esa oportunidad, pero cada vez que estaba con Nami y Robin sentía que existía una posibilidad, aunque fuera pequeña. La confianza que irradiaban las dos mujeres era algo que ella también deseaba poseer. Estaba convencida de que sería un proceso largo el llegar a parecerse a ellas y seguramente conllevaría algún cambio en su personalidad, pero había dejado atrás al circo y a Huro y eso suponía dejar también a la Yua que solo sabía depender de los demás.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación. Su pecho estaba prácticamente cubierto por la tela del bikini, pero parte de su trasero quedaba libre, pues la tela de la parte inferior no le cubría ni la mitad. Torció el gesto todavía poco convencida y Robin le tendió uno de sus vestidos largos para que se lo pusiera. Si Nami iba en serio, aquella sería una de las pocas veces que volvería a ponerse aquella prenda.

* * *

Zoro se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras emitía un suspiro de satisfacción. Sanji le sacaría de sus casillas, pero había preparado un banquete digno del mejor cocinero del East Blue. Miró con atención a su alrededor, pues habían sacado de nuevo la mesa a la cubierta y la habían adornado con farolillos para la ocasión. Luffy movía las piernas impaciente, esperando a que Yua volviera a aparecer, pues se había marchado para prepararse ante lo que iba a venir a continuación.

Zoro escuchó los pasos de unos pies descalzos acercarse. Todos se giraron para ver llegar a Yua y las bocas de Sanji, Usopp, Brook y Franky se abrieron de par en par. Sanji se llevó las manos a la nariz, que había comenzado a sangrarle y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Es solo Yua-san. Es como una hermana para ti", repetía el cocinero una y otra vez mientras se paseaba revoloteando alrededor de la chica.

Zoro apretó los dientes con fuerza. No le gustaba la reacción de ninguno de aquellos idiotas, pero mucho menos la de Sanji. Se cruzó de brazos y su rostro se ensombreció, intentando evitar fijarse en el bonito cuerpo de Yua y en el escueto bikini que dejaba poco a la imaginación en la parte inferior. Aún así, Zoro no pudo evitar percatarse de la marca de su abdomen. El espadachín tragó saliva. No había visto la cicatriz de Yua, pues siempre llevaba aquellos vestidos largos y anchos, pero el tamaño y el aspecto de la herida le hicieron recordar otra vez el momento en el que fue atravesada por el arpón y cómo no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Zoro miró hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar la extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

Brook comenzó a tocar su violín. El espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Estoy deseando que leáis el siguiente, me gustó mucho escribirlo jijiji**

 **He decidido darle una vuelta de tuerca al fanfic. Tengo escritos algunos capítulos y creo que se pone un poco más serio, pero me está gustando más que lo que tengo escrito y publicado hasta el momento. Ya os iré explicando en los próximos capítulos, que no quiero adelantar acontecimientos.**

 **Esto último es importante y es que el sábado me voy de vacaciones. Estaré 15 días fuera y no sé si podré subir. Hay un cyber en mi calle en el sitio al que voy siempre a veranear, así que intentaré actualizar, pero no prometo nada. En caso de que no pueda, no seáis muy malos en el tiempo en el que esté fuera jaja ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que os haya ido bien todo a lo largo de la semana. Yo sigo disfrutando de mis vacaciones y he aprovechado un poco de tiempo libre para venir al ciber y subir el capítulo 12. No tengo mucho tiempo para contestar a vuestras reviews, pero, en cuanto llegue a casa, lo haré. Regreso el día 15, llegaré más o menos por la noche, así que entonces os escribiré** **respondiéndoos. Lo prometo :)**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 12**

Brook comenzó a tocar su violín. El espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Yua debía haber entrenado mucho durante toda su vida para poder hacer lo que hacía. A la demostración que había preparado para la ocasión no le faltaba de nada: se había contorsionado, haciendo alarde de su enorme flexibilidad, había colocado a Brook en una rueda improvisada que había hecho Franky y le había lanzado múltiples cuchillos, tal y como habían visto en el circo, y había finalizado el espectáculo con varios malabares, añadiéndoles más dificultad al final al utilizar fuego. En el momento en el que Yua cogió el último malabar, ésta sonrió y, de un soplido, una llamarada de fuego se extendió por parte de la cubierta hasta desaparecer en el cielo. Los ojos de Usopp, Chopper y Luffy se iluminaron por completo y comenzaron a gritar de la emoción, mientras el resto de la tripulación aplaudía.

"¡Ese final ha sido SUUUUPER!"

Yua se rascó la nuca, visiblemente avergonzada y rió de manera nerviosa. Tan pronto como terminó, recogió su vestido y volvió a colocárselo. La tripulación se acercó para darle la enhorabuena por el espectáculo, pero la castaña se limitó a negar con la cabeza, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera difícil para ella.

Después de aquello la fiesta en el Sunny continuó. Zoro cogió una botella de sake y se sentó algo apartado del jaleo que solían provocar el resto de sus nakamas cada vez que se divertían. Brook tocaba algo de música con su violín, mientras Nami iba llenando las jarras del resto de la tripulación.

"No deberías echarme tanto, Nami. No estoy acostumbrada a beber", Zoro sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de Yua. Definitivamente no era una pirata si no era capaz de aguantar un poquito de alcohol.

El resto comenzó a bailar y a corretear por el Sunny. Las carcajadas, los gritos, los golpes… No podían hacer nada con tranquilidad. Zoro miró su botella de sake, prácticamente terminada, pero unas carcajadas más fuertes de lo normal le hicieron volver a posar su mirada sobre sus nakamas, quienes se encontraban de pie alrededor de la mesa. Yua y Brook se habían subido encima de la mesa. Mientras Brook tocaba el violín, Yua había comenzado a cantar captando la atención de todos con su dulce voz. La chica sostenía su jarra de sake y bailaba al ritmo de la música mientras recitaba toda la letra de aquella canción pirata, cantando con entusiasmo. El resto de la banda daba palmas al ritmo y bailaba al son de la música.

"No sabía que Yua-san pudiera desinhibirse tanto con beber solo dos jarras de sake", Robin se apoyó a un lado de Zoro, observando aquella escena con una sonrisa.

El espadachín devolvió su mirada a Yua. En ese momento, era feliz. Desde el día en el que había sucedido el incidente con Law y se había encerrado tres días en su habitación, había aparecido una Yua diferente, más decidida y con menos complejos. También era verdad que el alcohol podía haberla soltado un poco, pero la respuesta que había obtenido de ella cuando había ido a disculparse no había sido producto del alcohol. No sabía qué era lo que había reflexionado durante esos tres días encerrada, pero sus conclusiones la habían llevado a un cambio de actitud que Zoro no estaba muy seguro del todo de que le gustara. No obstante, tampoco había conocido del todo a la otra Yua. La relación de ambos se había limitado al intercambio de monosílabos, miradas de reojo y momentos incómodos.

Yua obligó a Usopp a subirse a la mesa. Los dos bailaron y cantaron siguiendo la música de Brook y, cuando éste terminó la canción, Yua le dio un beso en la mejilla a Usopp. Todos rieron al ver la expresión del tirador, cuyas mejillas se habían puesto coloradas ante el gesto improvisado de la castaña. Yua, ajena a la reacción que había provocado en Usopp, instó a Brook a que continuara con la música, dando gritos de alegría junto a Luffy, los dos más escandalosos aquella noche.

Mientras que aquel gesto inocente de la chica había despertado las carcajadas de sus nakamas, Zoro emitió un gruñido y se levantó, dejando la botella ya vacía de sake a un lado. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Robin para indicarle que se despedía de ella hasta el día siguiente y se retiró al nido del Sunny.

Por raro que pudiera parecer en él, no tenía ganas de dormir, no al menos mientras el resto estaba disfrutando sobre la cubierta del barco. Se quitó parte de la ropa, quedándose solo con los pantalones, y cogió una de las pesas para comenzar a ejercitarse mientras vigilaba a través de la ventana del nido que no se acercara ningún barco sospechoso.

Tuvo que esperar un par de horas más para que los gritos y la música que provenían de la cubierta comenzaran a cesar hasta que solo el silencio invadió al barco. El espadachín pensaba que era el único que continuaba en despierto, pero estaba equivocado, ya que tenía visita.

"¿Cómo lo haces?", Zoro continuó sin dejar de ejercitarse. Solo por el rabillo de su ojo bueno vislumbró que se trataba de Yua, quien estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

"¿Hacer el que?", preguntó con la voz algo entre cortada por el esfuerzo físico que estaba realizando.

"Matar a alguien sin sentir remordimientos"

Zoro frunció el ceño. Con un movimiento rápido, cambió de posición y empezó a realizar un ejercicio diferente al anterior.

"Uno termina acostumbrándose. Es mejor no pensarlo", Yua se quedó en silencio. Zoro sabía a lo que se refería la chica. "Supongo que cuando le clavaste el cuchillo a ese marine era la primera vez que hacías algo así", Yua miró hacia otro lado. Lo suponía, "¿Qué te hace pensar que está muerto?"

Yua giró su rostro hacia él, "Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ¡Le clavé un maldito cuchillo en el abdomen!"

Zoro chasqueó la lengua. Yua había bebido demasiado si no estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol. Se notaba por su voz y por aquella reflexión que ahora parecía atormentarla. Normalmente la chica se habría callado o seguramente le expresaría a Robin y a Nami sus preocupaciones, pero la bebida le había hecho decantarse por él.

"Estaba vivo cuando le tiré del barco. Si tú sobreviviste a una herida como la tuya, entonces él tuvo que sobrevivir a tu apuñalamiento", Yua se pasó una mano por su abdomen y Zoro torció el gesto, recordando la cicatriz que había visto esa misma noche.

"Al menos podías fingir que me prestas más atención cuando te hablo", Zoro levantó la vista. Yua se había acercado hasta él y estaba mirándole de frente. La chica extendió su brazo derecho y jugueteó con sus pendientes, haciéndolos tintinear, provocándole una risa infantil.

Zoro apartó la mano de Yua, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que dejes de hacer ejercicio mientras te hablo"

Zoro lanzó hacia un lado la pesa de mala manera y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Contenta?". Yua tragó saliva y asintió. Zoro suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, "Le das demasiadas vueltas. Y si le mataste, ¿qué? Lo hiciste para protegerte. Si no le hubieras matado tú, lo habría hecho yo por hablarte y tocarte de esa manera"

Zoro se quedó callado. ¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir? Yua le miró y se mordió el labio inferior. La chica se abrazó a sí misma y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Perfecto, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era tener que consolar a una borracha llorona.

"Es que… ¿Quién soy yo para arrebatarle la vida a nadie? Es una decisión que no me corresponde tomar. Su vida no me pertenece. No quiero convertirme en una persona horrible"

Zoro frunció el ceño, "¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? ¿¡Que soy una persona horrible por matar a alguien!?"

Estaba furioso y no le gustaba la actitud de la chica. No le conocía, hacía poco tiempo que se había incorporado a la tripulación y no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma. Él no había matado o capturado piratas o marines porque quisiera y mucho menos lo había hecho por diversión.

"¿Por qué cada vez que digo o hago algo te molestas conmigo? ¡No he dicho que tú seas una persona horrible!", Yua se llevó las manos a la cabeza, "Yo solo intento caerte bien. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me veas como una molestia para ti?"

Yua acortó la distancia que les separaba y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros desnudos. Sus grandes ojos verdes le taladraron. Zoro deseó dar un paso atrás, ya que la chica se había acercado demasiado a él, pero se mantuvo impasible.

"No me molestas y tampoco me caes mal", Yua enarcó una ceja, "Lo digo en serio. Solo que me resulta complicado tenerte cerca", Zoro se rascó la nuca, incómodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No lo sé, pero no me caes mal. El problema es que vas paseándote por ahí con tu larga melena al viento, tu risa cantarina, tu andar despreocupado y alegre…", Zoro chasqueó la lengua. Había hablado demasiado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir el cuerpo de Yua alrededor del suyo. La chica había rodeado su cuello con sus manos y le estaba abrazando, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Zoro la miró perplejo sin saber qué hacer o decir. Un suspiró se escapó de su boca, su barrera había caído, y, lentamente, la rodeó con sus brazos. La apretó con fuerza contra él, hundiéndola más en su cuerpo y posó sus labios sobre su cabello castaño, aspirando su aroma.

Él no abrazaba a la gente, no era su estilo, pero encontrarse en aquella postura con Yua no le molestaba lo más mínimo. La castaña levantó la mirada, posando de nuevo sus ojos sobre él y Zoro bajó un poco el cuello, buscando encontrarse con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

"Yua, lo hiciste para defenderte. Si tú no hubieras hecho nada, seguramente el que te habría matado habría sido él"

Los dos continuaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Yua se mordió el labio, intentando retener las lágrimas que intentaban asomar por sus ojos. No iba a llorar de nuevo, no delante de él. Aquella era la primera vez que Zoro había sido agradable con ella.

De un pequeño salto, Yua se aferró a su cintura, sujetándose con sus piernas. Zoro la sostuvo por los muslos, permitiendo que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura. Ambos juntaron sus frentes y Yua rozó su nariz con la de él. Las manos de la chica subieron por su cuello y se posaron sobre su rostro. Yua le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, mientras Zoro apretaba con su mano derecha el muslo de Yua y con la izquierda subía por su vestido hasta acariciar su espalda, atrayéndola más a él.

Zoro podía sentir cómo la respiración de Yua se agitaba, sentía su cuerpo desprender calor, pero aquellos ojos verdes que seguían puestos sobre él ejercían tal presión que sentía que no podía moverse para evitar algo de lo que sabía que se iba a arrepentir. Yua no estaba en sus plenas facultades, había bebido, pero, si ella decía dar un paso más, no estaba seguro de que fuera a poder controlarse y no quería aprovecharse de ella.

Zoro continuó ascendiendo su mano izquierda por la espalda de Yua, acariciando su suave piel. Sintió cómo la piel de la chica se estremecía bajo su contacto y sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control. Yua pasó su mano derecha por el cabello de Zoro, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo verde. La chica jugueteó con los cortos mechones del espadachín mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de su boca. Sentía que todo aquello era un deja-vu, que en cualquier momento despertaría en medio de una tormenta con él aferrándola entre sus brazos. Era como volver a vivir un sueño del que esta vez no quería despertar.

Yua se acercó lentamente a él. Zoro cerró su ojo, esperando lo inevitable, cuando Yua le dio un beso casto en la nariz. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios y comprendió que esperaba algo más de ella en vez aquel gesto inocente.

"Buenas noches, Roronoa Zoro", abrió su ojo y se encontró con una Yua sonriente. La chica, de un solo movimiento, se desprendió del agarre de Zoro y dio media vuelta para caminar hacia fuera del nido.

Zoro se quedó parado unos minutos en el centro de la habitación, observando la puerta todavía abierta. No estaba muy seguro de si lo que acababa de suceder había sido un sueño o había sido real. Una parte de él estaba frustrada, pero otra se sentía aliviada porque sabía que sus instintos más primarios no podían ser controlados, no si Yua estaba cerca de él de esa forma.

Se rascó la cabeza todavía dubitativo y se acercó a uno de los bancos de la habitación para dejarse caer sobre él. No sabía si Yua no había bebido lo suficiente como para recordar todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, pero, de ser así, sería interesante saber cómo iba a desarrollarse su relación a partir de entonces. Le resultaba extraño porque habían pasado de no dirigirse la palabra a rebasar los límites de la amistad, viviendo un momento tan íntimo entre los dos. Zoro cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño le atrapase mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

 **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto. Es evidente que a Yua le gusta Zoro y no se acerca mucho a él por eso mismo, porque es una situación incómoda. Pero, la pregunta es ¿a Zoro le gusta ella tanto como a ella le gusta él? Ya veremos, porque ahora pueden pasar dos cosas: o se rompen las barreras que les separan o, definitivamente, esas barreras se fortalecen. Así que me temo que tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **Lo dicho, el 15 vuelvo, así que espero que podáis tener nuevo capítulo el domingo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Ya regresé de mis vacaciones. Qué pena da dejar la playa y volver con la rutina... Pero bueno, tengo que continuar con las prácticas universitarias si quiero graduarme el próximo verano :)**

 **Espero que vaya todo bien y que, por supuesto, os guste el capítulo. En el anterior Zoro y Yua parecían haberse acercado, ahora es momento del post-noche de borrachera para la protagonista de esta historia. Como las actualizaciones son semanales y subo un domingo, el próximo capítulo será el domingo que viene, no el martes. Llevo tiempo sin escribir capítulos para el fanfic, así que tengo que ponerme la pilas. Como sabéis, me encanta recibir sugerencias y puedo prometeros ya que el beso entre Zoro y Yua se adelantará. También lo prometí y, a continuación, responderé a vuestros comentarios, que siempre me alegran el día ;)**

 **nathaly-ab: Poco a poco Yua se irá adaptando. Si no me equivoco, en el anterior cap dije que la historia iba a dar un pequeño giro y sucederá más pronto de lo que pensáis. Y no, Law y Yua no son familia, pero tengo pesado que los dos desarrollen una relación algo diferente. Ya lo iréis viendo, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos. **

**ken1997: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. me alegro de que te guste la historia.Y no te preocupes, aquí a una servidora también le encanta Law y no saldrá de la historia, aunque tendrá algo menos de protagonismo, ya que la trama se centra en Zoro y Yua.**

 **SakuraLovely15: De verdad, amo tus comentarios. No puedo spoilearte nada, pero ya verás cómo se desarrolla la relacioón entre estos dos, puede que los celos de cierto espadachín de pelo verde y el orgullo de cierta chica de pelo castaño les separe más todavía. Y, no sé si lo habrás leído más arriba, pero, sí, he decidido adelantar el beso. No sé aún cuando sucederá porque no lo he escrito y ahora sucederán una serie de cosas que cambiarán un poco la historia, pero te prometo que no vais a tener que esperar mucho ;)**

 **HelenMartinelli: No sé si te lo puso, si te comenté o no en tus fanfic, pero espero que lo pases bien o que te lo hayas pasado bien (no sé cuándo leerás esto). "La ley del hielo" jajajaja me encantó, creo que el fanfic debería llamarse así. Ok, no, solo bromeo xD Pero, sí, al menos, por ahora, va a durar un pelín más, pero como ya he dicho por arriba he decidido adelantar el beso por petición masiva. Ya lo tengo pensado y creo que va a gustar ;)**

 **Creo que he respondido todo, si no es así, dadme un toque de atención, mea culpa u.u**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 13**

Se alegraba de poder disfrutar de un poco de tiempo para ella. Pasó la hoja del nuevo libro que Robin le había prestado mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá de la biblioteca del Sunny. Aquella tarde la tripulación parecía estar más tranquila de lo normal y la única compañía de la que Yua disfrutaba en esos momentos era la de Nami. La navegante estaba sentada en el escritorio, concentrada, intentando cartografiar la isla Walla. Ya casi estaba terminado el mapa, pero Nami quería seguir contando con la ayuda de Yua, por si la chica podía notar algo que a ella se le hubiera escapado.

Aquella era la tercera vez que Yua leía la misma frase. Por mucho que la arqueología la interesara y por mucho que la ilusión que demostraba Robin por enseñarla la invitaban a continuar con el aprendizaje, no podía concentrarse. Había pasado la mañana limpiando el estropicio de la fiesta de la noche anterior y, aunque nadie se lo había pedido, había organizado y limpiado un poco el Sunny. La habitación de los chicos era un completo desastre y, aunque el rincón en el que Sanji dormía era el único que no había necesitado una limpieza a fondo, el resto de la habitación parecía una pocilga. Usopp le había insistido en que no era necesario, pero Yua estaba empeñada en buscar su sitio en la tripulación, así que habían optado por dejarla actuar a su manera.

Después de comer era el único tiempo que había tenido para relajarse, pero en vez de estar disfrutando de la lectura y de la compañía de Nami, se sentía tensa. Aquella mañana se había levantado con un insoportable dolor de cabeza que había despertado más de una burla por parte de sus compañeros, divertidos por el hecho de que Yua tuviera resaca habiéndose bebido dos jarras de sake. Afortunadamente, Chopper le había dado una de sus muchas medicinas milagrosas y, a lo largo de la mañana, el dolor que se había instalado en la parte superior de sus ojos había desaparecido.

La pasada noche había sido la primera vez que había bebido más de la cuenta y los recuerdos eran borrosos. No estaba del todo segura de si aquella conversación en el nido del Sunny con Zoro había sido cierta, pero cada vez que la recordaba sentía cómo una calidez inexplicable se instalaba en su pecho. Aquella noche había vuelto a soñar con él o, al menos, creía tener la certeza de que se trataba de eso, pero el realismo de las sensaciones le hacía tener serias dudas. Había sido un sueño distinto, más real, en el que casi podía notar sus dedos enredarse en su esponjoso cabello verde. Durante la mañana, había procurado evitarle, aunque no más de lo habitual, pues sabía que sus mejillas sonrojadas la traicionarían una vez más ante el espadachín que provocaba en ella los más profundos anhelos. Ya no se lo negaba a sí misma, lo había asumido, se estaba enamorando de ese cabeza hueca que solo le daba señales confusas. Yua creía enfermar día a día, necesitada por saber si él sentía lo mismo o si aquellas miradas furtivas que Zoro solía dirigirle eran producto de su imaginación. Se aferró con fuerza los brazos y aspiró su propio aroma, que parecía oler todavía a él, ese inconfundible aroma a acero y sal.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntó Nami mientras seguía con la vista puesta en su mapa.

"Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada"

"Pues no lo parece. Llevas media hora en la misma página"

Yua tragó saliva y miró el libro. Nami tenía razón. Sin mediar palabra, pasó la página, aunque estaba convencida de que no había leído ni una sola palabra de lo que en ella ponía.

"Oye, Nami", la navegante respondió con un 'mmm' mientras trazaba líneas en el papel, "¿Crees que soy de utilidad en la tripulación?"

Nami dejó la pluma a un lado y levantó la vista, para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, "¿Y por qué no ibas a serlo?", Yua se encogió de hombros, "¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Luffy te aceptó en la tripulación. Si él te quiso como su nakama, por algo será. Tiene bastante buena intuición para esas cosas"

Yua se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, "Es que a veces me siento un poco inútil. Además, creo que Zoro piensa que no debería estar aquí"

"Zoro es idiota", Nami cogió la pluma y comenzó a dibujar de nuevo, "Además, no creo que piense eso…", Yua enarcó una ceja y miró expectante a Nami. La navegante suspiró y volvió a dejar la pluma a un lado. Giró su cuerpo para quedar prácticamente mirando a Yua de frente. "Probablemente no debería decirte esto, pero Zoro se preocupó mucho por ti cuando pasó todo lo de la Isla Walla… Fue él el que te cogió en brazos y te llevó hasta Tora-o. Tenías que haberle visto, la manera desesperada en la que le gritó para que te salvara la vida, a pesar de que éste dijo que no podía. Tora-o al final accedió y tú terminaste sobreviviendo, así que supongo que, si no hubiera sido por Zoro, ahora no estarías aquí"

Yua agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Había pensado siempre cosas malas de Zoro y, después de saber todo eso, todavía no llegaba a comprender al espadachín. La trataba mal, la miraba como si fuera un ser inferior y, aún así, se había preocupado por ella.

"Además, fue él el que cuidó de ti en el submarino. No necesitabas vigilancia, pero Zoro se quedaba todos los días. No te puedes imaginar la sorpresa que me llevé cuando le vi sentado en el suelo, al lado de la cama", Nami sonrió, "Así que no digas que Zoro quiere que estés fuera de la tripulación"

Yua suspiró y se mordió el labio. Se sentía realmente mal consigo misma. Nunca había sido de esa clase de personas que juzgaba a los demás basándose en lo que veía, pero con Zoro sí lo había hecho. Debía agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, pero no estaba del todo segura de que el espadachín hubiera querido que ella se enterara de que él había estado tan preocupado por ella.

"Si tan preocupada estás, ¿por qué no hablas con Luffy?", Yua levantó la vista y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Nami que, una vez más, había regresado su interés a la tarea que estaba realizando.

Yua asintió y, sin decir ni una palabra más, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y salió de la biblioteca sin despedirse de su amiga.

Al salir de la habitación, la suave brisa marina agitó su cabello. Yua se colocó un mechón de pelo a un lado y levantó su rostro hacia el cielo. Pequeñas nubes trazaban figuras sobre el cielo, que dibujaba formas y colores como si de una acuarela se tratase. Los tonos azules, morados, naranjas y amarillos se extendían hacia el horizonte y pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a vislumbrarse en el cielo, como si alguien estuviera encendiendo cientos de velas. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el calor que todavía llegaba del sol se posara sobre su piel y, después, miró hacia los lados, buscando a Luffy. El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja no parecía estar en la proa, así que Yua caminó hasta la popa, esperando encontrarle allí.

Tanto pronto como puso el pie en la parte trasera del barco, Yua se encontró a Chopper, Usopp y Luffy pescando. Se acercó hacia a ellos y se apoyó en la barandilla. Los tres estaban concentrados, apoyados los unos en los otros, esperando a que algún pez picara.

"¿Mal día?", preguntó observándoles con curiosidad.

Chopper, que estaba situado a su lado, a su derecha, suspiró con resignación, "Sí, no hemos pescado nada"

Un aura oscura rodeó a los tres, deprimidos por no haber conseguido ningún pez durante toda la tarde.

"Esto… Luffy…", el capitán giró su rostro hacia a ella, "Ya que no conseguís pescar nada, ¿crees que podríamos hablar un momento?"

La castaña torció el gesto, pues había sonado egoísta aquella petición. Chopper y Usopp la miraron con curiosidad y, después, posaron sus ojos en Luffy. El rostro del capitán se mostró imperturbable y asintió. Dejó con cuidado la caña a un lado y, de un salto, se colocó al lado de Yua.

"¡Usopp, te dejo al mando de la pesca!", el tirador asintió y no apartó sus ojos de ellos hasta que cruzaron al otro lado del barco.

Luffy guió a Yua hasta la cabeza del león del Sunny. El moreno se sentó con agilidad sobre ella y dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que Yua le imitara. La chica se subió y se sentó al lado de Luffy, quedando los dos de espaldas y apoyados el uno en el otro.

Yua no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Luffy que no terminaba de encontrar su lugar en la tripulación? Los dos permanecieron en silencio, sentados, observando el mar.

A diferencia de lo que Luffy parecía a simple vista, un chico despreocupado y despistado, él siempre la dejaba su espacio. Era como si comprendiera que lo que Yua tenía que decirle era importante y respetaba el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos. Luffy sabía que Yua solo necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella estuvo preparada para hablar. Solo en aquella posición, acompañada por Luffy, Yua sintió cómo una calidez se instalaba en su pecho. Posó su manó derecha sobre él y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Luffy", el capitán emitió un tenue 'mmm', "¿Por qué con solo verme actuar en el circo querías que me uniera a tu tripulación?"

"¡Porque lo que hiciste con los cuchillos fue increíble!"

Yua giró un poco su rostro y frunció el ceño, "¡Ese no es un motivo válido!"

"Bueno, también me pareciste una buena persona", Luffy emitió una carcajada y se rascó la cabeza.

Aunque Yua no podía verle la cara, estaba convencida de que Luffy tenía una expresión inocente, pero aquella inocencia no iba a convertirle en el Rey de los Piratas. No podía ser tan descuidado dejando entrar a cualquiera en su tripulación.

"No puedes pedirle al primero que pase que se una a tu banda, Luffy. ¿Y si hubiera sido una mala persona?"

"Pero no lo eres"

Yua suspiró resignada, "No es eso lo que quiero decir… Luffy, me admitiste en tu tripulación y yo no tengo ningún tipo de conocimiento sobre la piratería. ¡Ni siquiera sé pelear! Me dan miedo los enfrentamientos y me escondí cuando los marines encontraron el barco"

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? No hagas caso a Zoro, solo estaba preocupado"

"No solo me preocupa eso", Yua se mordió el labio. No quería que el nombre del espadachín saliera en aquella conversación, pero, sin duda, la intuición de Luffy era mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Podría parecer despreocupado y distraído la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero Luffy demostraba que era consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, "Os pondré en desventaja en cualquier situación violenta o de riesgo que se dé porque no sé defenderme por mí misma"

Luffy reflexionó unos segundos antes de contestar, "No le des muchas vueltas. Nosotros te protegeremos"

Yua sonrió, "Lo sé, pero entonces nunca podré sentirme parte de la tripulación", la chica notó cómo los músculos de la espalda de Luffy se tensaban, "Todos tenéis unas habilidades sorprendentes, sois fuertes tras haber entrenado dos años y también tenéis un sueño o un objetivo que alcanzar. Yo no tengo nada de eso. Si continuo siendo dependiente de todo el mundo, jamás podré vivir por mi cuenta ni ser yo misma. Me habríais liberado para nada"

Luffy guardó silencio. Yua giró su rostro hacia su izquierda. Varios ojos repletos de curiosidad estaban posados sobre ellos y, entre esas miradas, estaba la de él. Zoro se encontraba de pie en medio de la cubierta, de brazos cruzados, sin apartar la vista de lo que sucedía frente a él. El espadachín la buscó con la mirada, pero Yua apartó rápidamente sus ojos de él para posarlos sobre Brook. El esqueleto se sentó a un lado y sacó su violín, comenzando a entonar una suave melodía.

Yua levantó la vista y posó sus ojos en el cielo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sentada junto a Luffy en la cabeza del Sunny, pero ya no quedaba rastro de los tonos anaranjados que antes coloreaban un cielo prácticamente negro. Ahora la oscuridad lo había invadido todo y cientos de estrellas iluminaban el firmamento.

La canción que Brook estaba interpretando con su violín despertó varios recuerdos en Yua. Una carcajada infantil. Una risa socarrona. El olor de la madera chisporroteando por el calor de las llamas. Una caricia. Una historia antes de dormir. El beso de buenas noches... Una sonrisa se dibujó inconscientemente en su rostro mientras una suave brisa levantó parte de su cabello. Yua luchó por aferrarlo con fuerza y un suspiro se escapó de su boca. Ella sentada ahí, con Luffy, era un momento que no quería borrar jamás de su mente.

"Conozco esta canción. Es el Sake de Binks. Mi padre la cantaba constantemente", le confesó a Luffy conteniendo una risa de felicidad.

"¡Entonces tu padre sí que era un verdadero pirata!"

Yua asintió y, aunque Luffy no podía verla, esperaba que hubiera notado su movimiento de cabeza. Ella no sería una pirata, pero aquella sangre, posiblemente, corría por sus venas.

"Oye, Yua", Luffy la llamó, "Sé que encontrarás tu propio camino. Confío en ti"

Ante aquellas palabras de Luffy, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Yua. No iba a contener las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos, no en aquella ocasión. Estaba feliz, feliz por haber hablado con Luffy y por poder haber compartido con alguien todas sus inseguridades y temores. Nami tenía razón. No había perdido nada por hablar con él y, encima, se sentía mucho mejor consigo misma y más conectada con el capitán.

Su mano se movió inconscientemente buscando la de Luffy, que estaba apoyada sobre la cabeza del león. Yua entrelazó sus dedos con los de Luffy, haciendo que éste se girara y mirara con incredulidad las manos de ambos unidas. En vez de emitir cualquier palabra, Luffy sonrió ampliamente y jugueteó con los dedos de Yua de manera infantil, haciéndola sonreír. Así se quedaron los dos, en silencio, observando las estrellas que cubrían el cielo como un manto y esperando a que Brook terminara de interpretar aquella hermosa versión de una de las canciones piratas que más había marcado su infancia.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Ya adelanté que habrá un pequeño cambio en la historia. No es nada grave ni brusco. Lo único que puedo decir es que Trafalgar Law volverá a aparecer para tratar ciertos asuntos con una persona que viaja a bordo del Sunny. Ya veremos de qué se trata ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por las visitas, ya he superado las 2000 y cada vez son más. No me esperaba que tanta gente se animaría a leer mi fanfic, así que muchas gracias. Y gracias también a los que siempre comentáis. Vuestras reviews y opiniones me animan a continuar y me hacen mejorar.**

 **Jamás pensé que me gustaría tanto esto de escribir fanfic. Ya me animé con uno de Snk y ahora estoy planeando uno de Fairy Tail, pero ese será a largo plazo. Ya tengo suficiente por ahora con los dos que estoy escribiendo jaja**

 **¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 14**

Se sentó con un suspiro en el suelo. Usopp le tendió parte del sedal mientras comenzaba a extenderlo.

"Pásame ese destornillador"

Yua siguió las instrucciones de su amigo y le tendió el destornillador que le pedía. Se había tirado parte de la mañana recogiendo los estropicios que Luffy, Chopper y Usopp causaban en el Sunny y, después, había decidido lavar la ropa de toda la tripulación. Mala idea porque, mientras que Yua esperaba que le dieran algunas prendas, Luffy se había presentado con una montaña de ropa que ni sus propios nakamas sabían que tenía. Nami se había enfadado con el capitán y le había golpeado en la cabeza, gesto que ya se había convertido en algo normal para el resto, alegando que Yua no era su criada.

Tras haber lavado la ropa, la había tendido en una cuerda que Franky había preparado cerca de los árboles repletos de mandarinas que Nami cuidaba con tanta pasión. La navegante les había dado permiso para tender ahí la ropa, ya que era una zona en la que estaba dando el sol la mayor parte del día, por lo que la ropa se secaría antes.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras seguía sosteniendo el sedal de la caña de pescar con fuerza. Cuando se retiraba a descansar a la habitación un rato, Usopp la había pedido ayuda con el carrete de su caña de pescar que, al parecer, se había roto. Yua le había dicho que por qué no se lo pedía a Luffy, pero la poca paciencia que tenía el capitán habían hecho que, finalmente, el tirador de los Sombrero de paja se decantara por ella para aquella tarea.

"¿Cómo os las habéis ingeniado para romper el carrete?", preguntó Yua, tensando el sedal.

"Porque Luffy hace las cosas sin cuidado", Usopp frunció el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza con el destornillador, "Después de que volviera de hablar contigo, conseguí que un pez picara. Tiró tanto que casi me rompe la caña o, bueno, se podría decir que sí que la terminó rompiendo", señaló el carrete estropeado con el índice.

"Sería mejor que te compraras una nueva"

Usopp chasqueó la lengua, "Por cierto, ¿de qué hablasteis ayer?"

"Oh… Nada importante. Digamos que tenía unas dudas y él las solucionó", Usopp levantó la vista y la miró enarcando una ceja, mientras Yua le respondió con una sonrisa. Obviamente su amigo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando y, a diferencia de otra ocasiones, Yua no quería contarle nada, ya que no quería preocuparle.

"Vale", dijo levantando un poco la caña, "Ya casi está"

"¿Puedes continuar tú solo? Debería ir a por la ropa. Si está mucho tiempo tendida con este calor, el sol se comerá parte de los colores y dejará la tela muy estropeada"

"Sí, sí. Ve", Usopp le hizo un gesto con la mano, aún peleándose con la caña de pescar.

Yua recogió la ropa, ya seca, y la dobló cuidadosamente para que no salieran arrugas. El suave olor a mandarina había impregnado parte de la ropa, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en ella, esperando que aquel detalle gustara a la tripulación y, en especial, a Nami.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y entró primero a la habitación de los chicos para colocar la ropa de cada uno sobre sus camas, esperando que la guardaran en su sitio. Después, cerró la puerta tras ella, y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas, donde comenzó a guardar la ropa de sus amigas en los respectivos cajones. Yua comenzó a colocar algunas camisetas en la cómoda, cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Se giró sobresaltada al notar una presencia y se aferró al mueble, antes de caer al suelo por el sobresalto.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí!?"

Trafalgar Law estaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada escondida bajo la sombra de su sombrero. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro, si es que se le podía llamar eso a las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron en la comisura de sus finos labios. El corazón de Yua latía a gran velocidad, como si quiera salir de su pecho.

"¿No te han enseñado que hay que avisar antes de hacer una visita?"

Aquella frase provocó una leve carcajada en Law, hombre más bien inexpresivo y poco dado a ese tipo de reacciones, que levantó su rostro con una expresión de burla que hizo que Yua frunciera el ceño.

"¿Dónde ha quedado la chica indefensa que dejé hace unos días llorando sobre la cubierta del barco?"

"¿A qué has venido, Trafalgar Law? Pensaba que ya no había alianza pirata", no le apetecía hablar con él y mucho menos si había ido hasta el Sunny para burlarse de ella. No se sentía especialmente orgullosa de lo que había sucedido hacía unos días, así que prefería ir al grano.

"Mi alianza pirata con Mugiwara-ya va más allá de una escena montada por una llorona", su rostro se ensombreció e hizo una pausa antes de continuar, "He venido a disculparme, a pesar de que odio a la gente llorona"

¿Había oído bien? Yua parpadeó varias veces, perpleja. Law no tenía el aspecto de ser de esa clase de personas que se disculpaban ante los demás y mucho menos ante ella, pues la relación entre los dos había sido extraña y tirante desde que se habían conocido.

"Te escucho", dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

"Reconozcámoslo, no eres una persona fuerte. Posees bastantes características buenas y tienes un don para todo lo que tiene que ver con el arte, pero eso solo sirve para el circo en el que estuviste hasta hace unas semanas, no para viajar con piratas. No sabes pelear, eres inmadura, tienes poca confianza en ti misma, siempre te echas la culpa de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor y, además, eres un imán para los problemas"

Yua apretó los dientes con fuerza, furiosa. Si Law había ido hasta el barco para decirle todas aquellas cosas, lo mejor era que se marchara. Abrió la boca para echarle inmediatamente de allí, pero Law levantó la mano y continuó hablando.

"También tienes cosas buenas… Eres servicial y leal y tienes un cuerpo atlético al que se le podría sacar mucho partido"

"¿¡Qué estás insinuando!?", preguntó Yua colocando sus brazos en jarras.

"No me malinterpretes. No soy de esos a los que solo les interesa un físico bonito", Law volvió a sonreír de forma burlona, provocando que Yua frunciera el ceño.

"Si es así como te disculpas, lo mejor es que te marches"

Yua dio un paso al frente, decidida, pero Law se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Aquel movimiento hizo que Yua volviera hacia atrás y caminara de espaldas, a pasos cortos, intentado escapar de la proximidad que Law estaba estableciendo entre ambos. Cuando sus manos tocaron la cómoda, Yua tragó saliva. Law era mucho más alto que ella y había acabado con la distancia que les separaba, intimidándola a tal punto que Yua contenía el aliento.

"¿Te doy miedo?", preguntó Law, clavando sus profundos ojos en ella, obligándola a mirarle, "No sé qué habrá pasado después de la escenita que me montaste en la cubierta, pero has cambiado", Law entrecerró los ojos, como si intentara leer a través de ella. Yua apretó los labios con fuerza, incómoda por la situación en la que se encontraba, "¿Crees que soy un monstruo?", Yua negó con la cabeza, "Puede que antes no lo pensaras, pero seguro que ahora, sí", Law sonrió de medio lado, "Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada. He venido solo a disculparme… Y a hacerte una propuesta"

* * *

Zoro apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos extendidos por encima de sus hombros. Con las piernas cruzadas, apoyó su espalda en la barandilla del Sunny, intentando coger de nuevo una buena postura para dormirse un poco más sobre la cubierta. Relajó los músculos y aspiró y expiró tranquilamente, cuando una extraña sensación en su interior le dijo que algo no estaba bien.

"¡Chicos, diviso una isla!", la voz de Luffy se escuchó desde la posición que ocupaba en la cabeza del león del Sunny, acompañada de varias carcajadas que demostraban la ilusión del capitán por ver tierra de nuevo.

Varios pasos se escucharon sobre la cubierta, seguidas de las exclamaciones de algunos de sus nakamas. Llevaban varios días surcando el mar, así que bajar del barco y pisar la tierra era algo que todos comenzaban a necesitar.

"¡Por fin una isla, Robin! Podremos ir con Yua de compras", las dos mujeres no se habían movido de los sitios que ocupaban junto a la mesita redonda que había en la cubierta y Zoro pudo escuchar la risita de Robin ante el entusiasmo de Nami.

Abrió su ojo y, por un instante, juró que una especie de sombra había cubierto el barco para volver a desvanecerse. Se levantó tranquilamente, intentando no preocupar al resto y aferró con su mano una de las katanas. Observó a su alrededor y la única persona que no estaba en cubierta con el resto de la tripulación, expectante por anclar en la nueva isla, era Yua. Aquella chica tenía un imán para los problemas y, si su instinto no le fallaba, algo no iba bien en el barco.

"¡Oi, Nami!", la navegante, que era la que en esos momentos se encontraba más cerca de él, se giró para mirarle con expresión indiferente, "¿Dónde está Yua?"

Si no recordaba mal, hacía unos minutos estaba con Usopp, justo en el lado contrario en el que se encontraba él, intentando arreglar la caña de pescar.

Antes de que Nami respondiera, Usopp lo hizo, aún luchando con el carrete de la caña, "Ha ido a recoger la ropa tendida. Dijo algo de los rayos del sol y el color"

"¡Oi, Marimo! ¿Pasa algo?", Sanji tendió a Robin la bandeja que sostenía para que ésta cogiera el café que le acababa de preparar. Zoro chasqueó la lengua y dio varios pasos para subir las escaleras y buscar a Yua, suponiendo que se encontrara en alguna de las habitaciones, "¡Tú! ¡Cabeza brócoli! ¡No me ignores cuando te hablo!"

Zoro fue a girarse para enfrentarse a Sanji cuando la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió. Yua salió seguida por alguien. Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron de par en par y dejó caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa. Trafalgar Law caminaba con aire solemne tras ella, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su característico pantalón vaquero, mientras Yua daba una impresión completamente contraria.

La chica pasó por el lado de Zoro sin dirigirle una mirada y se paró al borde de las escaleras. Su mandíbula, tensada, indicaba que estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Y qué demonios hacía Law en el barco?

"¿Habéis visto a Luffy? Tengo que hablar con él"

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Un ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas y Luffy, que había estado sentado en su sitio favorito del Sunny, la cabeza del león, caminaba hacia ellos con el rostro serio. Algo no estaba bien. El capitán pasó por el lado de Zoro, también sin dirigirle una sola mirada, y, aunque Zoro habría deseado entrar a la cocina para saber de qué tenían que hablar esos tres, se sentó en las escaleras a esperar pacientemente a que salieran con alguna información al respecto.

Zoro estaba confuso. Hacía dos noches su relación con Yua parecía haber roto la barrera que les esperaba y que les impedía entenderse, pero el desinterés que ella había mostrado en él le demostraba que, no solo no habían vuelto al principio, sino que la relación no iba a ser igual entre ellos. Parecía molesta y, más que eso, enfadada.

Zoro se puso de nuevo en pie. Acababan de entrar en la cocina, pero ya estaba impaciente por saber qué ocurría. Caminó a la popa del barco cuando se topó de frente con el submarino de los Heart Pirates. Zoro frunció el ceño, preocupado. Aunque no les habían visto en varios días, era evidente que les habían estado siguiendo. Eran aliados, pero, aún así, aquella actitud le preocupaba. Dio media vuelta y volvió a su sitio, intentando aparentar normalidad.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, con la mirada puesta en la puerta de la cocina. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando ésta se volvió a abrir emitiendo un crujido. Luffy salió de la cocina solo. Ninguno podía verle el rostro, no hasta que lo levantó y les mostró una amplia sonrisa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"¡Luffy!", Zoro le llamó, apretando los puños con fuerza, "¿Dónde está Yua?"

"'¡Oh! ¡Se ha ido con Tora-o!"

Un silencio siguió a las palabras del capitán.

"¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE!?", gritó finalmente la tripulación mientras Luffy emitía una sonora carcajada.

* * *

¡ **Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Es un poquito más cortito que los de habitualmente, pero no quería saltar directamente a lo siguiente. Muchos me habéis puesto en vuestros comentarios que os gustaría que fueran más largos, pero, al tratarse de actualizaciones semanales, es por eso que son más cortos. En el caso de mi fanfic sobre SnK, los caps son más largos debido a que no posteo con tanta regularidad y a que estoy centrada mayormente en éste.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado. La historia seguirá avanzando y va a pasar algo que cambiará la relación de Yua con los Mugiwara ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Me he reído bastante leyéndolos, ya que creo que no han podido ser reacciones más diferentes. A SakuraLovely15 le pido paciencia (no desesperes, todo se arreglará y lo que quieres sucederá jaja), a HelenMartinelli, en fin, siempre agradezco tus comentarios y, por supuesto, gracias por decirme que reflejo bien a los personajes de One Piece en esta historia, ya que, personalmente, es lo que más me cuesta. Y ya, por último, muchísimas gracias a ken1997 por sus lindas reviews :3**

 **Hoy os traigo el capítulo 15 y, como me siento generosa porque es mi cumpleaños (sí, me hago vieja u.u), es un poquito más largo de lo normal, así que espero que os guste.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 15**

Law puso su mano en su espalda y, de un leve empujón, la invitó a entrar en el submarino. La puerta se cerró una vez los dos la cruzaron y solo una tenue luz iluminaba la entrada del submarino. Yua tragó saliva mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación en la que la tripulación de Law estaba de pie, mirándola con curiosidad. No era muy grande, quizá unos quince hombres, pero aún así se sentía intimidada por la forma en la que todos la miraban, como si no hubieran visto a una mujer nunca. A lo mejor se había precipitado en tomar su decisión y aceptar la propuesta de Law no había sido del todo acertada.

Yua levantó su mano derecha y saludó con ella tímidamente, intentando contener una risa nerviosa. Todos suspiraron a la vez, haciendo que Law chasqueara la lengua y rodara los ojos. Parecía que a él tampoco le gustaba el comportamiento de su tripulación.

"Bepo, a partir de ahora ella está bajo tu cuidado"

Yua buscó con la mirada a la persona a la que Law se había dirigido cuando un oso, vestido con un mono con el jolly roger de los Heart Pirates, al igual que el resto de la tripulación, se aproximó a ellos.

"Sí, capitán", el animal se giró hacia a ella, "Bienvenida"

Yua parpadeó varias veces perpleja y abrió la boca por la sorpresa, "Ese… Ha… Ha… Hablado…"

"Genial… ¡Ya la has asustado!", gritó uno de los hombres de Law que llevaba una gorra y gafas de sol.

Un aura oscura rodeó al oso y éste agachó la cabeza, "Lo siento"

Yua emitió un grito y, de un salto, se aproximó a Bepo y le abrazó con fuerza. El pelaje del animal era suave y esponjoso y desprendía tanto calor que, a los pocos segundos de tomar contacto con él, Yua se sentía prácticamente asfixiada.

"¡Es adorable!", gritó finalmente mientras continuaba estrujándole con fuerza.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de Law mientras el resto de su tripulación gritaba indignada porque Bepo había conseguido captar la atención de la primera chica que se atrevía a pisar el submarino de los Heart Pirates.

"Creo que las presentaciones han sido suficientes por hoy", Yua dejó de abrazar a Bepo al escuchar la voz de Law, "Volved todos a lo que tenéis que hacer. Yo la acompañaré a su habitación"

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes de su capitán. Antes de que se dispersaran por las diferentes habitaciones del submarino, Yua se fijó en el chico del gorro negro, aquel que le llevó la ropa cuando se había recuperado de la grave herida que sufrió por intentar proteger a Luffy.

"¡Hey! Eres Penguin, ¿verdad?", el chico se giró y, tan pronto como vio a Yua a su lado, sus mejillas se encendieron, "Te recuerdo de cuando estuve curándome en el submarino. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido de una manera más agradable"

Yua sonrió de manera cálida hasta que Law la agarró del brazo para que siguiera caminando.

"¡Yo soy Sachi!", gritó el otro chico que acompañaba a Penguin, el de la gorra y las gafas de sol que antes había regañado a Bepo.

Yua se giró mientras Law tiraba de ella y les sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándoles que ya habría tiempo para presentarse más tranquilamente. Sachi y Penguin se quedaron parados unos segundos en el pasillo y los dos suspiraron.

"Es un ángel", articuló finalmente el segundo, cuando Law y Yua se habían perdido ya en el oscuro pasillo del submarino.

* * *

"Tu tripulación es muy agradable", comentó Yua mientras pasaban de largo por algunas puertas.

Law permaneció en silencio a su lado hasta que abrió una de ellas y la invitó a pasar. Se trataba de una habitación pequeña. El submarino no era muy grande, así que Yua no esperaba gran cosa, pero, aún así, a pesar de su tamaño, el dormitorio tenía un aspecto relativamente acogedor, si se tenía en cuenta que el capitán de aquel submarino era Trafalgar Law. Pegada a la pared había una cama y, al otro lado, se situaba un escritorio sobre el que reposaban varios libros y papeles. Yua se acercó para echarles un vistazo y, para su sorpresa, todos eran sobre medicina.

"Dormirás aquí"

Yua se giró y enarcó una ceja, "¿Es está tu habitación?", Law asintió, "¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?"

"En cualquier parte. Tampoco duermo demasiado"

"No puedo quedarme con tu cuarto. Eres el capitán. Puedo dormir en las habitaciones con el resto"

Law chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos, "Mi tripulación comparte habitación. No te voy a meter en una habitación rodeada de hombres que, seguramente, no sepan controlarse"

Yua tragó saliva, "Parecían simpáticos"

Law dibujó una mueca en su rostro, "No he dicho lo contrario. Tampoco he dicho que te vayan a hacer algo, no son unos salvajes, pero prefiero que se alejen lo máximo posible de ti. Así estarán más tranquilos"

Yua asintió y se sentó en la cama. El colchón era algo duro, pero parecía lo suficientemente cómodo para, por lo menos, dormir durante unos días allí.

"Fue sucio lo que hiciste"

Law sonrió, "Lo sé, pero, si no te lo hubiera dicho, no habrías querido venir"

Yua agachó la cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negaba a llorar delante de Law, al menos no otra vez. Había sido ruin por su parte, pero Law no había encontrado mejor manera de explicarle que los demás la veían débil que confesándole que El Gobernador había matado a Onna-sama. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Recordó cuando preguntó por ella al salir por primera vez del submarino y todo lo que obtuvo por parte de Luffy y el resto fueron evasivas.

Justo en el momento en el que Law pronunció a Yua aquellas palabras, sus piernas fallaron. Law la sujetó en ese mismo instante y, sorprendentemente, en vez de llorar, sintió rabia. Los Sombrero de Paja la habían escondido aquella información y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de la mujer que la había criado desde niña. Había salido furiosa de su habitación, tanto que en ese instante habría golpeado a cualquiera que se hubiera interpuesto en su camino y fue cuando tomó la decisión de que ya no iba a ser débil nunca más.

Yua no había visto nunca a Luffy tan serio y concentrado. Esperaba que estuviera decepcionado con ella, pero, finalmente, le dedicó una sonrisa y la invitó a que se marchara con los Heart Pirates. Sería solo por unos días, pues su compromiso seguía con los Mugiwara, pero no los desaprovecharía. Law le había prometido hacerla fuerte y eso era lo que esperaba. El capitán de los Heart Pirates no había demostrado compasión con ella y eso era lo que necesitaba para poder ser fuerte.

"La situación es la siguiente", Law cogió la silla de madera del escritorio y la situó frente a su cama, sentándose delante de Yua, "Mugiwara-ya y yo hicimos una alianza para acabar con Kaido. Supongo que eso ya lo sabías", Yua asintió. Leía los periódicos y al circo iban también piratas, así que era imposible no haberse enterado de eso, "Al destruir la fábrica de Smile, Doflamingo ya no podía seguir produciendo las frutas del diablo artificiales, así que, como imaginarás, Kaido no estará muy contento con el éxito de nuestro plan. Al decidir venir con nosotros, pones en riesgo tu vida"

"Kaido es un Yonko y al no saber pelear no solo estoy poniendo en riesgo mi vida, sino también la vuestra"

Law asintió, "Así es. Pero no es solo eso lo que me preocupa. ¿Sabes quién es Big Mom?", Yua asintió, "Mugiwara-ya le declaró la guerra", Yua abrió los ojos de par en par, "Por lo que veo, eso no te lo dijeron"

"Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que estáis en guerra con dos Yonkos a la vez? ¡Eso es una locura!"

"Créeme que no fue nada agradable enterarme de los problemas de Mugiwara-ya con Big Mom. Por eso debes aprender a pelear"

"Pero no sé si podré hacerlo, no puedo matar a alguien"

"Nadie ha dicho matar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pelear para poder defenderte. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda"

Yua contuvo el aliento, "¿Por qué haces esto?"

Law ignoró su pregunta y continuó hablando, "A eso me refería cuando te dije antes que tenías un cuerpo al que se le podía sacar mucho partido. El entrenamiento al que te viste sometida para cumplir con tus tareas en el circo te ha proporcionado una silueta atlética, tienes fondo y fuerza, lo único que hay que enseñarte es la técnica"

"¿Y qué clase de técnica voy a aprender?"

"Bepo te enseñará"

"¿El oso?"

"Ese oso es un experto en artes marciales", Law frunció el ceño, "También estaré yo supervisándote"

Así que aquel oso sabía artes marciales… Nada la sorprendía, después de todo Yua había conocido antes a Chopper, un reno que se había comido una fruta de tipo Zoan y ahora poseía características de un humano y era capaz de transformarse varias veces, lo que le convertía a ojos de la humanidad como un monstruo.

"¿Hay algo que sepas hacer?"

Yua miró a Law y enarcó una ceja, "¿Cómo qué?"

"Estar aquí supone que tengas que realizar alguna tarea", Yua se encogió de hombros, "Dado que sabes cocinar, serás nuestra cocinera"

"Pero yo no soy ni la mitad de buena que Sanji. Soy una cocinera más bien mediocre"

"Cualquier cosa será mejor que el tipo de alimentación que tenemos ahora"

"¿No tenéis cocinero?", el silencio de Law fue respuesta suficiente, "¿Y cómo demonios habéis llegado hasta el Nuevo Mundo sin un cocinero?", Law dibujó una mueca, "Mejor no me respondas… ¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué sé hacer? Pan casero. Os va a encantar. Se puede hacer normal o echarle cosas, como ajo", los ojos de Yua se iluminaron, pero el rostro de Law se ensombreció.

"No me gusta el pan", Yua parpadeó varias veces y, acto seguido, rompió a reír, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿A qué clase de persona no le gusta el pan?", suspiró de alivio una vez que controló sus carcajadas y se secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, "Eres una persona muy rara, Trafalgar Law. Además, que a ti no te guste no quiere decir que al resto de la tripulación no"

Law chaqueó la lengua y se levantó de la silla, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Yua le frenó.

"¿Vamos a parar en la siguiente isla?", Law se giró para mirarla con curiosidad, "Les prometí a Robin y a Nami que en la siguiente isla iría de compras con ellas. Me van a cambiar el estilismo"

Yua sonrió entusiasmada, pero Law solo dibujó una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. No entendía qué significaba eso del cambio de estilismo y, viendo las mujeres que estaban involucradas, prefirió no preguntar, "Está bien. Se lo diré a Bepo"

* * *

Yua giró varias veces sobre sí misma, mirándose al espejo. Habían pasado cinco minutos así, solo observando cómo la chica se miraba una y otra vez. Era la primera vez que veía a Yua con algo que no fueran sus largos vestidos anchos. En aquella ocasión se había decantado por unos pantalones cortos de color marrón y una camiseta de tirantes negra ajustada. Nami había insistido en combinarlo con unas sandalias de tacón, pero Yua se había negado y, en su lugar, llevaba unas botas negras parecidas a las que solían llevar los marines. Pero los cambios no se quedaban ahí, Yua había optado por recoger su larga cabellera castaña en una coleta y, por primera vez, podía ver sus hombros y su cuello al descubierto.

La chica se ajustó de nuevo el cinturón. No había optado por muchos complementos y uno de ellos era aquel cinturón de cuero marrón con varios compartimentos. En dos de ellos había guardado sus dos nuevas dagas y, en el otro, estaba la extraña arma que Usopp y Franky parecían haberle entregado. Yua se ajustó los mitones de cuero negro y puso sus manos en la cintura, quedando de espaldas a ellos y de frente al espejo.

"¿Y bien?", Nami le miró con curiosidad. Zoro esquivó los ojos de la navegante y dibujó una mueca en su rostro, encogiéndose de hombros. Él no entendía de ropa. "Llevas sentado en esa butaca desde que hemos llegado a la tienda. Al menos da tu opinión"

De llegar a saber que las tres chicas querían ir a comprarse ropa, no las habría acompañado.

"Me gustan más sus vestidos"

No escapó a ojos de Zoro el pequeño respingo que Yua había dado. La chica no se giró, pero a través del reflejo del cristal, clavó sus ojos en él. Zoro levantó la vista y la miró a través del espejo que tenía enfrente, aguantando ambos sus miradas.

"Para decir esa idiotez era mejor que no hubieras venido", Nami puso los brazos en jarras, "¿Para qué demonios has querido venir entonces?"

"Para protegeros si sucedía algo"

"¿A qué viene eso? Nunca habías venido con nosotras. Sabemos cuidarnos solas", Zoro apartó la vista del espejo y miró a Nami con el ceño fruncido. La navegante no había dejado de echarle en cara que había ido con ellas solo para estorbarlas en sus planes de chicas. Bueno, ¿y él qué sabía? Por su parte, él esperaba poder hablar a solas con Yua, pero ni Nami ni Robin se separaban de la chica. Estaba confuso con la actitud de Yua y necesitaba respuestas.

"Bueno, siempre viene bien una opinión masculina, aunque no haya sido de mucha ayuda", Robin intentó calmarles a los dos antes de que comenzaran a dar gritos en la tienda y llamaran más la atención de lo que ya lo hacían de por sí.

"Por otra parte, ¿por qué queréis cambiarle el estilo a Yua?"

Tenía que preguntarlo. Yua lucía ahora muy diferente. En realidad estaba diferente desde el día en que los marines invadieron el barco, era una Yua más abierta y también más decidida, con más confianza en sí misma. Y parecería una tontería, pero Zoro notaba que esa confianza había aumentado más todavía solo con aquella ropa, lo cual le resultaba absurdo.

"En realidad, se lo pedí yo", Yua se separó finalmente del espejo y caminó hacia el mostrador para pagar al dependiente, "Te agradezco tu opinión, Zoro, pero por primera vez me siento guapa y sexy con algo"

Nami se puso al lado de Yua para intentar regatear con el hombre el precio de los artículos y Zoro se quedó todavía sentado en la butaca, mirando a Yua perplejo. Tragó saliva y notó como una gota de sudor le caía por la frente, pues no se esperaba una respuesta así por parte de la chica.

Robin emitió una leve risa y puso una mano en el hombro del espadachín. "Es mágico el descubrir a una persona lo que se siente siendo libre, ¿verdad?"

Zoro chasqueó la lengua y los cuatro salieron juntos de la tienda. Nami y Robin iban a la cabeza mientras Yua se había quedado un poco atrás, admirando los mitones que se acababa de comprar.

"¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?", Zoro se acercó a ella, prácticamente susurrándole al oído.

Nami y Robin seguían cerca y no se sentía cómodo hablando con Yua. Había querido hacerlo desde la noche del nido, pero no se le daban bien esas cosas y no sabía cómo abordar la situación. Podía haberle preguntado a Sanji, que parecía tener más tacto con las chicas, pero lo había desechado al recordar que aquel estúpido cocinero sangraba cada vez que veía a una mujer.

"Solo me voy unos días", respondió la chica, apenas mirándole de reojo.

"Que hayas decidido irte con los Heart Pirates unos días no es lo que me preocupa. Al menos no del todo. Me preocupa que pueda pasarte algo. ¿Cuál es tu motivo para irte con ellos? No nos lo has dicho"

Yua se detuvo en seco y clavó sus grandes ojos verdes sobre él, "Nunca había estado tan segura de algo, Zoro. Por una vez, confía en mí y en mis posibilidades. Luffy lo hace"

Zoro vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo cómo Nami y Robin se habían parado a unos metros de ellos para esperarles. No quería ver la expresión de las dos mujeres, pero apostaba a que les estaban escrutando con mirada. Una tercera figura apareció al lado de ellas y, por el rostro de Yua de felicidad, supo de quién se trataba. Law se había situado al lado de Robin, sosteniendo su espada en su hombro.

"¿Estás lista?", preguntó el cirujano elevando la voz debido a la distancia en la que se encontraba. Yua asintió conteniendo una amplia sonrisa que a Zoro le pareció como un puñal y la chica se alejó de él no sin mirar una vez más atrás.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **No sé si soy yo, pero creo que he cambiado un poco el estilo de escritura si comparo este capítulo y los primeros de este fanfic y, siendo sincera, estoy bastante orgullosa del cambio.**

 **Yua se va con los Heart Pirates. ¿Qué clase de cosas creéis que pasarán? Os haré un pequeño spoiler y os adelantaré que en el próximo capítulo hay un salto temporal, pero ya os lo explicaré la semana que viene ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Qué rápido llega el domingo xD Ayer publiqué el prólogo de un fanfic de Fairy Tail que estoy escribiendo poco a poco (y cuando digo poco a poco es muy poco a poco jaja), así que, si tenéis curiosidad, lo encontraréis en mi bio, se llama La luz de Sefirot. Es bastante cortito, pero bueno, no es un capítulo como tal, solo es un prólogo introductorio.**

 **Y ahora, vamos al lío. Muchas gracias por las reviews también por las felicitaciones. Como bien dije, habrá un pequeño salto temporal, pero es my chiquitín, ya sabréis de cuánto tiempo ha sido, pero ya puedo aseguraros que de un año no es jaja**

 **Creo que este es un capítulo un poco caótico porque hay varios flashbacks, pero estos estan separados por líneas y están también en cursiva, por lo que espero que todo quede claro. De no ser así, preguntadme cualquier duda que os haya podido generar.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 16**

A medida que avanzaban el calor se iba haciendo más insoportable. Corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero durante el último enfrentamiento había recibido un corte en la pierna y, aunque no parecía profundo, sentía como si la carne alrededor de la herida ardiera. Tenían que salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar, pero parecía un laberinto y la poca oscuridad que alumbraba aquel túnel no les facilitaba las cosas.

Un temblor sacudió sus cuerpos. Yua separó las piernas intentando no caer al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, intentando protegerse de la gravilla que se desprendía del techo. Una vez que el temblor cesó, Yua abrió los ojos. Podía escuchar las pisadas del enemigo cada vez más cerca, pero su mayor preocupación estaba en estos momentos justo frente a ella.

"¡Usopp!"

Yua corrió hacia su amigo. Algunas rocas se habían desprendido de la pared y del techo y habían estado a punto de sepultar al tirador de los Sombrero de Paja. A primera vista no parecía muy herido, pero sí presentaba algunas magulladuras. Usopp señaló con su dedo índice la espalda de Yua, haciendo que ésta se girase. Varios hombres corrían hacia ellos apuntándoles con sus armas, mientras gritaban cosas imposibles de entender por el eco que producían las rocas que rodeaban el pasadizo.

Un nuevo temblor sacudió la instancia. Aquella distracción sería suficiente para intentar tomar ventaja sobre ellos. Yua les contó rápidamente. Siete y, con un poco de suerte, podría hacerse cargo de todos ellos a la vez. Aquel movimiento de tierra hizo que varios trozos de rocas volvieran a desprenderse. Usopp le gritó para que no fuera, pero Yua estaba decidida: era luchar contra ellos o morir acobardada y si algo había aprendido durante los últimos días era que, si no luchaba, no podía ganar.

* * *

 _Yua y Law caminaron en silencio desde el mismo momento en que se había despedido de Zoro, Robin y Nami._

 _"¿Eso es lo que llamas cambio de estilismo?", preguntó Law, claramente intentando iniciar una conversación._

 _"¿No te gusta?", preguntó Yua, obteniendo por parte del capitán de los Heart Pirates un gesto de indiferencia al encogerse de hombros._

 _A medida que se iban acercando al barco, Yua comenzó a vislumbrar dos figuras que conocía a la perfección. Usopp y Franky estaban parados frente al barco y, al verla, extendieron sus brazos, saludándola con efusividad._

 _"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?", les preguntó Yua, una vez se pusieron a su altura._

 _"Tenemos tu SUUUUPER arma terminada", Franky sonrió cuando Usopp le dejó en sus manos una especie de chuchillo y una especie de pulsera._

 _"¿Qué es esto?"_

 _"El arma definitiva", respondió Franky, "Sabíamos que tenías buena puntería y que los cuchillos son lo tuyo, así que te hemos creado un cuchillo nuevo, pero no es un cuchillo cualquiera, ya que tiene varias posiciones. Puedes tenerlo así, como un chuchillo normal", el cyborg cogió el arma y comenzó a tocar en diferentes puntos, haciendo que se transformara, "Aquí es una daga doble y, finalmente, mi favorito, el boomerang"_

 _"En cuanto a esto", Usopp señaló la cadena, "Tendrás que levarla siempre puesta cuando pelees. ¿Ves esta piedrecita? En realidad es un botón. Cuando lo pulses, el arma volverá siempre a ti. Así, cada vez que lances el cuchillo, siempre volverá a ti sin que tengas que ir a por él"_

 _El rostro de Yua se iluminó por completo, fascinada por el trabajo de los chicos, "¡Muchas gracias!", dijo, enganchándoles a ambos por el cuello y haciendo que los tres se juntaran en un abrazo, "Aprovecharé mi pequeña estancia con los Heart Pirates para probarlo"_

* * *

Yua desenvainó su extraña arma de doble filo y la extendió con ambas manos, dándole una forma parecida a la de un boomerang. La lanzó con fuerza y el objeto voló en dirección a sus oponentes. Una vez tuvo sus manos libres, saltó sobre una roca que caía del suelo para darse impulso y se lanzó contra aquellos hombres.

* * *

 _Yua giró sobre sí misma y extendió la pierna izquierda, impactando en la cara de su amigo. El animal cayó al suelo y se rascó la parte del rostro que había recibido su impacto. Varios aplausos y gritos de ánimo siguieron a aquella acción, pero, en vez de corresponderlos, Yua se agachó y extendió su brazo para que su amigo se levantara._

 _"Tienes que pelear en serio, Bepo", dijo finalmente poniendo los brazos en jarras, una vez el oso estuvo en pie._

 _"Lo siento", el animal se disculpó, visiblemente arrepentido, haciendo que Yua suspirase._

 _"Entiendo que no quieras hacerme daño porque estoy aprendiendo, pero si no peleas en serio conmigo y me dejas ganar, no voy a mejorar nunca", tras terminar la frase, se giró y apuntó con su dedo índice a Sachi y Penguin de manera acusatoria, "¡Y vosotros dos, no aplaudáis cada vez que doy bien una patada o puñetazo! No necesito animadores", añadió cruzándose de brazos._

 _Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado, avergonzados por la reacción de la chica._

 _"Esto es una estupidez", todos se giraron. Jean Bart estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla de la cubierta del submarino y les miraba con arrogancia, "Apuesto a que no eres capaz de hacerme ni un solo rasguño, florecilla"_

 _Yua frunció el ceño y se acercó al hombre. Jean Bart tenía un aspecto fiero. Su cara de pocos amigos, sus desarrollados músculos y su altura le convertían en un tipo temible, con el que Yua había intercambiado apenas dos palabras. Mientras que ella solía pasar el tiempo con Bepo, Sachi y Penguin hablando de tonterías, riendo y divirtiéndose, el hombre se limitaba a hacer cosas que no captaban el interés de la chica._

 _Yua se colocó en posición, enfrentada a Jean Bart. El hombre crujió sus nudillos y emitió una risita. Con un gesto de su mano, Jean Bart le indicó que se acercara. De un pequeño salto, Yua se aproximó a él. Extendió su pierna con fuerza, pero, a pesar de su gran tamaño, Jean Bart fue capaz de esquivarlo con facilidad. El hombre se giró y lanzó un puñetazo en dirección a Yua. Ésta saltó hacia un lado, pero el impacto fue tan grande que salió disparada hacia un lado y se golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo._

 _Intentó incorporarse. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba del susto, pues si el puño de Jean Bart hubiera impactado en ella seguramente estaría muerta. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y dirigió una mirada de odio hacia él._

 _"Dijiste que querías que pelearan en serio contigo, preciosa", el hombre emitió una sonora carcajada, "Si no puedes asimilar un puñetazo de nada, entonces es mejor que te retires. Las mujeres como tú no tienen nada mejor que aportar a esta tripulación que hacernos la comida"._

 _Un cuchillo cruzó el aire y se clavó con fuerza en la madera del submarino, a la derecha de la cabeza de Jean Bart. El pirata apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño._

 _"¿¡Podéis dejar de destrozar el submarino!? ¡Luego tenemos que repararlo nosotros!", gritaron Sachi y Penguin al unísono._

 _Tanto Jean Bart como Yua les ignoraron. La expresión dura del hombre se ablandó y, finalmente, sonrió de medio lado._

 _"Fallaste, preciosa"_

 _Yua se cruzó de brazos y rió de forma burlona, "¿Quién ha dicho eso?", la chica se acercó a él y tiró con fuerza de la daga para sacarla de la madera, "Dime otro de esos comentarios machistas y la próxima vez no habrá advertencia"_

 _El tono de piel de Jean Bart se tornó rojo por la ira, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a Penguin, Sachi y Bepo, que parecían haber sido testigos de todo lo que había ocurrido. Yua giró sobre sí misma satisfecha y se frenó en seco. Al otro lado del submarino, Law estaba apoyado con indiferencia sobre la pared. Yua pensaba que se había metido en un buen lío y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba el capitán ahí, pero, al ver la media sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Law, supo que el suficiente como para ver la lección que le acaba de dar a Jean Bart. Law no parecía molesto, sino todo lo contrario. Yua nunca le había visto tan orgulloso de ella, haciendo que una calurosa sensación invadiera su pecho._

* * *

Yua dio una patada en la cara al primer rival que tenía más cerca. Cayó con agilidad en el suelo y, sin dejar de moverse, giró sobre sí misma para golpear de nuevo en el rostro al siguiente hombre que se le acercaba. Con un movimiento rápido, desenvainó sus dagas y, tras patear al segundo, se agachó, dando un paso hacia delante y clavó una de las dagas en el abdomen del tercer hombre. Con su otra mano libre, lanzó la segunda daga con precisión, atravesando el cuerpo de otro de aquellos hombres. Saltó en el aire y extendió su brazo, recogiendo el boomerang que volvía hacia ella y que había producido dos cortes profundos en otros dos de esos hombres y ya, por último, aferró con fuerza la daga que aún le quedaba en su mano y la clavó en el último rival, giró sobre sí misma y, con aquella especie de boomerang, le cortó en espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo.

Finalmente, se acercó a uno de aquellos hombres para recoger su segunda daga y limpió la sangre en las ropas de aquel chico que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con una herida en el abdomen.

"Lo siento", le susurró mientras se incorporaba y se giraba hacia Usopp.

"¡¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso!?", le preguntó su amigo poniéndose también de pie, todavía con la mandíbula caída por la sorpresa.

"¿¡Lo has visto!?", Usopp asintió con entusiasmo, "Genial. Porque no creo que lo vuelva a repetir", Yua rió de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿¡Quéeee!? ¡No sabes cómo demonios has acabado con siete hombres!"

Yua sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Aquella acción que había llevado a cabo era una de esas cosas que salían una vez en la vida, pues estaba muy lejos de su nivel real, por mucho que hubiera estado entrenando.

Los dos escucharon de nuevo voces acercarse y varios hombres más comenzaron a aparecer a lo lejos del pasillo. Avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos, pero, esta vez, lo único que podían hacer era correr y rezar por encontrar la salida cuanto antes.

"¿¡Por qué demonios hemos tenido que separarnos en grupos!?"

"¡Deja de lamentarte y corre!"

Por mucho que Yua estuviera de acuerdo con Usopp no era momento de arrepentirse de la estrategia que habían decidido seguir para escapar de aquel túnel laberíntico. Había pasado un tiempo sin ver a los mugiwara y su primera aventura desde el reencuentro ya la tenía corriendo por su vida.

Como era habitual, Luffy se había empeñado en explorar una isla que, desde el principio, no les había dado buenas sensaciones. Y no se habían equivocado. Habían terminado peleando con una serie de piratas malvados que habían intentado matarles para obtener sus recompensas y, así, algún favor del gobierno.

Por supuesto, no había otro lugar más seguro en la isla que el volcán que se situaba en el centro de la misma y que parecía que iba a comenzar a expulsar lava en cualquier momento. Los movimientos de tierra eran cada vez más fuertes y provocaban aquellos desprendimientos. Tras intentar huir cuando el calor comenzó a ser insoportable, señal de que la erupción estaba cada vez más cerca, habían decidido separarse en grupos para poder despistar mejor al enemigo y, por alguna extraña razón, Usopp y Yua habían terminado juntos en aquel maldito laberinto de rocas y perseguidos por un séquito de hombres.

Varios gritos siguieron al estruendo que salió del interior del volcán y los hombres que les perseguían se dividieron en varios trozos que quedaron flotando en medio del túnel. Yua y Usopp gritaron a la vez, asustados, mientras los trozos de carne danzaban en el aire para, después, ser golpeados contra varias rocas y caer al suelo.

"¡Law!"

Yua no se había sentido nunca tan contenta por haberle visto. El cirujano de la muerte relajó su brazo derecho, que aún permanecía extendido y aferró su espada con fuerza para correr hacia ellos.

"¿Cómo te las apañas para ser un imán para los problemas?", Yua fue a replicar, pero el moreno ladeó la cabeza y guardó silencio, comenzando a correr a su lado, seguida por Usopp.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí o moriremos aplastados!"

Usopp la adelantó, provocando por unos segundos una sonrisa en Yua. Hacía unos instantes su amigo parecía estar malherido, pero ahora corría tan deprisa que ya había pasado por su lado a una velocidad pasmosa. O ella se estaba quedando atrás. El corte de su pierna no había dejado de sangrar y seguía doliéndole. Un nuevo temblor agitó el túnel y varios trozos de roca cayeron sobre ellos.

Law se giró y se acercó hacia ella. Sin decir una sola palabra, la tomó de la cintura y, antes de que Yua pudiera resistirse, la colocó a caballito sobre su espalda. La castaña no dijo nada, ya que sabía que por mucho que protestara, Law no la iba a hacer caso, así que se aferró a su cuello con delicadeza y dejó que fuera él el que la sacara con vida de aquel infierno.

"¡Mis heridas son más graves que las de ella!", protestó Usopp.

Law pasó por el lado del tirador prácticamente sin mirarle y continuó corriendo. Usopp les seguía de cerca. El calor resultaba insoportable y, a pesar de no verle la cara, podía notar la mandíbula tensada de Law. Estaba preocupado porque no sabía si conseguirían salir de ahí antes de que se hundiera en túnel.

Un estruendo provocó que parte del terreno cediera. El ambiente se condensó y las partículas de polvo les rodearon, impidiendo ver alrededor.

"Maldición", fue lo único que consiguió escuchar por boca de Law entre los gritos desesperados de Usopp, que no dejaba de repetir que iban a morir ahí.

"Law, ¿estás bien?", le susurró Yua al oído. Éste no le respondió, pero pudo notar un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que sí, aunque no estaba del todo segura, "¡Usopp! ¿¡Dónde estás!?", Yua notó como alguien tanteaba parte de su costado derecho y terminaba aferrándose a su pierna.

"Por favor, dime que lo que estoy tocando ahora eres tú", la voz temblorosa de Usopp la hizo sonreír.

"Vale, ahora hay que salir de aquí"

Law comenzó a correr de nuevo, aunque Yua apostaba a que no sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía. Ninguno de los tres podía ver nada, pero Yua esperaba que la intuición de Law fuera lo suficientemente buena como para sacarles de allí lo más enteros posible.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Yua ya se ha reencontrado con los mugiwara wiii! Supongo que habréis notado un poco un cambio en ella y ahora tiene otra actitud. Parece que la instancia con los Heart Pirates le ha sentado muy bien ;)**

 **Tengo muchas ganas de que leáis el reencuentro entre Zoro y Yua. A lo mejor os llevais una sorpresa muajajaja (risa maligna xD)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Lo primero y más importante, gracias por las reviews. Me alegro de que todo el tema de los flashbacks quedara bastante claro.**

 **Queda ya poco para llegar al capítulo 20 y estaba pensando en hacer algo especial... Se admiten sugerencias jajaja Por ahora os tendréis que conformar con el capítulo 17, que es un poquito más largo que el anterior. Por fin la historia avanza, ya que sentía que se estaba atascando. Hay mucha información en este capítulo, así que, si algo no queda claro, sabéis que podéis preguntar.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 17**

"¡Es la última vez que te hacemos caso, Luffy! ¡Podíamos haber muerto ahí dentro!"

Nami golpeó a su capitán en la cabeza mientras éste contenía una carcajada. Zoro, sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos. Todos esperaban de pie a que aquellos tres aparecieran por alguno de los orificios de aquel volcán que parecía que iba a entrar en erupción de un momento a otro.

¿Por qué demonios tenían que haberse ido juntos Usopp y Yua cuando habían decidido separarse? Los dos únicos de la banda que tenían un don para atraer los problemas habían formado equipo para la huída y, como era habitual, la gran mayoría de los enemigos habían decidido perseguirles a ellos.

Una explosión provocó que todos se cubrieran de los trozos de rocas y polvo que salía de una de las aberturas del volcán. Law había dado la vuelta para ir a buscarles al ser los únicos que no habían salido todavía de su interior y Zoro se arrepentía de no haber ido con él. Dio un paso al frente, determinado a enmendar su error, cuando dos sombras comenzaron a vislumbrarse entre la nube de polvo que les rodeaba.

"¡Tora-o!", gritó Luffy entusiasmado mientras terminaban de ponerse a su altura.

Law y Usopp llegaron jadeantes, pero Zoro solo buscaba a una persona. Para su sorpresa, tras el cuello de Law, unos grandes ojos verdes asomaban. El espadachín sintió cómo la presión de su cuerpo disminuía, pero también cómo la ira que había sentido durante todos los días que Yua no había estado con los mugiwara había regresado con solo volver a verla. Se fijó en la chica, pues, aunque no parecía gravemente herida, Law la cargaba a caballito en su espalda.

"Mugiwara-ya, esta me la vas a pagar", respondió finalmente Law, aún jadeante por la carrera de obstáculos que había tenido que afrontar.

"Volvamos al barco cuanto antes. Esto no tiene buena pinta", sugirió Sanji mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

Las dos tripulaciones regresaron en silencio, caminando a paso rápido y mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, esperando que ningún río de lava les sorprendiera. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el Sunny, Law dejó con cuidado a Yua sobre la madera, mientras el submarino de los Heart Pirates se desplazaba también en la superficie, al lado del barco de los Sombrero de Paja.

"Yua es ahora toda vuestra", dijo Law girándose hacia los miembros de la tripulación de Luffy. El Capitán de los Heart Pirates les dio la espalda y se dirigió a Yua, "Recuerda lo que hablamos", Antes de que Law se marchara, Yua rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto y le entregó un pedazo de papel, "¿Una vivre card? ¿Es tuya? ¿Por qué me la das?"

"Quiero que tú la tengas", Yua bajó el tono de voz para que solo él la escuchara, "Considéralo un regalo"

"¿Dónde la has conseguido?"

"Sachi y Penguin me acompañaron en la última isla en la que estuvimos"

"Sabes que no la necesitaré para encontrar a los Sombrero de Paja, ¿verdad?", Yua se encogió de hombros y sonrió de manera inocente. Law le revolvió el pelo en respuesta y contuvo una sonrisa, "La llevaré siempre conmigo", le susurró.

La chica asintió, haciendo que Zoro, que había escuchado toda la conversación, enarcara una ceja por aquella frase que Law acababa de pronunciar y, tan pronto como dijo eso, el moreno dio un salto y se colocó al lado de parte de su tripulación, en el submarino. El resto de los Sombrero de Paja se acercó a la barandilla para despedirse del resto, a pesar de que no tardarían en volverse a ver. La alianza pirata continuaba.

"¡Te echaremos de menos, Yua!", gritaron Sachi y Penguin al unísono.

Yua corrió también hacia la barandilla y extendió su brazo, diciéndoles adiós con la mano sonriendo ampliamente. Zoro la observó con curiosidad. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando decidió cambiar sus largos y anchos vestidos por aquella camiseta negra ajustada y esos pantalones cortos de color marrón. Después de tanto tiempo, no le parecía estar ante la misma persona. Sentía una extraña sensación en su interior al verla feliz, pero, sobre todo, por verla compartir esa felicidad con los Heart Pirates. Aquella sonrisa era nueva para él, nunca antes se la había visto y mucho menos dirigírsela a cualquier miembro de los Sombrero de Paja. Eso era lo que verdaderamente le molestaba, porque parecía que ella había sido más feliz estando con la tripulación de Law que con ellos.

"¡Continúa haciéndote fuerte, preciosa!", dijo Jean Bart con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo haré! ¡La próxima vez te ganaré!", el hombre emitió una carcajada y fue el primero en meterse en el submarino.

Un silbido cruzó el aire y una bala de cañón cayó cerca de donde se encontraban. El impacto provocó que el agua saliera disparada en todas direcciones, moviendo los dos barcos con fuerza.

"Mierda… ¡Es la Marina!", informó Sanji.

Las balas de cañón comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones. Dos barcos de la Marina se divisaban a lo lejos y avanzaban a paso rápido.

"¡Franky, prepara el Coup de Burst! No podemos permitirnos pelear ahora", Nami comenzó a dar instrucciones.

"¡Nami! ¿Hacia dónde apunta la aguja central de tu Log Pose?", preguntó Yua, todavía sin alejarse de la barandilla.

"Hacia el noreste"

"¡Es ahí hacia donde tenemos que ir!", la navegante frunció el ceño, pero antes de que dijera nada más, Yua continuó hablando, "Después te lo explico"

Nami asintió y comenzó a dar instrucciones. Franky indicó que la cola ya estaba lista y Nami dio la orden de que se iniciara el Coup de Burst.

Zoro no apartó sus ojos de Yua, que seguía todavía con la mirada puesta en el mar, a pesar de que el submarino de los Heart Pirates ya se había sumergido. Como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a suceder, Zoro la agarró por la cintura cuando el Sunny salió disparado hacia el frente. Yua habría caído seguramente por la borda si él no la hubiera sujetado, conocedor de que la chica no sabía todavía que el barco era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió cómo Yua se aferraba a su ropa, abrazándose a él, temerosa por la sensación que producía el ir por el aire en un barco. Pocos segundos después, el Sunny cayó con fuerza sobre el mar. Zoro se sujetó a la barandilla con su mano libre, mientras con la otra seguía aferrando la cintura de la castaña y separó las piernas para no perder el equilibrio. Tan pronto como aterrizaron, todo parecía en calma de nuevo.

Yua se separó de él sin decir nada, como si no fuera consciente de que hacía unos segundos ella le había abrazado. Zoro se rascó la cabeza confundido y miró para otro lado, topándose con los ojos azules de Robin, que parecían leerle la mente. Zoro chasqueó la lengua, intentando disimular, lo que provocó una leve sonrisa en la arqueóloga que dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su silla habitual, en la que solía pasarse las horas sentada sobre la cubierta leyendo sus libros.

Por unos instantes, se había olvidado de lo enfadado que estaba con la castaña, pero, a pesar de todo, algo le hacía seguir preocupándose por ella. Zoro se sentía furioso consigo mismo y, en especial, con ella, porque acababan de volver verse después de tanto tiempo y Yua solo se había mostrado fría con él. Tampoco sabía qué esperaba de ella, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que no quería que ella le ignorara de aquella manera.

"¡Sanji, tengo hambre!", gritó Luffy mientras se ajustaba su sombrero.

"Vamos todos a la cocina, prepararé algo de picar"

Cuando Zoro entró en la cocina, Sanji ya había comenzado a sacar varios utensilios para empezar a preparar algo con lo que alimentar a la tripulación. El resto habían sido más rápidos y ya habían tomado asiento alrededor de la mesa, a excepción de Franky y Brook, que prefería ocupar uno la barra y el otro el sofá que decoraba la habitación, respectivamente. Zoro se sentó en uno de los dos únicos sitios que quedaban libres, al lado de su capitán y quedando frente a Yua, que parecía flanqueada por Nami y Robin.

"Es aquí hacia donde nos dirigimos", Yua extendió un pergamino con el mapa de una isla sobre la mesa de madera. Nami se levantó un poco de la silla para verlo mejor, "Law ha cumplido su parte del trato y ahora me toca a mí"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Franky con curiosidad.

"Como ya sabéis, a Kaido no le apodan 'el de las Bestias' precisamente porque sea un rival fácil a batir. Ya conseguisteis destruir la fábrica de Smile y, en el proceso, vencisteis a Doflamingo, pero esto va más allá de cualquier cosa que pudierais imaginar", Yua movió el pergamino hacia el lado de Nami para que ésta pudiera verlo mejor, "Durante estos días no solo he estado entrenando con los Heart Pirates, sino que también hemos estado investigando"

"Espera, ¿te fuiste con la tripulación de Trafalgar Law solo porque querías que él te entrenara?", Zoro golpeó la mesa de madera, haciendo que todos se giraran para mirarle. Yua parpadeó varias veces, confusa.

"No creo que eso sea ahora mismo importante", respondió finalmente la chica, que continuó explicando la situación, "Definitivamente, Kaido es un hombre con muchos recursos. Según hemos podido saber, no solo tiene todo un ejército de usuarios de frutas del diablo artificiales de tipo Zoan, sino que, además, cuenta con expertos estrategas"

"Así que nos dirigimos a Gravos", Yua asintió ante la deducción de Robin. Todos miraron a las mujeres sin entender qué tenía de especial la isla, "Gravos es una isla que cuenta con grandes estrategas. Han ayudado tanto al Gobierno como a piratas como Barbablanca. Normalmente, este tipo de información no es conocida, ya que el Gobierno Mundial no quedaría en buena posición si se descubriera que necesitan ayuda exterior para llevar a cabo la mayoría de sus planes, así que Gravos es conocida como una isla muy rica gracias a sus telas"

"Así es", continuó Yua, "La gente de Gravos ha conseguido una gran fortuna vendiendo prendas de ropa para otros reinos o nobles mundiales y descubrimos que Kaido controla ahora la isla"

"¿Para qué querría Kaido controlarla?", preguntó Usopp.

"Obviamente quiere tener todas las de ganar ahora que no tiene acceso al Smile"

"¿¡Y vamos a ir a esa isla para enfrentarnos a Kaido!?"

"Tranquilo, Usopp. Dudo que Kaido esté allí. Solo vamos a ir a investigar y a poner a esos estrategas de nuestra parte. No creo que quieran estar bajo las órdenes de un hombre cruel como Kaido", Yua sonrió, "El objetivo es debilitar a Kaido lo máximo posible. Law cuenta con nosotros para esto. Mientras tanto, él seguirá recopilando información y deberemos esperarle en la siguiente isla a Gravos. Tardará en llegar un par de semanas, así que habrá que ser pacientes"

"¿Cómo vamos a esperar tanto tiempo? Lo normal es que Kaido aparezca antes", Nami estaba preocupada, todos lo estaban. Era un plan sin sentido y los únicos que se ponían en peligro eran ellos mientras que los Heart Pirates surcaban el mar a su antojo.

Sanji colocó varios platos con sándwiches en ellos y, tan pronto como los dejó, Luffy estiró su brazo y cogió varios.

"El objetivo es no pasar más de dos días en Gravos y para ello tendremos que ser discretos", las miradas de todos se deslizaron hacia Luffy tras escuchar las palabras de Yua, provocando una carcajada en el capitán, "Sé que es una locura, pero es lo mejor que tenemos. No es una misión fácil. Durante estos dos últimos años no se sabe nada acerca de Gravos, así que tendremos que ir con cuidado. Seguramente posean más información valiosa acerca de Kaido"

El resto asintió mientras Zoro dio un bocado a uno de esos sándwich. Todo lo que Yua les acababa de contar era una locura y, aunque su capitán estaba entusiasmado con la idea, él no quería llevar a cabo un plan que había sido pensado por la chica que tenía enfrente. No se fiaba de ella, no después de que se hubiera marchado con los Heart Pirates. Estaba dolido, sobre todo porque había preferido a Law y su tripulación antes que a ellos para que la entrenaran. Sentía que la chica no confiaba en ellos y él tampoco confiaba en ella.

Yua dio un pequeño bocado a su sándwich y se giró hacia Robin, "Compramos un libro sobre Gravos, por si te interesa. Dos mentes piensan mejor que una y es posible que encuentres detalles más interesantes que a mí se me han escapado"

Robin dejó con cuidado su taza de café sobre el plato y asintió con la cabeza, "Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que el plan puede salir muy mal, sobre todo si tenemos que pasar tanto tiempo allí. ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Trafalgar Law?"

"Él es el capitán y su tripulación sigue sus órdenes sin preguntar, pero supongo que el lugar al que se dirige está lejos y no iría a ese sitio si no fuera a ser interesante la información que puede obtener. Habrá que esperar"

"Un momento", Nami captó la atención de todos de nuevo y señaló el mapa, "¿Veis estas corrientes? Pensaba que podía ser un error, pero lo dudo… Según convergen, las corrientes cambian"

"¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Nami-swan?", intervino Sanji.

"Lo que quiero decir es que, según el mapa y cómo están dibujadas las corrientes, esta isla tiene una comunicación extraordinaria con el resto de islas. Serían como caminos"

"Eso explica muchas cosas", Robin se quedó pensativa unos segundos, "Puede que más que esos estrategas, lo que verdaderamente interese de esa isla a Kaido sean esas corrientes atípicas. Su comunicación con el resto del Nuevo Mundo debe de ser excelente y será mucho más fácil transportar las frutas del diablo artificiales para el resto de piratas que estén bajo su mando"

"Entonces está decidido. ¡El próximo destino será Gravos!", Luffy asintió con la determinación reflejada en sus rostros y extendió sus brazos hacia atrás, estirándose, ya satisfecho por todo lo que había comido. El capitán se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta, seguido de cerca por Usopp y Chopper.

"¡Chopper!", el reno paró ante la llamada de Yua, "¿Puedes echarme un vistazo a la pierna?"

"¿Estás herida?", preguntó Luffy, asomando de nuevo su cabeza por la puerta.

"No es nada, solo es un corte, pero quiero que le eches un vistazo. No quiero que se infecte"

Chopper asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta en dirección a la enfermería para coger lo necesario para mirarle la pierna.

"Eso me recuerda…", dijo Usopp en voz alta, "No os he contado lo que ha hecho Yua hoy, ha sido impresionante", las mejillas de Yua se encendieron e hizo un gesto con ambas manos intentado que su amigo no contara nada. Al fin y al cabo, había derribado a siete rivales, sí, pero había sido pura casualidad.

Las miradas del resto de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja se posaron sobre ella, con las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa. A diferencia de otras veces, Usopp no exageró contando esa parte de la historia, así que Yua se encogió de hombros avergonzada, mientras que, por primera vez, recibía la admiración del resto.

Llevaba solo un par de horas con los Mugiwara, pero ya todo se sentía diferente. No lo iba a negar, les había echado de menos, pero desde que había visto sumergirse al submarino, también había empezado a extrañar a los Heart Pirates.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Como veréis, he introducido a Kaido para darle un poco de emoción, pero, tranquilos, que si no habéis leído el manga no pasa nada. No haré spoilers, aunque recomiendo que, si no lo leéis, lo hagáis, porque está demasiado interesante en estos momentos. Desgraciadamente, esta semana no ha habido capítulo, pero todavía me dura el hype del anterior (el 799).**

 **En otro orden de cosas, tengo muchas ganas de que leáis el siguiente capítulo. Sé que SakuraLovely15 me va a asesinar y hasta ahí puedo leer xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Qué ganas tenía de que llegara el domingo para poder actualizar y seguir con esta historia, que, por fin, siento que empieza a avanzar. En los próximos capítulos pasarán muchas cosas, ya que volverán a pisar tierra. Hoy actualizo prontito, a pesar de estar agotada. Ayer acudí a la Japan Weekend que se celebra en Madrid y estuve toooodo el día por allí. Me hice muchas fotos (había cosplays realmente guays, entre ellos uno de Corazón y de Sabo que me hicieron volverme loca jaja) y también me compré muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas. Pero bueno, caprichos que me di xD**

 **En fin, no me olvido de dar las gracias por las reviews. Me alegro que gustara tanto el capítulo, pero ahora v** **amos a darle un poco de drama a la historia con el capítulo de hoy. Esto comienza a parecer una telenovela xDD**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 18**

Yua se apoyó en la barra que había en la cocina del Sunny, observando con atención a Sanji. El cocinero se movía de un lado a otro, con agilidad, cogiendo y soltando los utensilios de cocina mientras continuaba preparando la comida con la que se alimentarían a mediodía.

"Espera un momento", intervino la castaña, "¿Le echas pimienta a la sopa?"

Sanji asintió, "Así es. Le echo solo una cucharada para que no esté muy picante. Es solo para potenciar el sabor de los alimentos".

Sanji tomó un poco del caldo con la cuchara y sopló con delicadeza, intentando rebajar el calor de la sopa hirviendo y, después, se la ofreció a Yua para que lo probara. La chica cerró los ojos y asintió, dejando que el leve picor le provocara cosquillas en las pupilas gustativas.

"Está deliciosa"

Sanji sonrió satisfecho y se giró para continuar trabajando. Yua se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero el cocinero había insistido en que no quería que ella se dañara sus preciosas manos. La castaña había tenido que resignarse a observarle hacer todas las tareas y a preguntar con el objetivo de intentar mejorar sus habilidades como cocinera.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Yua-san?", Sanji se giró, quedando frente a ella, pero antes de continuar se encendió un cigarro y le dio una larga calada, "¿Qué estuviste haciendo con la tripulación de Trafalgar Law?"

"Entrenando", Yua hizo una pausa. Todos en la tripulación conocían por qué se había ido con los Heart Pirates, por lo que esa pregunta no tenía sentido, así que suponía que Sanji se imaginaba que aquel favor no había sido sin recibir nada a cambio, "También hice de cocinera. Necesitaban a uno, así que yo me encargué de ello"

Sanji removió la sopa y volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella, "Entonces, si ya has cumplido tu tarea, ¿qué te hace querer aprender más cosas sobre cocina? ¿Piensas marcharte con ellos de manera definitiva?"

Yua se sonrojó ante aquella conversación inesperada, "N-No, no es eso… Tú siempre preparas comidas deliciosas y utilizas los ingredientes de manera que puedan ser beneficiosos para la salud del resto, haciéndoles más fuertes en las batallas o acelerando su recuperación tras recibir golpes o heridas. Yo quiero ser capaz de cocinar de esa manera. ¿Es eso tan malo?"

Sanji suspiró, "No. Al contrario"

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. Llevaba solo un día en el barco tras su regreso y nadie le había preguntado sobre los Heart Pirates hasta ese momento. Yua agachó la cabeza, pues si Sanji creía que ella se marcharía de nuevo, eso podía significar que al resto también se les había pasado esa idea por la mente, pero habían decidido no compartirla con ella.

Yua jugueteó con una cuchara que había sobre la mesa, "¿Me odiáis?"

Sanji permaneció en silencio varios segundos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero a Yua le pareció una eternidad, "No", el cocinero volvió a hacer una pausa antes de continuar, "Pero ninguno entendimos por qué querías marcharte"

"No encontraba mi sitio en la tripulación", Luffy era el único al que Yua le había hecho aquella confesión, "No es que no me sienta a gusto con vosotros, pero a veces siento que no tengo lugar entre vosotros"

"Eso son tonterías, Yua-san", Sanji levantó la vista de los fogones para mirarla fijamente, "Tú siempre tendrás un sitio en mi corazón"

Yua sonrió y agachó la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrosadas por las palabras de Sanji. Obviamente, no era eso lo que quería escuchar, pero, al menos, el rubio siempre tenía el don de hacerla sonreír cuando se sentía mal consigo misma.

"He preparado unas bebidas para mis queridas Nami y Robin"

Yua levantó la cabeza, distraída por sus propios pensamientos, "¿Y para el resto?"

"Que se lo hagan ellos", protestó el cocinero.

"Sanji, por favor…", Yua le suplicó, juntando las manos, intentando contener una sonrisa.

"Haré lo que tú me pidas, preciosa mía"

Varios corazones rodearon a Sanji mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la nevera para preparar más bebidas. Normalmente Yua no utilizaría sus encantos femeninos para conseguir cosas de Sanji ni tampoco le insistiría en que preparara algo para los chicos de la tripulación, sabiendo lo mucho que el rubio los 'detestaba', pero tenía otros planes que no quería compartir con él. Desde que había pisado un pie en el Sunny, no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Zoro, ni siquiera habían conversado desde que se había marchado y Yua sentía que tenía una conversación pendiente con él. Por más que repasaba todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en su mente, no alcanzaba a entender esa necesidad que tenía de darle a él las explicaciones que Luffy, como capitán, ni siquiera se había atrevido a pedirle. Sonaba ridículo.

"Yo le llevaré a los chicos sus vasos. Tú encárgate de Robin y Nami", dijo Yua mientras se acercaba a Sanji para coger una bandeja con varios vasos. La castaña le guiñó un ojo y salió acompañada del rubio, que desapareció inmediatamente de su lado, casi flotando por la emoción de ver a Robin y Nami sobre la cubierta, disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

Yua se acercó a cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación para entregarles sus respectivas bebidas, pero quien verdaderamente le interesaba era cierto espadachín de pelo verde. Zoro no se encontraba en la cubierta, así que Yua imaginó que estaría ejercitándose en el nido, como solía hacer habitualmente, siempre y cuando no estuviera durmiendo.

Subió con cuidado las escaleras hasta la parte más alta del barco y se quedó parada bajo el quicio de la puerta, observando la tensión de los músculos de Zoro mientras levantaba varias pesas a la vez.

Yua tragó saliva, "Sanji ha preparado algo de beber"

Esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del espadachín, que seguía haciendo ejercicio como si ella no estuviera. Yua suspiró y se acercó al banco para dejar el vaso sobre la madera, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Zoro soltó las pesas y se acercó a ella, arrebatándole el vaso de las manos y bebiendo su contenido de un trago.

"La próxima vez que quieras hablar conmigo, hazlo de manera clara, no vengas ofreciéndome una ridícula bebida hecha por un cocinero pervertido"

Zoro prácticamente le tiró el vaso, haciendo que Yua frunciera el ceño por la actitud del espadachín.

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?"

"¿¡Que qué me pasa!? ¿¡Es que acaso no eres consciente de lo que has hecho!?"

Yua parpadeó perpleja, "Solo me fui unos días con la tripulación de Law"

"¿¡Unos días!? ¡Has estado casi tres meses fuera!"

Los ojos de Yua se abrieron de par en par y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Les había prometido a todos que solo estaría unos días con los Heart Pirates, pero su estadía con ellos se había alargado más de lo previsto. Lo peor de todo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que, hasta que Zoro no se lo había dicho, no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado fuera. Así que permaneció en silencio, con la mirada agachada, pues no tenía ninguna explicación mejor que dar para su ausencia.

"Y encima te vas con ellos para entrenarte…", Zoro frunció el ceño, haciendo que Yua diera un paso atrás. Un aura negra le rodeaba, estaba enfadado con ella, más de lo que jamás había estado, "¡Podíamos haberte ayudado nosotros! ¿Por qué no fuiste clara?"

"¡No! ¡No podíais! Seamos sinceros, ninguno podía enseñarme. Luffy no se lo tomaría en serio, Franky es un cyborg, por lo que su técnica de pelea no es aplicable para mí, Robin utiliza su fruta del diablo para pelear, nunca el cuerpo a cuerpo o algún arma, Chopper se ayuda de sus transformaciones, Sanji sería demasiado blando conmigo porque soy una mujer, Usopp y Nami son más bien cobardes y no les culpo, a mí me pasa lo mismo, Brook me estaría pidiendo constantemente que le enseñara las bragas y tú no tienes paciencia", Yua frunció los labios, comprendiendo que había soltado aquel chorro de palabras sin pensar.

"¿Y tú qué sabes si tengo paciencia o no? Ni siquiera me lo preguntaste"

"Cada vez que estamos más de dos segundos solos en el mismo espacio terminamos discutiendo. ¿Cómo quieres que te pidiera algo así?"

"Te equivocas. La noche de la fiesta no fue así"

Yua sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante aquella confesión. Ella había creído durante todo ese tiempo que se había tratado de un sueño muy real, producto de beber por primera vez alcohol y, ahora, frente a ella, se encontraba un Zoro dolido. Lo sabía, sabía que tenía que haber ido antes a hablar con él, pero el miedo se lo había impedido. O, quizás, también el orgullo, pues una vocecilla en su cabeza no dejaba de insistirla en que él también podía haberse acercado a ella.

"Nos has traicionado", dijo finalmente Zoro tras varios segundos de silencio entre ambos.

"¡Yo jamás haría eso!", Yua no daba crédito ante esa acusación. Pensaba disculparse con él por no haber confiado en él, pero esa idea se borró de su mente en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras.

Zoro se alejó de ella y caminó hasta el otro lado del nido. El espadachín tomó un papel y se lo lanzó. Yua atrapó lo que parecía el periódico y le echó un vistazo. Rebuscó en las páginas hasta que vio una noticia que hizo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran. Ahí estaba ella, sonriente en una fotografía, luciendo un mono ajustado con el jolly roger de los Heart Pirates. A su lado estaba Law. Los dos miraban hacia la esquina inferior izquierda de la fotografía, donde podían atisbarse partes de Penguin, Bepo y Sachi, que parecían discutir entre ellos. Según rezaba la noticia, los Heart Pirates parecían haber incorporado a un misterioso nuevo miembro del que todavía se desconocían sus habilidades, pero que seguro que fortalecería la alianza pirata que habían formado con los Sombrero de Paja. Yua no daba crédito, no podía creerse lo que venía allí escrito. Ahora todo el mundo la conocía.

"Y ahora regresas para encomendarnos una misión que ha planeado Trafalgar Law mientras él se marcha a vete a saber dónde", Zoro se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

"¿Qué estás insinuando?", preguntó Yua frunciendo el ceño.

"Que Law nos está utilizando y también a ti. ¿Qué harás cuando lleguemos allí? ¿Dejarnos también tirados una vez más?

"Te equivocas", Yua intentaba defenderse. Se sentía abrumada ante los ataques de Zoro, pero el espadachín no lo había dicho todo.

"Todos siguen confiando en ti, pero yo sigo creyendo que debimos matarte en cuanto hubieras pisado la cubierta del barco de nuevo. Fuimos nosotros los que te salvamos, los que te liberamos y te sacamos de aquella maldita isla. ¡Fui yo el que le pidió a Law que te salvara porque él te quería dejar morir! ¿Crees que podía dejar que eso sucediera después de que dieras tu vida por mi capitán? No eres más que un parásito, alguien que solo sabe vivir de los demás. No sabes estar sola y arrastras a los demás contigo si es necesario. Eres repugnante"

Yua sintió cómo su temperatura corporal aumentaba a medida que iba escuchando a Zoro decir todas esas cosas sobre ella. Estaba llena de ira. Lanzó con furia el periódico hacia un lado y acortó la distancia que les separaba. Extendió su brazo hacia él, pero antes de que la palma de su mano impactara en la mejilla de Zoro, éste frenó el brazo de la castaña, agarrándolo con más fuerza de lo normal. Yua apretó los dientes, aún más presa de la ira y obviando el dolor que le producía el firme agarre de Zoro sobre su delicada piel.

"Odio que la gente me pegue", le dijo Zoro casi en un susurro, con sus ojos prácticamente oscurecidos por lo sombrío de su expresión, "No me vas a volver a poner la mano encima"

Zoro soltó el brazo de Yua, haciendo que éste cayera inerte a un costado de la chica. Ésta le fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la carne.

"Eres un capullo, Roronoa Zoro"

Yua se giró, antes de perder el control sobre sus acciones. Sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba y temía que pudiera decir o hacer cosas de las que después se arrepentiría. Bajó las escaleras del nido del Sunny a gran velocidad y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la popa del barco. Se asomó por la borda, dejando que el mar agitara su larga cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta y comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? Desde que había salido de la Isla Walla solo había tomado malas decisiones y todas ellas la alejaban a un más de Zoro. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse e intentó relajarse sin éxito.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

La voz de Sanji la sobresaltó a su espalda. Yua se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas y a intentar fingir una felicidad que no sentía antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a Sanji.

"Sí", dijo finalmente, mostrándole al cocinero su mejor sonrisa improvisada.

Sanji se acercó a ella, dando la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo contra el suelo, "Había escuchado el llanto de una mujer, Yua-san. No intentes fingir conmigo"

Yua agachó la cabeza avergonzada, "¿Crees que os traicioné, Sanji?"

Su amigo la miró frunciendo el ceño, "Ha sido ese marimo idiota, ¿verdad?", Sanji dio una patada al suelo, haciendo que Yua se sobresaltara por el brusco movimiento, "Oh, lo siento, querida mía, no quería asustarte", Sanji la tomó de la mano, "Eres una buena persona, Yua-san, tú jamás nos harías eso. Luffy tiene buena intuición para las personas, nunca se equivoca"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de Yua y ésta rompió la escasa distancia que les separaba a ambos y le abrazó, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente cuando Sanji la rodeó con sus brazos de manera firme. La chica escondió su rostro en su pecho, dejando que Sanji fuera el testigo de sus lágrimas, de su impotencia y de todos los remordimientos que sentía. Éste levantó la vista y, tras una de las ventanas del nido del Sunny, atisbó una sombra que se desvaneció en cuanto estableció contacto visual con ella. Sanji chasqueó la lengua y pasó su mano por la espalda de Yua, intentando reconfortarla y estando prácticamente seguro de que se le estaba escapando una pieza clave de información de la relación entre aquellos dos.

* * *

 **Creo que la relación entre Sanji y Yua es una de mis favoritas. Son unos cuquis jajaja**

 **Bueno, espero que SakuraLovely15 no sea muy mala conmigo, pero te voy a hacer sufrir todavía. Tendrás que ser paciente, así cuando se produzca el beso te hará más ilusión y, sobre todo, te sorprenderá ;)**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis dejarme todas vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y dudas, que yo estaré encantada de responderlas todas.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Tranquilidad, quizá Yua y Zoro hayan dado unos pasos atrás en su relación, pero ya veréis cómo todo comenzará a avanzar de nuevo ;)**

 **Con el capítulo de hoy no se avanzará mucho en la trama, ya que la mayor parte de lo que sucede en él es un flashback (lo notaréis porque está en cursiva). Le dedico este capítulo ken1997, pero no diré el por qué todavía, que no quiero adelantar acontecimientos xD**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 19**

 _"¡Venid con mamá!", gritó entusiasmada mientras, con sus dos manos, se acercaba las monedas que había sobre la mesa._

 _"Ésta es la tercera vez que nos gana en lo que llevamos de noche…", protestó Sachi, poniendo sus manos en la nuca._

 _"Si no fuera porque nos ha preparado unos canapés durante la partida, me negaría a creer que nos está ganando de manera limpia", añadió Penguin._

 _Yua enarcó una ceja, divertida, "Tenéis muy mal perder"_

 _"Yua-san, ¿podrías hacernos más dulces?", preguntó Bepo avergonzado. De vez en cuando, Yua preparaba postres para la tripulación y Bepo se había convertido en el mayor admirador de sus pasteles._

 _"¿¡Pero cómo tienes tanto morro!?", le acusó Sachi, señalándole con el dedo y haciendo reír a Yua._

 _"Por supuesto que te puedo preparar más, Bepo", la castaña limpió con delicadeza algunos restos de azúcar que se habían quedado sobre el pelaje del oso, haciendo que Sachi y Penguin le fulminaran con la mirada, "Pero ninguno de estos dos cascarrabias recibirá ninguno", añadió, sacándoles la lengua ambos._

 _Antes de que Sachi o Penguin pudieran responder, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y todos contuvieron el aliento al ver a su capitán mirándoles con el ceño fruncido. Bepo, Penguin, Sachi, Jean Bart y Yua se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, comiendo y bebiendo mientras disfrutaban de una de sus habituales timbas de cartas antes de irse a dormir._

 _Bepo extendió uno de los platos hacia su capitán, "¿Quiere un poco, heicho?"_

 _Law miró con una mueca de disgusto las migas de pan que había esparcidas por el plato casi vacío, "¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? Deberíais estar durmiendo. Mañana llegaremos a tierra y tenemos cosas que hacer"_

 _"Lo sentimos, capitán", se disculpó Bepo por todos, visiblemente avergonzado por lo sucedido._

 _Sin decir nada, todos se pusieron en pie sin rechistar a su capitán y fueron abandonando la habitación uno a uno. Yua se quedó la última y, antes de salir, se giró para hablarle._

 _"¿Vienes?"_

 _"Más tarde. Ahora descansa, mañana limpiarás esto"_

 _Yua suspiró y asintió, resignada. No esperaba una regañina por parte de Law, pero todo estaba resultando más duro de lo que esperaba. Aún así, no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, pues sentía que los progresos que estaba realizando se daban a pasos agigantados. Yua se sentía a gusto con los Heart Pirates, se había integrado rápidamente y, aunque Law seguía siendo tan frío como siempre, Yua sentía una conexión especial con él._

 _Cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y, lentamente, se comenzó a desvestir. Observó en el espejo con atención los moretones que cubrían su cuerpo, producto del duro entrenamiento, y se acercó al escritorio para abrir uno de los cajones y sacar una pomada que Law le había dado para los golpes. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al ejercer presión, extendiendo la pomada por los distintos moretones que cubrían su blanca piel. Se podía apreciar perfectamente cuáles eran viejos y cuáles recientes. No obstante, casi no tenían tiempo de curarse, pues Yua se ejercitaba todos los días y le gustaba enfrentarse a Jean Bart, ya que era el único que no parecía tener piedad con ella._

 _Se colocó la ropa con la que solía dormir y se metió en la cama, tapándose con la sábana. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero estaba tan exhausta por el esfuerzo realizado durante el día que no conseguía dormir. Se revolvió en la cama varias veces, intentando encontrar una postura óptima cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de nuevo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, escuchando los pasos de las botas de Law sobre el suelo. Yua entreabrió los ojos y le observó en silencio mientras él tomaba asiento y tomaba un libro, intentando hacerse la dormida._

 _"Duérmete de una vez"_

 _Yua se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Law. El capitán de los Heart Pirates continuó sentado en la silla, frente a su escritorio, leyendo un libro. La castaña torció el gesto y llamó su atención con la mano. Law la miró de reojo y Yua tocó con la palma de su mano en el colchón._

 _"Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que duermo poco"_

 _"Me da igual, es tu habitación y ésta es tu cama. Quedarte dormido sentado en esa silla no es bueno para los huesos y mucho menos para la espalda. Tiene gracia que te lo diga yo, siendo tú el médico", Law la ignoró y continuó leyendo, pero Yua no pensaba darse por vencida, "¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de que te haga algo?", preguntó con una sonrisa picarona._

 _"No te pega nada eso de ir de seductora"_

 _Yua frunció el ceño, tomó la almohada y se la lanzó con fuerza, impactando en la cabeza de Law, haciendo que su sombrero saliera despedido hacia el suelo. Law la fulminó con la mirada y Yua respondió con una sonrisa inocente._

 _"Lo que tú digas", dijo finalmente Law, cerrando el libro con fuerza y poniéndose en pie. No obstante, para sorpresa de Yua, Law comenzó a desvestirse, quedándose en ropa interior. El capitán se acercó a la cama, empujando a la chica a un lado, y se acostó a su lado._

 _"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_

 _Law cerró los ojos y se giró, dándole la espalda, "¿Te has arrepentido de que duerma contigo?"_

 _"No es eso… ¡Estás en ropa interior!"_

 _"Y, dime, ¿cómo quieres que duerma? No pensarás que me acueste con ropa"_

 _"¡Con un pijama!"_

 _Yua le miró incrédula y, a pesar de que éste le estaba dando la espalda, podía atisbar la comisura de los labios de Law ligeramente curvada. Se estaba burlando de ella una vez más y lo hacía para que no volviera a pedirle que durmiera con ella, pero Yua no se sentía bien invadiendo la habitación de Law y mucho menos cuando él era el capitán del barco en el que viajaba, así que ya podía intentar crear una situación incómoda entre ambos que ella volvería a insistir la próxima noche._

 _Yua se tumbó mirando hacia el techo y parpadeó varias veces, "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?", Yua esperó pacientemente en silencio a que Law respondiera, deseando que no se hubiera dormido ya._

 _"Mis subordinados fueron los que me insistieron"_

 _"Pero tú eres el capitán, tienes la última palabra. ¿Por qué después de lo que pasó decidiste volver a por mí?"_

 _"¿Hablas siempre tanto?", le preguntó Law, que parecía molesto, pues intentaba conciliar el sueño y la chica se lo impedía, "Cuando mencionaste que eras de Isla Swallow me trajiste muchos recuerdos…"_

 _Yua le miró de reojo, "¿Tú también eres de allí?"_

 _"No. Yo soy de Flevance"_

 _"¿Flevance?", nunca había escuchado hablar de ese lugar, lo que resultaba extraño._

 _"Es lógico, eres más joven que yo y ya no queda nada de ella. El Gobierno la destruyó"_

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _"¿Has oído hablar del Síndrome del Plomo Ámbar?", Yua negó con la cabeza, pero fue su silencio lo que le hizo a Law continuar, "Era una enfermedad que se extendió por todo el país debido a la extracción de plomo ámbar. El gobierno y los ciudadanos se hicieron ricos gracias a ello, pero nadie dijo a los habitantes que era venenoso. Sus efectos no se vieron al instante, sino que su daño se extendió a las generaciones futuras, acortando la esperanza de vida. Cuando la enfermedad comenzó a manifestarse en toda la población, se dijo que era una epidemia y se exterminó a toda la isla"_

 _"¡Pero has dicho que no era contagioso!", Yua se mordió el labio, horrorizada por las cosas que era capaz de hacer el gobierno, "Sobre todo si había una cura…"_

 _"¿Qué te hace pensar que había una cura?"_

 _"Tú estás aquí"_

 _Law se giró y se colocó en la misma posición que Yua, mirando también al techo, "A mí me salvaron..."_

 _Yua cambió de postura, poniéndose de medio lado para mirar a Law de perfil. No podía imaginarse por todo lo que tenía que haber pasado Law. Había visto el horror de la exterminación de una ciudad, pero estaba segura que había algo más. Sus ojos, siempre cansados, su rostro prácticamente inexpresivo y su forma de ser reservada la hacían pensar que su vida había sido difícil, mucho más que la del resto._

 _"¿Y quién fue tu salvador?'", preguntó con inocencia._

 _Law permaneció en silencio varios segundos en lo que pareció una eternidad. Yua decidió cerrar los ojos, comprendiendo que había sobrepasado la línea y que él estaba en su derecho de no compartir esa clase de información con ella._

 _"Corazón", Yua abrió un ojo, creyendo no haber escuchado bien, "Corazón. Así es cómo se llamaba mi salvador"_

 _Yua no necesitó preguntar nada más. Law comenzó a relatarle toda su experiencia mientras ella escuchaba en silencio. Era como si lo único que él necesitara hubiera sido ese empujoncito para narrar a alguien su traumática infancia. Yua se sentía atrapada por las palabras de Law, realmente interesada por todo lo que le contaba. Se preguntaba cuántas personas conocían la historia del capitán de los Heart Pirates y, en ese mismo momento, se prometió a sí misma que jamás compartiría el momento que estaba viviendo con Law con nadie. Yua sentía que estaba accediendo a una parte de él a la que nadie nunca antes había llegado y se sintió agradecida por el hecho de que Law hubiera decidido que ella era la indicada._

 _Cuando Law terminó de contarle su historia, Yua permaneció en silencio, pues no había nada que decir. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente, pues un gesto estaría mucho más lleno de sentimiento que cualquier palabra. Law miró preocupado cómo la mano de la chica se aferraba a la suya, pero no la apartó._

 _Ambos cerraron los ojos de nuevo, dejando que, ahora sí, el sueño les atrapara por completo._

* * *

Yua permaneció sentada, repasando cada uno de los momentos vividos en los últimos dos meses y medio. Había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Law que, seguramente, el resto del mundo desconocía. La relación que habían desarrollado ambos era especial, aunque el Cirujano de la Muerte se mantuviera distante y frío con ella, pero también había llegado a comprenderle. Había que conocer toda su historia para saber por qué actuaba de aquella manera, por qué él, entre todas las chicas del mundo, se había volcado especialmente en ella. Law nunca se lo había dicho directamente, pero Yua tenía la teoría de que ella era un recuerdo constante para Law de su difunta hermana. El moreno la había descrito como una niña alegre, siempre sonriente y, acto seguido, completó aquella frase con un "como tú". Posiblemente, Law no se habría percatado de sus palabras, pero Yua sí y, desde ese momento, comenzó un cambio de actitud en ella que ni siquiera la castaña podía explicar. Por eso, por mucho que hubiera discutido el día anterior con Zoro no podía pedirle perdón, no era su culpa. Los Heart Pirates habían sido capaces de hacerla actuar por su cuenta. Por primera vez no sentía que era dependiente de nadie y ese era un proceso que había necesitado pasar sola, no con los Mugiwara.

Se enrolló en la manta que Sanji le había traído para cubrirse del viento que les había acompañado casi toda la mañana. Desde que Yua se había derrumbado en brazos del cocinero hacía un día, éste no se había despegado de ella, ofreciéndole cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar o que pudiera hacerle el viaje más fácil. Yua adoraba a Sanji, pues era el único que sabía cómo reconfortarla.

Las nubes que cubrían el cielo comenzaron a esparcirse, haciendo que los rayos del sol comenzaran a incidir sobre la cubierta del Sunny. En cuestión de minutos, el viento frío se convirtió en un calor insoportable. Yua apartó la manta a un lado y, antes de que pudiera dejarla sobre un lado, Sanji ya estaba allí para recogerla y guardarla en su sitio.

"Ya hemos entrado en aguas de Gravos", comentó Robin en voz alta, "Es una isla con clima de verano"

Yua miró a Robin para descubrir que la morena tenía sobre sus manos el libro que le había prestado sobre la isla que ahora tenían que visitar. Las dos mujeres se pusieron en pie, a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano escucharían los gritos de alguien indicándoles que veían tierra.

"¡Diviso una isla!"

La voz de Zoro sonó desde lo alto del nido. En cuanto se escucharon esas palabras, el movimiento regresó al barco y comenzaron a preparar las cosas para anclar en una de las zonas sin población de la isla. Nami había estudiado detalladamente el mapa y había advertido una cala en la que podrían dejar el Sunny sin despertar la atención de nadie.

"Como siempre, iremos en grupos", dijo la navegante.

"¿Dónde está Luffy?", preguntó Chopper inocentemente.

"Ese idiota ya se ha vuelto a ir sin decir nada. Como nos meta en algún lío…"

"Entonces tendremos que darnos prisa", continuó Nami tras Sanji, conteniendo la ira que le provocaba a veces su capitán, "Robin, Yua y yo iremos juntas. Iremos de compras y preguntaremos a los dependientes a ver si saben algo"

"Chopper, Brook y yo iremos juntos", añadió Franky.

"Bien. Eso os deja a vosotros tres juntos", dijo Nami señalando a Usopp, Sanji y Zoro. Estos dos últimos se fulminaron varias veces con la mirada.

"Te advierto que no estaré pendiente de ti, marimo idiota, así que no te pierdas"

"Como si eso fuera a suceder, cocinero pervertido"

"¿¡A quién llamas tú cocinero pervertido!?"

Los dos chicos juntaron las frentes, pero, antes de que la situación fuera a más, Nami se acercó a ellos y les propinó un capón en la cabeza a cada uno.

"¡Callaos los dos! ¡No os despistéis ninguno y no os metáis en líos!", Nami se giró hacia Usopp", "No permitas que suceda"

"¡No soy su niñera!", protesto el tirador de los Sombrero de Paja sin ningún éxito.

Yua miró con atención a Zoro, sorprendida porque no se hubiera ofrecido a ir con ellas esa vez. Aquella era la prueba de que su relación estaba completamente rota. La chica sintió cómo su estómago se retorcía y se giró, encabezando a las chicas en dirección al pueblo e intentando perder de vista cuanto antes a ese maldito espadachín de pelo verde.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Ya han llegado a Gravos y adelanto que, en el próximo capítulo, se conocerán más cosas sobre la isla, quién la gobierna y detalles sobre su historia.**

 **Espero que, en general, haya gustado este capítulo. Quise rememorar algún momento de Yua con Law y su tripulación porque, en esos casi tres meses que ella ha pasado con los Heart Pirates, han tenido que pasarle muchas cosas. En especial, el capítulo va dedicado a ken1997 porque, bueno, en su momento me pidió que no sacara a Law de la historia, pero, lamentablemente, va a estar muuuuuchos capítulos sin salir, así que ésta es mi disculpa y también me regalo por tu fidelidad, por dejarme siempre un comentario que me saca una sonrisa ;)**

 **En otro orden de cosas, quería hacer algo especial para el capítulo 20, que será el próximo domingo. Como tengo escritos algunos capítulos (sujetos a modificación. Cada vez que los leo, cambio cosas xD), había pensado en poneros, después del cap, fragmentos de lo que está por venir, como adelanto. No sé qué os parecerá. Dejadme vuestra opinión o si preferís otra cosa.**

 **¡Hasta el domingo que viene!**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Voy a contestar primero a las reviews porque no han tenido precio xD**

 **SakuraLovely15 : Cuanta violencia jajaja Pobre Law, si es un amor de persona, siempre con su carita de amargado (Aquí una servidora le quiere muy mucho). Me alegro de que te guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia y espero que te agrade lo que va a seguir sucediendo a partir de ahora.**

 **Ken1997 : Ay jo, yo lo hice con toda mi buena fe jaja Pero me alegro de que te haya hecho tanta ilusión que te dedicara el capítulo y, por supuesto, ¡felicidades! Aunque sean atrasadas, pero espero que te lo pasaras muy bien y que te regalaran muchas cositas. No te pude felicitar porque, al ser Guest, no podía mandarte mensaje, pero ya sí he visto que tienes cuenta en fanfiction ;)**

 **Como dije que quería hacer algo especial por haber llegado al capítulo 20, al final tenéis una sorpresita que espero que os guste ;)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 20**

"¿Estás bien? Estás más callada de lo normal"

Yua levantó la vista para encontrarse con los profundos ojos de Nico Robin sobre ella. La castaña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada"

No mentía. Nami las había hecho recorrerse todas las tiendas de ropa que había en la calle principal de Riurma, la capital de Gravos. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de parase con atención a admirar la belleza de aquella ciudad, pero era un lugar lleno de encanto. La gente se agolpaba en las calles, los niños jugaban y gritaban entusiasmados, las casas todas lucían un aspecto muy cuidado y tanto hombres como mujeres vestían y se comportaban de manera elegante. A ojos de cualquiera, parecía que aquella era una ciudad libre, pero lo mismo sucedía con Dressrosa y el tiempo había terminado demostrando la oscuridad contenida en el fondo. Yua no había vivido aquellos acontecimientos, pero ahora sí iba a vivir los de Gravos y aquello la emocionaba y la asustaba a partes iguales.

Aún así, Robin tenía toda la razón del mundo en preguntarla si se encontraba bien. No había hablado casi desde que habían dejado el Sunny en una pequeña cala, escondida de la población, y es que sus pensamientos seguían puestos en lo que había sucedido desde que había regresado de su estadía con los Heart Pirates. Se había sentido dolida, incluso culpable por haberse marchado, pero desde que había dejado atrás el barco se sentía furiosa. Estaba decidida, no iba a ceder, no iba a pedirle disculpas a Zoro porque nadie de la tripulación se las había exigido. Él era el único que tenía un problema. Había llegado a su límite y, en esos momentos, solo podía odiarle por haberla hecho sentir de tal manera. Sanji había trabajado muy duro para recuperar a la antigua Yua, pero no volvería jamás. Ahora era más madura y más decida, había aprendido a tomar decsiones por sí misma.

"Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué os parece si entramos en algún restaurante a comer algo?"

Robin y Yua asintieron ante la sugerencia de Nami y las tres caminaron cargadas de bolsas en busca de algún local que pareciera el lugar idóneo en el que retomar fuerzas.

Nami fue la que sugirió pasar a un restaurante de aspecto acogedor, con flores en la entrada y coquetas mesas de madera. Nada más poner un pie dentro, la gente comía tranquilamente, pero el escándalo de uno de los clientes hizo que las tres se miraran y suspiraran. En la barra, Luffy devoraba varios platos de comida mientras pedía más a unos camareros que le miraban incrédulos.

"¡Luffy!", Nami se acercó hacia él, llena de ira, "¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? Hemos venido a buscar información", la navegante le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que éste frunciera el ceño.

"¡Y lo estoy haciendo! ¡Oi, viejo!", Luffy llamó al hombre que estaba secando vasos al otro lado de la barra. A diferencia del resto de camareros, aquel señor mayor presentaba una vestimenta ligeramente diferente, lo que indicaba que parecía el dueño del bar, "¿Por aquí hay estrategas?"

La cara de Nami se tornó de un rojo carmesí y Yua entrecerró los ojos resignada, mientras Robin emitía una leve carcajada por la actitud siempre inocente de su capitán.

El hombre dejó el vaso de cristal con firmeza sobre la barra de madera y frunció el ceño, "Acompañadme"

El anciano dio media vuelta y abrió una puerta que había a su espalda. Las tres mujeres dudaron, no Luffy que, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió un trozo de carne y bajó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado para seguirle. Las tres chicas se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros, y marcharon tras el capitán.

El anciano les esperaba ya sentado en una vieja mesa de madera. Yua fue la última en pasar al interior de la habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Deberías tener más cuidado, Sombrero de Paja", habló finalmente el anciano, mientras les señalaba las sillas que había situadas frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Me conoces?", preguntó Luffy dando un enorme bocado a la carne.

"Todo el mundo te conoce. Eres muy famoso ahora", el viejo se cruzó de brazos, "Le has declarado la guerra a Kaido, no deberías estar aquí"

Luffy frunció el ceño, pero Nami intervino antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, "Discúlpenos, pero solo estamos recopilando información. Sabemos que en Gravos se encuentran algunos de los mejores estrategas del mundo y que es conocida por la calidad de sus telas, aunque lo realmente curioso es la forma en la que las corrientes convergen a su alrededor, formando como caminos hacia otras islas. También sabemos que la isla está bajo el dominio de Kaido, pero no se sabe nada de la isla desde hace tiempo"

"Creíamos que la situación sería distinta a como la hemos encontrado. La gente parece…"

"Feliz", continuó el anciano la frase de Yua, "Tú lo has dicho, jovencita, lo parece. La población está siendo explotada desde hace dos años. La muerte de Sirohige trajo la desgracia a muchas islas, entre ellas ésta"

"¿Puede ser más preciso?", preguntó esta vez Robin.

"Hace dos años, el mundo cambió, se volvió más cruel. Lo que deberíais hacer sería marcharos. Gravos vive en una aparente armonía. Si Kaido se entera de que estáis aquí, vendrá y la destruirá"

"¿Podemos hablar, al menos, con el gobernante de esta isla?"

"No, no podéis", el viejo se cruzó de brazos, "Es uno de los comandantes de Kaido"

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Luffy apretó los puños con fuerza, pues ya había vivido algo parecido antes.

"Voy a patearle el trasero"

"No, no lo harás", la determinación de aquel hombre hizo que Luffy volviera a guardar silencio, "Mantiene a la familia real como rehenes"

"¿¡Qué quiere decir con eso!?", preguntó Nami, visiblemente alarmada, "¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo entonces en esta isla!?"

"Por favor", Yua clavó sus ojos verdes en el hombre, "Necesitamos completar todos esos huecos que tenemos sobre la historia de Gravos"

Tras segundos de reflexión, el anciano asintió, "Por el momento no tenemos ni rey ni reina", tomó aire y lo expulsó antes de continuar, "Izaro, quedaos con ese nombre porque es el hombre que pondrá vuestra vida en jaque si os entrometéis en su camino. Él mató a parte de la familia real y sometió al pueblo según su voluntad"

"¿Según su voluntad?", preguntó Robin.

"Así es… El Gobierno es consciente de todos sus movimientos, pero ha decidido mirar hacia otro lado", Luffy, Yua, Robin y Nami fruncieron el ceño, pues parecía que siempre escuchaban la misma historia, "Izaro mató a los reyes, pero dejó con vida a los dos hijos. El heredero cumplirá dentro de poco dieciséis, con lo que obligará al muchacho a renunciar a la corona y convertirse él en el nuevo rey"

"¿Por qué dejaría con vida a los niños?", cuestionó Nami.

"Debió de ser un requisito del Gobierno. Además, el príncipe tiene quince, pero la princesa tiene tan solo dos años. El pueblo se pondría en su contra y el gobierno aprovecharía la situación para quitar a Izaro de en medio", el hombre hizo una pausa, "Creemos que tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, pero no es así, el Gobierno mundial lo hace por nosotros. El Gorosei tiene la capacidad de determinar quiénes detentan los tres poderes. La Marina, los Shichibukai y los Yonkos. Si Kaido, Big Mom, Akagami o Kurohige poseen el poder que poseen es porque el Gorosei lo permite. No dejéis que os engañen"

"¿Cómo sabe todo eso?", preguntó Robin, después de intercambiar miradas con todos. Ya nada les sorprendía, ni siquiera que Kaido pudiera tener sus propios negocios con el Gobierno.

"Conocía a la familia real"

"Es repugnante", Yua se giró hacia Luffy, "Tenemos que hacer algo, Luffy"

El capitán asintió y golpeó con sus puños en la mesa de madera. Luffy se puso en pie y señaló al anciano con el dedo índice, "Viejo, te prometo que liberaremos a esos dos niños"

El anciano rió, provocando que Luffy se molestara por su actitud, "Intentadlo si podéis. Estaré encantado de ver cómo os las ingeniáis"

* * *

"¿Ya estamos todos?", preguntó Nami, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. La navegante se aclaró la garganta y extendió un plano de la isla y otro de la capital sobre la mesa de la cocina del Sunny, "Es realmente espeluznante lo que hemos descubierto. Robin, ¿lo explicas tú?"

La arqueóloga asintió, "Puede que la isla esté bajo el poder de Kaido y puede que el hombre que la controle ahora sea uno de sus comandantes. Según hemos podido saber, el nuevo gobernante de Gravos se llama Izaro. Desconocemos su aspecto o su poder, casi todo el mundo lo desconoce, pero se cree que puede mantener algún tipo de negocio con el Gobierno, pues, a pesar de haber asesinado hace dos años al rey y a la reina, nadie ha movido un solo dedo"

"Me temo que eso es lo habitual desde que llegamos al Grand Line, Robin-chan", dijo Sanji, dando una larga calada a su cigarro.

"Lo sé", continuó la arqueóloga, "Este hombre, Izaro, pretende hacerse con el control completo de la isla proclamándose su rey, pero la corona le corresponde al príncipe, de quince años y al que no ha ejecutado, al igual que a su hermana pequeña. Creemos que está esperando a que el príncipe cumpla los dieciséis años para completar la ceremonia".

"Así es", intervino Yua, "Los dos son rehenes. Les utiliza para conseguir lo que desea. Es una forma de que el pueblo no se rebele contra él. Así los tiene controlados. Y, también, podría ser una pista de que ha sido un requisito del Gobierno para mantener sus negocios con Kaido. Si exterminaran a toda la familia real y nadie moviera un dedo, la situación se volvería insostenible. Mueven los hilos a su antojo"

"Lo que nos da una pista importante: es posible que, en estos momentos, no disponga de muchos hombres", apuntó Robin.

"¿Adónde queréis llegar?", preguntó Usopp, casi seguro de la respuesta que iba a obtener.

"Vamos a salvar a esos niños", respondió Yua.

"Me niego", todos se giraron para mirar a Zoro, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano desde que todos se habían reunido en el barco, "Tú misma dijiste que debíamos ser discretos y ahora cambias de opinión para salvar a unos niños a los que ni siquiera conoces. Decídete de una vez. O somos discretos o no lo somos. O los Sombrero de Paja o los Heart Pirates"

Un golpe secó se escuchó en la mesa de madera. Los ojos de todos los miembros de la tripulación se abrieron de par en par al ver una de las dagas de Yua clavada en la madera, atrapando la manga de la ropa de Zoro. El rostro ensombrecido de la chica hizo que el resto permanecieran en silencio.

"¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?", preguntó Zoro furioso.

"Si Law volviera a aparecerse sobre la cubierta de este barco para que me volviera a marchar con su tripulación, créeme que no lo dudaría ni un instante. Si les elijo a ellos por encima de los Sombrero de Paja es porque en esta barco existe un idiota como tú", Zoro y Yua mantuvieron un pulso con las miradas, ninguno dispuesto a ceder, "Vamos a salvar a esos niños porque es lo que tenemos que hacer", Yua levantó el cuchillo y se lo volvió a guardar en su cinturón.

"Zoro, ¿por qué no quieres participar en esto?", preguntó Luffy, con el rostro serio.

"Yo no he dicho eso. Solo quiero saber de qué lado está ella", respondió apoyando de nuevo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

"No sé cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo, pero estoy de vuestra parte"

"Bien, entonces podemos continuar", indicó Luffy, haciendo un gesto a Nami para que siguiera.

"Está bien…", los ojos de Nami se posaron unos segundos sobre Yua, como si intentara leer a través de su expresión, antes de continuar, "El castillo se encuentra a las afueras de Riurma. Según este mapa, en un sitio de muy difícil acceso, pues, como veis, posee un foso de agua a su alrededor de dimensiones descomunales y no cuenta con un puente para llegar a la puerta principal. Izaro lo tiró para crear una fortaleza casi inaccesible"

"Es casi inaccesible porque el anciano con el que hablamos lleva botellas de alcohol una vez por semana", intervino Robin, "Cuando eso sucede, se pone a disposición de esa persona una barca, pero va siempre acompañado en todo momento de algún hombre de confianza de Izaro y nunca pasa más allá de la entrada del castillo. Es por eso por lo que tenemos que ser cautelosos e idear un plan con el que poder introducirnos en el castillo sin llamar la atención. Creemos que, si alguno de nosotros se hace pasar por alguien, todo será más fácil"

"La cuestión es en quién", dijo Franky, apoyándose en la mesa.

"Podemos hacernos pasar por alguno de sus proveedores. El anciano nos ha proporcionado información de su trabajo, por lo que podemos pretender que le sustituimos al encontrarse enfermo. Una vez dentro, alguien de nosotros, que irá escondido en las cajas de las botellas, se meterá en el castillo. Desde dentro tendrá que buscar a los niños y sacarles de allí"

"Eso me recuerda…", dijo Brook, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo, "Alguien nos dijo algo de los estrategas…"

"¡Sí!", Chopper dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, "¡Todos se encuentran allí dentro!"

"Supongo que así es más fácil tenerlos a su disposición", añadió Nami.

"Entonces está decidido", dijo Luffy poniéndose en pie, "Vamos a sacar de ahí a esos niños, a esos estrategas y a patearle el trasero al Izazu ese"

"No hables demás, cabeza de chorlito", le dijo Sanji, "Lo suyo será salir del castillo sin tener que pelear con nadie y marcharnos a la siguiente isla"

"Ya que Luffy ha dado su aprobación, acercaos, porque esto es lo que vamos a hacer", todos se echaron hacia delante para escuchar mejor a Nami.

La navegante ya lo tenía planeado y, si todo iba según lo previsto, desmontarían todo aquel entramado y debilitarían a un más a Kaido y a sus hombres sin tener que arriesgar sus vidas como en todas las ocasiones anteriores.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Creo que hay bastante información en este capítulo y habrá mucha más en los siguientes. Pasé varios días sin escribir (solo tenía dos capítulos de margen, contando con este), pero estos días me he puesto las pilas y he escrito más, aunque siempre sujetos a modificación porque cada vez que los releo, siempre cambio algo.**

 **Como os dije, quería hacer algo especial por haber llegado al Capítulo 20 y, en especial, porque no me esperaba que tanta gente leyera esta historia. He decidido que os dejaré fragmentitos de los capítulos que ya tengo escritos (aunque no irán necesariamente por orden), para que podáis ir especulando jajaja**

 _"¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Tenemos un plan!"_

 _Zoro siguió caminando, sin mirarla en ningún momento, "Alguien parecía estar vigilándonos. Si nos descubren, entonces no habrá plan"_

 _"¿Y no has pensado que podía tratarse solo de un animalillo?", Zoro continuó caminando, sin responderla, "¡Quieres hacer el favor de parar! Nos estamos adentrando en el bosque, deberíamos volver al camino"_

 _"¡Y tú quieres cerrar el pico! He memorizado el mapa"_

 _Yua parpadeó varias veces perpleja y, finalmente, se encogió de hombros, "Está bien"_

 ** _..._**

 _Zoro apretó los dientes, intentando contenerse para no darle un puñetazo a aquel crio._

 _"Mi señor", un anciano, apoyado en un bastón y vestido con una larga tunica de color morado entró por una puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación, "Ha sucedido algo. Hoy han aparecido dos…", el anciano se paró en seco y abrió sus ojos al ver a Zoro. Su mirada mostraba terror y pronto el viejo se puso delante de los dos niños, como si intentara protegerlos._

 _Zoro no entendía nada, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse allí, "Oi, no me interesáis lo más mínimo. Solo buscaba a una chica. Es bajita, con el pelo largo, castaño y grandes ojos verdes. ¿La habéis visto?"_

 ** _..._**

 _"¿Cuántos años han pasado de esta foto?", cuestionó Robin._

 _El viejo rio levemente, "¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente lo que está pasando por tu mente?"_

 _Todos posaron sus miradas sobre Robin, que dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa en la que estaban los canapés, para que todos pudieran verla, "Basándome en lo que usted nos contó sobre la historia de Gravos y las personas que aparecen en esta foto, me atrevería a decir que tiene relación con la familia real. ¿Es usted el rey?"_

 ** _..._**

 _Zoro sintió como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerle la frente, "No te hagas ilusiones. A mí no me interesan las mujeres"_

 _La chica parpadeó varias veces, "¿No te interesan las mujeres?"_

 _Zoro apretó los puños con fuerza, "¡Deja de volverme loco! Sabes a lo que me refería. Cambiar habrás cambiado, pero sigues igual de inmadura que siempre"_

 _La expresión de Yua cambió y se tornó mucho más seria, "¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Que soy una persona inmadura?"_

* * *

 **Estos son los fragmentos que he seleccionado. Para que veáis, la mayoría de momentos son entre Zoro y Yua. Ains... Es que les van a pasar muchas cosas a estos dos xD**

 **Como siempre, ya sabéis que podéis comentarme lo que queráis y hacerme sugerencias. Son siempre bien recibidas.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **En primer lugar y como siempre, gracias por las reviews y, también, bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia. Las notificaciones de FanFiction me lo chivan todo ;)**

 **Me alegro de que gustaran los adelantos jajaja Uno de los fragmentos que dejé en el anterior capítulo pertenece a éste. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, así que espero que os cause una sonrisa igual que a mí. Este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal y la historia por fin avanza, que ya sentía que esto se estaba estancando.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 21**

Yua cerraba la expedición. Toda la tripulación iba por un pequeño camino a través del bosque que había a la entrada de la capital de Gravos. Si todo salía bien, en una media hora estarían de nuevo en el bar del viejo comenzando la primera parte de su plan.

La castaña caminaba la última, en silencio, y con sus ojos constantemente puestos en la nuca del espadachín, que caminaba delante de ella. Habían tardado varias horas en planificar bien cuál sería la tarea de cada uno y se había acordado que los ideales para introducirse en las cajas de licor serían Luffy y Sanji. Ambos eran dos de los miembros más fuertes de la tripulación. No obstante, Luffy solía cometer locuras y se había optado por Sanji en vez de por Zoro en acompañarle porque el cocinero era capaz de mantener la compostura más a menudo que el espadachín y sería capaz de evitar que su capitán se metiera en líos.

Zoro no había estado muy conforme con aquella decisión. Obviamente había tenido que asumirla, pero quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada, no era su estilo. Mientras tanto, Yua sería la encargada de hacerse pasar por la sustituta del anciano, ya que, en esos momentos, ella era la única persona no reconocible de la tripulación. La chica habría preferido no tener que involucrar al hombre, pero no tenían otra opción.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ligero ruido. Se frenó en seco al escuchar los arbustos que flanqueaban el camino moverse ligeramente. Giró su rostro, intentando vislumbrar algo a través de las hojas.

"¿Tú también lo has escuchado?"

Yua vislumbró a través del rabillo del ojo cómo Zoro estaba parado a su lado, mirando también el mismo punto que ella. La chica no respondió y emprendió de nuevo el camino. No tenía pensado dirigirle la palabra, no por el momento. Todavía se sentía dolida por su comportamiento hacía unas horas, incluso había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez cuando clavó su cuchillo en la mesa, atravesando la manga de la ropa de Zoro. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado a esa situación? Un nudo se formó en el estómago de la castaña, frustrada por no tener el control, por ser incapaz de controlar sus emociones cada vez que tenía cerca al peliverde.

Se giró al notar que Zoro no la seguía. El espadachín había decidido acercarse hasta las plantas y adentrarse en parte del bosque que les rodeaba. Yua miró al frente, pues las figuras del resto comenzaban a perderse a lo lejos, en dirección a Riurma, y chasqueó la lengua, decidiendo seguir a Zoro, antes de que pudiera meterse en algún lío.

Salió corriendo intentando alcanzarle antes de perderle a él también de vista y, cuando se puso a su altura, le agarró del brazo.

"¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Tenemos un plan!"

Zoro siguió caminando, sin mirarla en ningún momento, "Alguien parecía estar vigilándonos. Si nos descubren, entonces no habrá plan"

"¿Y no has pensado que podía tratarse solo de un animalillo?", Zoro continuó caminando, sin responderla, "¡Quieres hacer el favor de parar! Nos estamos adentrando en el bosque, deberíamos volver al camino"

"¡Y tú quieres cerrar el pico! He memorizado el mapa"

Yua parpadeó varias veces perpleja y, finalmente, se encogió de hombros, "Está bien"

Zoro asintió y giró hacia la derecha. Yua habría jurado que, en vez de acercarse a la capital, se estaban alejando, pero decidió fiarse por una vez del instinto del espadachín, por lo menos para intentar calmar la tensión que se había establecido entre ambos. No habían hablado nada desde que Yua había clavado una de sus dagas en la manga de la ropa de Zoro. En realidad, no se habían dirigido la palabra de manera cordial desde que Yua había pisado el barco de nuevo, así que resultaba extraño haberse dicho más de dos palabras sin haberse insultado o haber discutido como normalmente lo hacían.

Caminaron durante varios minutos por el bosque en silencio. Yua no hacía más que mirar a los lados, mientras que Zoro seguía con su mirada firme, puesta al frente. La castaña estaba casi convencida de que muchos de los árboles por los que pasaban ya los había visto y que solo estaban dando vueltas. Había dado el beneficio de la duda a Zoro, pero estaba casi segura de que se habían perdido y el espadachín no era capaz de reconocerlo.

"¿Estás seguro de que sabes hacia dónde nos dirigimos?", Zoro no respondió, por lo que Yua supo de inmediato de que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban, "¡No sabes dónde estamos!"

"¡Cállate! Solo nos hemos desviado un poco del camino"

Yua se paró y puso los brazos en jarras, "¿Un poco? ¡No tienes ni idea de hacia dónde vamos!

"Estamos yendo al norte"

Yua entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire, "¿¡Es que eres idiota!? ¿Ves hacia dónde se está moviendo el sol?", preguntó señalando al cielo, "¡Estamos yendo al oeste! Y, para tu información, la capital de Gravos está al este", Zoro torció el gesto y una gota de sudor frío cayó por su frente, "¿Qué clase de orientación tienes?", la chica se pasó la mano por la sien, masajeándola.

De repente, Zoro tensó los músculos, "Guarda silencio"

Yua frunció el ceño, "¿Qué guarde silencio? Tenía que haber hecho caso a Nami cuando me advirtió de que tenías la orientación de una pie…

"Te he dicho que guardes silencio", la cortó Zoro mientras la tomaba con una mano por la cintura y con la otra le tapaba la boca, acercándola a su cuerpo. Yua intentó protestar, pero en vano, dejándose arrastrar por el espadachín que les situó a ambos tras un árbol. La castaña tragó saliva al sentir cómo sus piernas temblaban por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de Zoro y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse y deseando que él no sintiera los temblores que provocaba en ella.

Fue entonces cuando ella también los escuchó, los pasos de gente que se aproximaba al sitio en el que ellos estaban. Yua consiguió apartar la mano de Zoro de su boca y le hizo un gesto al espadachín, indicándole que deberían esconderse tras unos arbustos próximos.

"¿No habéis visto nada?", preguntó una voz masculina.

"No, señor"

"Está bien, seguid buscando. Tenemos órdenes muy precisas de Izaro"

A medida que los pasos se fueron acercando, después se fueron alejando hasta que su sonido dejó de escucharse. Yua, que había contenido la respiración, soltó todo el aire de golpe, aliviada porque aquellos hombres se habían marchado.

"¿Con que un animalillo?", dijo finalmente Zoro en un susurro, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Yua le fulminó con la mirada, obviando el hecho de que Zoro había tenido razón desde el principio, y abrió la mochila que había estado cargando desde que salieron del Sunny, "Quítate la ropa"

"¿¡Qué!?", Zoro la miró estupefacto mientras la chica comenzaba a sacar prendas de ropa del interior de la bolsa.

"Que te quites eso que llevas y te pongas esto", respondió tirándole una prenda de ropa. Zoro la desenrolló para descubrir una de las camisas viejas de Franky.

"¿Para qué tendría que ponerme una de las camisas de Franky?"

"Nos vamos a disfrazar. Menos mal que pensé en que pudieran descubrirnos y cogí algo de ropa del Sunny... Si aquello que esos hombres están buscando son los Sombrero de Paja, lo mejor es pasar desapercibidos. Si vas con esa ropa, te reconocerán en seguida"

"No pienso a hacer lo que tú me dices"

"¡Escúchame bien, maldito cabezota!", Yua se giró hacia él, señalándole con el dedo índice de manera acusatoria, "No decidí arrastrarte de vuelta al camino conmigo porque tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras dos dedos de frente y supieras hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Si este plan se va al traste porque tú lo estropeas con tu estupidez, te juro que te las verás conmigo. A partir de ahora, estoy yo al mando de esto, ¿me has oído?", Zoro frunció el ceño. ¿Pero quién se había creído ella que era para hablarle así?, "¿¡Me has oído!?"

"Sí, perfectamente. Está bien. Me pondré la estúpida camisa"

El espadachín la observó detenidamente. No era la chica que habían conocido hacía unos meses en la isla Walla. Yua ya no era esa chica indefensa, con poca personalidad y asustadiza, sino que se mostraba mucho más determinada y decidida y poseía un mal carácter casi a la altura del de Nami.

Zoro comenzó a desvestirse cuando se percató de que Yua también había sacado algo de ropa para ella.

"¡No mires mientras me cambio!"

"Como si lo fuera a hacer…", respondió el espadachín mientras miraba para otro lado. Zoro notó el calor acumularse en sus mejillas y agradeció mentalmente que la chica estuviera ocupada con otras cosas para no percatarse del rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas.

"Vale, ya está"

Zoro parpadeó varias veces. Yua había cambiado la ropa ajustada que últimamente llevaba por otro de sus anchos vestidos. La prenda, azul celeste, le resaltaba su tono blanco de piel. Su pelo, que últimamente optaba por recogerse en una coleta alta, caía suelto por su espalda, como una cascada.

"Siempre he preferido esos vestidos", susurró finalmente el espadachín.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Yua, pues no le había escuchado bien. No obstante, Zoro negó con la cabeza, por lo que la castaña decidió seguir con el plan que tenía que improvisar, "Está bien, dame ahora tus pendientes"

"De eso nada"

Yua extendió su mano derecha y movió los dedos, seria, haciendo un gesto para que se los entregara. Zoro bufó, siguiendo sus órdenes, y entregándoselos a regañadientes. La chica los guardó en un bolsillo de la mochila y se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

"Y ahora tus katanas"

"Eso sí que no. Las katanas forman parte de mí"

"Forman parte del famoso Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro y tú no vas a ser Roronoa Zoro, así que dámelas"

"Te odio", respondió finalmente, quitándose las espadas de su cinturón y entregándoselas a ella.

"Lo sé", Yua se giró, quedando de espaldas a Zoro. La chica levantó la parte delantera de su vestido y comenzó a colocarse las espadas alrededor del cuerpo mientras cogía una especie de cinturón para aferrarlas a su cintura y que no se cayeran. Iría incómoda durante el resto del día, pero era la única opción que tenían.

"¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?"

"¡Esconderlas! ¿Tienes un plan mejor?"

"Sí, que me las devuelvas y llevarlas a la cintura"

"De eso nada", Yua se bajó el vestido y volvió a girarse para quedar frente a Zoro, "¿Ves? El vestido es lo suficientemente ancho y largo como para que no se note nada"

Zoro chasqueó la lengua para replicar cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Los dos se giraron para encontrarse con varios hombres apuntándoles con armas.

"No os mováis", dijo uno de ellos, situado al frente. Zoro permaneció inmóvil, atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba desarmado mientras unos tipos les estaban apuntando con pistolas, por lo que maldijo mentalmente a Yua. Si tuviera sus katanas a mano se habría deshecho de esos hombres rápidamente, "¿Quiénes sois?"

"Somos del Gobierno"

Zoro miró de reojo a Yua. ¿Pero a qué demonios estaba jugando aquella chica? Ninguno de los dos tenía pinta de pertenecer al Gobierno, pero, si algo le sorprendió, fue con la tranquilidad con la que se estaba expresando la muchacha.

"Necesito más detalles"

"Nos han comunicado que en las próximas semanas el príncipe cumplirá dieciséis años y podrá entregar la corona a Izaro. Venimos para asegurarnos de que todo sale como se prometió"

El hombre dudó unos segundos y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un Den Den Mushi, sobre el que marcó unos números.

 _Purupurupuru_

 _Catcha_

"Dime, Natsuki, ¿los has encontrado?", una voz masculina sonó al otro lado de la línea.

"No, mi señor, pero nos hemos topado con dos personas que dicen ser del Gobierno"

Aquella voz hizo una pausa de varios segundos antes de continuar, "¿Y a qué estáis esperando? Acompañad a nuestros invitados al castillo"

"S-Sí, mi señor", el soldado colgó el Den Den Mushi y les hizo un gesto a Zoro y Yua para que caminaran, "Iréis delante. No cometáis ninguna estupidez"

Zoro vio cómo Yua sonreía ligeramente de medio lado. Iban al castillo, por lo que Zoro suponía que el plan había cambiado y que serían ellos dos los que tendrían que sacar de allí a los estrategas y a los dichosos niños. Una parte de él deseaba poder entrar en acción cuanto antes, pero otra deseaba que todo saliera bien y, en especial, que Yua no saliera herida. Por mucho que hubiera entrenado durante aquellos casi tres últimos meses, no era una experta combatiente. Tampoco sabían cuánto de su conversación habían escuchado aquellos hombres, pero, afortunadamente, parecía que no lo suficiente, ya que habían decidido otorgarles el beneficio de la duda y llevarles hasta el castillo perteneciente a la familia real de Gravos.

Caminaron durante varios minutos en silencio, sorprendido por lo metida que estaba Yua en su papel. La chica caminaba con determinación y llena de confianza. Para que aquellos tipos se creyeran aquella mentira, primero deberían ser ellos los que se la creyeran.

Poco a poco, los árboles comenzaron a dispersarse y, a lo lejos, se vislumbraba el claro sobre el que debía situarse el castillo. Sin embargo, una vez salieron del bosque, no había nada, sino una especie de acantilado.

Los hombres les indicaron hacia dónde debían dirigirse y, a lo lejos, les esperaban unas barcas de madera a las que tuvieron que subirse. Aquel era el foso del castillo y Zoro apostaba por la cara de Yua a que la chica tampoco se había imaginado que fuera de tal tamaño. Tuvieron que navegar durante varios minutos para poder ver el edificio a lo lejos. Las torres de piedra blanca pulida se alzaban como colosos, provocando que tanto Yua como él abrieran ligeramente sus bocas por la majestuosidad de la construcción.

"Seguidme"

El hombre que estaba al mando de las tropas que les habían encontrado fue el primero en bajarse de la barca, haciéndoles una señal para que le siguieran. A su paso, las enormes puertas principales del castillo se abrieron de par en par y, tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, se cerraron.

A pesar de ser un país con un clima de verano, en el que el sol lucía prácticamente todos los días, el castillo era oscuro y frío. Habría sido mucho más hermoso de haberlo iluminado, mucho más alegre, pero los hombres que ahora lo ocupaban le habían dado un aspecto tétrico.

"Disculpe", tras varios minutos de silencio, Yua se dirigió al hombre que les estaba guiando por el interior del castillo, "¿Le importaría que fuera al baño antes?", el hombre fulminó con la mirada a la castaña, "Ya sabe, cosas de chicas", Yua le mostró una sonrisa encantadora.

"Está bien", el hombre suspiró, "En el primer pasillo, a la izquierda, encontrarás uno. Te estaré esperando aquí, no tardes"

Yua se adelantó, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del pasillo. Zoro y aquel hombre permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro. El espadachín se llevó su mano izquierda a su costado y torció el gesto al no notar sus katanas. Estaba tan acostumbrado a apoyar su peso en ellas que ahora se sentía completamente desnudo.

 _¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?,_ se preguntó, impaciente porque Yua aún no regresaba. Y, como si la chica pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, la muchacha reapareció con una sonrisa, poniéndose pronto a su altura.

En cuanto ella se situó a su lado, el hombre emprendió de nuevo el camino y, no muy lejos, se paró frente a una puerta de madera tallada. Yua sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pasar su mano por aquellos dibujos y piezas que decoraban la puerta, admirada por la belleza de un trabajo que solo podía haber sido hecho manualmente.

Con un golpe secó, el hombre tocó en la madera y, sin escuchar ninguna respuesta proveniente del interior, la abrió. Yua tragó saliva. Allí, dentro de esa habitación, les esperaba Izaro con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **No tengo escritos muchos capítulos, pero creo que ya va acercándose el final de esta historia (digamos que éste sería como el arco final), un final que tengo planeado desde el principio y que no ha cambiado lo más mínimo. Aún no sé cuánta extensión tendrá (a lo mejor luego escribo otros veinte capítulos más jajaja Quién sabe), pero van a pasar muchas cosas a partir de ahora, así que, agarraos fuerte xD**

 **Como siempre, ya sabéis que podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones y comentarios, así como sugerencias. Siempre son bien recibidas :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por vuestras reviews, pero, madre mía, si lo llego a saber no digo nada xDD Es solo el arco final. He estado escribiendo bastante estos días y ya llevo unos cuantos capítulos, así que podéis estar tranquilas, que todavía queda Acero y sal para rato.**

 **SakuraLovely15, me apunto tu sugerencia, así que, ya sabéis, si tenéis más sugerencias que hacer sobre el final, no lo dudéis. Siempre estoy abierta a otras ideas y la idea que me ha dado SakuraLovely15 me gusta bastante.**

 **En anteriores capítulos dije que se iban a conocer más cosas sobre Gravos y en este se despejan muchas incógnitas como la historia de la familia real de esta isla y, también, aparece el malo malísimo de esta historia. Aunque habrá que esperar a la semana que viene para que sepáis cómo es su verdadero aspecto (ya sabréis a qué me refiero) ;)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 22**

El grupo caminaba en silencio. No obstante, Usopp estaba convencido de que había escuchado ruidos a su espalda, pero, en vez de girarse para mirar, había acelerado el paso, situándose al lado de Sanji. El rubio fumaba tranquilamente mientras aferraba con fuerza la mochila que le había tocado cargar. El tirador de los Sombrero de Paja le observó con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo demonios conseguía estar tan tranquilo cuando habían entrado de lleno en las fauces del enemigo.

"¿Qué demonios miras, narizotas?", le preguntó Sanji frunciendo el ceño, mientras le miraba de reojo.

"N-Nada", respondió con la voz temblorosa Usopp. El tirador giró levemente el rosto, evitando los ojos de Sanji sobre él cuando se percató de que no había nadie detrás de ellos. Usopp se frenó en seco y dio la espalda a Sanji. Juraba que Yua ni Zoro iban detrás de ellos y no estaban, era como si se hubieran esfumado.

"¿Pasa algo?", le preguntó Sanji, parándose un poco más adelante al notar que Usopp no le seguía. Sin embargo, no hizo falta responder, en cuanto el cocinero miró hacia atrás sabía lo que sucedía, "Ese marimo idiota", dijo apretando los dientes.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el resto se girara también. Luffy se rascó la cabeza dubitativo, "No os paréis. Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes, que tengo hambre"

"Tú siempre tienes hambre", contestó Nami, lanzando su puño contra el capitán.

"¿Dónde están Zoro y Yua?", pregunto finalmente Chopper.

Un silencio se estableció en el grupo y todos intercambiaron miradas.

"¡Como ese marimo idiota le haya hecho algo a mi Yua-san se las verá conmigo!", el rostro de Sanji adquirió un color rojo intenso mientras Chopper, en su forma humana, le agarraba para que dejara de dar patadas y puñetazos al aire preso de la ira que sentía.

Nami suspiró, "Solo espero que ella haya seguido mi consejo y no se fie del sentido de la orientación de ese idiota"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?", preguntó Franky.

"Deberíamos ir a buscarles. Pueden haberse metido en problemas", respondió Brook.

"Genial", Luffy juntó sus puños y sonrió de medio lado, "Por fin podré patearle el culo a alguien"

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte, cabeza de chorlito?", Sanji se encendió un cigarro, ya calmado después de haber maldecido a Zoro durante varios minutos, "No podemos poner en peligro a Yua-san"

"¿Y Zoro?"

"Yo solo rescato a damas", añadió el cocinero dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

Usopp rodó los ojos, "Bien, ignorando a este otro idiota, sugiero que sigamos con el plan"

"No deberíais"

Todos se giraron al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. El viejo del bar estaba parado en medio del camino, observándoles con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su viejo pantalón vaquero.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos lleva escuchando?", preguntó Robin.

"El suficiente como para saber que vuestro plan es una estupidez y que habéis perdido a dos miembros de vuestra tripulación", el hombre se pasó una mano por su canoso pelo y suspiró, "Seguidme"

El anciano comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ellos. Sin protestar, Nami y Robin fueron las primeras en seguir al hombre y, después, el resto se unió a las dos mujeres. Ellas dos, junto a Luffy, eran las únicas allí presentes que habían estado con anterioridad con aquel anciano.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, pues a lo lejos ya se comenzaba a ver una pequeña casita de piedra. El anciano abrió la puerta, haciendo crujir la madera bajo sus pies y les invitó a entrar con un gesto con la cabeza. Una vez dentro, todos permanecieron en pie, observando el que, en algún momento, habría sido un coqueto salón. Ahora los muebles estaban viejos y desgastados por el paso del tiempo y una fina capa de polvo cubría cada rincón de la habitación. Aquel salón había tenido tiempos mejores y eso demostraban los fotos que se agolpaban en pareces y en las mesitas que decoraban la sala.

"Podéis tomar asiento. Esto irá para largo"

"¿Qué quiere decir?", preguntó Robin mientras, al igual que el resto de sus nakamas, seguía el consejo del anciano y tomaba asiento, no sin antes pasar su mano varias veces por el cojín de la butaca por la que se había decantado con el objetivo de quitarle la enorme capa de polvo que tenía encima.

"Si vuestros amigos han desaparecido, es posible que estén detenidos ahora. En ese caso, Izaro no tardará en movilizar a las tropas para que os encuentren", el viejo tomó también asiento y dejó un plato con varios aperitivos sobre la mesa que no lucían muy buen aspecto, "Siento no poder ofreceros nada mejor"

Los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron al ver la comida y rápidamente se inclinó sobre la bandeja para tomar uno de los canapés.

"A este le da igual. Mientras sea comestible…", dijo Sanji mientras negaba con la cabeza, resignado por la actitud de su capitán.

Robin se dedicó a posar sus ojos, mientras tanto, en cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, cuando reparó en una fotografía que había sobre la mesita que reposaba a su lado. A diferencia del resto, que estaban cubiertas de polvo, el cristal que protegía la instantánea lucía brillante e impoluto. Robin la tomó con delicadeza y observó a las personas que aparecían en la fotografía. En ella, el anciano lucía algo más joven, sentado sobre un elegante sofá. La sala en la que se encontraba en aquella fotografía no tenía nada que ver con aquella casa, era un lugar majestuoso. En la imagen, no solo aparecía el viejo sonriente, sino que sostenía un bebé en sus brazos. A su lado, un niño de cabello azul oscuro se apoyaba en el brazo del anciano, mirando con atención al bebé, provocando una carcajada en la mujer de aspecto enfermizo, pero aun así hermosa, que estaba a su lado. Al otro lado del anciano, de pie, miraba a cámara, con rostro algo más serio y porte regio, un hombre joven.

"¿Quiénes son esos de la fotografía?"

Robin levantó la vista. Franky, que se había situado a su lado, estaba mirando también la imagen con curiosidad y se había atrevido a lanzar una pregunta que Robin no estaba muy segura de si debía formular.

El anciano frunció el ceño, pero, a pesar de ello, contestó, "Son mi familia"

Franky miró de reojo a Robin y por la mente de ambos pasó lo mismo: había algo más. Aquella no era una foto normal y el aspecto de aquellas personas era especial. El anciano que tenían frente a ellos no parecía el mismo que el de aquella fotografía.

"¿Cuántos años han pasado de esta foto?", cuestionó Robin.

El viejo rio levemente, "¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente lo que está pasando por tu mente?"

Todos posaron sus miradas sobre Robin, que dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa en la que estaban los canapés, para que todos pudieran verla, "Basándome en lo que usted nos contó sobre la historia de Gravos y las personas que aparecen en esta foto, me atrevería a decir que tiene relación con la familia real. ¿Es usted el rey?"

El hombre rio a carcajadas, "¿Yo? ¿El rey? No, son un mero campesino, pero no ibas muy desencaminada", el anciano se echó hacia delante, "Mi hija era la reina", las bocas de todos se abrieron ligeramente por la confesión, "¿Sorprendidos? Más lo estuve yo cuando se presentó el que por entonces era el príncipe en mi casa para pedirme la mano de mi hija"

"¿Cómo se conocieron?", preguntó con curiosidad Nami.

"Hace unos años gobernaba el Rey Hai y su hijo, el príncipe Hatsu, nunca se tomó en serio su puesto como heredero. Era egoísta, maleducado y solía escaparse de castillo para hacer cosas impropias de alguien de la realeza, no sé si me entendéis... No sé mucho tampoco de cómo se dio ese encontronazo, solo sé que el príncipe fue a dar con la chica más dura de todo Gravos. Mi hija Kendra siempre fue una mujer de armas tomar, como su madre, y el príncipe creyó que, por ser quien era, podía hacer lo que quisiera en nuestros terrenos. Kendra le dejó las cosas claras y, no sé qué efecto debió causar mi hija en él, pero el príncipe comenzó a salir del castillo solo a verla. Mi hija le ignoraba, no quería tener nada que ver con un muchacho como él, pero el príncipe fue cambiando poco a poco, intentando ganarse el favor de mi hija. Cuando el Rey Hai murió, Hatsu pasaba a ocupar su puesto y el día antes de la coronación llamó a mi puerta para suplicarme por la mano de mi hija"

"Y usted le dijo que sí"

"Le dije que no", todos parpadearon varias veces, perplejos, "Yo era el padre de Kendra, no su dueño. Le dije que no porque aquella era una pregunta a la que solo podía responder mi hija. No obstante, ella le dijo que no igualmente", el hombre se masajeó las sienes al recordar todo aquello, "Nunca la había visto así de devastada. Su orgullo la impedía confesarle a Hatsu que estaba enamorada de él. Recuerdo que pasó toda la noche llorando, luchando contra sus propios demonios porque había renunciado al hombre que quería porque ella no era la adecuada para él. Era una plebeya, una vulgar camarera que no podía ser reina. Como padre, tuve que intervenir. Por mucho que me doliera tener que separarme de mi única hija, no podía permitir que ella renunciara a su felicidad y la obligué a presentarse en palacio el día de la coronación. Teníais que haberla visto", el hombre sonrió. Su rostro reflejaba la nostalgia haciendo que los mugiwara se sintieran culpables por haberle hecho remontarse a aquella dolorosa historia que él había decidido compartir con ellos, "Llevaba, posiblemente, el vestido más viejo que tenía. No se había arreglado y, cuando cruzó las puertas del castillo, todos la miraron como si fuera un ser inferior. Hatsu también estaba dolido, podía leerse la tristeza en su rostro mientras le colocaban la corona sobre su cabeza, pero, al levantar la vista para mirar a su pueblo, sé que la vio, a mi hija, porque los ojos del que a partir de ese momento fue rey se iluminaron"

Franky comenzó a llorar mientras se cubría sus ojos llenos de lágrimas con el brazo, "Que historia tan SUUUUUPER bonita"

"Así que el príncipe y la princesa son sus nietos…", reflexionó Robin más para ella que para el resto.

"Así es", el viejo continuó, "Mi hija no tardó en quedarse embarazada de su primer hijo. Desgraciadamente, el parto no fue fácil y, cuando el príncipe nació, los médicos le dijeron que no podría engendrar más bebés. Aquella noticia fue como un puñal para mi hija, que siempre había deseado formar una familia numerosa, pero se olvidó pronto de eso para centrarse en el pequeño Sion. Se parece bastante a mi hija en el carácter, es un niño que sabe dar un paso al frente cuando tiene que hacerlo, pero tiene un punto de madurez impropio para su corta edad"

"¿Entonces ese bebé quién es?"

"Los milagros existen", el viejo sonrió, "Mi hija se quedó embarazada casi trece años después. No había explicación, simplemente sucedió. Ella era consciente de que ponía en riesgo su vida, pero, a pesar de todo, continuó con el embarazo. Nueve meses después nacía Meldy. Desde entonces mi hija quedó postrada en una cama y, unos meses después, Barbablanca moría en Marine Ford", el hombre clavó sus ojos en Luffy, "Tú estuviste ahí, Mugiwara, sabrás que aquel día terminó una era", Luffy asintió, "Gravos ha estado durante muchos años bajo la protección de Barbablanca y, por motivos evidentes, el gobierno de esta isla se negó a participar en la Gran Guerra. Nuestros estrategas han ayudado a piratas y a marines a partes iguales, por lo que no podían posicionarse de un lado o de otro. Cuando Barbablanca murió, las islas que estaban bajo su protección quedaron a merced de cualquiera que quisiera tomarlas y Kaido fue el primero en pisar tierra de Gravos. Aquí dejó a Izaro, a cargo de esta isla y como intermediario en sus negocios con el Gobierno mundial"

"Entonces podría decirse que todo esto ha sido la venganza del gobierno por no poneros de su parte…", reflexionó Robin.

"Nadie en esta isla se atreve a decir tal cosa en voz alta, pero, desde el día en que vi el cuerpo de mi hija y de mi rey colgados de las torres del castillo supe que este mundo está podrido. A veces pienso que mantuvieron a los niños con vida para burlarse de nosotros, para hacernos ver lo débiles que somos y dejarnos claro que nuestras vidas penden de un hilo"

Luffy golpeó la mesa con fuerza, sobresaltando al resto. El capitán tenía su mirada escondida bajo la sombra de su sombrero y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, intentando calmar la ira que sentía en su interior, "Es imperdonable", susurró, mientras su respiración se agitaba, "¡Pagarán por haber matado a su hija!", Luffy se puso en pie, apretando los puños con fuerza y la determinación en sus ojos.

Los ojos del anciano se cristalizaron, repletos de lágrimas que intentaba que no cayeran por sus mejillas. Aquello parecía un sueño. Aquel muchacho bajito y delgado estaba demostrando al mundo que luchar contra la injusticia que éste pretendía imponer era posible, que se podían cambiar las cosas. Luffy había dado esperanza en muchas islas y ahora era el turno de la suya.

"Espera, Luffy", Nami agarró del pantalón a su capitán, antes de que hiciera una locura, "No podemos actuar así como así. Kaido es un hombre peligroso"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Nami-swan", intervino Sanji, antes de que Luffy replicara, "¿No os habéis dado cuenta? No hay nada de movimiento fuera. Si verdaderamente ya saben que estamos aquí, ¿no habrían movilizado a algunos hombres?"

Robin asintió, "Creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco. Estoy convencida de que Yua y Zoro encontrarán la manera de ponerse en contacto con nosotros tarde o temprano"

"¿Y si en realidad es eso lo que están esperando?", intervino Usopp, "¿Y si esperan que Yua y Zoro se pongan en contacto con nosotros o que seamos nosotros los que vayamos a rescatarles?"

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Usopp tenía razón. Si Yua y Zoro estaban siendo retenidos por Izaro, ellos estaban ahora a su merced.

"Pero a quien ellos no esperan es a mí…"

Todos levantaron la vista para posar sus ojos sobre el anciano. El viejo les miraba con una sonrisa y todos o, bueno, casi todos, comprendieron cuál era su plan.

* * *

Se reclinó hacia delante y tomó la fotografía para observarla mejor. Cabello verde, piel morena, mirada fría, aspecto rudo… Roronoa Zoro era inconfundible. No obstante, aquel espadachín no era su objetivo principal. Miró la otra imagen con detenimiento y pasó su mano por el rostro de aquella joven sonriente de largo pelo castaño y mirada de color esmeralda. No la conocía, no sabía quién era y despertaba en él un interés sobrenatural, una sensación de desasosiego en su pecho. Se relamió los labios de placer, deseando poder posar sus grises ojos sobre aquella muchacha de aspecto inocente y rostro angelical.

Le tendió el papel a uno de sus hombres y sonrió con malicia.

"Enviaré la fotografía al Gobierno, mi señor"

"Bien, quiero saber lo máximo posible sobre ella. Cualquier información, por pequeña que sea, me interesa", volvió a apoyar su espalda en el enorme butacón sobre el que se sentaba, "Puedes retirarte"

El hombre hizo una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta y volverle a dejar solo en su despacho.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, cuántas ganas tenía de conocerla, demasiadas… El misterio de saber cosas sobre ella y qué hacía con los Mugiwara le resultaba de lo más tentador, pero más todavía si existía algún tipo de unión de aquella chica con el Cazador de Piratas. Sonrió inconscientemente de medio lado, pensando en que destruiría a aquella tripulación empezando por aquella muchacha, a la que desesperadamente iba a hacer suya. Se merecía un capricho, solo por el duro trabajo, y el destino le estaba premiando con aquella joven.

Escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta y contuvo aquella extraña sensación de emoción que se había instalado en su pecho. Llevaba mucho tiempo aburrido, sobre todo desde que había tenido el placer de divertirse torturando y después matando al rey y a aquella mujerzuela que creía que podía jugar a ser reina.

No dijo nada, no era necesario, ya que subordinados sabían que les estaba esperando y giró levemente la silla de su escritorio para quedar lo más frente posible a la enorme puerta de su despacho.

Con un sonido seco, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. El hombre que había al otro lado hizo una señal para que sus dos invitados entraran. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Izaro. El juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. No tengáis miedo de dejarme vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y críticas (sé que soy muy pesada, pero es una forma de mejorar y de contentar también a las personas que leéis esta historia porque sois los importantes de verdad).**

 **A partir de la semana que viene la historia se va a centrar en exclusiva en Zoro y Yua, como ya os imaginaréis. Van a pasar muchas cositas entre estos dos xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Qué rápido llegan los domingos, ¿no os parece? xD**

 **En fin, ya sí, nos sumergimos de lleno con Zoro y Yua, que sé que queréis saber qué va a pasar con estos dos ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y las tantísimas visitas que recibe esta historia, que FanFiction me lo chiva todo jajaja**

 **He recuperado unos parrafitos del penúltimo capítulo para el comienzo de éste, ya que es la última vez que aparecen Zoro y Yua, que, por si alguien no recuerda, estaban a punto de entrar al despacho de Izaro para conocerle y hablar con él. Ya veremos si les descubren o no... Tengo pensadas muchas cositas muajajaja xD**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 23**

"Disculpe", tras varios minutos de silencio, Yua se dirigió al hombre que les estaba guiando por el interior del castillo, "¿Le importaría que fuera al baño antes?", el hombre fulminó con la mirada a la castaña, "Ya sabe, cosas de chicas", Yua le mostró una sonrisa encantadora.

"Está bien", el hombre suspiró, "En el primer pasillo, a la izquierda, encontrarás uno. Te estaré esperando aquí, no tardes"

Yua se adelantó, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del pasillo. Zoro y aquel hombre permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro. El espadachín se llevó su mano izquierda a su costado y torció el gesto al no notar sus katanas. Estaba tan acostumbrado a apoyar su peso en ellas que ahora se sentía completamente desnudo.

 _¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?,_ se preguntó, impaciente porque Yua aún no regresaba. Y, como si la chica pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, la muchacha reapareció con una sonrisa, poniéndose pronto a su altura.

En cuanto ella se situó a su lado, el hombre emprendió de nuevo el camino y, no muy lejos, se paró frente a una puerta de madera tallada. Yua sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pasar su mano por aquellos dibujos y piezas que decoraban la puerta, admirada por la belleza de un trabajo que solo podía haber sido hecho manualmente.

Con un golpe secó, el hombre tocó en la madera y, sin escuchar ninguna respuesta proveniente del interior, la abrió.

Yua tragó saliva antes de cruzar el enorme portón. Tenía que jugar las cartas, interpretar el papel de su vida si deseaba que Zoro y ella pudieran continuar con vida. Se dejó guiar por uno de los soldados para tomar asiento frente a la inmensa mesa de caoba que presidía la habitación. Al otro lado del escritorio estaba Izaro, sonriéndola de medio lado.

Zoro abrió la boca y extendió su brazo al ver a Yua tomar asiento. ¿Es que se había olvidado de que llevaba sus katanas encima? Sin embargo, y sobrepasando cualquier lógica, la muchacha se movió con gracia y se dejó caer sobre la silla para, después, indicarle con una sonrisa que tomara asiento a su lado.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente de Zoro. ¿Qué demonios había hecho con sus espadas? Su mirada se ensombreció, pues no solo estaba desarmado frente al enemigo, sino que aquella maldita chica se había deshecho de sus espadas.

"Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte en persona", dijo Yua mirando al frente, intentando parecer segura de sí misma.

"Lo mismo digo", el hombre extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de la castaña y besarla con delicadeza, "No sabía que en el Gobierno contaran con mujeres tan hermosas"

 _Maldición_ , pensó Yua mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza. Estaba poco acostumbrada a los cumplidos, ni siquiera había conseguido no ponerse nerviosa cada vez que Sanji le dedicaba alguna palabra bonita y, ahora, había quedado expuesta por su debilidad.

"He venido aquí por negocios, no para coquetear", dijo, finalmente, intentando rehacerse.

Izaro sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Yua estaba completamente paralizada por el hombre que tenia enfrente, pues jamás se lo habría imaginado así. Izaro en un hombre realmente atractivo y de musculatura trabajada, que vestía de forma muy elegante para ser un pirata, con camisa, pantalón de vestir y zapatos de piel impolutos. Era alto, de piel ligeramente tostada, cabello negro despeinado y bonitos ojos grises. Era mucho más joven de lo que ella había creído en un principio, posiblemente rondaría la treintena, y los oyuelos que le aprecían en las mejillas cada vez que le sonreía le otorgaban un aspeto de lo más adorable.

"Debo reconocer que me sorprende que el Gobierno se haya puesto en contacto conmigo de esta forma", Izaro se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el butacón sobre el que estaba sentado.

Yua volvió a tragar saliva. No sabía cómo procedían aquellos que trabajan directamente para el Gobierno, así que tenía que concentrarse y lo primero para que los demás la creyeran era creerse ella misma lo que estaba diciendo. Ahora todo dependía de ella.

"Quedan solo dos semanas para la coronación. Solo quieren que todo salga según lo previsto"

"Y saldrá tal y como lo acordamos. Mi único problema es el niño. Necesito que se aprenda su papel para la ceremonia y que no lo estropee"

"Quizá nosotros podamos intervenir", Yua se cruzó de piernas y miró de reojo a Zoro, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra. La castaña casi podía leerle el pensamiento. Debía estar furioso porque se preguntaría dónde estaban sus katanas, "Si bien el príncipe es el único impedimento para que la corona sea tuya, nosotros nos encargaremos de él durante este tiempo. Supervisaremos sus acciones y nos aseguraremos de que no estropee los preparativos"

"Qué considerados…", Izaró sonrió de nuevo, "Esperaba que viniera alguien del Gobierno, pero lo que más me sorprende es que que venga ofreciendo su ayuda"

Yua frunció el ceño, "No ofrecemos nuestra ayuda. Es solo un favor"

Izaro emitió una sonora carcajada, "Ahora sí empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma", el hombre se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó en la mesa, "Hacen este favor para querer algo a cambio… ¿Y qué ese so que quieren?"

Yua se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado, "¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? Tú cumple con lo tuyo, que nosotros cumpliremos con lo nuestro. Cuando tengas esa corona sobre tu cabeza, ya hablaremos"

Izaro volvió a reír, "Vaya… A pesar de tu aspecto, eres una tipa dura", sus grises orbes se posaron unos segundos sobre Zoro, "¿Eres justo lo contrario a tu compañero?"

"Mi hermano Toshi es una persona que se toma muy en serio su trabajo", Zoro enarcó una ceja. ¿Toshi? ¿Hermano? ¿Cuándo demonios habían hablado todo aquello?, "Es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero sabe impartir justicia. ¿Quieres saber lo que le hace a piratas como tú?"

"Me muero de ganas…", ironizó Izaro.

"¿Y bien? ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?"

"Está bien, los niños son todos vuestros", Izaro se puso en pie y tanto Yua como Zoro le imitaron, "Seréis nuestros invitados en el castillo. Tendremos que hablar sobre la ceremonia y todo el proceso de coronación"

"Así como lo que se hará después con los niños", añadió Yua con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Sí, pero esos mocosos son lo de menos una vez se haya completado el proceso", Izaro la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que los músculos de la chica se tensaran por la confianza que el hombre se estaba tomandado con ella, "Deberías relajarte mujer, estás demasiado tensa", Izaro les acompañó hasta la puerta de su despacho, "Estaré encantado de hablar contigo en cualquier ocasión…"

"Yua. Mi nombre es Yua"

"Yua… Que nombre tan evocador… Espero que a tu hermano y compañero no le importe que le robe tu compañía en alguna ocasión"

Yua abrió la boca ligeramente. Sentía cómo su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Nunca había sido muy hábil para captar aquel tipo de situaciones, pero estaba prácticamente convencida de que Izaro le estaba intentando seducir.

"Para nada…", respondió la chica, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Estupendo", Izaro le tendió la mano a Zoro para que se la estrechara y, después, posó sus finos labios sobre la mejilla de Yua, "Si me disculpáis, ahora tengo otros asuntos que tratar. Mis hombres os indicarán cuál es vuestra habitación"

Y, casi sin quererlo, Zoro y Yua estaban fuera de aquella habitación y caminando por el pasillo, siendo guiados de nuevo por otro soldado.

Yua se sentía en éxtasis, fuera de sí y con la adrenalina por las nubes. No se podia creer cómo había podido aguantar la compostura, a pesar de que Izaro pareciera estar intentando probarla constantemente. Hacerse pasar por oficiales del Gobierno había sido una idea descabellada, pero, por alguna extraña razón, la idea había conseguido calar en el enemigo. Aun así, se mantenía en alerta porque, si algo le había enseñado Law, es que no tenía que fiarse de nadie y menos en el Nuevo Mundo.

"Dormiréis aquí", el soldado abrió la puerta, mostrándoles una habitación con dos camas, "No te molestará dormir con tu hermano, ¿no?", sin dejarles responder, el hombre sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 _Lo saben_ , pensó Zoro mientras se acercaba al espejo que reposaba sobre la cómoda. Se miró en él y el espadachín abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido por el cambio solo con haberse quitado los pendientes y llevar una camisa vieja de Franky.

"No pareces tú", Yua le sonrió, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cuerpo.

Zoro frunció el ceño, "Estamos en la boca del lobo. ¿Estás segura de que no me han reconocido?"

"No mucho, la verdad, pero, aun así, no saben qué es lo que queremos. Tendremos que hacerles creer que, en realidad, estamos convencidos de que ellos no se han dado cuenta de nada. Me pasaré varios días por el despacho de Izaro, al menos para no levantar sospechas"

"Iré contigo. No deberías quedarte a solas con el idiota ese"

"No pasa nada. Además, de los dos, tú eres el más reconocible. Cuanto menos te impliques, mejor. Y bien por no haber abierto el pico durante toda la charla con Izaro"

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Tenías que haberte visto la cara de bruja que se te puso antes"

Yua le fulminó con la mirada, "¿Cómo que cara de bruja? Te recuerdo que el imbécil que dijo haber memorizado el mapa eres tú. ¡Tienes el sentido de la orientación de una piedra!"

"Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Además, si te hubieras callado, no nos habrían descubierto"

"Si no nos hubiéramos desviado del camino, todo iría según lo previsto", Yua se quedó en silencio unos segundos, "Eso me recuerda que Luffy y el resto tienen que estar preocupados por nosotros. ¿Cómo nos podríamos poner en contacto con ellos?"

"Ni idea, pero si tuviera mis katanas, todo sería más fácil"

La chica enarcó una ceja, "¿Es que solo sabes arreglar las cosas con violencia?"

"¿Dónde las has metido?"

"Están escondidas en el baño"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarlas ahí!?"

"¿Tenías una idea mejor? Porque lo dudo…"

Zoro bufó y se cruzó de brazos. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se habían quedado a solas y ya estaban discutiendo. No tenían remedio.

"¿Adónde vas?", preguntó Zoro confundido, mientras veía cómo Yua se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta.

"A por tus katanas"

"Voy contigo"

"¡No!", Yua le frenó poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, "No necesito que seas mi niñera las veinticuatro horas del día. Sé cuidarme sola, para eso estuve con Law. Además, con tu sentido de la orientación no llegarías nunca a los baños, así que ahora vuelvo"

La castaña se giró y, antes de que Zoro pudiera replicar, su larga cabellera se había perdido por el pasillo del castillo. El espadachín suspiró, quedándose solo en aquella habitación.

Observó con cautela todo a su alrededor, acercándose a cada uno de los objetos para asegurarse de que no había ningún Den Den Mushi que pudiera estar grabando sus conversaciones o sus movimientos.

Tras varios minutos de búsqueda infructosa, estuvo a punto de dejarse caer sobre una de las camas, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Yua estaba tardando demasiado. La chica había sido bastante clara al recordarle repetidas veces que su sentido de la orientación no era óptimo, pero creía que las palabras de la chica eran exageradas. Iría a buscarla, pues no quería que ella estuviera a solas con el Izaro ese. Podía no darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pero no había escapado a sus ojos el interés que el hombre tenía en Yua y Zoro la conocía el tiempo suficiente como para saber que ella era demasiado inocente.

Caminó por el pasillo, casi seguro de que aquella era la ruta por la que uno de los hombres de Izaro les había llevado. Se paró al llegar hasta el final del pasillo y miró a ambos lados. Dos puertas tenía a cada lado y, pensativo, se encogió finalmente de hombros decantándose por la que se situaba a su derecha. Con determinación, giró el picaporte y se adentró en la sala, notando dos pares de ojos fijos sobre él. Zoro parpadeó varias veces, al igual que las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él. Un chico, delgado y absurdamente alto para la edad que seguramente tenía le observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su cabello, de color azul oscuro, lucía desenfadado y poseía una mirada intensa. No obstante, no era ese muchacho lo que le preocupada. En el suelo, sentado, había un bebé que, nada más verle, comenzó a llorar. El chico tomó al bebé, que, definitivamente, era una niña por su vestido y el cabello turquesa más largo de lo habitual. El chico recogió a la niña del suelo e intentó calmarla sin mucho éxito, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al espadachín.

"¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Eres nuevo? ¡Pues dile al idiota de tu jefe que no le voy a ayudar ni voy a ser su puñetero estratega! ¡Ya voy a firmar esa mierda de papel para que sea el rey! ¡Es suficiente con eso!"

Zoro frunció ligeramente el ceño. Ese chico no tendría más de dieciséis años y no tenía un lenguaje muy regio, pero Zoro estaba casi convencido de que se trataba del famoso príncipe, "¿Eres tú el príncipe?"

El chico le observó enarcando una ceja, "¿Es que eres idiota?"

Zoro apretó los dientes, intentando contenerse para no darle un puñetazo a aquel crío.

"Mi señor", un anciano, apoyado en un bastón y vestido con una larga tunica de color morado entró por una puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación, "Ha sucedido algo. Hoy han aparecido dos…", el anciano se paró en seco y abrió sus ojos al ver a Zoro. Su mirada mostraba terror y pronto el viejo se puso delante de los dos niños, como si intentara protegerlos.

Zoro no entendía nada, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse allí, "Oi, no me interesáis lo más mínimo. Solo buscaba a una chica. Es bajita, con el pelo largo, castaño y grandes ojos verdes. ¿La habéis visto?"

El anciano negó con la cabeza. Zoro se movió levemente a la derecha, pues el viejo le tapaba al muchacho y puso su mirada sobre él. El príncipe también negó con la cabeza y, sin añadir nada más, Zoro dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Definitivamente, debía haberse confundido de dirección, así que rehizo sus pasos y tomó un pasillo que le llevaba hasta la izquierda.

"¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?", Zoro se frenó en seco. Aquella voz chillona era inconfundible. Se giró para toparse con el ceño fruncido y la mirada acusatoria de Yua, "Cuando regresé a la habitación ya no estabas. ¿No te dije que no te movieras?"

"Tardabas mucho y fui a buscarte"

"¿Cuántas veces te tendré que repetir que no necesito que seas mi niñera? Law me ha enseñado a valerme por mí misma"

"¿Quieres que te diga lo mucho que me importa lo que te haya dicho o enseñado Law?", Yua se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a reírse, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Estás celoso?", preguntó finalmente la chica, limpiándose una lágrima que asomaba por su ojo, producto de la risa.

Zoro apretó los dientes y dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, "¿Pero qué dices? Me gustabas más cuando no decías tantas tonterías"

Yua le señaló con el dedo índice, "¡Entonces antes te gustaba! ¡Ja!"

Zoro sintió como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerle la frente, "No te hagas ilusiones. A mí no me interesan las mujeres"

La chica parpadeó varias veces, "¿No te interesan las mujeres?"

Zoro apretó los puños con fuerza, "¡Deja de volverme loco! Sabes a lo que me refería. Cambiar habrás cambiado, pero sigues igual de inmadura que siempre"

La expresión de Yua cambió y se tornó mucho más seria, "¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Que soy una persona inmadura?"

Zoro se rascó la nuca, visiblemente nervioso. Y qué si lo pensaba. Tenía motivos para ello. Desde que la había conocido, la chica le había dado una de cal y otra de arena. Tan pronto estaban bien como no se podían ni ver. Ella nunca se había sincerado con él, sino que solía mirarle en la cubierta o iba a visitarle al nido del barco con alguna excusa ridícula. Ella parecía más interesada en él de lo que debería, aunque Zoro se consideraba nulo para las relaciones más allá de la camadería que tenía con sus propios nakamas.

"¿Sabes qué? Déjalo", dijo finalmente Yua ante la ausencia de una respuesta por parte del espadachín, "Intentaba ser simpática contigo. Olvidar lo de estos últimos días. Ahora vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y tampoco quiero estar peleándome contigo las veinticuatro horas del día, pero ya veo que es imposible"

 _"No vayas de seductora. No te pega nada"_

 _Maldito Law_ , pensó mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo. Los dos chicos eran realmente parecidos: serios y poco dados a mostrar sus sentimientos No obstante, Yua había conseguido comprender mejor a Law que a Zoro. La única vez que ella se había comportado así con Law le había servido para que el Cirujano de la Muerte se abriera con ella, romper esa barrera que inconscientemente se habían impuesto, pero con Zoro aquella estrategia no había resultado. Se sentía frustrada consigo misma porque detestaba lo dependiente que era del espadachín: todo lo que hacía, lo hacía pensando en cómo reaccionaría él. Le preocupaba demasiado lo que Zoro pensara, lo que significaba que, por mucho que ella creyera haber cambiado, seguía siendo la misma chica débil de siempre.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo. Zoro se dejó guiar por la chica mientras no dejaban de girar una y otra vez, tomando unas veces el pasillo que había a la izquierda y otras a la derecha. Aquel castillo era un maldito laberinto y no comprendía cómo ella era capaz de recordar el camino.

"He visto al príncipe", comentó Zoro, intentando romper el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos.

"¿Lo dices en serio?", la chica se giró hacia él, con sus ojos visiblemente iluminados por la emoción.

"Sí y es un imbécil"

Yua emitió una leve risita que a Zoro no le hizo mucha gracia, pues la expresión de la castaña le indicaba que debía estar pensando alguna maldad sobre él. Volvió a permanecer en silencio hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Zoro tomó el picaporte y la abrió, dejando que la luz del pasillo la iluminara. Una vez dentro, los dos se quedaron de pie, observando las dos camas. Se habían olvidado por completo, tendrían que compartir aquel espacio reducido. No obstante, Zoro decidió no darle importancia, al menos no tanta como Yua, cuya cara había alcanzado un rojo más intenso que el de los tomates.

El espadachín se dejó caer sobre la cama que estaba situada a la derecha y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño le atrapara pronto. Yua le miró, perpleja, y un suspiro se escapó de su boca. Él nunca cambiaría.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Voy a tener que ponerme las pilas porque tengo solo dos capítulos más de margen. ¡Me va a pillar el toro! jajaja Así que, podéis dejarme sugerencias de cosas que querráis leer. Eso sí, aviso que lo que muchas esperáis sucederá antes de lo que creéis (Maldita sea, estoy super emocionada por ello jajajaja), pero no diré qué es xD**

 **En fin, lo de siempre. Ya sabéis que podéis dejarme cualquier comentario y, por supuesto, las sugerecias que os he puesto antes.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Hoy subo un pelín más tarde porque anoche salí por Halloween y, madre mía... Estoy agotada. Me duele todo xD**

 **Mil gracias, como siempre, a SakuraLovely15 y a ken1997 por sus reviews. Me alegro de que gustara el anterior capítulo y, por su puesto, tengo muy en cuenta todas las ideas y sugerencias, cualquier cosa es bienvenida :)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 24**

La suave luz de la mañana se filtró a través del cristal, haciendo que los rayos del sol incidieran sobre su rostro, calentándole la piel. Se revolvió en las sábanas, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y aspirando aquel desconocido aroma. Abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando reconocer el lugar, pues una cama vacía reposaba justo al otro lado, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

Se incorporó lentamente y se rascó los ojos con ambas manos. Se había olvidado por completo. Ella y Zoro habían sido descubiertos y ahora estaban jugando a ser alguien que no eran.

Escuchó un sonido procedente del otro lado de la habitación. Zoro se ejercitaba en el suelo, con su pecho desnudo perlado en sudor, concentrado en completar la serie de flexiones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó una Yua todavía adormecida.

"No voy a parar con mi entrenamiento por estar aquí", el espadachín se incorporó, "¿Dónde están mis katanas?"

Yua se rascó la cabeza, "Debajo de mi colchón", recordó. Eso explicaba el ligero dolor de espalda con el que se había levantado aquella mañana.

"¿¡Has dormido sobre mis espadas!?"

"No es para tanto… No peso tanto como para poder aplastarlas", Yua apartó las sábanas y se puso en pie. De dos grandes zancadas, Zoro se puso a su lado y, con una mano, levantó el colchón, mientras que con la otra recogía las katanas, "Voy a darme una ducha", dijo finalmente la castaña, ignorando las miradas asesinas que Zoro estaba lanzando sobre ella.

La castaña abrió la puerta contigua y la cerró con un golpe seco. No le apetecía discutir de buena mañana y necesitaba todavía despejarse para ser ella misma.

Dejó caer con delicadeza el suave camisón de tela fina que encontró en uno de los cajones de la cómoda y abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua templada cayera sobre su piel. Resultaba reconfortante poder darse un baño sin tener que estar evitando las miradas indiscretas de otros o sin escuchar los gritos del resto de la tripulación al otro lado. Era como si solo estuviera ella. Bueno, y Zoro, que se encontraba al lado de aquella puerta.

Yua abrió los ojos bajo el agua y los dejó fijos en un mismo punto, sintiendo cómo su estómago se retorcía por el nerviosismo. El día anterior habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para darse cuenta, pero ahora acababa de ser consciente de que estaba a solas con el espadachín. La castaña comenzó a sentir su corazón desbocado y posó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo cómo éste bajaba y subía, intentando controlar todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando despejar sus pensamientos y procurando recuperar la racionalidad. Era una persona nueva, era una nueva Yua y, maldita sea, por mucho que aquel espadachín de pelo verde hiciera que sus fuerzas flaquearan con solo una mirada, no volvería a ser la misma de antes. Se lo había prometido a ella misma. Era fuerte y no quería depender de nadie, no quería depender de Zoro.

Enrolló una toalla en su cuerpo y se miró en el espejo. Había cambiado mucho desde que había salido de la Isla Walla. Su rostro seguía siendo aniñado, pero sus ojos mostraban ahora determinación. Su cuerpo estaba más contorneado y preparado para aguantar los golpes de una pelea si era necesario. Giró sobre sí misma, mirando en cada rincón de su blanca piel, apreciando que cada uno de los moratones que Law y, sobre todo, Jean Bart le habían causado en el entrenamiento estaban comenzando a desaparecer. No debía dejar de ejercitarse, no podía perder todo ese trabajo.

 _Mierda_ , pensó al rebuscar por el baño. Había estado tan adormilada que se había olvidado de coger ropa limpia. Enrolló bien la toalla a su cuerpo y, casi como si no quisiera hacer ningún ruido, abrió la puerta del baño.

Zoro la miró con las cejas enarcadas, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Yua sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían, presa de la vergüenza, "Y-Yo… Yo"

"Toma", Zoro le lanzó un vestido que la castaña cogió en el aire como pudo, "Estuve a punto de entrar para dártelo, pero a las chicas no os sienta nada bien que entremos en el baño cuando estáis dentro. Pregúntale a Nami"

"Gra-gracias", articuló Yua mientras volvía al baño.

Dentro de nuevo, se puso el mismo vestido que había llevado el día anterior, ya que no tenía otro, y, frente al espejo, se pasó el cepillo varias veces por su cabello, intentando controlar su siempre rebelde cabellera.

"Vamos, tengo hambre", le instó Zoro cuando Yua estuvo fuera del baño de nuevo. El espadachín se puso en pie y la tomó del brazo. Eran más de las nueve y aún no había desayunado.

"Espera…", el espadachín enarcó una ceja, "¿Es que no piensas ducharte?"

"¿Para qué?"

"¿¡Cómo que para qué!? ¡Has estado ejercitándote! ¡Hueles a sudor!"

Zoro la miró visiblemente ofendido, "¡No huelo mal! ¡Mira!", el espadachín levantó su brazo y se acercó a ella, para que pudiera olerle mejor.

"¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?", Yua le empujó y, acto seguido, señaló el baño con su dedo índice, "Dúchate. Ahora. Y no es negociable"

"¿Es que también vas a darme órdenes aquí?"

"Espero no tener que verme en la obligación. Eres peor que un niño pequeño. Hoy deberíamos conocer a los príncipes. Al menos ve duchado"

Zoro la fulminó con la mirada y entró al baño a regañadientes. No tenía mucho interés en ducharse, nunca lo hacía con frecuencia en el Sunny y nadie nunca le había dicho nada. Hizo tal cual Yua le ordenaba solo por no tener que escuchar sus quejas todavía. Si le dieran a elegir entre la chica que le estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta y la que habían recogido en la Isla Walla, se quedaba con la segunda, pues al menos esa no era tan mandona y chillona.

"¿Ves? ¿A que no te ha pasado nada?", le preguntó la chica una vez Zoro salió de la ducha.

No obstante, el espadachín no la respondió y salió por la puerta en dirección a la cocina. Yua le frenó, agarrándole por la camisa vieja de Franky que se había vuelto a poner y le indicó que iba por el lado equivocado, haciendo que las mejillas del espadachín se sonrojaran ligeramente por la vergüenza.

A medida que descendían por unas escaleras no tan elegantes como las principales, un dulce aroma ascendía, haciendo que los estómagos de ambos rugieran. La castaña llamó a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió lentamente, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sin embargo, varios ojos se posaron sobre ellos, mirándoles con confusión y casi terror.

"Buenos días", dijo la chica, "Sentimos las horas. Esperamos que no sea muy tarde para desayunar algo"

Los cocineros les observaron con incredulidad, haciendo que Yua comenzara a ponerse nerviosa por si había dicho algo malo.

"¿Es que estáis sordos?", preguntó Zoro, cruzándose de brazos.

Los cocineros asintieron y, solo con la dura mirada del espadachín, comenzaron a sacar cosas del armario y a prepararles un copioso desayuno que, en menos de cinco minutos, ya tenían sobre la mesa. Yua miró a Zoro con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo y casi recriminándole su actitud con el resto de empleados del castillo. No obstante, Zoro prefirió ignorarla de nuevo y disfrutar de los huevos con salchichas que lucían un aspecto delicioso sobre su plato.

Los dos comieron en silencio, con los ojos de los cocineros posados sobre ellos. Yua les miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, incómoda por la situación, pues no entendía a qué se debían aquellas caras de preocupación en sus rostros.

"Estaba todo riquísimo. Gracias", dijo finalmente la castaña, intentando complacerles, y aquello debió de resultar, ya que los músculos de aquellas personas comenzaron a relajarse.

Tanto Yua como Zoro se levantaron y salieron de la cocina, emprendiendo de nuevo el camino hacia la parte superior del castillo. Yua tenía muchas ganas de conocer al príncipe y a la princesa, aunque estaba nerviosa por saber cómo reaccionarían ante su presencia, lo que podía notarse a cientos de metros de ella. Sentía cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba y un sudor le recorría la frente.

"Somos del Gobierno"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Yua confundida.

"Somos del Gobierno. No debíamos haber ido a la cocina, por eso estaban así de incómodos. Ya lo debe de saber todo el castillo", Yua tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras de Zoro, pues tenía razón, "Y no seas tan amable o nos descubrirán hoy mismo"

La castaña asintió y continuó caminando a su lado por los largos pasillos del castillo.

Ambos llegaron a una zona del edificio desconocida para ella, pero, según las indicaciones que les iban dando los soldados a los que preguntaban, deberían haber llegado a la zona del castillo en la que se encontraban los príncipes exclusivamente.

No tardaron en divisar un enorme portón al otro lado de una de las salas más grandes del pasillo. Aquel salón, ahora vacío, debía haber albergado en su momento algunos de los eventos más imporantes de Gravos. Ambos se pararon ante la puerta y el espadachín tocó con dos golpes secos en la madera, haciendo notar su presencia antes de abrirla. El peliverde tomó el picaporte y, lleno de determinación, abrió la puerta, siendo el primero en entrar a la habitación. La sala, mucho más luminosa que el resto del castillo, que lucía con casi todas las ventanas tapadas, tenía un enorme ventanal en una de las paredes, dejando traspasar la suave luz de aquella mañana. Varios juguetes, libros y otros objetos que Yua no sabía determinar qué eran estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

La castaña pasó sus ojos por la habitación y, al otro lado, captó a un muchacho de pelo azul oscuro que intentaba ocultar a una niña pequeña tras él. El muchacho era alto y espigado y lucía unas ropas propias de un príncipe, elegantes y con telas de bonitos colores, decoradas en plata. Yua sonrió, intentando reconfortarle, pero el muchacho solo frunció el ceño aún más.

"Garvey", el joven príncipe llamó a un hombre muy mayor que apareció pronto por la puerta y que llevaba una túnica de color morado, "¿Son estos de los que me hablaste?"

"Sí, majestad"

"¿Así que ahora el Gobierno se presenta en Gravos para qué?"

"Venimos a la coronación", respondió Yua, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía. Deseaba gritarle a aquel muchacho que ella solo quería ayudarles y que salvarían su país, pero antes necesitaba asegurarse de que contar la verdad a aquellas personas era un acierto, "Hemos hablado con Izaro y no está nada contento con tu actitud"

"¡Estás hablando al príncipe! ¡Háblale con respeto!"

"Yo lo único que veo es a un niño asustado. No lleva ni la corona. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre él y yo ahora?", Yua se giró para mirar a Zoro, que parecía intentar tomar el control de la situación

Una cabellera color turquesa asomó tras las piernas del príncipe. Una niña de no más de tres años, les observaba con curiosidad, mostrando unos enormes ojos de color azul. La pequeña tenía el pelo todavía corto, pero lucía un simpático lacito en lo alto de su cabellera. Yua posó sus ojos sobre la pequeña, intercambiando miradas. Una extraña sensación de calidez se instaló en el pecho de la castaña, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a aquella niñita que no dejaba de mirarla.

"¿Qué queréis?", preguntó finalmente el príncipe, algo más acorbardado tras la imponente presencia de un Zoro que no apartaba sus ojos de él.

"Vamos a asegurarnos de que todo sale según lo previsto. El Gobierno tiene negocios importantes qe tratar…", contenstó esta vez Yua, "Como sabrás, es necesario conocer cierto protocolo y habrá una ceremonia que deberás seguir estrictamente"

"¿Venís a enseñarme modales?"

"Es bastante evidente que te faltan", Yua sonrió de medio lado, divertida por la situación. Ella le iba a enseñar a alguien de la realeza cómo comportarse, "Supervisaré todas tu actividades… Príncipe"

"No te sabes mi nombre…"

"¿Qué?", Yua parpadeó varias veces.

"Has dudado antes de decir 'Príncipe'. Ni siquiera te sabes mi nombre", el príncipe frunció el ceño, "¿Qué clase de agentes del Gobierno sois?"

Zoro apretó los dientes con fuerza y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Yua se le adelantó, "Mi nombre es Yua y él es Toshi, mi hermano", el espadachín frunció el ceño, pues ya había vuelto a llamarle de aquella manera, "Trabajamos directamente para el Gobierno Mundial y nos encargamos de ejecutar su voluntad. ¿Es suficiente para ti?", el príncipe asintió, "¿Y bien? ¿Podemos saber el nombre del príncipe de Gravos?"

"Sion. Y ella es mi hermana Meldy", el muchacho acarició discretamente la mejilla de su hermana, haciendo que en el rostro de Yua se dibujara una sonrisa por la estampa de aquellos dos hermanos.

"Encantados de conoceros. Acustumbraos a nosotros porque nos veremos muy a menudo. Esto ha sido solo una visita de cortesía"

Yua miró a Zoro y éste asintió. Los dos dieron media vuelta y caminaron de nuevo hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. El príncipe y su asistente intercambiaron miradas mientras veían marcharse a ambos y, una vez cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, el príncipe se giró hacia su única persona de confianza.

"Garvey, quiero que les sigas. Esos no son del Gobierno"

* * *

Zoro se paseó por la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraban mientras Yua, apoyada en la pared, se mordisqueaba las uñas debido a los nervios.

"¡Esto ha sido una locura y un plan patético! ¡Nadie se cree que seamos del Gobierno!"

"¡Ya lo sé!"

"Y no dejas de ponerte nerviosa o de ser amable. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo mirabas a esa niña?"

"¡La culpa es tuya!", intentó defenderse Yua mientras Zoro abría los ojos de par en par, perplejo por lo que la castaña decía, "Me pones demasiado nerviosa"

Yua se mordió el labio inferior, como si no debiera haber dicho aquellas palabras. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Zoro, que se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzado.

Chasqueó la lengua, intentando cambiar la conversación, "¿Y a qué demonios viene eso de Toshi? Que yo recuerde no hemos…"

"Así se llamaba mi hermano", le interrumpió Yua. La chica se dejó caer, sentándose en el borde de su cama.

Zoro permaneció en silencio, observándola durante unos segundos. Sin decir nada más, el espadachín se recostó al otro lado de la habitación, en su cama, y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir los orbes de Yua sobre él, seguramente fulminándole por esa actitud siempre tan despreocupada, pero lo cierto era que, en ese mismo instante, Zoro se había dado cuenta de que no sabía prácticamente nada de la chica, ni ella de él. No obstante, se apartaban y volvían, se peleaban y de vez en cuando se reían. Zoro a veces sentía ganas de estrangularla con sus propias manos y otras solo le apetecía abrazarla. No estaba muy seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero de lo que sí estaba convencido era de que no podía seguir dejando que todas esas sensaciones encontradas le afectaran tanto como lo hacían.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Poco a poco irán pasando más cosas, lo prometo. Pero, mientras tanto, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. He escrito un par de capítulos más y estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Creo que va a haber alguna que otra sorpresa.**

 **En fin, lo de siempre. Ya sabéis que podéis comentar y sugerir lo que sea. Sé que soy una pesada, que lo repito al final de todos los capítulos, pero nunca está de más recordarlo xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias, como siempre, a ken1997 y a SakuraLovely15 por sus comentarios. Antes de nada, pacieeeeencia. Os voy a hacer sufrir mujajajaja (Sí, SakuraLovely15, esto va para ti xD).**

 **Creo que los capítulos que tengo escritos a partir de ahora son algo más largos que de costumbre, aunque tampoco tengo mucho escrito. Me debería poner las pilas porque siempre me gusta tener algo de margen. Soy de esas que escribe el capítulo y, cada vez que lo lee, lo modifica, por eso me gusta escribir con unas semanas de adelanto.**

 **Me alegro de que gustara el capítulo de la semana pasada y la parte de la ducha. Me imaginaba que eso tendría éxito xD Así que espero que éste también os guste.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 25**

Habían sido unas primeras horas extrañas en el castillo. Ni Yua ni Zoro eran buenos actores y tampoco sabían desenvolverse bien en la situación en la que se encontraban. Aquella noche, la castaña había estado dándole vueltas a esa idea descabellada que se le había ocurrido en el bosque. ¿Agentes del Gobierno? Ni en sueños.

Esa mañana, Izaro les esperaba ya sentado sobre la larga mesa que presidía uno de los comedores secundarios del castillo. Sobre ella, había amontonados numerosos platos con fruta recién cortada, jarras con zumo, carne, tostadas, huevos… En defintiva, una cantidad de comida que a Yua le parecía absurda e innecesaria. El hombre le indicó que tomara asiento a su lado, acercándose ésta con una sonrisa encantadora mientras podía sentir en su nuca la mirada reprobatoria de Zoro.

Tan pronto como los dos tomaron asiento, un par de sirvientes se acercaron para servirles café y leche tal como ellos desearan. Yua les sonrió, agradecida, olvidando de nuevo completamente que, siendo alguien del Gobierno, estaba por encima de unos simples servientes. Solo cuando se dio cuenta de que los rostros de aquellos sirvientes mostraban incredulidad, se percató de que no dejaba de cometer los mismo errores.

"Espero que hayáis dormido bien", Izaro rompió el silencio para, después, dar un sorbo a su taza de café.

"Sí, gracias"

Izaro sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Yua, "Eres demasiado amable para ser del Gobierno, ¿no te parece?"

Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron por la cercanía del hombre. No podía negarlo, era verdaderamente atractivo. Era elegante vistiendo, poseía una sonrisa picarona realmente encantadora y desprendía cierto olor varonil que hacía que Yua sintiera un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

"Digamos que siempre me ha gustado ir a contracorriente", respondió finalmente, una vez consiguió calmar su nerviosismo.

Izaro soltó una leve carcajada, "Buena respuesta. Cada día me gustas más, preciosa", las mejillas de Yua subieron rápidamente de color, mientras que el rostro de Zoro se ensombrecía por la actitud de Izaro con la chica. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para el hombre, que se giró hacia el espadachín con una sonrisa, "Tranquilo, no le haría nada inapropiado a tu hermana… Qué bonito, ¿verdad? Esa necesidad de protección que ejercen siempre los hermanos mayores con los pequeños, sobre todo si son chicas", Izaro se apoyó en la mesa, manteniendo aquella sonrisa que a Zoro le parecía de lo más hipócrita, "Pero Yua ya es toda una mujer, ¿no te parece?"

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices", le amenazó Zoro. Podía ver a través de aquellos ojos. La mirada de Izaro era desafiante, le estaba retando a cometer una estupidez y a revelar su identidad. No caería en su trampa, no en aquella ocasión, pero el espadachín se juró a sí mismo que si le ponía un solo dedo encima a Yua, le mataría.

Izaró rió de nuevo y se apoyó en el respaldo de la enorme y ostentosa silla sobre la que se sentaba, "Qué aburrido eres, ¿no?", el hombre volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la castaña, "Casi tanto como ese vestido que llevas", Yua se miró la ropa y se sonrojó de nuevo. Era el mismo vestido que había llevado el día anterior, no tenía otro para cambiarse, por lo que tenía que conformarse con aquella prenda. No obstante, a ella siempre le había gustado, pero, desde que Izaro había destacado lo aburrido que era, se sentía ridícula con él, "No te preocupes. Yo solucionaré eso. Voy a encargar a mis subordinados que llenen el armario y los cajones de tu habitación de ropa nueva. Gravos es una tierra próspera en telas, famosa por sus prendas. Llevarás lo mejor que se haya hecho"

"No es necesario"

"Sí que lo es", el rostro de Izaro se tornó serio, "Sois mis invitados y este es mi castillo. Te pondrás esa ropa", el hombre se puso en pie, "Ahora, si me disculpáis, disfrutad del desayuno. Yo tengo cosas que hacer"

Izaro dio media vuelta y, seguido de un par de hombres, salió del comedor. Yua y Zoro se miraron confundidos, aunque Yua podía sentir cierto aire de preocupación en el espadachín. Lo estaba, Zoro estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella. Aquel hombre no había mostrado toda su naturaleza, pero, por su forma de actuar, podía adivinar que se trataba de un hombre manipulador y posesivo. No podía quitar los ojos de encima de Yua porque sabía que Izaro esperaría cualquier movimiento en falso de la chica para aprovecharse de ella.

Zoro podía verlo, a pesar de que ella aparentaba ser fuerte, no lo era. Seguía siendo la misma Yua débil e inocente de siempre.

"¿Adónde vas?", preguntó el espadachín al ver que Yua se bebía su café de un sorbo y se ponía también de pie.

"Solo voy a dar un paseo"

Le habría gustado acompañarla, pero la castaña se perdió rápidamente al girar hacia la derecha del pasillo y le resultó imposible seguirla en aquel laberinto que era el castillo.

Yua solo quería estar sola e investigar un poco el castillo por su cuenta. Izaro era un tipo extraño y, por lo poco que había estado con él, también peligroso. No obstante, despertaba en la castaña una extraña sensación, una atracción que era incapaz de describir con palabras. Era distinto a las sensaciones y sentimientos que proliferaban cada vez que Zoro estaba cerca. No se atrevía a decir la palabra prohibida por miedo a que no fuera correspondida, pero comenzaba a ser consciente de que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada del espadachín. Lo sabía desde el principio, desde la primera vez que le vio. Por eso sabía que el efecto que Izaro le producía era distinto. Aun así, estaba convencida de que, si se quedaba a solas con aquel hombre, podría cometer alguna estupidez, pues, era bastante evidente, él intentaba seducirla de manera directa.

"¡Hoy no te tocaba venir, anciano!"

Yua despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella voz que había retumbado por toda la istancia. Estaba en el la entrada del castillo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los dos hombres que hablaban de mala manera a un anciano que llevaba varias cajas. Yua se aproximó a ellos para enterarse mejor de lo que sucedía cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Conocía a aquel anciano, era el mismo del bar. Los ojos grises del viejo se encontraron con los suyos y entonces supo que tenía que actuar.

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?", preguntó la chica, acercándose a los tres hombres.

"Métete en tus asuntos, mujer", respondió uno de los subordinados de Izaro, mirándola con desprecio.

Yua frunció el ceño por su actitud, "¿Tengo que recordarte que trabjo para el Gobierno, imbécil? Vuelve a tratarme así y haré que te conviertas en el transporte favorito de alguno de los Dragones Celestiales para los que trabajo. ¿Captas lo que quiero decir?"

El hombre apretó los dientes y asintió.

"El pedido de bebida se ha adelantado", dijo finalmente el otro.

"¿Y podéis decirme que tiene eso de malo? A lo mejor este hombre no puede venir el día que os trae vuestro maldito alcohol y por eso lo trae hoy", Yua miró al anciano, casi como si pudieran leerse la mente, y recogió las cajas, "Yo las llevaré hasta la cocina si esa era vuestra preocupación"

La castaña dio media vuelta arrastrando aquellas pesadas cajas en dirección de la cocina. A medida que se alejaba, Yua sentía cómo la adrenalina salía disparada por todos sus poros. Quizá el hecho de que se tratara del mismo anciano que les había dado tanta información el primer día le había hecho implicarse en exceso y por eso había sido capaz de tratar a aquellos hombres de esa manera. Se sentía realmente orgullosa de sí misma y, por alguna extraña razón, deseaba que Zoro hubiera estado allí para verlo, solo para restregarle que era capaz de desenvolverse por sí misma, pues podía verlo a través de los ojos del espadachín, él seguía viendo a la misma Yua de la isla Walla.

Ignoró las miradas de sorpresa de los sirvientes que trabajaban en la cocina y dejó las cajas en medio de la habitación. Yua pasó su mano por su frente, limpiándose el sudor por el esfuerzo realizado y, sin mediar palabra, tomó un cuchillo que había sobre una de las encimeras para hacer presión y utilizarla como palanca con la que abrir las cajas.

 _Bingo_ , pensó mentalmente cuando, en el fondo de la última caja, encontró un pequeño Den Den Mushi personalizado con una estrella, lo que indicaba que se trataba de un objeto de Franky. La chica sonrió satisfecha al tomarlo entre sus manos. Había sido una suerte haberse topado con el anciano por casualidad, pues, con solo verle, había estado convencida de que el resto de la tripuación tenía que estar detrás. Se habían separado hacía un día y aquella sería una buena forma de mantenerse en contacto sin despertar sospechas.

Levantó el rostro para toparse con los ojos curiosos de cocineros y demás sirvientes. Yua se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios e hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio. Tan pronto como pudo, dio media vuelta y salió disparada hacia la habitación, esperando que Zoro estuviera allí y deseando, también, que aquellas personas guardaran silencio sobre lo que acababan de ver. Solo ellos podrían determinar si su conducta era de fiar o no.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose a un Zoro que se ejercitaba con sus katanas. El espadachín se frenó nada más verla, con la respiración agitada por haber corrido por los pasillos del castillo solo para darle la noticia. No hizo falta que ella dijera una sola palabra. Simplemente le mostró el Den Den Mushi que llevaba sobre su mano derecha para que Zoro comprendiera que Luffy y el resto habían encontrado una forma de ponerse en contacto con ellos.

"Me topé con el anciano, el del bar. Tuvo que ser el destino o algo, fue una suerte. Traía bebida, pero no era su día y unos tipos de Izaro le estaban tratando fatal y yo me puse como 'Volvedme a hablar así y os pondré a picar piedra, escoria'", la chica cerró la puerta, acercándose a Zoro visiblemente emocionada, "Así que me llevé las cajas a la cocina. Sabía que el anciano había venido por algo, sobre todo si no era su día, y en la última encontré esto, con un número"

"Tranquilízate", dijo Zoro finalmente, poniendo las espadas en su costado.

"Es difícil estar tranquila cuando las cosas avanzan tan rápido", la chica comenzó a marcar en el Den Den Mushi.

 _Purupurupuru_

 _Catcha_

"¡Zoro! ¡Yua!"

"¡Luffy!", Zoro le arrebató a Yua en Den Den Mushi de las manos.

"¿Estáis bien?"

"Sí. Estamos en el castillo. Hemos conocido al Izaro ese…"

"¡Voy a patearle el trasero!"

"¡Déjame terminar! Es peligroso, Luffy. Hay que tener cuidado con ese tipo"

Un ruido y una serie de protestas se escucharon al otro lado de la línea, "Oye, marimo", la voz de Sanji resonó al otro lado, "Más te vale que Yua-san esté perfectamente"

"¡Sanji!", Yua sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

"Mi preciosa Yua-san… Qué alegría escuchar tu dulce voz…", A pesar de estar hablando por teléfono, Yua y Zoro casi podían sentir cómo cientos de corazones salían a través del Den Den Mushi.

"¡Dejaos de tonterías, idiotas!", la voz aguda de Nami sonó al otro lado de la línea, "Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. ¿Habéis conocido a los príncipes?"

"Sí", respondió Yua, "Están en perfectas condiciones, aunque viven en otra zona del castillo, apartados. Creo que el anciano con el que Zoro y yo nos topamos el otro día es algo así como su cuidador, quizá el único hombre leal que les queda"

"El príncipe es un mocoso imbécil", intervino Zoro aproximándose a Yua para que la chica quedara más cerca del Den Den Mushi y que su voz también se escuchara.

Yua frunció el ceño, "¿Y cómo quieres que sea? Los tipos que han matado a sus padres quieren gobernar su país y encima le tienen aquí encerrado"

"¿Y a Izaro? Le habéis conocido también, ¿no?", esta vez era la voz de Robin.

"¡Oh sí! Y no era para nada como me le imaginaba. Es un hombre muy atractivo, pero coincido con Zoro en que es peligroso"

"¿¡Atractivo!?", preguntó Zoro mirando con incredulidad a la castaña. Ésta se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros. La risita de Robin se esuchó al otro lado del Den Den Mushi, casi como si pudiera ver a aquellos dos delante suya.

"¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo estáis?", preguntó Yua, evitando dar una respuesta a Zoro.

"No tan bien como vosotros. Eso desde luego", Yua se sonrojó al escuchar aquella frase de Franky.

"Estamos en casa de Rufus, el anciano del bar", respondió Nami.

"Nos contó su historia SUUUUUPER dramática"

"Resulta que él es el abuelo de los niños. Su hija se casó con Hatsu, que entonces era el príncipe heredero, así es cómo se convirtió en reina y tuvieron al príncipe y a la princesa"

"Sion y Meldy", dijo Yua en susurró que, aun así, fue escuchado por todos.

"Así es. Gravos ha estado muchos años bajo la protección de Barbablanca, pero con su muerte hace dos años, los piratas de Kaido invadieron la isla. Como los reyes de Gravos tenían buena relación con el Gobierno gracias a su potencial como estrategas, les pidieron ayuda, pero el Gobierno miró para otro lado. Fue su manera de vengarse por no haberles ayudado durante la Gran Guerra de hace dos años en Marineford. Gravos no participó, ya que no podía ponerse contra Barbablanca, pero tampoco en contra del Gobierno"

"Por eso hay que ser prudentes, Yua-san", dijo Brook, "Todo es más complicado de lo que creemos"

"Lo verdaderamente curioso es que Izaro no ha movilizado a ninguno de sus hombres", intervino Robin, "Quizá no sepa quiénes sois vosotros, por lo que todavía no se ha enterado de que los Sombrero de Paja están aquí"

"Me imaginé que podían descubrirnos, así que tomé ropa del Sunny para disfrazarnos si era necesario. Nos hicimos pasar por miembros del Gobierno cuando nos descubrieron", explicó Yua.

Una carcajada sonó al otro lado del teléfono, extremadamente familiar tanto para Zoro como para Yua, pues la risa de Luffy era inconfundible, "¿Zoro haciéndose pasar por un miembro del Gobierno?"

"¡Cállate, idiota!", chilló Zoro, apretando los dientes.

"¿Y se han creído eso?", intervino la vocecita de Chopper.

"¡Pues claro que no!", Zoro se cruzó de brazos, "Obviamente no ha dicho nada. Creo que nos está poniendo a prueba"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", preguntó Sanji.

"Que está esperando a que demos un paso en falso"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Zoro", añadió Yua, "No debemos precipitarnos. Dentro de poco será la coronación, pero tenemos tiempo suficiente para invesigar. El acceso al castillo es imposible, el foso es extremadamente grande, por lo que seríais vistos antes de daros cuenta siquiera. Tiene que haber otras formas de entrar al castillo. Solo os pido paciencia"

"Está bien. Investigad el castillo", determinó finalmente Luffy, "Hablaremos de nuevo cuando hayáis descubierto algo"

Yua y Zoro asintieron insconscientemente, como si el resto de sus nakamas pudieran verles.

"¡Cuida de Yua-san, marimo idiota!"

"Tened cuidado"

Tras el consejo de Robin, el Den Den Mushi cerró los ojos y un silencio invadió la habitación. Con solo escuchar sus voces, parecía que aquel dormitorio estaba lleno de vida, que estaban de vuelta en el Sunny.

Yua suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Zoro. Sin darse cuenta casi de lo que estaban haciendo, éste posó su mano sobre la cabellera de la muchacha y enredó sus dedos en su suave pelo, compartiendo un momento que, más tarde, difícilmente iban a olvidar.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que haya gustado. El próximo es más largo, pero no quiero adelantar nada. Eso sí, como imaginaréis, Zoro y Yua están pasando mucho tiempo juntos, su relación va a avanzar más rápido.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias por las reviews, siempre me alegráis los domingos con las cosas que me ponéis. Me he reido mucho leyendo vuestras reacciones y me pone muy feliz que todo lo que escribo os provoque todas esas cosas :_)**

 **Ay... Me vais a matar, pero este capítulo es cortito. Eso sí, en el siguiente os prometo que os compensaré. Lo juro, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ;)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 26**

Caminaron por el largo pasillo del castillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Todavía era temprano y el movimiento en la fortaleza era mínimo, pero, aun así, debían tomar precauciones.

Yua se arrepintió en seguida de haberse puesto esa mañana aquella falda larga con un bonito estampado de flores. Izaro había cumplido su promesa y la tarde anterior el armario y la cómoda de la habitación en la que Zoro y ella dormían estaban repletos de ropa para ella. Para investirgar por el castillo le habrían resultado más cómodos unos pantalones, pero Izaro parecía haberse asegurado de que no hubiera ninguno en su ropa, sino que todas eran prendas con las que la castaña podía resaltar su femeninidad.

"Oi! Mira"

Zoro captó su atención al señalarle una pared. Yua enarcó una ceja, pues parecía una pared normal, pero cuando inclinó su cuerpo levemente hacia la derecha pudo ver a lo que Zoro se refería. Unas estrechas escaleras en penumbra descendían, seguramente, a una zona del castillo escondida.

"¿Cómo demonios las has visto?"

"Solo he puesto la mano en la pared y uno de los ladrillos ha cedido, abriéndose esta especie de puerta"

La chica le miró elevando ambas cejas, pues aquella explicación parecía más bien sacada de un cuento. En realidad, desde que habían pisado aquel castillo todo parecían surrealista. Cuando le contara a sus futuros nietos todas las cosas que la estaban pasando, ninguno de ellos se lo creería.

Zoro se puso delante de ella y comenzó a descender lentamente, tanteando con los pies el suelo para no caer por las escaleras debido a la oscuridad. Yua se aferró a su brazo inconscientemente, temerosa de perder también el equilibrio, haciendo que los músculos de Zoro se tensaran al sentir solo su tacto.

Una vez abajo, los dos observaron la sala en la que se encontraban. Una especie de sótano, más extenso de lo que a simple vista parecía, se extendía frente a ellos. Varias estanterías ocupaban las paredes, repletas de libros viejos y estropeados por el paso del tiempo. Yua se acercó para echar un vistazo, pasando algunas de sus páginas con sumo cuidado y los ojeó, descubriendo que la mayoría de aquellos tomos escondía pasajes de la historia de Gravos que prácticamente nadie conocía.

Mientras tanto, Zoro se paseo por la habitación, fijando su atención en cada uno de los objetos que había en la sala. Un crujido extraño captó su atención y posó sus ojos en el suelo de madera. Dio un paso adelante y otro hacia atrás, provocando de nuevo aquel crujido y se agachó para pasar su mano por la padera. Con sus nudillos, tocó de nuevo en el suelo acercándo su oído para escuchar mejor. El espadachín frunció ligeramente su ceño y pasó la mano por la zona, sintiendo cómo una parte del suelo se levantaba ligeramente. Aferró el pico de madera que sobresalía con sus uñas y tiró con fuerza, partiendo accidentalmente aquel fragmento de suelo.

Yua se giró rápidamente, fulminándole con la mirada por haber hecho tanto ruido y, sobre todo, por haber roto aquel trozo de suelo. Abrió su boca para regañarle cuando se percató de que aquello era, en realidad, una especie de trampilla. Rápidamente, se acercó hasta allí para asomarse. No se veía el fondo, pero eso no fue suficiente para impedirles bajar. Zoro volvió a descender primero hasta llegar a lo que parecía un largo pasillo, más oscuro incluso que la especie de sótano en el que habían estado antes.

Caminaron en silencio, posando sus manos a ambos lados de la pared hasta que, a lo lejos, comenzaron a distinguir una tenue luz. A medida que iban acercándose a ella, ésta iba aumentando y fue cuando comprendieron que se trataba de una salida. Ambos se cubrieron momentáneamente sus ojos, hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la luz del día…

Yua dio un respingo al comprender que aquello era el exterior y abrió sus ojos de par en par y miró hacia atrás, donde solo árboles les rodeaban. Estaban fuera del castillo, habían salido, y se encontraban en medio del claro de un bosque.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la principal atracción del claro, un poneglyph sobre el que incidían los rayos del sol, haciéndolo brillar de manera misteriosa. Yua se acercó a él y tocó la piedra con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

"Ojalá Robin pudiera ver esto…", susurró más bien para ella misma.

"Estamos fuera", dijo Zoro, acercándose a ella, "Sería una buena ocasión para escapar y unirnos al resto"

"No", Yua se giró para mirarle, "No vamos a dejar a esos dos niños ahí"

"¿Por qué demonios te preocupan tanto? ¿No te das cuentas de que nosotros estamos en el bolsillo del enemigo si nos quedamos en ese maldito castillo?"

"¡No voy a huir! ¡No soy una cobarde!"

Zoro apretó los dientes con fuerza, "¡No estoy diciendo eso!", él tampoco quería huir. No era su estilo, no era un cobarde y, por alguna a extraña razón, aquellas palabras hirieron su orgullo más que cualquier espada, "Volveríamos ahí dentro, además, están mis katanas en la habitación, pero podríamos utilizar este pasillo para hacer que los demás también entren"

"No voy a marcharme, Zoro", concluyó Yua.

El espadachín se cruzó de brazos, resignado, "No sé qué te pasa con esos niños, no son nada especial", los ojos de Yua comenzaron a cristalizarse, haciendo que Zoro tragara saliva nervioso. La había hecho llorar, aunque no llegaba a comprender por qué, y no sabía cómo tratar a las personas así, "Oye, no llores. Maldición. Yo…", intentó articular, rascándose la nuca incómodo.

Yua negó con la cabeza y sonrió, a pesar de que las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, "Pensarás que soy estúpida, pero esos niños me recuerdan tanto a mi hermano y a mí…", la chica suspiró y se sentó en el césped, dejando después caer su cuerpo sobre la hierba. Zoro la observó con curiosidad durante unos segundos, pero terminó imitándola y se tumbó a su lado, "Toshi era diez años mayor que yo, así que siempre estaba protegiéndome. Cuando vi a la pequeña princesita detrás de su hermano, mientras éste se afanaba por protegerla… Fue como ver reflejada mi infancia en un espejo"

Zoro la miró de reojo mientras una gota de sudor frío le recorría la frente. Nunca se le habían dado bien los sentimientos, así que no sabía qué decir en una ocasión como aquella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir los dedos de Yua entrelazarse con los suyos. Giró su rostro para mirar la mano de Yua entrelezada con la suya, mientras la castaña miraba hacia el cielo, como si estuviera ajena a lo que acababa de suceder. Zoro pasó su pulgar por la suave palma de la mano de la chica y dejó que sus músculos, tensos desde primera hora de la maña, se relajaran.

El espadachín observó a Yua de perfil durante varios minutos. Los rayos del sol caían sobre ella, iluminando su blanca piel. Aquella estampa era un regalo para la vista, un tesoro que quería guardar en su memoria para siempre, pues parecía un ángel. Yua era realmente hermosa.

La chica giró su rostro para clavar sus orbes esmeraldas sobre él y, casi como si pudiera leerle la mente, le sonrió. Resultaba extraño no discutir por una vez, simplemente estar tumbados sobre la hierba, en silencio, y manteniéndose unidos gracias a sus manos, todavía entrelazadas. Debía haber sido aquel claro, aquel lugar misterioso y que ahora solo parecían conocer ellos dos.

Zoro sintió cómo Yua soltaba su mano y ahogó un gruñido, pues, por una vez en mucho tiempo, el contacto con otra persona le había resultado agradable. Solo fueron varios minutos, pero el espadachín notaba su mano fría, deseando el calor que solo la chica le producía.

"Deberíamos volver o notarán nuestra ausencia"

La castaña se puso en pie, colocándose con cuidado la falda. Zoro se limitó a asentir y emprendió de nuevo la marcha por aquel pasillo oscuro, de vuelta a aquella prisión en la que se encontraban. Todavía había muchos libros sobre los que mirar, así que debían darse prisa para regresar cuanto antes al ajetreo habitual del castillo.

Una vez de vuelta al sótano, los dos se acercaron a las estanterías de nuevo. Decidieron comenzar por el extremo más alejado de la escalera y, después, uno seguiría hacia la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda. No obstante, en cuanto llegaron a la otra pared, el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y los dos cayeron. Yua sintió cómo Zoro la agarraba con fuerza por la cintura, protegiéndola del impacto mientras piedra y trozos de madera caían sobre ellos.

La castaña ahogó un grito al sentir su cuerpo golpear contra algo. Sin embargo, no estaba muy doliorida y suspiró aliviada, estirando su espalda, que a pesar de todo sí estaba un poco entumecida. Frunció el ceño al sentir el suelo irregular y se movió, escuchando unos ruidos que le recordaban casi a la voz de Zoro. Bajó la vista para saber qué sucedía cuando comprendió que había caído sobre el espadachín y que estaba prácticamente sentada sobre su cara.

"¡Oh Dios mío!", gritó poniéndose rápidamente en pie. Las mejillas de la chica comenzaron a arder por la vergüenza y no podía casi ni mirarle a la cara cada vez que recordaba la postura en la que estaban segundos antes, "Lo-Lo siento. Gra-Gracias"

Zoro se levantó gruñendo y apretó los dientes al sentir una punzada de dolor en su hombro izquierdo. Palpó la zona con su mano y sintió un trozo de madera incrustado cerca de su clavícula.

"Déjame ver", dijo la castaña, tomándole del brazo, "Hay que curarte eso cuanto antes. Dios, es mi culpa. No tenías que haberme protegido, no ha sido una caída tan grande", añadió mientras miraba hacia arriba. Con un poco de destreza podrían salir de aquel agujero sin problemas.

"No es nada", el espadachín se soltó de su agarre y, con su mano derecha, agarró el trozo de madera y tiró sin más. Yua dibujó una mueca de dolor en su rostro al verle hacer aquello con el rostro imperturbable. Zoro la ignoró y arrancó un trozo de la camisa que le sobraba para cubrirse la herida, "¿Has visto? Ya está", Yua chasqueó la lengua, "Ahora, salgamos de aquí"

Zoro cogió a Yua por la cintura y la cargó sore su hombro, dejando que el cuerpo de la chica cayera a su espalda, como si fuera un saco de patatas. La castaña emitió un gritito y le golpeó con sus puños en la espalda.

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?"

"No seas tan ruidosa"

"¡Bájame! Puedo subir sola y tú estás herido", Zoro hundió su mano izquierda, la que tenía libre, en la piedra y la tanteó, buscando el lugar idóneo sobre el que apoyarse, "Además, ¡esto es denigrante!"

"¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso?"

Yua parpadeó varias veces, "¿Cómo que si yo también? ¿A cuántas personas has cogido así antes?"

"Solo a la capitán gafotas", Zoro tomó impulsó y, de un salto, les subió a los dos arriba. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo, Yua pataleó, haciendo que éste la soltara.

"¿Quién demonios es la capitán gafotas?", le preguntó la castaña poniendo los brazos en jaras.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado, "¿Es que estás celosa?"

Yua frunció el ceño, "¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Solo es curiosidad", el espadachín mostró una sonrisa triunfal mientras se cruzaba de brazos, "¡No pongas esa cara! Además, no estamos juntos ni nada parecido. No me debes explicaciones"

"No pensaba dártelas"

Yua le señaló con el dedo índice, "Eres insoporta…"

"¿Pero vosotros dos no érais hermanos?"

Yua abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar una voz dirigirse a ellos desde la penumbra. Zoro fue el primero en reaccionar y, de dos grandes zancadas, agarró a aquella persona por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared.

"¿Quién demonios eres?", preguntó el espadachín con la voz ronca.

"Creo que debería hacer yo esa pregunta", el hombre no podía apenas hablar por el agarre del peliverde, "Hay una trampa en este sótano que se activó. Solo vine a ver qué o quién la había activado"

Yua reconoció al instante aquella voz y se acercó. No podía verle, pero sabía de quién se trataba, "Zoro, suéltale"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Que le sueltes. Es el anciano. El que cuida de los niños"

"Garvey. Mi nombre es Garvey", Zoro chasqueó la lengua y le soltó, provocando que el hombre tosiera varias veces tras liberarle. Una vez recuperó la compostura, miró las dos figuras ensombrecidas que tenía frente a sí, "Me imaginaba que no seríais del Gobierno, pero, entonces, ¿quiénes sois y qué queréis?"

"No somos malas personas", respondió Yua, "Vamos a contarle todo, quiénes somos de verdad, pero puede estar tranquilo. Hemos venido a salvar Gravos y a liberar al príncipe y a la princesa"

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os guste. Poco a poco Yua y Zoro se van acercando más, normal debido al tiempo que están pasando juntos.**

 **Siento que este capítulo haya sido cortito, pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Me alegro que gustara el capítulo anterior. Hoy tengo una sorpresa y, como ya dediqué un capítulo a Ken1997, este vez es el turno de SakuraLovely15. No voy a dar muchas pistas de lo que sucede, pero, si te lo dedico, seguro que ya puedes hacerte más o menos una idea ;)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 27**

Yua se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación, mientras reflexionaba en silencio. Garvey, el anciano que se encargaba de cuidar a los niños, había descubierto finalmente su identidad. No les había quedado más remedio que compartir con él todo lo que sabían y éste había insistido en reportar todo lo ocurrido al príncipe. Ni Zoro ni Yua creían que esa era una buena idea. Sin embargo, el hombre había sido bastante contundente al recordarles que no respondía ante ellos, así que ahora dependían de aquel anciano y del príncipe. Podían ser discretos o dejarles expuestos. Solo tendrían que esperar.

La castaña posó sus ojos sobre Zoro. El espadachín estaba sentado en el borde de su cama y movió con cuidado su hombro, sientiendo una punzada de dolor debido al trozo de madera que se había clavado unos instantes antes.

"Déjame echarle un vistazo"

Zoro había sido un cabezota. Había cargado con ella para sacarla de la zanja en la que habían caído y lo único que había hecho era sacar la madera de la carne como si nada. Había que limpiar la herida por mucho que él insistiera en que no era necesario.

"No hace falta"

Yua salió del baño con una toalla y un recipiente con agua caliente, "Eres un cabezota", insistió la castaña mientras dejaba el recipiente sobre la mesilla de noche, "Déjame ver"

"¡Que no!", Zoro se alejó de la chica, que seguía acercándose a él a pesar de que no quería.

"Es culpa mía que tengas esa herida. Te limitará a la hora de combatir"

Yua se echó hacia delante, apoyando su rodilla izquierda sobre el colchón. La castaña estiró su mano para apartar la ropa de Zoro, manchada de sangre, pero éste aferró su mano. Yua chasqueó la lengua, intentando zafarse de su agarre mientras el espadachín soltaba maldiciones por la boca para que ella le dejara en paz.

Finalmente, Yua perdió el equilibrió, cayendo hacia delante, pero antes de que su cara tocara el suelo, Zoro le agarró con fuerza por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Yua sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir las manos firmes de Zoro en torno a ella y sus piernas fallaron. Zoro protestó de nuevo y tiró de ella hacia él, haciendo que Yua quedara sentada sobre sus piernas.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, inmóviles por la postura en la que se encontraban. Yua intentó calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y rezó para que Zoro no notara sus mejillas encenderse por la cercanía.

"Solo quiero mirar esa herida que te has hecho por mi idea descabellada"

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, "Está bien. Pero deja de echarte la culpa por todo"

Zoro la observó de reojo mientras Yua tomaba el bol con agua caliente y mojaba la toalla. Con cuidado, comenzó a limpiar su herida del hombro.

Apretó los dientes, aguantado las punzadas de dolor que sentía y fijando su atención en el rostro de la chica. La castaña parecía concentrada en su tarea. Sin embargo, Zoro podía sentir cómo temblaba, a pesar de que Yua actuaba como si no sucediera nada. El peliverde contuvo una sonrisa de medio lado. Se había convertido en una buena actriz, pero con él no funcionaba, podía ver que era un manojo de nervios.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos se habían abierto por la sorpresa. Había sido breve, pero Yua había posando sus labios sobre su frente una vez terminó de limpiar y vendar la herida.

"¿Te encuentras ya mejor?"

Zoro no sabía qué decir o hacer, así que se encogió de hombros. Yua volvió a acercarse a él y le besó en la mejilla, sintiendo el espadachín cómo su rostro ardía al sentir el contacto con los labios de Yua, sorprendido por la atrevida acción de la chica.

"¿Y ahora?"

Inconscientemente, Zoro pasó su mano por la cintura de la castaña, que seguía sentada sobre sus piernas, "Puede"

Yua volvió a acercarse, pero se frenó unos segundos, antes de darle rápidamente otro beso, esta vez en la comisura de los labios, "¿Y ahora? ¿Te encuentras mejor?"

"Sí, algo mejor"

Yua sonrió de forma tierna mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello. Zoro tragó saliva mientras veía cómo la chica se acercaba lentemente a él, cerrando sus ojos antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue una sensación extraña. Como si el tiempo se detuviera. Zoro apretó ligeramente con su brazo su cintura, aferrándola algo más fuerte mientras se dejaba llevar. Había sucedido, había bajado sus barreras por completo y ella le estaba besando. Era una sensación agradable y cálida. Los labios de Yua eran suaves y finos, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre los suyos. Era un beso delicado, como ella, era un beso que le decía mucho más.

Ella estaba enamorada de él.

 _Mierda_ , pensó mientras abría sus ojos de par en par. Tomó a Yua por los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo. Sabía que con Yua cerca se volvía débil, pero jamás pensó que la castaña tuviera ese poder sobre él, le había dominado.

Los dos se miraron en silencio mientras Zoro intentaba contener una mueca de disgusto que no podía evitar. Habían sobrepasado la barrera y estaba convencido de que ella querría hablar de lo sucedido, pero, para él, no había nada sobre lo que conversar. Ella le había besado. Él, no. No le tenía que expicar nada porque para él no había nada.

Yua agachó la cabeza visiblemente avergonzada. Había besado a Zoro, había sido ella la que había dado aquel primer paso y, aunque durante unos segundos, él le había correspondido aquel beso, finalmente la había alejado de él. Estaba estableciendo una barrera entre ambos. Otra vez.

Yua sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos porque, aunque nunca había estado segura, esperaba que sus sentimientos hacia Zoro fueran recíprocos. Le había costado mucho tiempo admitirlo, que tenía sentimientos hacia el espadachín, pero ahora tenía claro que él no los compartía. Había sido rechazada. Sentía ganas de llorar, un nudo se había establecido en su garganta, pero ¿qué esperaba? Él era así, no mostraba otro tipo de sentimientos más allá de la camadería, del amor que sentía por sus nakamas, y ella no podía competir con eso.

Un toque en la puerta les hizo sobresaltarse. Yua se puso en pie justo a tiempo para que, cuando la puerta se abriera, no la vieran sentada sobre las piernas de Zoro.

Garvey, el anciano que cuidaba a los niños, les miraba con expresión seria, como si pudiera palpar la incómoda atmósfera que se había instalado en la habitación.

"El príncipe quiere veros"

Yua suspiró, como si esperara escuchar otra cosa del anciano, y asintió con la cabeza. Se imaginaba que Garvey pondría al día al muchacho de lo ocurrido y estaba realmente intrigada por lo que un joven de quince años podría dialogar con ellos.

Yua asintió y se puso a la altura del anciano, esperando que Zoro les siguiera. No fue un camino fácil hasta la zona en la que habitaban el príncipe y su hermana. Yua todavía se sentía algo acalorada y también avergonzada. Quizá debería hablar con Zoro sobre lo ocurrido, pero no se atevía tampoco a mirarle a la cara. Conociendo al espadachín, seguramente él ignoraría lo sucedido y, quizá, ella también debería hacerlo, aunque solo fuera por su salud mental. No podía darle tantas vueltas al asunto, necesitaba estar despejada.

El anciano se paró frente a un enorme portón tras atrevesar uno de los grandes salones del castillo y llamó antes de abrir, sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta. Una vez dentro de la habitación, el príncipe les daba la espalda, pues miraba a través del enorme ventanal que cruzaba la pared. La pequeña, en cambio, jugaba a sus pies, distraída con alguna especie de puzle, ajena prácticamente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Sentaos", les indicó el anciano, señalando un bonitó sofá tapizado de color granate.

Yua y Zoro tomaron asiento, uno a cada lado del sofá, intentando evitar el contacto entre ambos. Durante varios segundos, nadie dijo nada, situación que empezaba a resultar incómoda, al menos para Yua. Esperaba escuchar algo de boca del príncipe, pero éste parecía estar todavía procesando toda la información que el anciano debía haber compartido con él.

"Garvey me ha informado de lo sucedido", el muchacho rompió finalmente su silencio, pero ni Yua ni Zoro respondieron. El príncipe se giró para quedar frente a ellos, con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, adoptando una pose regia, "Sabía que no érais del Gobierno, pero esto ya es patético"

Zoro frunció el ceño, pero fue Yua la que habló, "Hemos venido a salvaros"

El príncipe contuvo una risita, "¿Salvados por unos piratas? Siempre hemos sido normalmente los que les hemos ofrecido nuestra ayuda"

"Creo que no estás en posición de rechazar cualquier ayuda, por pequeña que sea y aunque sea de piratas", intervino Zoro. No le caía bien aquel chico, por mucho que fuera el príncipe. Le podía la soberbia.

Yua suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, "Esto no lo habíamos planeado. Vinimos a Gravos porque sabíamos que esta isla tenía conexión con Kaido. Lo que después descubrimos iba mucho más allá de lo que imaginábamos. No pensábamos pasar aquí más de dos días"

"¿Kaido? ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis vosotros con él?", preguntó el anciano, de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

"Ninguna. Pero, no sé si estaréis al tanto de quién es Monkey D. Luffy…"

Tanto el príncipe como el anciano asintieron, "Estos dos últimos años hemos tenido poca información del exterior, pero sabemos quién es. Seguimos muy de cerca lo que pasó en Marineford", añadió el príncipe.

"Luffy es el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja, es el capitán de Zoro", Yua miró de reojo al espadachín, que estaba de brazos cruzados.

"¿E-Eres el Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro?", preguntó el chico, casi con los ojos fuera de las órbitas por la sorpresa. Zoro se limitó a asentir.

"Luffy y Trafalgar Law establecieron una alianza pirata para acabar con los Yonkos. Para ello secuestraton a Caesar en Punk Hazard y derrotaron a Doflamingo con el objetivo de acabar con la producción de SAD y, por lo tanto, con la fabricación de las frutas del diablo artificales de tipo Zoan, con las que Kaido ha estado creando su propio ejército", la castaña hizo una pausa antes de continuar, "Kaido es un hombre temible, no se conoce demasiado sobre él y es fundamental delibilitarle si se quiere tener una mínima posibilidad de derrotarle. He estado estos últimos meses tanto con los Sombrero de Paja como con los Heart Pirates, les he visto pelear, son fuertes, pero puedo apostar el pescuezo a que no pueden ganar a Kaido así como así"

"¿Y qué os llevó hasta aquí?"

"Estuve investigando junto a los Heart Pirates y descubrimos que Gravos estaba bajo el dominio de Kaido. Después, una vez llegamos aquí, tu abuelo nos contó toda la historia de la isla"

El príncipe abrió los ojos de par en par, "¿Habéis conocido a mi abuelo?"

"Sí, él nos ha ayudado desde que llegamos aquí y el resto de la tripulación está con él en estos momentos… Queríamos que Kaido, más allá de sus negocios con el Gobierno, no tuviera acceso a los famosos estrategas que dicen que hay aquí"

El príncipe enarcó una ceja, "¿Estrategas?"

Zoro y Yua se miraron incrédulos. La cara del príncipe les miraba interrogante ¿Su información era equivocada?, "¿Es que no los hay?", preguntó el espadachín.

"Bueno… No es que no los haya, es que… Solo hay uno", Zoro y Yua enarcaron ambas cejas, "Yo"

"¿¡Qué!?", cuestionaron los dos al unísino.

"Esa historia de los estrategas la conozco, es un rumor falso. En Gravos solo hay un estratega y ese es el rey. Desde hace muchísimos años en mi familia la estrategia es innata, como un don, pero que aún así hay que trabajar. No obstante, desarrollar planteamientos lógicos nos es mucho más fácil que al resto de personas. Nuestra mente puede desarrollar diferentes planes para un mismo objetivo y calcular su nivel de éxito"

"Impresionante…", susurró Yua.

"Por eso Izaro me necesita con vida, al menos por ahora. La coronación es solo un trámite para burlarse de nosotros, para demostrar que él tiene poder y que nosotros solo somos sus títeres"

"Eso tiene mucho más sentido", comentó Zoro, frunciendo el ceño.

"Había pensado que quizá la coronación sería un buen momento para el contragolpe", planteó Yua.

"Pero los hombres de Izaro y la seguridad del castillo estarán concentrados principalmente en ello", intervino el príncipe.

"Sí, pero ya sabemos que el acceso al castillo es muy limitado. El foso es extremadamente grande, imposible de cruzar, pero, antes de que Garvey nos descubriera, dimos con una especie de túnel que conectaba con el exterior"

El anciano asintió, "Así es. Este castillo tiene varias vías de escape. Vosotros descubristeis una"

El príncipe se quedó pensativo unos segundos, "Quizá se podrían utilizar esos túneles. Hasta donde sé, Izaro y sus hombres no están al tanto de su existencia, pero… Esa no es una información que deba compartir y menos con vosotros. Me habéis contado todo esto, pero no sé si puedo confiar en vosotros"

Yua suspiró, "Te entiendo. No lo has tenido nada fácil, pero, de verdad, somos buenas personas y solo queremos ayudar. No lo hacemos por ningún motivo en especial. Somos lo único que tienes para recuperar el control de tu país"

El príncipe y el anciano intercambiaron miradas. Cuando éste último asintió levemente con la cabeza, el príncipe pasó su mano por su alborotado pelo azulado y sonrió.

"Está bien. Voy a compartir con vosotros información muy valiosa. Os diré cuáles son las entradas para que podáis comunicárselo al resto de vuestros amigos", el joven señaló a Yua con su dedo índice, "Tú y yo trabajaremos en una estrategia de entrada. Quizá no conozcan todos los túneles, pero sí se percatarán de la entrada de desconocidos al castillo. No son idiotas. Igual que estoy convencido de que saben quiénes sois. Conozco a Izaro el tiempo suficiente como para saber que se toma esto como un juego. Es cruel y despiadado, intentará engañaros, manipularos, pero, recordad, es un hombre que tortura solo por diversión. A mis quince años he visto cosas que no podríais ni imaginaros, así que, no solo os pido discreción, os pido seriedad"

"No permitiremos que os pase nada", añadió Yua con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, su atención se desvió hacia el suelo cuando sintió cómo algo tiraba de su falda. Sus ojos se toparon con los enormes orbes azules de la pequeña Meldy, que la observaba con curiosidad. Yua nunca se había sentido así, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, pero estaba casi segura de lo que significaba. Desde el primer momento en que se habían visto, tanto la pequeña como ella lo sabían. Era una especie de flechazo y, no se lo pensó dos veces, recogió a la pequeña del suelo para cargarla en sus brazos.

"Habrá que arreglarte el pelo, ¿no te parece?", le preguntó Yua a la princesa, cuyo lazo lucía prácticamente caído y varios mechones se habían escapado de su agarre. La pequeña, avergonzada por la atención que recibía, escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Yua, provocando en la castaña una carcajada.

Zoro las observó con curiosidad, pero se percató de que no era el único. El príncipe tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **¡Yua ha dado el primer paso! Pero, no todo ha sido como ella esperaba. Este maldito marimo... Debería dejarse llevar un poco, ¿no os parece? xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, por supuesto, espero vuestras opiniones más sinceras, a ver qué os ha parecido.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Me alegro de que gustara el anterior capítulo y, por supuesto, imagino, SakuraLovely15, que entendiste por qué te lo dediqué. ¡Sí, por fin hay beso! Aunque me imagino que no sería cómo os imaginabais. Eso sí, pobre Yua, en este capítulo veréis que está hecha un lío. Las señales que recibe de Zoro son muy confusas xD**

 **También os informo de que estoy trabajando en algunas escenas de acción, aunque todavía no he escrito nada. A ver qué sale de ahí porque no es lo mío. Estoy pidiendo ayuda a mi pobre primo, para que me aconseje, y está ya hasta las narices de mí y del fanfic jajaja**

 **En fin, dicho todo esto, solo me queda desearos una cosa...**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 28**

Yua toqueteó con sus dedos la figurita de una bailarina que la pequeña princesa le había entregado como obsequio. Sonrió, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían por la calidez que le desprendía el ver solo a aquella niña.

Zoro se acercó a ella y posó el Den Den Mushi en su cama. El espadachín la miró con el rostro serio. Yua casi podía leer sus pensamientos. Sabía que Zoro no quería se implicara tanto con la familia real y menos con la niña, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre le habían gustado los niños.

"Deberíamos llamar", dijo finalmente el peliverde, sentándose en la cama situada enfrente.

Yua asintió, dejando el juguete a un lado, y marcó el número. Habían prometido que se pondrían en contacto con ellos cuando consiguieran más información. Habían pasado dos días desde entonces y Luffy y el resto de la tripulación estarían preocupados.

 _Purupurupuru_

 _Catcha_

"Mo-Moshi-Moshi"

Yua y Zoro se miraron. La castaña contuvo una sonrisa al escuchar la voz temblorosa voz de Usopp al otro lado de la línea.

"Usopp, eres tú, ¿verdad?"

"¿Yua?", el tirador de los Sombrero de Paja suspiró al otro lado de la línea, "Qué alivio… Pensaba que os habían descubierto. Han pasado casi dos días. ¿Habéis descubierto algo?"

"¿Dónde está el resto?", preguntó Zoro, ignorando momentáneamente la pregunta de su nakama.

"Oh… Un momento", unos ruidos de movimiento se escucharon durante unos segundos, así como los gritos de Usopp, algo lejanos, llamando a alguien. Poco después, varias voces ocuparon la línea.

"Zoro, Yua, ¿cómo estáis?", la dulce voz de Robin sonó al otro lado del Den Den Mushi.

"Estamos bien. Hemos descubierto algunas cosas interesantes", respondió la castaña, "¿Estáis todos?"

"Faltan Luffy, Sanji y Franky. Resulta que Gravos tiene una organización secreta, bastante pequeña, en contra de Izaro y el Gobierno. Con nuestra llegada ha comenzado a unirse más gente, así que Luffy y Sanji han ido con el anciano a una de esas reuniones. Algunos civiles quieren aprender a pelear para poder ayudarnos", una risita se le escapó a la arqueóloga, "En cuanto a Franky, ha ido al Sunny para ver cómo está"

"¿Una organización secreta? ¿Quieres decir que son algo así como la resistencia?", los ojos de Yua se iluminaron por la emoción.

"Más o menos… En realidad solo se reúnen para criticar a Izaro y al actual gobierno de la isla. No tienen ninguna preparación como para enfrentarse a él, así que están bastante ilusionados de que Luffy esté en la isla"

"Mientras ese idiota no se meta en muchos líos, me doy por satisfecha", Yua rió al escuchar a Nami, "Ya sabes cómo es, no se puede estar quieto ni un segundo. Ayer, Chopper, Sanji y yo tuvimos que frenarle porque…"

"Oi, oi, id al grano", protestó Zoro, cruzándose de brazos.

"Cierto. ¿Habéis descubierto algo?", preguntó Robin.

"Hay pasadizos secretos en el castillo que conectan con el exterior"

"¿¡Qué!?", las voces de sorpresa del resto de Mugiwara hicieron que Yua se apartara del aparato.

"Es una historia un poco larga, pero descubrimos uno de esos pasadizos por accidente y, al final, terminamos cayendo también en una trampa. No obstante, la suerte estuvo de nuestra parte y nos encontró Garvey, el anciano que está siempre junto al príncipe, así que no nos quedó más remedio que contarle todo y, por extensión, el príncipe también lo sabe. Nos hemos reunido con él y, finalmente, ha aceptado nuestra ayuda y va a colaborar. El resto de servicio del castillo, los que todavía son leales a la corona, no tardarán tampoco en enterarse de quiénes somos, por lo que vamos a usar su ayuda para haceros llegar algunos planos del castillo en el que vienen los pasadizos. Cuando el abuelo de los príncipes regrese para traer más botellas de alcohol, se hará el intercambio. El príncipe os marcará las entradas más seguras y las que, posiblemente, Izaro no conoce"

"Bien. Si no me equivoco, dentro de un par de días tiene que regresar al castillo", intervino Nami.

Usopp suspiró, "Menos mal… En unos tres días, entraremos en el castillo, cogeremos a esos niños y podremos largarnos de aquí"

"Me temo… Que eso no es del todo posible", dijo Yua, tras hacer una pausa, "Tanto el príncipe como yo estamos de acuerdo en que el momento idóneo es la coronación"

"¿¡La coronación!?", Nami sonaba escandalizada, "¡Eso es dentro de más de una semana!"

"Yua-san, no podemos pasar tanto tiempo aquí. ¡Es un suicidio!", añadió Brook, "Aunque, bueno, yo ya estoy muerto. ¡Yohohoho!"

"Lo sé", la castaña intentó calmar los ánimos.

"Ya les he dicho que es una estupidez", comentó Zoro.

"Pero si intervenimos el día de la coronación… ¡Tendremos que combatir!", gritó Usopp.

"Hemos pensado que el mejor día es el de la coronación porque habrá concentrada en el castillo mucha gente. Por supuesto que notarán que hay desconocidos, pero no inmediatamente"

"Ahí tienen un punto de razón…", Robin reflexionó unos segundos, "Con tantos rostros, los nuestros pasarán desapercibidos"

"Con ese tiempo podremos elaborar un mejor plan y determinar cuál es la mejor entrada"

"¿Podremos?", preguntó Usopp.

"El príncipe y yo. Eso me recuerda…", Yua se rascó la nuca, "No hay estretegas en Gravos"

"¿¡Qué!?", volvieron a gritar los Sombrero de Paja al otro lado de la línea.

"Pero… ¡Las informaciones eran buenas! ¡Nos lo dijo mucha gente! ¡Están en el castillo!", replicó la vocecita de Chopper.

"Y están en el castillo", Zoro se inclinó hacia delante para quedar más cerca del Den Den Mushi, "Pero solo hay uno y es ese maldito mocoso"

"¿El príncipe?", preguntó Robin.

"Así es. Según nos ha contado, la familia real de Gravos tiene el don de la estrategia como algo innato. Tienen que trabajarlo, evidentemente, para llegar a su máximo potencial. Si funciona tal y cómo nos ha dicho, es una habilidad realmente impresionante", respondió Yua.

"¡Yosh! Entonces con él de nuestra parte, tenemos una carta ganadora", Usopp parecía más animado.

"Es un punto a nuestro favor, pero no es definitivo", le corrigió Nami, "Hay que seguir las instrucciones que nos dé al pie de la letra. Piensa que la gente del pueblo quiere participar en esto, así que hay que intentar que salgan heridos el menos núero de personas posibles"

"Pues que no lo haga, Nami. Punto", sentenció Zoro"

"¡Pero que dices!", replicó la navegante, "No podemos negarle a esa gente la participación. ¡Estás hablando de su país y de su rey! Da igual lo que les diga. ¿Tú te quedarías de brazos cruzados?"

Zoro chasqueó la lengua.

"Chicos, no es momento de discutir", intervino Chopper, intentando que esos dos no se pelearan, como hacían habitualmente.

"Recapitulando…", Robin tomó la palabra de nuevo, "El príncipe os ayudará a idear un plan de entrada para asaltar el castillo, que será el día de la coronación"

"Así es. Es básicamente lo que hemos descubierto estos dos días. Es poco…"

"No, es perfecto. Al menos ya tenemos y conocemos todas las circunstancias"

"Perdona, Yua-san…", la castaña escuchó la voz de Brook al otro lado del Den Den Mushi, "¿Sabes algo de Tora-o?"

Yua frunció el ceño, "¿De Law? ¿Es que le ha pasado algo?"

"¡No le asustes, cabeza hueca!"

Un golpe fuerte se escuchó al otro lado de la línea tras el grito de Nami, seguido por las protestas del esqueleto.

"No le ha pasado nada", respondió Robin, ajena al escándalo que se había formado en el fondo, "Bueno, al menos eso creemos. Hemos intentado contactar con él, pero es imposible"

Yua permaneció en silencio y apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Estaría bien? No sabía adónde se había dirigido, lo único que le había dicho antes de dejarla con los mugiwara de nuevo es que tenía otras pistas, pero que no quería que la sucediera nada y, por eso, la había regresado al Sunny.

"Estará bien", comentó Zoro a regañadientes, "Ese tipo es un Supernova y un ex Shichibukai. Sabe arreglárselas perfectamente"

Yua clavó sus ojos esmeraldas sobre Zoro, pero éste miró para otro lado. La chica tragó saliva mientras sentía cómo la temperatura de sus mejillas comenzaba a ascender. Casi como si un cristal se rompiera, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había sucedido ese día. No había tenido tiempo de procesarlo bien porque Garvey se había presentado en su habitación para llevarles ante el príncipe, habían hablado con él y, por fin, había conocido en condiciones a la princesa Meldy.

Le había besado. Ella a él. ¡Ella había sido la que había dado el primer paso! ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse y su respiración agitarse. Había necesitado que él intentara tranquilizarla ante la posibilidad de que Law estuviera en peligro para poder asimilar toda aquella información.

Se pusó en pie rápidamente y miró hacia los rincones de la habitación, como si aquel lugar fuera desconcodio para ella. Necesitaba respirar.

"Oi, ¿te encuentras bien?", le preguntó el espadachín frunciendo el ceño, mientras la voz del resto de la tripulación preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo.

Yua asintió y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de ella. Zoro no tuvo mucho tiempo de reacción, ya que colgó el Den Den Mushi sin apenas despedirse y salió tras ella, pero era como si la chica se hubiera esfumado.

Yua corrió por los pasillos del castillo y se frenó para apoyarse en una pared a tomar aire. ¿Acababa de tener un ataque de pánico? Se masajeó las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba tranquilizarse. Tenía que asimilar muchas cosas, no solo lo de Zoro, sino todo lo que estaba pasando. El hecho de mencionar a Law solo había sido el detonante de toda la presión que había estado sintiendo últimamente.

No lo reconocería abiertamente, pero estaba aterrorizada. Estaban completamente rodeados por el enemigo, bajo su merced y, aún así, todo parecía ir según lo planeado. Algo no iba bien. Yua se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en una telaraña y, por más que intentara zafarse de ella, más pegada se quedaba. Estaba preocupada, sobre todo, por el bienestar del príncipe y la princesa porque el destino de aquellos dos niños y el destino de su país dependían de ellos. Sin embargo, la castaña había asumido toda esa responsabilidad como suya y podía sentir, desde entonces, el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Emprendió de nuevo su marcha, intentando dejar escapar todas aquellas ideas que la atormentaban y, sin pensar, tomó el pomo de una puerta y la abrió, adentrándose en el interior de la sala. Parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y, de repente, notó una fría mirada sobre ella.

"Lo-Lo siento", se disculpó al ver a Izaro sentado sobre su escritorio. ¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando!?, "Yo… Yo no sé por qué… Quizá debería… Irme, sí. Mejor me voy"

Izaro sonrió de medio lado, "Ya que estás aquí y que has tenido la grosería de entrar a mi despacho sin permiso, podrías quedarte. Hazme un poco de compañía"

Yua se limitó a asentir, cohibida por la presencia de aquel hombre.

Ya había estado en otra ocasión en su despacho, pero no había tenido tiempo de echarle un vistazo. Se paseó por la habitación mirando con curiosidad cada uno de los libros que poblaban la habitación. Se preguntaba si a Izaro le gustaría leer o si, simplemente, los tenía ahí como mero adorno. Extendió su mano para coger uno de aquellos tomos, cuando la voz de Izaro la frenó.

"¿No te han dicho que no se deben tocar las cosas sin permiso, preciosa?"

Yua se sonrojó y se giró, haciendo una especie de reverencia para disculparse. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir. Con prácticamente dos zancadas, se puso a su altura, dejando que solo unos pocos centímetros les separaran. Yua habría deseado salir corriendo, alejarse de él, pero el atractivo de Izaro la tenía completamente paralizada.

"¿Sabe tu compañero que estás aquí?", Yua negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se había acordado de Zoro ni de sus advertencias. Cuando se enterara, posiblemente la mataría. Pero entonces se acordó. ¿Qué más daba? Él se preocupaba por ella, pero no al nivel que esperaba, "¿Y entonces a qué has venido?"

Una especie de 'click' sonó en el cerebro de Yua. Aquella pregunta parecía tener un doble sentido. Izaro intentaba jugar con ella, sabía que, de los dos, ella era la más débil y, por eso, desde que habían llegado, se había empeñado en ser seductor con ella.

La castaña frunció el ceño, recuperando la compostura, "He visto al príncipe y creo que a ese mocoso le faltan modales"

Izaro rió, "Así que querías comprobarlo tú misma… Maldita sea… ¿Qué motivos he dado al Gobierno para que no se fíe de mí? Siempre he sido un tipo fiel"

"¿Tengo que recordarte que eres un pirata?"

"Sí, y además soy de los malos", Izaro la sonrió de forma sombría, haciendo que Yua tragara saliva. Aquella era su primera advertencia, "Bien, ahora que estás aquí, vamos a tratar una serie de temas", Izaro se alejó de ella y volvió a su escritorio, señalándole una silla para que se sentara, "No hemos hablado todavía de la coronación y quería enseñarte unas cosas…"

Izaro abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta. Yua se acercó y tomó asiento, tal y cómo le había indicado. Una vez ocupó su sitio, Izaro deslizó los papeles por la mesa de madera y la castaña los recogió observando lo que había en ellos escrito.

Yua leyó con detenimiento cada una de las indicaciones. Era todo lo que Izaro quería, desde los invitados, hasta donde iría colocada la seguridad. La chica le miró por encima de las hojas, intentando comprender por qué aquel hombre, aún sabiendo ya quiénes eran, estaba compartiendo con ella toda esa información.

 _Está buscando el conflicto. Quiere que le lleves hasta Luffy_ , insistió una vocecita en su cabeza y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

"¿No te parece todo demasiado ostentoso?", le preguntó finalmente, devolviéndole los papeles tras haber retenido el mayor número de información posible.

Izaro rió, "Soy un hombre al que le gusta presumir… Y creéme que eso va también por ti", Yua le miró sorprendido pues no entendía a qué se refería, "Ya lo entenderás preciosa. Antes de nada, quería preguntar qué tal te está la ropa que mande que compraran para ti. Me imagino que bien porque ya veo que llevas una de esas prendas puesta"

"Sí. Debo admitir que fue un detalle por tu parte"

"No fue nada… Pero, con tu permiso, me gustaría que cogieran tus medidas", el rostro de Yua cambió de color por completo, "No me malinterpretes, no soy ningún degenerado. Lo que voy a hacer es tener algo más que un detalle contigo, pero también quiero que sea una sorpresa. No sé si comprendes lo que quiero decir", Yua asintió, a pesar de que no sabía qué demonios era lo que quería de ella, "Perfecto. Haré que mañana por la mañana se pasen por tu habitación. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría volver al trabajo. Ha sido un placer que vengas a verme, Yua. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras"

Y, casi sin saber cómo, Yua estaba de nuevo en su despacho.

Se sentía patética porque, después del rechazo de Zoro, había huido hasta Izaro. ¿En qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo?

Sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Zoro todo aquello? No… No lo haría. Le tenía el suficiente miedo como para no querer verle enfadado con ella, no quería que él dudara de nuevo de su lealtad. No estaba preparada, no después de haberle besado y haberle demostrado que estaba enamorada de él.

No obstante, sí había una persona con la que quería compartir toda aquella información y ese era Sion. El príncipe sabría qué hacer.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Ay... Me he vuelto una maldita vaga y me ha pillado el toro. Tengo que ponerme a escribir como una loca xD**

 **En fin, espero que, en general, os haya gustado. Espero vuestras reviews.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Antes de nada, ¡bienvenidas Lia Phantom y Elinash1! Siempre es bueno tener nuevas seguidoras. Me alegro de que os haya gustado esta historia y decidáis seguirla. Valoro mucho vuestros comentarios, así que espero veros por aquí más a menudo.**

 **Siguiendo con las reviews, por supuesto, muchas gracias a mis queridas ken1997 (espero que tengas y hayas tenido suerte con los exámenes. Tus comentarios van a hacer que se me suba el ego jaja) y SakuraLovely15 (no sé si se entendió bien la acción de Yua. Espero que en este capítulo quede un poco claro. Digamos que se le cruzó un cable y se comportó de manera infantil)**

 **Por otra parte, antes de meterme de lleno en el capítulo, quería comentaros que estaba pensando en hacer algo especial para Navidad. Aún estoy meditando qué preparar, pero, por el momento, os lanzo una pregunta: ¿Si pudiérais preguntarle algo a Yua, qué seria? Si la cosa tiene éxito, ya tendré solucionada la papeleta de que hacer cómo especial de Navidad jaja También se admiten sugenrecias, por supuesto ;)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 29**

Decir que los siguientes días en el castillo fueron fáciles, sería mentir. No obstante, Yua tuvo tiempo de conocer mejor a Sion y Meldy. La pequeña se ganó rápidamente un hueco en su corazón y la castaña en el de la niña. Había llegado un punto en el que ambas disfrutaban de su compañia. Yua solía vestirla y prepararla todas las mañanas, le cantaba canciones y jugaba con ella cuando Meldy se lo pedía. La princesa, con sus escasos tres años, confiaba plenamente en la castaña y veía en ella una figura a la que imitar, por lo que solía pasarse el resto del tiempo detrás de la chica, intentando comportarse igual que Yua.

A pesar del sitio tan sombrío en el que tenían que estar, de sentirse encerrada en una prisión, Meldy se había convertido en su luz. Siempre se la habían dado bien los niños, tenía una especie de don, pero además sentía que, no solo Zoro, sino Sion también, solían mirarla de forma extraña.

"Sion…", Yua se acercó un día al príncipe cohibida, tras haber dejado a la pequeña Meldy sobre su camita después de haber caído rendida por todo el día que había pasando jugando, "Yo… Sé que sabes que tengo debilidad por tu hermana, pero…, la castaña hizo una pausa, temerosa antes de continuar, pues no sabía qué palabras exactas utilizar. Quizá lo mejor era decir todo lo que pensaba directamente, "Quiero que sepas que no pretendo reemplazar a tu madre. Jamás haría eso"

Sion levantó la vista de los planos que estaba analizando y clavó su oscura mirada sobre Yua. La castaña tragó temerosa saliva porque, tras analizar la situación, se había dado cuenta de que Meldy no tenía una figura materna y ella, estando tan pendiente de ella, podía parecer que quería reemplazarla.

El príncipe suspiró, "No creo que quieras reemplazarla, Yua-san. Es solo que… Me gustaría que todas esas carcajadas que consigues sacarle a mi hermana fueran producto de las acciones de mi madre. Pero no es culpa tuya"

Sion abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y le enseñó una fotografía en la que aparecía una mujer de aspecto enfermizo, pero, aún así, hermosa. En la instantánea, suavemente iluminada por la luz de una ventana, se podía ver claramente el rostro de la mujer, que sostenía un bebé en sus brazos.

"Esta foto fue tomada un par de días después de que naciera Meldy. Se la enseño todos los días para que no la olvide", Yua tragó saliva, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por haber sacado a colación aquel tema. Aunque el príncipe actuara de manera tan madura, no dejaba de ser un adolescente que había perdido a su familia hacía unos dos años, "Meldy necesita también una figura femenina en su vida. Me tiene a mí y pensaba que eso era suficiente, pero no lo es"

Yua sonrió y se acercó al príncipe, "Tienes quince años, no deberías hablar tanto como un adulto. Me asustas a veces"

"Cumpliré los dieciséis en unos días", protestó, provocando una carcajada en la castaña, "¿Sabes qué, Yua-san?", Sion dejó la pluma a un lado, "Te conozco solo de hace unos días, quiero decir, ¿hace cuánto que nos tratamos de igual a igual?", la muchacha parpadeó varias veces, confusa, sin saber a qué se refería, así que el chico negó con la cabeza, "Me caes muy bien. Eres una buena persona y…", las orejas del príncipe ascendieron de color, "Creo que el hombre que consiga tu corazón será muy afortunado. Serás una excelente madre"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?", preguntó Yua más confusa todavía.

"¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No debí haber dicho eso!", el príncipe negó con ambas manos, "Olvídalo"

Yua intentó recuperar la compostura y, aunque, seguramente ella estaba más nerviosa que Sion, mantuvo su vergüenza apartada a un lado para intentar relajar la tensión que se había establecido entre ambos, "¿Es qué estás intentando coquetear conmigo?", le preguntó con voz sugerente, enarcando ambas cejas.

El príncipe pronto comprendió lo que intentaba Yua con aquellas palabras y rompió a reír, "No te pega nada eso de ir de seductora"

La chica abrió la boca ligeramente por la sorpresa. No era la primera que escuchaba aquello. Ya había tenido una experiencia parecida con Law y había obtenido la misma respuesta por su parte.

Yua colocó los brazos en jarras, "¿¡Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso!?"

El príncipe sonrió de medio lado, "Eres una persona demasiado dulce. Nadie te toma en serio si te pones así"

Yua enarcó una ceja, "¿Cómo es posible que un crío de quince años se atreva a darme lecciones?"

"Este crío de quince años te da mil vueltas y es más observador de lo que crees", el príncipe tomó la pluma y, sin apartar los ojos del papel, continuó, "Sonaré pretencioso, pero mereces algo más"

Yua dio un pequeño respingo e, inconscientemente, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta Zoro. El espadachín estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente durmiendo. La chica contuvo el aliento unos segundos, sin darse cuenta de que la mirada de reojo del príncipe estaba clavada sobre ella. Sion lo había notado desde el princpio, la manera en la que ella le miraba, cómo le hablaba, cómo le sonreía... Mientras que Zoro, aparentemente, no tenía ningún interés en la chica. Sion sabía que el espadachín mostraba solo una fachada. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le provocaba punzadas en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en aquellos dos juntos y en todo lo que habían pasado. Podía verlo, la mirada de tristeza de Yua cada vez que Zoro estaba cerca. Ella era una chica hermosa, divertida y charlatana, pero se apagaba con la presencia del peliverde. Por eso creía que Yua se merecía algo mejor.

Lo que Sion no sabía era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Yua. La castaña no le había dicho a Zoro nada sobre su breve visita al despacho de Izaro. El espadachín no solía separarse de ella, seguramente temeroso de que cometiera una estupidez que, reconozcámoslo, ella ya había cometido, así que Yua no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Sion todo lo que Izaro le había enseñado.

Por otra parte, Yua se sentía profundamente decepcionada consigo misma. Cada vez que Zoro le había dicho que era inmadura, ella se había defendido, se había sentido ofendida, pero ahora comprendía que tenía razón. Haber ido a ver a Izaro solo por haberse sentido rechazada por Zoro era propio de una pataleta de una quinceañera. Era patética.

Ella temía a Zoro, su reacción, porque su presencia era imponente, pero, también, es que los dos eran muy diferentes. Era curioso como, mientras Yua había desarrollado en tan poco tiempo una relación mucho más profunda con los príncipes, Zoro se mostraba más a la defensiva. Era evidente que al peliverde no le gustaba Sion, al que consideraba un niño pretencioso, pero lo que indudablemente más le molestaba del chico era la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con Yua. Podía verlo, podía ver la forma en la que la miraba y el hecho de que la relación de Yua con la pequeña Meldy fuera tan estrecha no hacía más que encandilar a un príncipe que había tenido nulo contacto con las personas que estaban fuera del castillo durante dos años.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que habían hablado con el resto de la tripulación. Yua había tenido finalmente la oportunidad de compartir con el príncipe en secreto los datos que Izaro había compartido con ella. Sion estaba de acuerdo con la chica en que el objetivo de Izaro era divertirse a su costa, estaba buscando el conflicto, algo en lo que ninguno de los dos quería caer. Yua le había informado sobre los grupos de población que querían participar en la operación, por lo que Sion quería evitar que su gente corriera ningún riesgo.

Ella y Sion trabajaban cada vez más a fondo en preparar una estrategia para el día de la coronación y, aún así, los cálculos del príncipe indicaban que sería imposible evitar un conflicto de gran escala. No obstante, a través de algunos empleados del castillo, habían ido pasando detalles sobre el evento a Luffy y al resto para que pudieran ir estudiando el plan.

El príncipe apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos, "Ya hemos estudiado todas las entradas del castillo y hemos descartado más de la mitad de opciones. Sin embargo, no cerraría por completo la posibilidad de la puerta principal"

"¿Estás seguro?", le preguntó Yua con un deje de preocupación en su tono de voz.

"Sí. Creo que lo mejor es atacar por diferentes flancos para crear el caos. Lo que aún no he decidido si debería atacar antes el grupo de la entrada principal, el del bosque del oeste, que es la entrada que descubristeis vosotros, o el del puerto"

"¿Qué te parecería si atacara primero el de la puerta principal?"

"Podría ser… La mayoría de los hombres de Izaro se centrarían en esa zona, por lo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para que ingresaran en el interior del castillo los procedentes del puerto. En ese grupo debería estar Monkey D. Luffy. Él dirigirá al grupo a través de ese túnel y entrará muy cerca del salón en el que tendrá lugar la coronación"

"¿Y tú que piensas hacer? No pretenderás combatir…"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"¿Sabes acaso…?"

El llanto de la princesa Meldy detuvo a Yua. Zoro, sentado junto a la pequeña, tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro. Mientras Yua y Sion continuaban planificando la entrada al castillo, el espadachín debía jugar con la pequeña, pero la niña solía asustarse con facilidad del peliverde. Zoro tampoco ponía las cosas más fáciles y Meldy se encontraba llorando desconsolada al lado de un Zoro que no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Qué demonios le has hecho?", preguntó Sion frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Nada! Os dije que no se me daban bien los críos", protestó el espadachín, mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo con lo que contentar a la niña. Sin embargo, lo que hizo superó cualquier expectativa, "Hala, hala, ya pasó", dijo finalmente a Meldy, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

La niña, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, dejó de gimotear y posó su mirada incrédula sobre Zoro. De repente, tanto Yua como Sion rompieron en carcajadas y la pequeña, en vista de que los dos se estaban divirtiendo tanto por la situación, empezó a reír también. No obstante, el rostro de Zoro adquirió un tono rojizo y apretó los puños con fuerza.

"¿¡Qué demonios os hace tanta gracia!?"

La castaña se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla producto de la risa, "Me parece que se te dan los niños mejor de lo que crees"

Zoro miró para otro lado para toparse con los grandes ojos azules de Meldy sobre él. La pequeña tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó sobre el espadachín para abrazarle. Éste dibujó en su rostro una mueca de desagrado por la repentina muestra de afecto de la princesa, haciendo que Yua y Sion rieran a un más por su inexperiencia con niños pequeños.

Finalmente, el peliverde consiguió separar a la pequeña de él y la sustuvo en el aire, sujetándola en brazos, pero lo más lejos posible de él. La pequeña emitió otra carcajada y extendió sus diminutas manos hacía él.

"¡Zoro!", gritó Meldy entusiasmada, "¡Juguemos a las princesas!"

Tras la petición de la niña, el rostro de Zoro cambió por completo. El príncipe rió aún más todavía mientras Zoro daba gracias porque no estuviera el resto de la tripulación y en especial aquel cocinero pervertido para ver aquello. Algún día, Yua iba a pagarle todo por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

"Creo que podremos buscarte alguna faldita"

"¡Cállate, mocoso!", gritó Zoro al príncipe. No le caía nada bien ese crío y encima ahora tenía motivos con los que burlarse de él.

"Meldy, ¿no querrías que Zoro fuera tu príncipe mejor?", preguntó Yua, intentando salvar la situación.

La pequeña miró a la castaña y después al espadachín para, después, asentir satisfecha, "¡El será mi príncipe! ¡Y harás lo que yo diga!"

Zoro apretó los dientes, "Eso es más bien ser un esclavo…"

"¡No!", la pequeña se puso en pie con determinación, "¡Eres mi príncipe y quiero que seas mi caballo!", la expresión de Zoro se estaba alterando por momentos, mientras Sion intentaba aguantar el estallar en carcajadas, "¡A cuatro patas!"

Zoro suspiró e hizo tal cual le ordenó la niña que, rápidamente, se sentó sobre su espalda. La pequeña golpeó con su manita en el trasero de Zoro, ordenándole que se moviera. Yua se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar la sorpresa y las carcajadas por las acciones de la princesa.

"Esta me la vas a pagar, Yua", comentó entre dientes el espadachín, "Ni se te ocurra contarle esto a nadie"

La castaña hizo un gesto, como si cerrara su boca con una cremallera, y asintió, pero aquella estampa le resultaba de lo más adorable. Por muy brusco que fuera y por muy poco tacto que tuviera, Zoro también terminaba por encandilar a los niños más de lo que creía.

"Ahora que mi hermana está distraída con su nuevo córcel, podemos continuar"

Yua guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando recordar de qué estaban hablando antes de que Meldy se pusiera a llorar, "Sion… No pensarás combatir…"

El príncipe sonrió, "Esperaba que no volviera a salir el tema"

"¿Sabes siquiera pelear?"

"Algo sé. Tuve que aprender"

"¡Pero eras un crío! Creo que si hay una pelea, no deberías intervenir. No estás preparado"

"¿Y tú sí?", el tono del príncipe cambió a uno más frío. Yua frunció el ceño. Ella era débil, no lo negaría y no se acercaba ni un poco al nivel de cualquiera de los Mugiwara, pero no estaba dispuesta a que Sion le hablara así, por mucho que fuera el rey legítimo de Gravos, "Perdona…", el chico agachó la cabeza, "No quiero estar sin hacer nada"

"Tú eres útil. Estás planeando todo esto y, tras la pelea, tu gente te necesitará, por eso debes estar perfectamente. Tienes que cuidar de Meldy", Yua colocó su mano sobre la espalda del príncipe, intentando reconfortarle, "Además, aunque no lo parezca, sé defenderme muy bien sola"

"Yo le enseñaré", Sion y Yua giraron sus rostros para toparse con Zoro, que seguía llevando a su espalda a Meldy, "Si quieres proteger a tu hermana, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas"

Sion sonrió. No le caía bien el espadachín, pero no podía negar que tenía muchas ganas de ver al Cazador de Piratas en acción.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **No pasa gran cosa en este capítulo, pero quería aclarar un poco el comportamiento de Yua en el anterior cap. Han pasado un par de días desde la visita al despacho de Izaro, como os habréis podido imaginar. Por otra parte, llegan ahora un par de capítulos de transición antes de toda la acción. Aún no he escrito nada porque soy una maldita vaga, pero lo haré, porque prometí que actualizaría todos los domingos. Aún no sé cómo voy a estructurar la cosa, pero lo haré xD**

 **Espero vuestras críticas, opniones, dudas y sugerencias con respecto al especial de Navidad.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por las reviews y, en especial, a ken1997 y Lia Phantom por sus sugerencias. Las anoto.**

 **En el caso del especial de Navidad, es muy posible que me decante por un one-shot. He estado pensando estos días y tengo ya algo más o menos pensado, así que no tardaré mucho en empezar a escribirlo, ya que quiero que sea más largo que los capítulos del fanfic.**

 **En otro orden de cosas, me alegro de que gustara el capítulo y, en especial, la imagen de Zoro en plan princesita. Este no va a ser tan divertido, pero ojito a lo que pasa. Van a saltar chispas entre Zoro y Sion, el príncipe xD**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 30**

Yua puso las manos en su abdomen al sentir la presión del corsé sobre su cuerpo.

"No me sieno muy cómoda con esto. Creo que es demasiado exagerado"

Las mujeres la miraron y asintieron, procediendo a quitarle la prenda.

Izaro había cumplido con su palabra y, tal y cómo le había dicho, al día siguiente de su reunión había mandado a tres mujeres para que le tomaran las medidas. No le había dicho exactamente para qué las quería, pero Yua podía hacerse una idea. Era bastante evidente que Izaro seguía con ese interés de conseguir lo que quería de ella, la más débil, y creía que, haciéndole distintos regalos, podría acercarse a ella.

Sin embargo, Yua había descubierto cosas más interesantes sobre el pasado de la familia real de Gravos. Aquellas tres mujeres, que se ocupaban de elaborarle un vestido apropiado para la coronación, habían trabajado también para la anterior reina, la madre de los príncipes. Habían sido las que se encargaban de ponerla bonita en los eventos y de cuidar de ella cuando su salud empeoró considerablemente tras dar a luz a Meldy. Aquellas mujeres habían compartido todos aquellos momentos con la castaña porque, como habían esperado Zoro y Yua, la noticia de quiénes eran realmente se había extendido por todo el castillo, así que los criados habían pasado a tratarles de forma diferente.

"Querida, tienes un pelo prácticamente indomable", Yua sonrió mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa, "No sé qué podremos hacerte para la coronación"

"Un recogido sería lo más apropiado", comentó otra de las mujeres, mientras terminaba de guardar su set de costura.

"Me vale cualquier cosa mientras pueda estar cómoda", respondió Yua, acercándose hasta su cama, donde la pequeña Meldy jugaba con una muñeca. La muchacha recogió a la princesa y la sostuvo en brazos, "Ya no nos deberíamos ver hasta el día de la coronación, cuando vengáis a arreglarme"

Las mujeres asintieron y, en silencio, salieron de la habitación. Cada día que pasaba las notaba más preocupadas y podía entenderlo, ya se lo había dicho el príncipe: Izaro no era una persona amable, sino que era cruel y despiadado, por lo que el hecho de que quisiera agradarla de aquella manera resultaba sospechoso para todos en el castillo.

Zoro, por su parte, no le había dicho nada, pero Yua sabía que el espadachín estaba ligeramente molesto con ella. Era consciente de que Izaro había ordenado que le hicieran un vestido para la ocasión, pero aún desconocía que Yua había ido hasta su despacho para hablar con él. No obstante, la muchacha estaba convencida de que el peliverde sospechaba de ella.

Yua suspiró y miró a Meldy, que jugueteaba con uno de sus largos mechones de pelo castaño.

"Deberíamos ir a ver qué hacen tu hermano y Zoro, ¿no te parece?"

Meldy asintió sonriente y se aferró al cuello de Yua, escondiendo parte de su rostro entre su cuello y su clavícula.

* * *

El choque de metal contra metal resonó por toda la sala. Por más que Sion sujetaba la espada como podía, los estoques de Zoro consistían en una fuerza incomparable a la suya y una técnica bien pulida.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando resistir cinco minutos al menos, pues su orgullo le podía más y estaba harto de tener que perder contra él. Sabía que no podría estar a su altura, pero, por lo menos, esperaba poder plantearle alguna dificultad.

Su espada voló por los aires, lo que provcó que un gruñido de frustración se escapara de su garganta. Sion se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, con su mirada sombría apuntando directamente al suelo. Su pecho bajaba y ascendía a gran velocidad debido a su respiración entrecortada por el cansancio y el duro entrenamiento al que le sometía el espadachín. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se maldijo a sí mismo, pues sentía que no estaba avanzando nada en su entrenamiento.

Garvey le miró con rostro preocupado. El anciano había encontrado unas espadas sin afilar, propias para practicar, y se dedicaba a supervisar los ejercicios en silencio. No obstante, el hombre se acercó al príncipe y extendió su mano para reconfortarle.

"No lo hagas", Zoro se acercó a la espada, todavía caída en el suelo y la recogió para tendérsela de nuevo al príncipe. El muchacho la tomó de mala gana y fulminó al peliverde con la mirada, haciendo que éste frunciera el ceño, molesto con la actitud del chico, "Me ofrecí a ayudarte. Si no estás conforme con lo que te estoy enseñando, lo dejamos y punto. No duras ni cinco segundos no porque no seas bueno, sino porque no estás aplicando ninguno de los consejos que te he dado. Guárdate tu orgullo de rey de una maldita vez porque no lo eres todavía"

"¡Habla con respeto a su majestad!"

"No, Garvey, déjalo", el príncipe tomó aire y extendió la espada al frente, "Haré que se trague sus palabras"

Zoro sonrió de medio lado, esperando que, habiendo provocado al príncipe, aquello fuera suficiente para que el chico tuviera algo más de determinación.

Los dos volvieron a acercarse para continuar con el entrenamiento. El príncipe, por una vez, intentó poner en práctica todas las instrucciones que Zoro le había dado, pero no le resultaba fácil concentrarse teniendo a Yua y a su hermana cerca. La castaña, que había entrado hacía unos minutos con la niña en brazos, estaba sentada en el suelo, al otro lado de la habitación, jugando junto a la pequeña. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero la pequeña no dejaba de reír a carcajadas, lo que, por otra parte, instalaba en su pecho una extraña sensación de calidez. Le gustaba ver a su hermana feliz y verla compartir tiempo con otra persona que no fuera él. Desde que sus padres habían sido asesinados, él había tenido que cargar con toda la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella y, a sus quince años, a veces sentía que no podía continuar. Seguía siendo un crío por mucho que aparentara ser ya un adulto y había odiado durante mucho tiempo haber tenido que estar cuidando de un bebé.

Zoro atacó con fuerza al príncipe, haciendo que éste detuviera la estocada sujetando la espada con ambas manos. El peliverde ejerció aún más fuerza, provocando que el rostro de Sion se tornara rojo por la presión. No iba a negarlo, aquel chico tenía agallas, pero no le ponía las suficientes ganas como para dejar de ser el luchador mediocre que era. Tampoco tenían mucho tiempo para convertirle en un experto con la espada, pero Zoro esperaba que, por lo menos, supiera qué hacer si los hombres de Izaro iban a por él y a por su hermana.

Los músculos de Zoro, tensados mientras continuaba su pelea de práctica con el príncipe, se relajaron cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Yua. Fue como aquella vez en el Sunny, cuando, por primera vez, la escuchó cantar. Su voz podía oírse al otro lado de la puerta del baño, donde Sanji, Usopp y Brook escuchaban atentamente. Zoro, en principio, les había tomado por unos pervertidos, pero ahora les entendía perfectamente. La dulce voz de la chica hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y, por unos instantes, dejó que su mente vagara a otros lugares. La canción infantil que Yua le estaba cantando a Meldy le había trasportado de nuevo a su infancia, a sus días en el dojo en los que practicaba con aquella diminuta espada de bambú y, por supuesto, a aquellas noches en las que retaba a Kuina con el objetivo de convertirse en el mejor epadachín.

El sonido del metal cayendo al suelo le hizo parpadear varias veces hasta que se percató de que sus manos estaban vacías. El príncipe le miraba interogante, mientras le apuntaba al pecho con el arma. Había perdido, se había distraído un segundo y el príncipe le había desarmado. Sin embargo, el muchacho no parecía contento con el resultado, sino más bien decepcionado, pues se había dado cuenta de que el espadachín estaba distraído.

Zoro se giró para clavar sus oscuros y sombríos ojos sobre Yua. La chica estaba haciendo aspavientos con ambas manos, enseñándole a la princesa una especie de coreografía que acompañaba a la canción infantil, ajena a lo que acababa de suceder. Zoro la culpaba porque lo había sabido desde el primer momento: aquella chica era su debilidad y él, por mucho que se esforzara en no caer en el error de distraerse por su presencia, lo hacía. Si, en algún punto, debía enfrentarse a Izaro estando ella de por medio, estaba convencido de que perdería contra él en un intento por protegerla a ella, pero, si él caía derrotado, nadie entonces podría proteger a Yua. Se rascó la nuca, confuso por la contradicción de sus propios pensamientos y bufó.

"Está coladita por ti. No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta"

Zoro se giró para toparse con el príncipe a su lado, que tenía sus ojos clavados en las dos. El espadachín chasqueó la lengua. No necesitaba que aquel mocoso se lo dijera, Yua le había besado. No se le daban bien los sentimientos, pero no era tan descuidado como para no entender lo que había sucedido hacía unos días en la habitación.

"Ella se merece algo mejor que tú", insistió el príncipe.

"Cállate", replicó Zoro, molesto con el muchacho.

"No conozco a Yua desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta de que es una mujer especial. Es bonita, educada, inteligente… Obviamente tendrá sus defectos, como todo el mundo, pero creo que todo hombre sueña con tener una mujer como ella a su lado", Sion le miró de reojo, "Lamentablemente, ella te ha elegido a ti", Zoro le devolvió la mirada, esperando escuchar qué más le tenía que decir el chico. ¿Qué ella le había elegido a él? Le parecía ridículo. Él no era la clase de hombre en la que una chica delicada como Yua se fijaría. No tenía nada especial y no había mostrado un cariño especial por ella, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Sus peleas se habían vuelto una constante y, aún así, todo parecía apuntar a que ella se había enamorado de él, "Creo que ella es bastante clara con sus señales, pero o tu no las captas o no quieres captarlas. ¿Sabes lo que va a terminar ocurriendo? Que ella perderá la esperanza de que te fijes en ella. Buscará a otra persona y entonces será cuando te des cuenta de lo que has perdido"

Zoro desvió la mirada de nuevo a Yua. La castaña continuaba cantando a la princesa, mientras la pequeña reía y daba palmas, intentando imitar a la castaña, que no podía evitar una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba la ternura que le provocaba Meldy.

"Deja de hablar y continuemos con el entrenamiento", sentenció finalmente el espadachín, intentando ignorar lo que Sion le acababa de decir.

Zoro se dio media vuelta para volverse a colocar en su posición, pero la risita del príncipe le hizo deternerse de nuevo.

"¿Sabes una cosa?", Sion se giró y se aproximó más a él, como si quisiera contarle un secreto, "Voy a confesarte algo, Cadazor de Piratas", el chico hizo una pausa antes de seguir, "Estoy verdaderamente interesado en ella. Yua es demasiado inocente, así que supongo que no se habrá percatado de que mi interés en ella va más allá de considerarla una aliada"

Zoro frunció el ceño, "¿Qué estás insinuando?", preguntó conteniendo su furia, pero, aún así, agarrándole de la camisa.

"¿Te importaría soltarme? Llamaremos demasiado la atención, ¿no te parece? No querrás que Yua escuche esta conversación", Zoro bufó y le soltó, "No me malinterpretes. Encuentro a Yua una persona muy competente y una gran aliada, pero, cuando esto termine, quiero que se quede conmigo. Quiero que en un futuro se convierta en mi esposa"

Zoro enarcó una ceja, "Ella no es tuya. Es nuestra, es parte de nuestra tripulación"

Sion volvió a emitir otra risita, "Es ella la que debe decidir, ¿no crees?"

"Tienes quince años y ella veinte. ¿Crees que querrá casarse con un mocoso como tú?"

"Oh… No pretendo casarme enseguida. Como tú dices, soy solo un mocoso de quince años. Pero, cuando cumpla los veintiuno, ella ya tendrá veinticinco. No suena tan descabellado, ¿verdad? Habré tenido mi tiempo para conquistarla y sé que lo voy a conseguir. Nos llevamos bien, eso puede terminar convirtiéndose en algo más"

"Eres idiota"

"Es evidente que estás molesto por lo que te he dicho, que te molesta pensar en ver a Yua con otro, pero no tienes las agallas suficientes para afrontar que, a lo mejor, tú también estás coladito por ella, así que, ¿de verdad soy yo aquí el idiota? A mí no me da vergüenza admitir que me gusta y es la reina que querré en un futuro para mí. Meldy es muy importante para mí y es la primera vez que la veo feliz en compañía de alguien que no somos ni Garvey ni yo. Quiero a alguien que quiera a Meldy tanto como yo. Además, sabrá entender a mi pueblo y será la madre perfecta para los futuros reyes de Gravos, así que, si cuando esto termine tú no das un paso al frente, lo haré yo"

Zoro apretó los puños con fuerza, "¿Crees que ella te elegirá a ti?"

"¿A mí?", Sion sonrió de medio lado, "Le caigo bien, pero lo dudo. No me elegirá a mí, la elegirá a ella", los ojos del príncipe se desviaron hacia su hermana.

Zoro tragó saliva. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, pasara lo que pasara, era más que probable que Yua elegiera a Meldy por encima de todos ellos.

El espadachín sintió un pinchazo en su estómago y, entonces, fue consciente de que no quería que Yua dejara nunca la tripulación. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que el adiós estaba más próximo de lo que le gustaba admitir. Sus caminos se separarían y, por mucho que él pudiera tener sentimientos recíprocos hacia ella, aquello solo le convencía para ocultarlos más si cabía. En unos días, el regresaría al mar para cumplir su sueño y para convertir a Luffy en el Rey de los Piratas. No quería que ella le estuviera esperando toda su vida. Sion tenía razón. Yua se merecía a alguien mejor, se merecía a alguien que la hiciera feliz y que pudiera cuidar de ella.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aqui el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que no le cojáis mucho odio a Sion. Personalmente, me pareció buena idea hacer eso, a ver si así Zoro espabila y se da cuenta de que le gusta Yua más de lo que se piensa ;)**

 **Aún no he empezado a escribir las escenas de acción (calculo que todo comenzará dentro de dos o tres capítulos), pero no os podéis ni imaginar las ganas que tengo de que lo leáis xD Tengo muchas ideas que no se cómo voy a poner en orden. ¡Ay qué difíiiiicil! Pero, bueno, intentaré tomármelo con calma.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones, comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Me alegro de que gustara el anterior capítulo, así que muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Pero, si creíais que antes de toda la acción la cosa iba a estar tranquila, os equivocáis muajajaja**

 **Este capítulo es un pelín más largo de lo habitual, así que...**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 31**

Sion sujetaba la espada sin afilar con ambas manos, temblorosas por el esfuerzo. Aspiró con fuerza, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, visiblemente cansado por el ejercicio y el entrenamiento al que Zoro le sometía todos los días. Sin embargo, podía sentir cómo mejoraba cada día y, por mucho que le molestara, el peliverde era un buen profesor, aunque, quizá, demasiado exigente para un principiante como él.

La puerta del salón se abrió y Garvey se paró bajo el quicio, sorprendido por verles todavía entrenar a aquellas horas de la noche.

"Su excelencia, deberíais comer algo. Es tarde. Mañana tendréis tiempo de prácticar"

"No. Una vez más", el príncipe aferró con fuerza la espada y se colocó en posición.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el viejo", Zoro suspiró y le tendió su espada a Garvey para que la guardara, "Es tarde y tengo hambre"

Sion fue a replicar, pero la mirada del espadachín fue suficiente para hacerle callar. A regañadientes, le entregó también a Garvey su espada y se limpió el sudor de la frente antes de bajar a las cocinas a por la cena.

"Quedan dos días para mi cumpleaños y para la coronación", comentó el príncipe, con la mirada perdida y todavía sosteniendo la toalla en su mano.

"Su majestad…", susurró Garvey, intentando reconfortar al chico.

"Estoy bien", añadió negando con la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa forzada, "No pensarás ir con eso puesto", dijo señalando a Zoro con el dedo índice y dibujando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Zoro se miró la ropa que llevaba. Sus pantalones y botas habituales y aquella vieja camisa de Franky que le quedaba grande, "¿Qué tiene de malo?", preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es una coronación. Estarán los nobles de Gravos, los grandes comerciantes del país y parte de la población. No puedes ir vestido así"

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy molesto?", preguntó Zoro tensando la mandíbula.

Sion sonrió de medio lado, "No hace falta que me lo digan. Puedo verlo en sus rostros", el chico se giró hacia Garvey, "¿Crees que podría valerle algo de mi padre?", el anciano se encogió de hombros, "Busca entre su ropa. Que tampoco sea muy ostentoso, pero al menos que sea un traje"

El anciano asintió, "Mañana por la mañana tendréis uno. Debería probárselo por si hay que hacer algunas modificaciones"

"Oi, oi, voy a tener que pelear"

"Que sea cómodo", añadió el príncipe para, después, girarse hacia Zoro, "¿Contento?"

El espadachín bufó y abrió la puerta del salón, pero se detuvo antes de continuar caminando por el pasillo porque, por mucho que le doliera su orgullo, aquel castillo era un maldito laberinto y estaba convencido de que tardaría mucho en encontrar la cocina y tenía un hambre voraz.

"¿No nos acompañas, Garvey?", preguntó Sion al ver que el anciano no les seguía.

"Oh… Espero que no le moleste a su majestad, pero he acompañado a la señorita Yua y a la pricensa Meldy durante la cena y ya he comido con ellas"

"No hay problema", Sion se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta, "¿Y mi hermana?"

"Está con la señorita Yua. La está acostando"

Sion sonrió, "Bien. Descansa, Garvey"

El hombre asintió y el príncipe cerró la puerta para, después, dirigirse junto a Zoro hacia la cocina. El muchcacho le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo que el espadachín deseara propinarle un puñetazo al chico en la cara. Podía ver aquella mirada de suficiencia, ese 'te lo dije' que, sin ser pronunciado, podía vislumbrarse a través de aquel gesto. Si Sion creía que podría quitarles a Yua, se equivocaba. Quizá la chica nunca se había integrado del todo en la tripulación, pero, cuando todo terminara, él esperaba que la castaña cambiara de opinión al respecto y les viera como sus nakamas.

No obstante, todos esos problemas y preocupaciones se escaparon de su mente al sentir el delicioso aroma de la carne recién hecha que provenía de la cocina. Su estómago rugió, así como el de Sion y, en cuanto los dos ocuparon un lugar en la mesa, comenzaron a devorar toda la comida.

* * *

Más allá de su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, Yua observó la bonita vista que podía verse desde la posición privilegiada que ocupaba la habitación que Zoro y ella compartían en aquel castillo. Las luces titineantes de las entradas de las casas proyectaban sombras que, en vez de resultar terroríficas, a Yua le parecían reconfortantes. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca, empañando el fino cristal e impidiendo su visión de lo que había ahí fuera durante los segundos que el vaho tardó en evaporarse.

Llevaban algo más de una semana en el castillo y Yua se sentía como una prisionera. Las paredes de piedra la atormentaban. Se acurrucó en el hueco de la ventana y se abrazó a sus piernas con fuerza, apretándolas contra su pecho y apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas. Nunca se había sentido así, prisionera, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba en el circo. Esto era diferente y, lo que más le sorprendía, era lo habituados que Sion y Meldy parecían a aquella situación que no tenía nada de normal. Yua envidiaba la inocencia de la princesa y su facilidad para conciliar el sueño cuando todo lo que había ahí fuera no estaba bien.

"¿Estás bien?"

El momento en el que Yua escuchó la voz del espadachín, sabía que los pocos minutos de soledad de los que estaba gozando habían llegado a su fin. Yua asintió con la cabeza, todavía con sus ojos en la ventana. Había mentido, pero su rostro claramente decía lo contrario y el peliverde sabía que algo la inquietaba. A través del rabillo del ojo, notó que él se movía y supo que Zoro se había aproximado a ella, pero manteniendo la distancia, como habitualmente.

"Zoro", dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. El 'mmm' que siguió a sus palabras no era lo que Yua esperaba escuchar, pero decidió continuar, "¿Cómo puedes soportar el estar aquí? Quiero salir, respirar aire puro y recordar el olor del mar, el sonido de las olas… Quiero escuchar la risa de Luffy, los gritos de Nami, las mentiras de Usopp, los miedos de Chopper… Quiero que Robin me siga enseñando, quiero bailar con la música de Brook, quiero reír con Franky, quiero olor la deliciosa comida que Sanji prepara… Y quiero escuchar los gruñidos de Law", Yua no sonaba muy convencida, pero lo deseaba, deseaba ver a todos.

Zoro la miró excéptico, a pesar de que ella no podía ver su expresión porque seguía con la mirada fija en el cristal. No entendía aquel cambio repentino de actitud, sobre todo cuando se la veía tan feliz en compañía de Sion y Meldy. Suponía que el hecho de que se acercara la fecha de la coronación había comenzado a ponerla nerviosa.

"Simplemente lo soporto. La coronación será en unos días y todo terminará"

Sin embargo, su respuesta no convenció a Yua, que chasqueó su lengua.

"¿No te gustaría salir?", Zoro enarcó una ceja, "Ya sabes, ser normal. Ser capaz de caminar por la calle sin que la gente te señale con el dedo diciendo que por ahí va el temible Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro"

Zoro se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que Yua rodó los ojos, visiblemente molesta por la falta de empatía del espadachín.

 _Yua perderá la esperanza de que te fijes en ella. Buscará a otra persona_

Aquellas palabras de Sion resonaron en la cabeza de Zoro de nuevo. Al ver aquel gesto en Yua algo se despertó en su mente, una especie de alarma sonó en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que no soportara a aquel crío, el príncipe tenía razón. El problema es que no se atrevía a admitirlo, no podía. Su orgullo le impedía reconocer que no quería que Yua olvidara lo que sentía por él.

"Podríamos salir", Yua se giró para mirarle sorprendida, pues no esperaba tal respuesta porparte de Zoro, ni siquiera esperaba que él la contestara, "Podríamos dejar el castillo e ir a un bar o a un restaurante"

Ella le miró, haciendo que Zoro girara su rostro hacia un lado, evitando el contacto visual con Yua, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. Sin poder evitarlo, Yua rompió a reír a carcajadas, mientras Zoro la miraba incrédulo y frunció el ceño porla actitud de la chica.

"¿Me estás invitando a una cita? Porque te recuerdo que somos hermanos. Sería incesto", Yua continuó riendo tras decir aquello.

Nadie en aquel castillo se había creído la historia de que eran hermanos, pero, aún así, seguían utilizándola frente a los hombres de Izaro. Sion, por su parte, ya conocedor de toda la historia, solía burlarse del espadachín y gastar bromas al respecto.

"¡Olvídalo! Fue una mala idea", Zoro se giró, dándole la espalda para tumbarse en su cama, pero Yua saltó del hueco de la ventana rápidamente al ver que se había molestado por tomarse a broma su invitación a salir del castillo.

"¡Espera!", le llamó, "No creo que sea una mala idea, pero sabes que no podemos dejar el castillo. Pero, si quieres, podemos montar nuestra propia fiesta aquí", Yua sonrió y corrió hacia el pequeño armario de la habitación. La chica rebuscó entre los cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

"¿¡De dónde demonios has sacado eso!?", Zoro la miró sorprendido. Yua sostenía en sus manos una botella de sake.

"Tengo mis propios contactos. Además, yo le gusto más a la gente del castillo que tú. Lo que no es muy difícil tampoco…", se acercó a él mientras abría la botella.

Después de quitarle el tapón, Yua dio un sorbo a la botella. Al sentir cómo el alcohol le quemaba la garganta, un sonido gutural, de disgusto, se escapó de su boca, lo que provocó una sonrisa de medio lado en Zoro.

"Deberías dejarnos a los mayores", dijo el espadachín, arrebatándole a Yua la botella de las manos.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación en silencio. Zoro iba bebiendo de la botella mientras Yua le observaba, algo aburrida por la ausencia de conversación.

"No creas que esto es una cita o algo parecido", Yua rompió el silencio. Había sido una estupidez decir aquello, pero con solo aquel sorbo, se sentía algo más animada para hablar de aquella manera con el peliverde.

No obstante, Zoro se encogió de hombros, "Ni siquiera sé qué es eso", respondió mientras le pasaba la botella de sake a la castaña para que ésta la cogiera.

Yua dejó la botella a medio camino de su boca y le miró incrédula, "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?", Zoro negó con la cabeza, causando que Yua enarcara una ceja, "Ya sabes, invitas a salir a una chica, los dos cenáis en un restaurante o algo así, intentáis conoceros mejor el uno al otro… Y, si la noche va bien, terminaréis la cita con un beso"

Por la expresión de disgusto de Zoro, Yua supo que el espadachín estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de tener una cita, aunque Yua no estaba del todo segura de si esa expresión de terror era a causa de tener una cita o de besar de nuevo a cualquier chica. Yua sintió un pinchazo en su estómago al recordar su beso con Zoro.

"¿Es que a ti te gustaría tener una?", le preguntó el chico, sonriendo de medio lado.

"¡Pues claro! Me gustaría conocer a un chico que me pidiera tener una cita con él. Podríamos ir a bailar o hacer un picnic"

Yua sonrió ante la perspectiva de conocer a un chico que quisiera hacer todas esas cosas con ella, pero su cara cambió al ver la expresión de indiferencia de Zoro. Sin embargo, Zoro no estaba siendo ajeno a lo que ella le estaba confesando, sino que las palabras del príncipe estaban volviendo a taladrarle la cabeza.

 _Te molesta pensar en ver a Yua con otro_

Es que él no podría contentarla. No entendía de romanticismos y todas esas cosas que Yua le decía no saldrían nunca de él. Yua era una chica delicada a la que él nunca podría hacer feliz con esas cosas. Por eso se esforzaba tanto en que ella no siguiera interesada en él, pero, por otra parte, no quería que ella dejara de mirarle de la forma en la que lo hacía.

"Eres muy aburrido, ¿lo sabías?", Zoro se encogió de hombros de nuevo tras escucharla hablar de nuevo. Él la exasperaba. No sabía si era el alcohol o todo el tiempo que estaba pasando con él a solas, pero Zoro ya no la intimidaba tanto como antes, "Te recuerdo que habrá chicas bonitas en la coronación. Querrán bailar contigo, así que mantendrán contacto visual contigo todo el tiempo, por lo que deberás sacarlas a bailar"

Zoro negó con la cabeza, "No. Yo no bailo", contestó quitándole a Yua la botella de sake de las manos.

 _Ella perderá la esperanza de que te fijes en ella_

Las palabras de Sion volvieron a sonar en su cabeza. El espadachín maldijo al príncipe mentalmente, pero lo que acababa de decir Yua le indicaba que, quizá, ella se había rendido. No esperaba que él se fijara en ella, por eso le estaba invitando a mirar a otras. Pero él no quería. Aunque nunca lo reconocería, solo tenía ojos para la castaña.

"No sabes bailar", fue la conclusión a la que Yua llegó. Zoro se encogió de hombros de nuevo mientras apuraba las ultimas gotas de alcohol de la botella, "Levántate", le ordenó, obligándole adejar la botella a un lado, "Te enseñaré cómo bailar", Zoro lo rechazó, pero Yua le tomó la mano derecha y la puso en su cintura mientras le tomaba la mano izquierda, "Tienes que aprender. Sígueme. Es muy fácil"

Zoro la fulminó con la mirada, "No hay música"

Yua sonrió, "No la necesitamos", _1\. 2. 3._ Ella intentó moverle por la habitación, pero Zoro estaba muy rígido, "Intenta relajarte", Zoro emitió un gruñido en respuesta, pero Yua no respondió. _1\. 2. 3._ Enseñar a Zoro estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba, "Está bien", Yua finalmente se detuvo. La chica puso ambas manos de Zoro en su cintura y, después, pasó sus manos por el cuello del peliverde, "Al menos, tienes que aprender a bailar así. Es más íntimo, pero también más simple. Solo tienes que moverte de un lado al otro"

Por un momento, el silencio les acompañó en sus movimientos. Yua cerró los ojos, llevando la inercia y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del espadachín. Podía sentirlo, cómo los músculos casi siempre tensados de Zoro comenzaban a relajarse. Era diferente estar así con él, ya que, a pesar de la ausencia de música, Yua no quería que aquel baile terminara nunca. Tenerle tan cerca le permitía sentir su olor, aquel con el que soñaba tantas veces. Ese inconfundible aroma a acero y sal producto de sus espadas y del sudor de cada uno de sus duros entrenamientos por convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Yua tomó aire y, entonces, se sintió frustrada cuando Zoro dejó de moverse. Abrió sus ojos y le miró. No pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera, esperando continuar con aquel baile, pero, de repente, Zoro se había vuelto de nuevo intimidante para ella. Su mirada estaba fija sobre ella de una manera que Yua no era capaz de describir con palabras.

De repente, Zoro, aún con sus manos puestas sobre su cintura, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a paroximarse lentamente a ella. Yua sintió su respiración acelerarse y empezó a sentir cada vez más cerca de su rostro la calidez de la respiración de Zoro.

¿Desde cuándo él era así? ¿Y desde cuándo sus piernas podían temblar de aquella manera? Yua sentía que su cuerpo se había convertido en gelatina. Deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de Zoro, dejándolos caer por sus brazos, acariciándolos con delicadeza cuando se dio cuenta de que, desde aquel beso que ella le había dado, Zoro había bajado sus barreras del todo de nuevo.

Una vez sus manos tocaron la cálida piel del espadachín antes de que sus labios se unieran por completo, Zoro abrió los ojos y se separó de ella de forma brusca, prácticamente empujándola hacia atrás. Yua mantuvo el equilibrio como pudo mientras Zoro, sin decir ni una sola palabra, giró sobre sí mismo y se metió en su cama, dejando a una Yua parada en medio de la habitación con un nudo en su garganta y el corazón roto en pedazos de nuevo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre ella la que diera el primer paso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre ella la que diera más? Se limpió rápidamente con la palma de su mano una lágrima que había comenzado a caer por su mejilla y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Se había acabado. Se había cansado de esforzarse porque Zoro se fijara ella. Creía que había sido clara con sus sentimientos. ¡Le había besado! Ella había dado el primer paso. Solía recibir señales confusas del espadachín, pero aquello le demostraba que Zoro había estado a punto de besarla, había sido su iniciativa, pero, una vez más, había impuesto esa maldita barrera entre ambos. Ella no iba a seguir dando pasos al frente. Era su turno. Yua no podía obligarle a ser sinero con sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Dios, qué ganas tengo de que leáis los dos siguientes. Van a pasar muchas cosas, pero creo que son necesarias para que, de una vez por todas, los dos sean sinceros con lo que sienten.**

 **En otro orden de cosas, ken1997 me preguntó sobre el especial de Navidad y... ¡Ya lo he escrito! ¡OJO! Son más de 4000 de palabras, así que vais a tener un capítulo largo. No obstante, no creo que me haya quedado muy navideño, pero bueno ajaja De todas formas, voy a dejar claras un par de cosas sobre el one-shot: no tiene que ver con la historia, es completamente independiente, pero Yua está con los Mugiwara, hay pinceladas de la relación de Zoro y Yua y lo subiré en esta misma historia. Sin embargo, no sé si publicarlo el día 24 de diciembre o el 25. ¿Cuándo créeis que es mejor?**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios y, por supuesto, que me contestéis a cuándo queréis el especial de Navidad.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	32. Especial Navidad

**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD**

Zoro se quedó parado frente al cristal del escaparate y observó con atención los diferentes objetos que lo decoraban. Cientos de luces de colores iluminaban los maniquíes, rodeados de guirnaldas rojas y doradas, propias para la ocasión. Se rascó la nuca dudoso y suspiró resignado. No se le daban bien las compras y menos si tenía que regalarle algo a una chica.

Aquella misma mañana Yua había tenido la 'fantástica' idea de escribir en diferentes papeles los nombres de cada uno de los Mugiwaras y, para colmo, también de los Heart Pirates. Cada uno había cogido aleatoriamente uno de esos papeles y debía hacerle un regalo a la persona que le hubiera tocado, entregándoselo esa misma Nochebuena.

El espadachín miró una vez más su papel. El nombre de la castaña estaba escrito con una caligrafía pulcra y estilizada. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué demonios podía regalarla?

"¿Aún no has comprado tu regalo?"

Zoro se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar una voz femenina a su espalda. Robin le miraba con una sonrisa divertida y éste se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Todos habían decidido separarse para ir a por sus regalos y, por las palabras de Robin, parecía que él era el único que, a aquellas horas de la tarde, aún no había comprado nada.

"¿Has pensado en regalarle alguno de esos vestidos a Yua-san?", preguntó la mujer.

"¿No se supone que quién nos ha tocado debe ser un secreto?"

Robin sonrió de nuevo, "Lo siento, no he podido evitar mirarlo. Tenía curiosidad. Creo que ella se contentará con cualquier cosa que le regales"

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, "Eso es fácil decirlo"

"No lo sabrás hasta que entres en alguna de las tiendas. Ese vestido es bonito", dijo señalando en el escaparate un vestido por encima de la rodilla de color violeta.

"No", Zoro se mostró tajante, "Prefiero que sea algo especial", añadió bajando el tono de voz, más para sí mismo que para oídos de Robin. No obstante, ésta le escuchó, pero contuvo una carcajada.

"Entonces déjame aconsejarte"

* * *

Yua caminó por las calles del bonito pueblo en el que se encontraban. Las casas, decoradas con bonitas luces de colores, iluminaban cada rincón.

Los grandes copos de nieve se habían amontonado sobre el suelo, completamente blanco. Extendió ambas palmas de sus manos y observó los copos de nieve teñir de puntitos blancos sus guantes negros, provocando en ella una tenue sonrisa en su rostro levemente enrojecido por el frío.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía nevar, tanto que ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo era. Sabía que en la isla Swallow, lugar del que procedía, el frío y los días como aquel eran una constante, pero se había marchado de allí siendo muy pequeña, así que los recuerdos sobre los juegos en la nieve con su hermano eran escasos.

"Gracias por acompañarme", dijo finalmente, mirando a sus acompañantes.

"No deberías haberte molestado en comprar todos estos regalos", comentó Bepo, sosteniendo una de las bolsas. Sabía que no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, ya que, con el juego que había planteado, todos recibirían un regalo, pero ella prefería entregarles algo a cada uno de los miembros de las dos tripulaciones por su cuenta.

"¿De dónde demonios has sacado tanto dinero?", preguntó Sachi.

"He estado ahorrando. Deberíais hacerlo de vez en cuando"

Law chasqueó la lengua, "El dinero es para cosas más útiles que comprar una montaña de regalos para Mugiwara-ya y el resto"

Yua sonrió de medio lado, "¿Es que estás celoso?", intentó pincharle, dándole un pequeño codazo en el costado. Law la miró de reojo y torció el gesto, como si no le importara, pero la muchacha sabía que no era así, "No pongas esa cara. También habrá para vosotros, incluido tú. Lo que pasa es que, como vosotros me habéis acompañado, se lo he encargado a Nami"

Los ojos de Sachi, Penguin y Bepo se iluminaron.

"¿De verdad nos has comprado algo?", preguntó el segundo, acercándose por detrás a Yua para abrazarla.

"Creo que no tenía que haber dicho nada", dijo Yua, conteniendo las carcajadas al sentir los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Yo quiero el mío ahora!", insistió Bepo.

"De eso nada", Yua señaló a los tres con el dedo, de forma acusatoria, "Mañana ya será Navidad. Cuando os despertéis, los tendréis"

Los tres la miraron de forma apesadumbrada mientras la chica continuaba su camino hacia el Sunny acompañada por Law y Jean Bart, que se habían mantenido algo más ajenos al revuelo de los regalos.

A lo lejos, el puerto comenzaba a vislumbrarse. Pequeñas luces de color amarillo, verde y rojo alumbraban la cubierta del barco, decorado para la ocasión. Los rayos del sol habían comenzado a esconderse por el horizonte y las pocas personas que quedaban en la calle corrían apresuradamente hacia sus hogares para cenar en familia.

El rico aroma de la comida le inundó las fosas nasales en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina. Sanji daba los últimos retoques a la copiosa cena mientras Yua, acompañada de los Heart Pirates, dejó los regalos que habían comprado para repartir aquella misma noche bajo el árbol que ella y Nami habían estado decorando la tarde anterior.

La chica aprovechó las discusiones del resto, evitando que un Luffy que revoloteaba alrededor de los platos hambriento, dejara al resto sin cena, para salir de manera disimulada de la habitación. La nieve caía cada vez con más fuerza, pero, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Robin y Zoro llegar juntos.

"Vaya, parece que somos los últimos", comentó la arqueóloga. Yua se apresuró para esconder las bolsas tras su diminuto cuerpo, pero aquello no hizo que llamar más todavía la atención de sus dos nakamas, "¿Necesitas ayuda?", preguntó Robin con una sonrisa, imaginándose lo que había en aquellas bolsas, mientras que Zoro la observaba interrogante.

Yua asintió y, sin decir nada más, tomó a Robin del brazo para llevarla a la habitación de las chicas, donde metió las bolsas cargadas de regalos dentro del armario. La castaña consideraba a Robin lo suficientemente madura como para contarle lo que había hecho sin que, después, se pusiera a buscar los regalos por el barco, a diferencia de lo que harían Luffy, Chopper o Usopp, y la arqueóloga acordó en ayudarla a colocarlos mientras el resto dormían.

"¡A comer!", gritó Luffy nada más sentarse en la mesa.

Tan pronto como el capitán de los Mugiwara dijo aquello, los brazos y las manos de todos comenzaron a cruzarse en el aire, sirviéndose comida en sus platos. Las bebidas disminuían a cada poco y, a medida que iba haciendo efecto el alcohol, los brindis por cosas cada vez más estúpidas o profundas (dependiendo de cómo afectara el alcohol a cada uno) eran cada vez más frecuentes. No obstante, lo único seguro de todo aquello era que, con cada uno de aquellos brindis, Franky se deshacía en lágrimas reconociendo lo mucho que los quería a todos.

Yua no podía evitar mirarles con las mejillas sonrosadas. Era feliz por haberles encontrado a todos, por ver reunidas a las dos tripulaciones piratas en algo más que una simple alianza. La castaña les sentía como su familia y lo único que hacía era observar todo con detenimiento, esperando poder retener el mayor número de imágenes posibles en su memoria.

"Ahhh… Estoy lleno", dijo finalmente Luffy, tocándose su tripa inflada.

"Te has superado, Sanji-kun", añadió Nami, haciendo que cientos de corazones rodearan al cocinero.

Yua se puso en pie, "Creo que ya es hora de dar los regalos y, como la idea fue mía, empezaré yo", todos la miraron expectantes mientras Yua se acercaba al árbol y tomaba un paquete cuadrado, "La persona a la que tengo que regalar es Robin", la castaña se acercó a la arqueóloga, "Así que espero que te guste", añadió con una sonrisa.

Robin retiró cuidadosamente el papel que lo envolvía y pasó su mano por la palma del libro que Yua le había comprado. La mujer lo abrió y observó sus páginas, donde bonitas ilustraciones lo decoraban.

"Muchas gracias, Yua-san", dijo con una sonrisa, "Estoy deseando empezarlo", Robin dejó el libro sobre la mesa con cuidado y se acercó al árbol, "Supongo que mi turno es ahora, ¿no?", preguntó la mujer a Yua, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza, "Torao-kun, esto es para ti"

Law miró el paquete con desinterés y se dispuso a abrirlo, continuando así con la tendencia que Yua había empezado. Fue emocionante ver las caras de sorpresa de aquellos que recibían su regalo y las sonrisas de satisfacción de las personas que habían hecho el regalo al ver que habían acertado. También hubo tiempo para las risas y las discusiones, ya que, como siempre, Luffy no era de esos que se tomaba las cosas muy en serio, así que el pobre Chopper se había quedado más bien decepcionado por haber sido el único en no recibir un regalo en condiciones. No obstante, Yua sonrió para sus adentros, pues esperaba que el reno se alegrara cuando viera lo que ella le había comprado.

Zoro se puso en pie para anunciar quién era la persona a la que tenía que regalar, pero, para sorpresa de todos, recogió el paquete que se encontraba en el suelo y prácticamente se lo lanzó a Yua. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron y sintió su corazón desbocado. Sus manos, nerviosas, jugueteaban con el papel de regalo, incapaces de abrirlo. El destino parecía querer jugar con ella y había decidido que fuera precisamente él el que le regalara.

"¿A qué estas esperando?", preguntó Luffy impaciente, estirando el brazo y arrancando el papel.

"¡Luffy!", le regañó Nami, lanzando su puño contra la cara del capitán, "¡Es su regalo! ¿¡Quién demonios te has creído que eres para abrirlo!?"

"Es que era muy lenta y tenía ganas de saber qué era", se excusó el moreno, rascándose en la zona del golpe.

Yua observó la caja con curiosidad y la abrió despacio, temiéndose qué podría encontrarse en su interior, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto vio lo que había dentro.

"¿Y bien?", preguntó Nami impaciente.

La daga de color plata brillaba con intensidad bajo la tenue luz de la cocina del Sunny. Yua tomó el objeto con cuidado en sus manos y lo observó con detenimiento. Había trabajado el tiempo suficiente con dagas y con cuchillos como para saber que aquella pieza era de la mejor calidad. Pasó su mano por el mango, suave y frío al contacto y palpó con el pulgar la preciosa piedra de color verde que se encontraba en unos extremos. _Justo igual que él_ , pensó mientras sentía un nudo instalarse en su estómago.

Sin embargo, el rostro de decepción de Nami decía todo lo contrario al de Yua, "No me puedo creer que le hayas comprado eso… ¡Eso te ha costado más de lo que te di! Y te dije que quería tener dinero de vuelta. ¡Esto lo sumaré a tu deuda!"

Zoro la fulminó con la mirada, "¿¡Es que no vas a perdonarme ni en Navidad!?"

Nami sonrió con malicia y puso los brazos en jarras, "El dinero es el dinero. Además, si le hubieras comprado una joya al menos, a lo mejor te lo habría perdonado"

Zoro apretó los dientes con fuerza, conteniendo la furia que a veces Nami le provocaba, pero aquello lo único que hizo fue despertar las risas de todos, que veían un Zoro impotente ante la fuerza de la navegante.

"¡Brook!", Luffy se puso en pie con una jarra en la mano, olvidando la tensión que se respiraba entre sus dos nakamas, "¡Toca una canción!"

"¡Yohohohoho!", respondió el esqueleto, sacando rápidamente su violín.

Fue una noche fantástica. Al menos, eso le pareció a Yua. La chica no bebió alcohol dado que había comprobado que no le sentaba del todo bien, pero eso no le había impedido divertirse. Había bailado prácticamente toda la noche con Bepo, Sachi y Penguin para, después, subirse a la mesa junto a Usopp y Franky con quienes había cantado y había realizado una coreografía prácticamente acompasada, a pesar de que todo había sido improvisado. Mientras tanto, Zoro, más tranquilo en sus celebraciones, se había sentado a un lado de la habitación junto a Trafalgar Law, con quien había reído, hablado y compartido su sake durante toda la noche.

* * *

Finalmente, Yua se dejó caer sobre la cama de su habitación y suspiró, agotada por toda la fiesta. Robin, apoyada en la pared, la observó de brazos cruzados.

"¿Y bien?"

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Estaba tan cansada que casi se me olvida!", dijo poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

Entre las dos cogieron las pesadas bolsas repletas de regalos y salieron de la habitación después de que Yua dejara el paquete correspondiente a Nami al lado de la mesilla de su cama, sobre la que la navegante ya dormía plácidamente, aunque sin haberse desvestido siquiera. Había sido una fiesta intensa, de esas de las que presumían siempre los Mugiwara y todos habían caído rendidos una vez habían decidido por unanimidad que era hora de ponerle fin a la diversión. Habían estado disfrutando tanto del momento que, incluso, los rayos del sol comenzaban a bordear el horizonte, trazando una fina línea de color amarillento sobre el agua. No obstante, las nubes comenzaban a acumularse rápidamente sobre el cielo y los primeros copos comenzarían a caer en breves instantes.

Abrieron la puerta de la cocina y las dos sonrieron al ver los cuerpos de sus nakamas y de la tripulación de los Heart Pirates tirados sobre el suelo, profundamente dormidos y todavía rodeados de la comida, vasos, botellas, confeti y demás basura acumulada por la celebración. Las dos dejaron a cada uno de los chicos sus respectivos regalos a su lado y salieron sigilosas de la cocina para, después, encaminarse a la habitación de los chicos donde unos más civilizados Sanji y Law también descansaban.

No obstante, todavía les faltaba alguien. Yua miró hacia el nido del Sunny. Las luces apagadas le indicaban que, seguramente, Zoro estaría descansando allí arriba.

"Ten", Robin le entregó el paquete a Yua, "Deberías entregárselo tú", añadió dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia el cuarto que las tres mujeres de la tripulación compartían.

"¡Robin!", la arqueóloga se frenó, "Tu regalo está en el armario", la mujer sonrió dándole ya la espalda a la castaña y cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

Yua suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras del nido, lugar en el que Zoro se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo ejercitándose mientras vigilaba que no se acercara ningún barco sospechoso o divisando las diferentes islas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Apenas le había dado tiempo a poner un pie en la habitación cuando Zoro la observaba con curiosidad al otro lado de la sala. Yua sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y sus mejillas ascendieron de color.

"Yo… Yo… No te he dado las gracias por el regalo", articuló finalmente, sintiendo sus manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo que le producía quedarse a solas con el espadachín.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado, "No es nada. Solo ha sido por hacer esa estupidez de juego"

"Creo que ha sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca", confesó la castaña, haciendo que las mejillas de Zoro se sonrojaran. No obstante, aquel gesto fue imperceptible para la chica, dado que la tenue luz que entraba por el ventanal del nido no era suficiente para alumbrarlo por completo, "Me recuerda mucho a ti"

Zoro enarcó una ceja, "¿Ah sí?"

"Es frío, pero a la vez suave y tiene una bonita piedra de color verde, como tu cabello", Yua sonrió, aunque en su interior dudaba de si quería que Zoro supiera que era eso lo que pensaba.

"Ya, bueno…", el espadachín miró para otro lado, avergonzado. ¿Por qué Yua tenía que decirle de vez en cuando ese tipo de cosas?

"Eso me recuerda que tengo algo para ti", Yua se acercó a él dando dos grandes zancadas y extendiendo un enorme paquete, "He comprado algo para todos, pero quería dároslo en Navidad", la castaña sonrió mientras Zoro lo miraba todavía dudoso, "Feliz Navidad, Zoro"

El peliverde parpadeó varias veces, perplejo, "¿Cómo te ha dado entonces todo el dinero de Nami para comprar regalos para todos? Robin me ha tenido que prestar lo que le ha sobrado a ella para comprarte el tuyo"

Yua rió al recordar la escena entre ambos durante la cena, "Tenía dinero ahorrado. Además, ayudo a Nami con las cuentas y a mantener a raya vuestras extensas deudas"

"Esa maldita bruja…", comentó Zoro entre dientes mientras tomaba el paquete entre sus manos y comenzaba a abrirlo.

El espadachín arrancó el papel sin miramientos, ignorando que era de color verde con detalles dorados. Yua lo había escogido especialmente para él, pero suponía que ese tipo de cosas pasaban desapercibidas para él.

Una vez supo lo que había en su interior, Zoro lo observó con detenimiento, sin saber qué decir. Aquel silencio incomodó a Yua, que pensaba que había cometido un error, por lo que sintió la necesidad de justificarse.

"Yo… Bueno… Cuidas mucho de tus katanas y pensé que te vendría bien tener una especie de kit para mantenerlas en perfecto estado. No lo venden exclusivamente, así que compré la caja y la llené con las cosas indispensables para limpiarlas, afilarlas y pulirlas…", ante la inexpresividad de Zoro, decidió continuar, "Te habría regalado una botella de sake, pero es demasiado típico y es lo que le dije a Bepo que te comprara cuando me comentó que el papelito que había cogido tenía tu nombre"

"Es perfecto", Yua le miró perpleja, "¡Es fantástico!", añadió con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Yua se acelera. Se veía realmente hermoso cuando reía de aquella forma, especialmente por aquellos pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban a cada lado de su rostro. Su aspecto, casi siempre intimidatorio, se mostraba más relajado y dejaba ver una parte mucho más infantil que a la castaña le encantaba.

Zoro se acercó a ella y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, aunque quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Yua sonrió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros, pues esperaba otro tipo de gesto por parte del espadachín, pero suponía que no podía pedirle más a un chico prácticamente ajeno a todos los sentimientos que fueran más allá de la camadería.

El espadachín se sentó en el suelo tras coger su Wado Ichimonji y abrió la caja que contenía todos los objetos y productos para mantener las katanas en perfecto estado.

"Ven", Yua se señaló a sí misma cuando Zoro le dijo aquello, como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación, "¡Pues claro que es a ti! Tú me lo has regalado y tú lo vas a estrenar"

Yua sabía de la importancia que aquellas espadas tenían para Zoro, era consciente de que no se las dejaba a todo el mundo, así que aquel hecho suponía que él confiaba en ella más de lo creía.

"No, siéntate aquí", ordenó, señalándole justo el lugar que quedaba entre sus piernas. Yua tragó saliva y se sentó donde él le había indicado, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración cuando Zoro la rodeó entre sus brazos y puso aquella majestuosa katana en su mano, "Ten", añadió, "Debes ir golpeándola con esto en el filo, con pequeños toques", Yua siguió los pasos del espadachín, intentando concentrarse mientras podía sentir la respiración acompasada del chico sobre su cuello.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada vez discutimos menos?", le preguntó finalmente la castaña, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos.

Las mejillas de Zoro volvieron a ascender de temperatura, agradeciendo éste que la chica no pudiera verle la cara por la postura en la que se encontraban, "Supongo que me habré acostumbrado a ti. No ha sido fácil, eres una experta en sacarme de quicio"

Yua sonrió, "Creo que podría decir lo mismo", hizo una pausa antes de continuar, "¿Sabes? Siempre me has dado algo de miedo", Zoro enarcó una ceja, "No pareces humano"

Zoro bufó, "Qué chorrada. No soy ningún monstruo. Soy humano, como tú", el peliverde rodeó a la chica con su brazo derecho y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que la nuca de Yua quedara apoyada sobre su pecho, "¿Lo ves?", preguntó el espadachín, esperando que la muchacha pudiera escuchar o sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Yua abrió los ojos de par en par por la acción de Zoro y contuvo la respiración, "Al decirte eso no me refería a que no tuvieras corazón", Zoro dio un respingo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Yua tenía razón y ahora podría creer que había hecho solo eso para tenerla más cerca. ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo como ese maldito cocinero pervertido?, "Pero igualmente me gusta estar así contigo", confesó finalmente la chica, prácticamente ocultando su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada por lo que acababa de confesar.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Zoro la habría alejado de él, pero suponía que el hecho de que fuera Navidad le había ablandado más de la cuenta. Estrechó en sus brazos a Yua, que se estremeció bajo su contacto, y cerró los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre una de las paredes del nido del Sunny, esperando por otra parte, pero jamás confesando, que ese momento nunca terminara. No gozaba de muchos momentos a solas con la castaña, por lo menos no en los que no estuvieran peleándose, así que aquella situación era completamente nueva para él.

* * *

"¡REGALOS!"

Zoro abrió su ojo al escuchar el grito de Luffy fuera y el escándalo que le siguió. Pronto los gritos de sorpresa del resto comenzaron a inundar el Sunny. Yua levantó la cabeza y clavó sus preciosos ojos verdes sobre él, notando cómo los rayos del sol incidían prácticamente por completo sobre el rostro de la muchacha tras percatarse de que ambos se habían quedado traspuestos en la misma posición en la que se encontraban.

Yua se incorporó lentamente, "Creo que habría que bajar", dijo con la voz algo entrecortada por el cansancio que todavía tenía.

La chica asomó su cabellera castaña por la puerta del nido, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par al ver la cantidad de nieve que se había acumulado en la cubierta. La castaña bajó rápidamente las escaleras, queriendo unirse cuanto antes a Luffy y al resto, que, tras presumir de sus regalos, se habían puesto a hacer muñecos de nieve sobre la cubierta.

La castaña bajó seguida por Zoro, no sin despertar la mirada de curiosidad de Robin y los ojos asesinos de un Law que estaba volviendo a sacar su lado más sobreprotector con la chica.

"¡Yua!", Nami corrió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, "¡Gracias por los regalos!", añadió la pelirroja abrazándola con fuerza, mientras sus ojos iluminados solo miraban la bonita pulsera de oro que Yua le había regalado.

"Te prometo que escribiré", Usopp se acercó a ellas sonriente.

"Quiero ser la primera en leer las aventuras del Capitán Usopp", añadió la chica, sonriente y contenta porque a su amigo le hubiera gustado el cuaderno, las plumas y la tinta que le había regalado, acompañado todo de una bonita carta en la que le expresaba muchas cosas, pero también en la que le invitaba a escribir y dibujar todas aquellas maravillosas historias que a ella le contaba.

"¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!", gritó Luffy de repente, comenzando a lanzar bolas a todos los lados.

Yua intentó cubrirse, al igual que Nami, pero las dos terminaron irremediablemente sumergidas en medio de la batalla y unidas en contra de los chicos, aunque contaban con Sachi, Penguin y Bepo como aliados. Mientras tanto, Law, Robin y Jean Bart habían evitado verse envueltos en aquella batalla campal y habían acompañado a Sanji a la cocina, que había entrado a preparar chocolate caliente para todos.

Yua recogió algo de nieve del suelo y la apretó con fuerza, formando una esfera más o menos uniforme. Miró hacia los lados buscando un objetivo cuando, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, divisó a Zoro durmiendo en un lado de la cubierta, de brazos cruzados. Sonrió de medio lado, sorprendida por la capacidad del espadachín de dormirse en cualquier lado y, sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó la bola de nieve hacia donde éste se encontraba, impactando en su cara.

Zoro se incorporó a gran velocidad, gritando el nombre de Luffy, pero aquello solo hizo que las carcajadas de Yua aumentaran. De esa manera, el espadachín se dio cuenta de que había sido la propia Yua la que le había despertado y la maldijo a gritos, recogiendo una buena cantidad de nieve.

Yua salió corriendo a sabiendas de que, si aquella inmensa bola de nieve que Zoro estaba creando impactaba sobre ella, posiblemente la mataría. El peliverde salió tras ella, sosteniendo a duras penas la bola, pero la soltó cuando vio que Yua había resbalado con un poco de nieve congelada y, de un salto, se situó a su lado para sostenerla por la cintura y que no se golpeara con el suelo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras Zoro aún tenía pasada su mano por la cintura de la chica. Ambos se miraron y Yua tragó saliva, pues, no estaba del todo segura, pero cada vez le parecía ver el rostro del espadachín más cerca del suyo.

"Qué romántico. ¡Yohohoho!", dijo Brook mirándoles a ambos. El esqueleto se había puesto a su lado sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara y, cuando levantaron la cabeza, vieron que éste sostenía una pequeña ramita de muérdago sobre sus cabezas, "Cuando dos se encuentran debajo del muérdago, deben besarse", añadió Brook, prácticamente en un susurro.

"¡Ni se te ocurra poner tus sucios labios sobre mi preciosa Yua-san, Marimo idiota!"

Una patada cruzó el aire e impactó directamente en el costado de Zoro, haciendo que éste soltara finalmente a Yua y que fuera Brook el que la sostuviera para que no cayera al suelo. Yua suspiró y les miró resignada, mientras Zoro y Sanji continuaban discutiendo y dándose golpes, despertando las risas de Luffy.

"Ten, tómate el chocolate caliente con nosotros", dijo Robin, acercándole una taza, "Feliz Navidad, Yua-san"

Yua asintió y calentó sus manos prácticamente congeladas por el frío gracias al calor que desprendía la dulce bebida, "Feliz Navidad, Robin"

Miró el líquido en su interior y sintió una sensación calurosa en su pecho que le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos ellos eran el mejor regalo que jamás podría recibir por Navidad.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo especial de Navidad!**

 **Como os dije, ha sido largo y, por supuesto, espero que os haya gustado. Sigo pensando que no es un capítulo muy navideño, pero bueno, al menos así la espera para la continuación del fanfic se os hace más corta.**

 **Solo me queda desearos una muy feliz Navidad y que paséis unos bonitos días en familia. Imagino que algunas recibiréis regalos hoy (yo tendré que esperar hasta el 6 de enero porque soy española y aquí se reciben regalos el día de Reyes), así que para las que sí vais a recibir regalos: espero que Papá Noel os traiga muchas cosas, que seguro que os las merecéis :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	33. Chapter 32

**¡Hola a todo!**

 **Espero que lo pasarais muy bien en Navidad y que no comierais tanto como yo. El día 25 me pasé, no se cómo no exploté de todo lo que comí xD ¡Y todavía queda Nochevieja, Año Nuevo y Reyes! Madre mía... Tras las Navidades creo que voy a poder desplazarme rodando jaja**

 **Gracias por los comentarios acerca del especial de Navidad. Me alegro de que haya gustado. Sinceramente a mí no me parecía muy navideño, pero ya veo que vosotras habéis pensado todo lo contrario. Como podéis ver, soy bastante crítica con todo lo que hago, nunca stoy satisfecha xD Ahora es turno de continuar la historia de forma natural :)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 32**

El ambiente entre Zoro y Yua había cambiado, se había vuelto mucho más tenso entre los dos y Sion podía notarlo. No entendía qué había podido pasar entre aquellos dos para que ahora no se dirigieran la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario y, aunque la curiosidad le estaba matando, no preguntaría. No solo porque Yua se sentiría incómoda, sino porque, desde que les había conocido, había esperado que tarde o temprano la situación se tornara de esa manera: Yua había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, con gestos, había sido sincera, pero Zoro no parecía querer entenderlo.

Ya se lo había dicho durante sus entrenamientos, Yua terminaría olvidándose de él. Sin embargo y a pesar de que todo lo que le había dicho al espadachín era cierto, no se sentía para nada satisfecho con la situación porque él quería ver a Yua feliz y, en esos mismos instantes, la castaña no lo era.

Garvey compartió con él una mirada cómplice antes de dejar la habitación llevando el traje que, finalmente, Zoro llevaría en la coronación. A regañadientes, el peliverde había accedido a ponerse la ropa de su padre y no habían tenido que darle muchos retoques al traje, ya que carecían de tiempo para dejarlo a la perfección. No obstante, Garvey se lo había llevado para verle con el resultado final, pero Zoro no estaba especialente de buen humor aquella mañana y se había negado a probárselo una última vez antes de la coronación.

El espadachín estaba sentado al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras Yua jugaba con Meldy con una vieja pelota. Sion, por su parte, se encontraba de pie tras una enorme mesa de madera de caoba, repasando todo el plan. No quería dejar ningún cabo suelto, especialmente cuando el futuro de su pueblo y el de su propia hermana estaban en juego. Mañana era el día.

El príncipe levantó la vista de sus planos y comenzó a enrollar el mapa cuando escuchó varias voces aproximarse. Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba porque los hombres de Izaro no pisaban nunca aquella parte del castillo, lo que significaba que iban solo para ver cómo estaba la situación o, lo que era peor, para provocarles. Era evidente que Izaro veía la entrada de Zoro y Yua como un juego y, para él, la partida comenzaba mañana, en la coronación.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par con un estruendo. Yua se tensó rápidamente al ver a tres hombres de Izaro, de aspecto desagradable y tosco, mirarles con una sonrisa socarrona. La pequeña Meldy, ajena a la presencia de aquellos hombres, continuó dando patadas al balón, haciendo que la pelota impactara en la pierna de uno de aquellos hombres. Las expresiones en sus rostros le hicieron ver a Yua que lo único que buscaban era generar problemas, hacerles que revelaran su identidad antes de lo previsto y su instinto fue agarrar a la niña y subirla en brazos.

"¿Te importa devolverle la pelota?", preguntó Yua, mientras la princesa, en sus brazos, la miraba asustada. La castaña podía sentir el puño de la niña en su espalda, aferrado a su ropa con fuerza.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?", el hombre al que golpeó la pelota tomó el esférico con su mano y lo apretó con fuerza, clavando sus largas uñas sobre el cuero, desinflándolo por completo.

"¡Es mío!", gritó la pequeña, furiosa al ver que le rompían su juguete.

El hombre dio varios pasos al frente y se acercó hasta ellas, "Voy a tener que enseñarte modales, estúpida mocosa", respondió agarrando a la pequeña de la cabeza.

"¡No la pongas una mano encima, cerdo asqueroso!", Yua le dio un empujón mientras apartaba a la niña, despertando las carcajadas de los otros dos hombres que le acompañaban.

"Quizá deberías ser tú la primera que escarmiente", aquel hombre tomó a Yua del cuello. Ésta aferró con fuerza a Meldy, escondiéndola contra su pecho, mientras la niña comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, asustada, "Pareces bastante apetecible"

"Ponle una mano encima y te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día"

Yua, que había cerrado los ojos al sentir la presión de la mano de aquel hombre de Izaro sobre el cuello, los abrió para ver a Zoro a su lado, apretando con fuerza el brazo de aquel hombre. Su mirada, gélida como el hielo, le estaba sentenciando.

Unos pasos aproximándose volvieron a escucharse de nuevo, "Vaya, vaya, Sion… Veo que eres incapaz de proteger a tu pequeña hermana y una agente del gobierno tiene que hacerlo por ti. No creerás todavía que te mereces ser el rey de este país, ¿no?", la figura de Izaro se detuvo bajo las puertas del salón, captando la mirada de todos los allí presentes, "Baldo, hazme un favor y suelta a las dos chicas, ¿quieres? No quiero que mancilles con tus sucias manos el delicado cuello de Yua"

Zoro frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Izaro mientras Baldo, el hombre que se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a Yua, soltaba el cuello de la chica, no sin mantener en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

Izaro se aproximó hacia ellos y elevó un poco el mentón de Yua, observándole el cuello. Zoro tensó la mandíbula al ver cómo aquel tipo se tomaba esas confianzas con la muchacha, mientras ésta parecía tranquila ante su contacto.

"Afortunadamente no te ha dejado marcas. Es evidente que mis hombres no saben cómo tratar a una mujer", Yua negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrosaban por la proximidad de Izaro y sin ser consciente de que Zoro estaba apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto de color blanco, "Déjame compensarte", Izaro sonrió, "No mereces llevar encerrada tanto tiempo en este castillo. Iremos a cenar fuera. Ponte algo bonito porque te quiero en la entrada del castillo en un par de horas"

"Mañana es la coronación. Tenemos trabajo", intervino Zoro, consiguiendo articular palabra a pesar de la furia que sentía.

Izaro, que ya estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos, se dio la vuelta para contestar, "No es negociable. Además, no he escuchado un 'no' salir de los labios de Yua"

Izaro se alejó seguido por sus tres hombres, quienes no contuvieron las carcajadas burlonas. Una vez se perdieron a lo lejos y sus voces dejaron de ser escuchadas, Zoro se giró hacia Yua, que estaba dejando de nuevo en el suelo a Meldy.

"¿No pensarás ir?"

"¿Y por qué no?", respondió la castaña indiferente, mientras pasaba por su lado sin mirarle y salía por la puerta.

"¿¡Es que no vas a detenerla!?", Zoro se giró a Sion, buscando una reacción por parte del muchacho, que se había mantenido en silencio, observador en todo momento de la escena.

"Yo no soy el que puede detenerla"

Zoro bufó ante la respuesta del príncipe y salió también de la habitación, esperando poder impedir que Yua se prepara para aquella cena de la que estaba convencido que sería una trampa. Había algo más tras aquella invitación, intenciones ocultas de las que Zoro no podría salvar a Yua si no estaba presente. Y eso Izaro lo sabía, por eso iba a sacarla del castillo.

* * *

 _Maldición_ , pensó Zoro mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas por los pasillos, abriendo las puertas que daban a habitaciones que no eran la suya. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido por los infernales pasillos de aquel castillo, pero estaba perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta de una de las habitaciones que había en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha para toparse con Yua, parada frente al espejo de la habitación. La castaña se giró para mirarle, pues el aspecto de Zoro era sudoroso, nervioso por no encontrar la habiitación y por impedir que hiciera otra locura más de las suyas.

Iba a impedírselo, iba a decirle que no fuera, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Yua estaba verdaderamente radiante. Lucía un vestido ajustado por encima de la rodilla de color azul marino, cuya manga era de estilo francés. Había recogido su larga cabellera en una trenza despeinada y se había maquillado ligeramente, mostrando un look mucho más sofisticado, diferente a su aspecto habitualmente aniñado.

"Si me disculpas, tengo que irme"

Yua pasó por su lado, pero antes de que abriera la puerta, Zoro la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, "No vayas", dijo finalmente el espadachín, todavía con la voz ligeramente entrecortada por el esfuerzo de haber corrido en su búsqueda, "Tienes un maldito imán para los problemas. ¿Es que no ves que es una trampa?"

Yua se giró para quedar frente a él. Los tacones que llevaba le habían añadido unos cuantos centímetros, pero, aún así, debía levantar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, "Hago esto porque es lo que hay que hacer. Podemos sacar información muy valiosa"

"¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? ¡Lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti!"

"¿Crees de verdad que soy tan estúpida como para dejarme engañar? ¡Sé lo que hago!"

"¡Pues no lo parece! Vas por ahí haciendo tonterías. ¡Me preocupo por ti!"

"No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí"

"¡Eres una maldita cabezota! ¡Aprende de una vez a que no tienes que poner tu vida en riesgo! ¿Crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú te metes en problemas? ¿Crees que Luffy me perdonaría si te sucediera algo estando yo? ¡Le salvaste la vida! ¡Salvaste la vida de Luffy y ni siquiera tenías por qué hacerlo! ¡Es un maldito hombre de goma! ¡Habría sobrevivido y tú casi mueres por él cuando le acababas de conocer! No puedo permitir ahora que te pase nada porque te lo debo. Tú diste la vida por mi capitán", Yua abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Zoro la acababa de dejar sin palabras. Conocía más o menos la historia porque Nami se la había contado. Zoro había sido el que la había recogido y la había llevado hasta Law, suplicándole que la salvara. Después, tras la operación, Zoro se había quedado por las noches vigilándola. No obstante, a pesar de que lo sabía, Yua había optado por no decirle nada porque suponía que era mejor así, Zoro se sentiría incómodo si se enteraba que ella sabía todas esas cosas de él, "Por eso detesto que ahora creas que puedes tener la misma suerte y sobrevivir. No estás actuando con la cabeza yéndote con otros cuando te ves desbordada por la situación. Eso no es la solución"

Yua abrió los ojos de par en par por lo que acababa de escuchar, "¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué elija a 'otros'?", Yua hizo hincapié en la palabra 'otros' y sonrió de medio lado, "¿Sigue preocupándote que eligiera a los Heart Pirates por encima de los Mugiwara? No, qué digo. ¿Que les eligiera por encima de ti?"

Zoro miró para otro lado, avergonzado, "No quería decir eso. Lo que quiero decir es que…"

"¿Que soy débil e inocente? ¿Crees acaso que no lo sé?"

"Entonces no vayas"

"Esto no es sobre si debo ir con Izaro o no, esto es sobre qué demonios está pasando entre nosotros", Zoro la miró interrogante, pues no sabía en qué momento la conversación había llegado a ese punto, "Creo que yo he sido bastante clara, pero tú no paras de mandarme señales confusas. Es momento de que tú des un paso al frente. Que me digas algo si me lo tienes que decir porque, entonces, no me moveré de donde estoy. Nunca lo hare"

Zoro se mantuvo en silencio, viendo cómo los ojos de Yua comenzaban a cristalizarse. Deseaba decirle muchas cosas, pero se mantuvo en silencio porque era lo que debía hacer. Él no podía darle lo que ella deseaba, se merecía algo mejor, pero eso tampoco justificaba que decidiera poner su vida en peligro yéndose con Izaro. Su vida no valía tan poco como para tratarse así. Podía haberle dicho eso, pero no lo hizo.

Por otra parte, sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que romper esa clase de lazos con Yua porque al día siguiente era la coronación, iba a pelear por liberar a aquella gente y quería enfrentarse a Izaro. Si Yua estaba de por medio, esa sería su debilidad. Querría protegerla solo a ella y, entonces, todos saldrían perdiendo.

"Bien. Me alegro que todo haya quedado claro"

Yua le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación. No obstante, Zoro se quedó parado en medio de la habitación durante varios minutos, quizá horas, incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo. Había establecido esa barrera entre ambos, había conseguido que finalmente surtiera efecto y que Yua se alejara de él. Había cumplido con su objetivo, la había liberado, pero, a pesar de lo que en un principio creía, no se sentía para nada aliviado, sino todo lo contrario.

Sion tenía razón.

Había dejado que Yua se marchara. La había perdido. Lo único malo es que ella se sentía despechada y se había marchado con otro. Se había ido con el enemigo y Zoro temía que pudiera tomar alguna decisión de la que luego se arrepentiría.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Cómo me gusta el drama xD Queda un capítulo y ya entraremos en la recta final del fanfic. Eso sí, van a pasar muchas cosas, quedan unos cuantos capítulos todavía. Me da pena acabar Acero y sal, porque es el primer fanfic que voy a completar, pero también veo necesario escribir sobre otras cosas. Tengo pensado alguna cosilla, pero no me quiero todavía aventurar a nada más porque hasta que no esté éste terminado y no tenga las ideas claras sobre el otro no empezaré a escribir. No obstante, había pensado en probar suerte con los Revolucionarios, ya que me resultan bastante interesantes. El único problema es que se conocen pocas cosas sobre ellos :/**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El próximo domingo, más ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	34. Chapter 33

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias por las reviews y los MP, alegráis a una el día :)**

 **Antes de nada, quería desearos también un feliz año. Espero que lo pasarais muy bien y que disfrutarais mucho. Ya queda menos para que terminen las Navidades y no os podéis ni imaginar las ganas que tengo de que lleguen Reyes xD**

 **Ahora sí, volviendo con el fanfic, hago una advertencia: No me matéis. Esto va sobre todo por SakuraLovely15 jajajaja Te voy a hacer sufrir un poquito más.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 33**

El sonido de los bonitos zapatos de tacón negro que se había puesto resonaba por los pasillos del castillo. Tragó saliva e intentó bajarse un poco el vestido, tan ajustado que apenas le permitía moverse y que, a cada paso que daba, le hacía tener la sensación de que se le iba subiendo constantemente.

 _¿Por qué habré decidido ponerme esto?,_ pensó mientras sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba a medida que avanzaba. No. En realidad, la pregunta era: ¿por qué había decidido salir a cenar con Izaro? En el fondo no quería, habría preferido quedarse con Zoro, pero su orgullo de nuevo había sido más fuerte. Aquella no era la primera vez que le pasaba, solía cometer estupideces cuando se sentía rechazada por el espadachín, pero aquella vez había sido diferente porque él le había hablado con un tono diferente. Estaba preocupado por ella, de verdad, pero su falta de sincerad habían llevado a Yua a lanzarse por el precipicio.

Intentó sonreír cuando vió a Izaro esperándole frente a la puerta principal del castillo, rodeado de algunos de sus hombres de confianza, aquellos que habían ido hasta la zona en la que habitaban los príncipes solo para provocarles. Sin embargo, por mucho que forzara una sonrisa, su rostro solo consiguió dibujar una mueca.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntó Izaro con el rostro serio cuando se puso a su altura.

"¿Eh?", fue lo único que consiguió pronunciar cuando, de repente, Izaro exendió brazo hacia ella y, con su pulgar, limpió una lágrima que estaba cayendo por su mejilla. Yua se estremeció ante el contacto y, en un acto reflejo, apartó la mano de él y terminó ella de secarse la lágrima. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Había estado llorando.

Izaro frunció momentáneamente el ceño ante el atrevimiento de la castaña, pero, finalmente, mostró una sonrisa encantadora y le tendió su brazo, para que ésta lo tomara. Yua miró hacia el suelo, apesadumbrada, pero agradeció el gesto y tomó el brazo del hombre, dejando que éste la llevara hasta el interior de un vehículo que les llevaría hasta su destino.

Por primera vez desde que había pisado aquel castillo, Yua había visto el puente que conectaba con la orilla extendido. Según tenía entendido, Izaro nunca lo bajaba, sino que las llegadas al edificio debían hacerse a través de pequeñas barcas de madera, tal y cómo habían hecho ella y Zoro cuando habían sido descubiertos en el bosque. Yua suponía que el hecho de que la coronación fuera en unas horas había hecho cambiar a Izaro de opinión al respecto. Sus ansias de poder iban a convertir la coronación en un acto ostentoso y ciertamente repugnante a ojos de Yua, pues la humillación a los príncipes iba a ser parte del plato principal. Parecía que eso era lo único que le importaba a Izaro, demostrar la debilidad de la familia real. No obstante, parecía no ser consciente o ni siquiera le importaba que el pueblo no le iba a aceptar porque hiciera de menos a Sion a Meldy. Él nunca podría ser su rey.

Era extraño cómo se sentía prácticamente ausente desde que había salido del castillo. Ni el lugar en el que estaba había consiguido captar su atención, pues su mente seguía puesta en Zoro. Se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho y, cuando regresara a la habitación, no sabía cómo debía actuar.

"Llevas mucho tiempo callada"

Yua, que llevaba un buen rato jugueteando con las verduras que le habían puesto como guarnición, levantó su rostro del plato para clavar sus ojos verdes sobre Izaro. El hombre la miraba con frialdad, habiendo terminado ya de comer la comida que hacía unos minutos había sobre su plato.

"¿Es que no te gusta lo que te han preparado?", insistió el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

"No… Es que… No tengo hambre", respondió la chica, agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

"Es una pena", Izaro apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, "Esperaba encontrar a una Yua mucho más alegre o, al menos, que tuviera una respuesta para todo. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta del sitio al que te he traído"

Yua volvió a levantar la vista y pasó su mirada por la habitación. Aquel no era un restaurante normal, sino que estaban como en una especie de sala muy bien aclimatada. La mesa en la que cenaban, solo para dos, estaba situada al lado de un enorme ventanal, cuyas cortinas de terciopelo color rojo estaban abiertas de par en par. La tenue iluminación de la habitación a causa de las escasas velas colocadas en las paredes no dejaba apreciar del todo la barroca decoración de aquel lugar, pero lo que sí podía entreverse eran unos bonitos sillones con bordados mas bien de estilo otoñal que rodeaban una mesita de café de madera. No obstante, lo que verdaderamente llamó la atención fue una enorme cama con dosel que había al otro extremo. Yua tragó saliva y miró a Izaro.

"¿Adónde me has traido?", preguntó sintiendo cómo su corazón se desbocaba.

"Lo habrías visto si tu mente no estuviera puesta siempre en ese maldito espadachín"

Sus ojos se cristalizaron momentáneamente al recordar a Zoro hasta que repasó las palabras que Izaro acababa de pronunciar. Los ojos de Yua se abrieron de par en par y aferró con fuerza el cuchillo que tenía en su lado de la mesa, provocando una carcada en Izaro.

"¿Vas a atacarme con eso?", Izaro extendió su brazo y le arrebató el cubierto a Yua sin encontrar oposición por parte de la chica, "¿Creéis de verdad que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que había entrado a mi castillo el Cazador de Piratas, Roronoa Zoro, segundo al mando de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja? Me subestimas, Yua"

"Te equivocas", consiguió articular la muchacha, sintiendo como su pecho ascendía y descendía con intensidad.

"¿Qué me equivoco? ¿En qué? ¿Es que todavía quieres hacerme colar esa historia de que sois hermanos o en que no me has subestimado?"

"Esto es un juego para ti, ¿verdad?"

Izaro se encogió de hombros, visiblemente divertido por la situación, "No te puedes ni imaginar cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando esto… Vamos a poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿te parece? Es hora de quitarnos la careta"

"Tú pareces saber todo de nosotros, ¿qué más podrías querer saber?"

Izaro se echó un poco hacia delante, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, "En realidad, cuando entraste por la puerta de mi despacho, me pareciste todo un misterio. No tenía conocimiento de que los Sombrero de Paja tuvieran un miembro más en su tripulación, así que pedí que lo investigaran todo sobre ti", Izaro se levantó y se acercó hasta la cómoda que había en la habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una carpeta que abrió y tendió sobre la mesa, dejando que los papeles que había en su interior se esparcieran. Yua les echó un vistazo y le miró sorprendida. Ahí había mucha información sobre ella, "Eres hija de un pirata, concretamente de uno de los miembros de la tripulación de Gol Roger. Qué honor, ¿verdad? Qué pena que sus tripulantes fueran perseguidos por la marina tras la muerte de su capitán. Fue valiente por parte de tu padre entregarse sin oponer resistencia cuando le encontraron, pero lo que fue una estupidez fue que tu madre y tu hermano decidieran que podían impedir que se le llevaran. Así fue como tú terminaste huérfana y sin familia", Yua tragó saliva, pero parecía que Izaro iba a continuar, "Dices que yo me tomo esto como un juego y, no te voy a engañar, me encanta que hayáis aparecido. He estado estos dos años muy aburrido, así que ahora me toca divertirme a mí, ¿no crees? No obstante, no creo ser el único que está jugando. He descubierto que te gusta mucho cambiar de bando", Izaro le mostró el periódico en el que su foto había aparecido junto a los Heart Pirates.

"No es lo que parece", intentó defenserse Yua. Aquello le recordó a aquella fuerte discusión que tuvo con Zoro en el Sunny poco antes de llegar a Gravos. Él consideró aquello como una traición y no le culpaba, había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, pero ella no había jurado lealtad a nadie.

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué parece? Sé que los Heart Pirates y los Sombrero de Paja tienen una alianza, pero ¿a qué estás jugando tú? ¿A ser pirata? ¿No eras lo suficientemente buena para Trafalgar Law y tuviste que regresar a los Sombrero de Paja con el rabo entre las piernas?"

"¡CÁLLATE!", Yua golpeó con sus puños en la mesa y se puso en pie. No iba a consentir que Izaro hiciera esas insinuaciones sobre ella. Luffy la había liberado y le había invitado formar parte de su tripulación, mientras que Law la había salvado y la había entrenado, todo sin recibir nada a cambio. Les debía mucho a ambos.

"¡Bien! ¡Por fin empiezas a despertar!"

"¿Para qué demonios me quieres?"

Izaro se relamió los labios, "Para muchas cosas…", el hombre se pasó la mano por su cabello y sonrió, "Pero antes tengo algo que mostrarte"

Izaro rebuscó entre los papeles y le tendió a Yua unos cuantos enrollados y sujeros por una goma. La castaña la apartó y los extendió sobre la mesa para observarlos mejor, pero no tuvo que mirarlos durante mucho tiempo porque ya sabía lo que eran. Yua sintió un pinchazo en su estómago mientras contenía las ganas de romperlos en pedazos. Todo estaba ahí, las anotaciones de Sion, las flechas, las precisas instrucciones de cómo se debía proceder… Todo el tiempo de trabajo que habían utilizado ahora había sido tirado a la basura.

"¿Cómo has conseguido esto?", preguntó frustrada ante la perspectiva de haber perdido el factor sorpresa.

"No te preocupes, son una copia. Me he asegurado de que los originales le llegaran al resto de la tripulación. Si no, no sería divertido"

"¿¡Cómo has conseguido estos planos!?", volvió a insistir Yua. Ella no se los había proporcionado a nadie, lo que quería decir que alguien les había traicionado. ¿Sion? No, eso era improbable, pues había trabajado mucho.

Izaro emitió una sonora carcajada, "Has estado tanto tiempo pendiente de esa estúpida mocosa que no te habías dado ni siquiera cuenta de que alguien me estaba pasando a mí la información. ¿Quién era el que se encargaba de empaquetar los planos para que los recogiera el anciano del bar?"

Yua sintió un golpe en el pecho, como si le faltara el aire y sintió que se iba a desmayar, "¿Garvey?"

"Ese viejo nunca se ha fiado de vosotros dos y prefirió confiar en mí. Menudo idiota. Con la estrategia que teníais preparada me podías haber sorprendido, pero ¿ahora? Pondré a mis mejores hombres para recibir a vuestros compañeros como se merece y, cuando acabe con ellos, me encargaré de ese estúpido anciano. No necesito traidores entre mis hombres"

"No puede ser cierto...", susurró Yua más para sí misma que para Izaro, aquello era una una pesadilla. Habían perdido el factor sorpresa y ya no había tiempo de modificaciones.

"Ese anciano quería proteger a los príncipes y, créeme, no tengo ningún interés en ese mocoso, pero tengo otros planes para la niña. Cuando tenga la edad, la convertiré en mi esposa. Es la única manera de que esa gente me sea fiel y no conspire contra mí"

"Eso es repugnante"

"Me imaginaba que eso te disgustaría. Eres demasiado correcta", Izaro dio un par de pasos y se situó al lado de Yua, que continuaba de pie, "Tú puedes volver a cambiar la situación. Quieres protegerlos, ¿verdad?", Yua se mantuvo en silencio ante la cercanía que Izaro había establecido entre ambos. La chica podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella y, antes de continuar, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarle a la cara, "Te voy a proponer un trato, Yua, y nadie tiene por qué salir perjudicado", hizo una pausa antes de continuar, "Te estoy pidiendo que te unas a mí"

Yua tragó saliva, "Solo soy un capricho para ti", consiguió articular finalmente, con la voz temblorosa.

"Pero eres un capricho que me puede salir muy caro. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que no les pase nada a Sion y Meldy y de que seas tú, por el momento, la que ocupe su lugar. Habéis perdido el factor sorpresa, conocemos todos vuestros movimientos para el día de mañana, ¿quieres arriesgarte a perderlos a todos? Soy un hombre sincero, Yua, y no voy a tener piedad, ni siquiera contigo. Por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir el bando correcto y de proteger a esos dos mocosos que tanto parecen importarte. Solo necesito que me des una respuesta aquí y ahora"

Yua se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era cierto que ya no podrían sorprender y que, nada más entrar en el castillo, Luffy y el resto deberían pelear para poder acceder hasta el salón principal, donde se llevaría a cabo la coronación. No sabía del nivel de los hombres de Izaro, pero sí conocían que Izaro era un hombre bastante cruel y despiadado. Por otra parte, debía tener fe en los Mugiwara porque ellos ya habían demostrado en muchas ocasiones que sabían estar a la altura de las circunstancias y que eran fuertes.

¿Qué decisión debía tomar? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentó contener.

"Eres preciosa, Yua", Izaro acarició las mejillas de las chicas con ambos pulgares, "Por eso te quiero solo para mí"

Y, como si el mundo fuera a llegar a su fin, Yua sintió que sucumbía, pero no cerró los ojos, nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando Izaro acabó con la distancia que les separaba y posó sus fríos labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Sé que este capítulo es un poquito más corto que el anterior, pero os prometo que en próximos capítulos habrá más momentos entre Zoro y Yua.**

 **Espero, como siempre, vuestras opiniones al respecto, aunque ya me puedo hacer una idea de lo que me vais a escribir xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	35. Chapter 34

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Estuve un poco molesta estos días porque debió de haber algún problema en FanFiction y no podía leer vuestros comentarios, a pesar de que la web me indicaba que había nuevos. No obstante, el problema parece haberse solucionado y, finalmente, creo que he estado a punto de morir de la risa al leer vuestras reviews sobre el capítulo anterior, no esperaba menos, pero, tranquilidad, todo llegará a su tiempo.**

 **Pero, antes de nada, quería dar la bienvenida a Joseph Gontier y Roronoa666. Me alegro que esta historia esté siendo de vuestro agrado y muchas gracias por dejar vuestras opiniones, son de mucho valor para mí :)**

 **Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal. Me puse a escribir como una loca, estaba inspirada, y no sabía donde cortar, así quizás el final es un poco extraño. Tengo ahora otros dos capítulos más (a parte de éste), así que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Eso sí, voy a tener que retocarlos en ciertas partes.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Capítulo 34**

Zoro se revolvió en la cama una vez más. Desde que Yua se había marchado había pasado por distintas fases y odiaba que su humor cambiara con tanta facilidad a causa de la chica. Al principio, cuando ella se había ido, se había sentido confundido, después, furioso, pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esa furia se había ido desvaneciendo para convertirse en preocupación. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había marchado, pero a él le parecía una eternidad.

No podía evitarlo, se preocupaba por Yua, desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron hacía ya varios meses en la Isla Walla. Desde entonces, Zoro sentía que su vida estaba repleta de subidas y bajadas. Por una parte, detestaba esa inestabilidad, pero, por otra, le gustaba sentir que solo Yua podía provocar todas esas sensaciones en él, ya que tan pronto deseaba estrangularla como abrazarla.

Suspiró mientras se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar un sueño que sabía que no llegaría a conciliar. No estaía tranquilo hasta que viera aparecer a la castaña por la puerta, sana y salva. No podía entender la actitud de la chica, pero eso no significaba que ella le diera igual.

Se revolvió en las sábanas incontables veces, buscando una postura adecuada y maldiciendo a Yua por haberse ido con otro, lejos de dónde él pudiera verla. Sin duda alguna, tenía un imán para los problemas.

De repete, sintió que alguien se acercaba a la habitación. Poco a poco, unos tímidos pasos comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo del castillo y, pronto, el sonido del picaporte de la habitación le indicó que alguien estaba por entrar. Zoro cerró los ojos, intentando aparentar que dormía, cuando escuchó unos pasos adentrarse en la habitación. Suponía que se trataba de Yua, pero no quiso abrir su ojo ante el temor de volver a repetir la conversación que habían tenido hacía unas horas.

Tras escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse, su ceño se frunció ligeramente. El sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha resonó durante incontables minutos. _¿Qué has hecho, Yua?_ , se preguntó el espadachín mientras se asomaba momentáneamente a la ventana para descubrir que todavía era noche cerrada.

Una vez metido en la cama de nuevo, la puerta del baño se abrió, provocando que Zoro cerrara de nuevo su ojo. No quería tampoco incomodarla, así que suponía que era más fácil si ella pensaba que estaba dormido. No obstante, sintió un pinchazo en su estómago al notar movimiento entre sus sábanas. Yua, creyendo que él estaba dormido, las había movido ligeramente y se estaba metiendo en la misma cama que él. Sin embargo, Zoro esperó unos segundos, pero nunca la sintió cerca e, interrogante por la situación en la que se encontraba, abrió su ojo para descubrir a Yua dándole la espalda, justo en el borde de la cama.

Zoro no estaba muy seguro de qué debía hacer. Conocía a Yua lo suficiente como para saber que esa clase de acción no era algo que ella hiciera de forma espontánea, sino que siempre había algo detrás. Algo no estaba bien. Podía notarlo. Algo no había ido bien en su cena con Izaro.

Chasqueó la lengua inconscientemente y, sin previo aviso, se acercó a Yua y pasó su brazo por su cuerpo, abrazándola. No se le daban bien las palabras, ni siquiera los gestos, pero suponía que eso era lo que ella necesitaba. El espadachín pudo notar cómo la castaña daba un pequeño respingo ante su contacto y, acto seguido, rompió a llorar. No fue un llanto silencioso como en otras ocasiones, sino desgarrador y lleno de remordimiento, igual que cuando ella y Law pelearon en la cubierta del Sunny ante unos Mugiwara impotentes ante la escena que acababan de presenciar.

Zoro lo había sabido desde el principio, ni siquiera había necesitado mirarla para saber que las cosas no estaban bien, pero aquel llanto solo había hecho confirmar sus sospechas. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, él estaba dispuesto a perdonarla. Se lo debía por haber dudado siempre de ella, aún cuando nunca le había dado motivos.

"Garvey"

Zoro frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre que Yua acababa de pronunciar. No necesitó saber más, no quería preguntar más, pues no era necesario. Podía imaginárselo. Garvey les había traicionado. Y, aunque él no se sentía de la misma manera que ella, traicionado, sabía que para Yua y Sion, cuando se enterara, aquella noticia era demoledora. Los dos habían trabajado mucho porque todo saliera bien y ahora estaban en manos del destino.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro, "Déjamelo a mí", sentenció el espadachín.

Poco a poco, el llanto de Yua fue disminuyendo y su respiración se fue ralentizando. Zoro cerró los ojos, aún abrazando a la chica, y aspiró el fresco aroma de su larga cabellera castaña antes de dejar que el sueño le atrapara por completo. Él estaba tranquilo. Si algo se les daba bien a los Sombrero de Paja era dejar las cosas a la improvisación.

* * *

Se incorporó lentamente, quedándose sentado sobre la cama y miró a su derecha, donde Yua ya no estaba. Los rayos del sol iluminaban por completo la habitación y un enorme bostezo se escapó de su boca, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, todavía adormecido por las pocas horas de sueño.

Se puso en pie, estirando todos sus musculos y haciendo crujir sus articulaciones. Aquel era el día en el que pondrían fin a su encierro y en el que podrían dejar atrás una isla en la que solo habían tenido problemas.

Dos toques secos en la puerta le indicaron que alguien estaba pidiendo su invitación para pasar, pero no contestó. A pesar de su silencio, la puerta se abrió lentamente y el pelo canoso de Garvey asomó por el hueco que había creado al abrirla. El anciano sonrió con calidez y, al ver que el espadachín estaba ya despierto, se adentró en la habitación sin saber que aquello era un error.

"En la zona del castillo asignada para los príncipes tienes todo listo para comenzar a prepararte para la coronación"

Tan pronto como Garvey cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Zoro le cogió del cuello con una mano y le empotró contra la pared. El anciano intentó zafarse del agarre del espadachín sin éxito, gruñendo ante la escasez de aire que entraba en sus pulmones.

"¿Creías que no nos íbamos a enterar?", preguntó Zoro apretando los dientes con fuerza.

"Yo no…", intentó excusarse Garvey, "Solo lo hice para proteger al príncipe y a la princesa", completó con dificultad.

"La has hecho llorar"

Zoro intentó controlarse, pero al recordar el llanto de Yua sintió las ganas de apretar el cuello de aquel hombre y acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Se sentía frustrado porque él había sido el primero que había hecho llorar a la chica, pero en aquella ocaisón era diferente. No iba a consetir que nadie le hiciera daño.

"Zoro, para"

La dulce voz de Yua sonó a su espalda, pero eso no fue suficiente para frenarle.

"Él os ha traicionado"

"Lo sé", contestó Yua contranquilidad, "Pero todos hacemos cosas cuestionables por aquellos a los que queremos"

Zoro aflojó el agarre de Garvey lo suficiente como para poder soltarse. El anciano cayó de rodillas al suelo, dando bocanadas en busca del aire que necesitaba, mientras Zoro miró de reojo a Yua, sin entender del todo a qué había venido aquella frase. ¿Es que acaso tenía un doble sentido? La chica, por su parte, sostenía una bandeja con comida.

"Déjale marchar", insistió la muchacha, "Te he traído el desayuno", añadió con una triste sonrisa.

Ante sus palabras, Garvey se levantó y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Zoro miró escéptico la badeja que Yua acababa de dejar sobre la cama, "¿Estás intentando compensarme con algo?", Yua agachó la cabeza y Zoro tragó saliva, pues parecía haber dado en el clavo, "Déjalo. Me da igual"

El espadachín se acercó a la cama y comenzó a enullir su desayuno ante los ojos de una incrédula Yua. Zoro la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo mientras masticaba, pues estaba convencido de que ella iba a contarle lo que había sucedido durante aquella cena con Izaro y él prefería no saber qué había ocurrido.

Varios golpes volvieron a sonar en la puerta de la habitación y, en esta ocasión, fue Yua la que indicó a las personas que estaban tras la puerta que podían pasar. Varias mujeres, sonrientes, entraron a la habitación y saludaron de forma efusiva a Yua.

"¡Ha llegado el gran día!", dijo una de ellas, portando una enorme bolsa, "Es hora de comenzar a prepararte, Yua-san. Llevará su tiempo"

Yua asintió, pero Zoro enarcó una ceja y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que salieran del cuarto. Las mujeres le miraron interrogantes y él volvió a hacer el mismo gesto.

"No estoy diciendo que no volváis, solo os estoy pidiendo que salgáis mientras estoy desayunando", las mujeres abrieron la boca, pero no tuvieron tiempo de replicar, "Largaos"

Las tres asintieron y salieron de la habitación, dejando en el interior todo lo necesario para arreglar a Yua para la ocasión. Una vez con ellas fuera, Zoro suspiró y continuó centrado en su desayuno.

Yua se puso en pie, intentando ocultar una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Zoro, y se acercó hasta la cómoda. La chica abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una especie de cinturón que el espadachín conocía muy bien.

"¿Cuándo demonios has metido en el castillo tus cuchillos?", preguntó incrédulo.

"La primera vez que entramos", contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡No respondas tan tranquilamente!"

Yua sonrió, "¿Ves este cinturón? ¿No te parece demasiado estrecho?", Zoro lo miró con curiosidad. Yua tenía la cintura estrecha, pero, aún así, aquel cinturón era demasiado fino como para ponérselo, "Esto se pone en el muslo. Lo llevaba puesto bajo el vestido y lo guardé cuando entramos en el castillo. No lo había cogido hasta entonces"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"No tenía por qué decírtelo, ¿no? Nunca te preguntamos por qué llevas tus katanas. Pues esto es lo mismo"

Zoro dio un último bocado a la comida. Masticó tranquilamente y, una vez tragó el último trozo, se cruzó de brazos y cerró el ojo, "Kuina"

Yua, que estaba intentando vislumbrar una pequeña pista del vestido que iba a llevar, se giró para mirarle, "¿Cómo dices?"

"Kuina es el nombre de la persona a la que pertenece Wado Ichimonji", el espadachín hizo una pausa y abrió el ojo, clavando su mirada en Yua, "Cuando era pequeño, su padre era mi maestro en el dojo. Quería convertirme en el mejor espadachín, pero ella siempre me ganaba. Todos los días teníamos nuestros combates, pero, daba igual lo mucho que me esforzara o lo mucho que entrenara, ella siempre me superaba. Un día, me contó que su padre le había dicho que tenía que dejar las clases porque todo el mundo insistía en que una mujer no podía ser una espadachín y menos convertirse en la mejor del mundo, así que le prometí que yo me convertiría en el mejor del mundo por los dos"

Yua tragó saliva, "Seguro que está muy orgullosa de ti", susurró prácticamente, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en su estómago al saber que el sueño de Zoro dependía de otra persona, de alguien que era tan especial para él.

"No lo sé", Zoro se rascó la nuca, apesadumbrado al recordar a su amiga de la infancia, "Murió poco después. Así fue cómo su padre me prestó su espada, la espada de Kuina. Wado Ichimonji. No solo voy a cumplir mi sueño, sino también el de ella"

Yua agachó la cabeza, ya que se sentía horrible por haber sentido ciertos celos de Kuina. Levantó momentáneamente la vista para ver a Zoro encaminarse hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué me has contado esto?", preguntó antes de que el peliverde cruzara definitivamente la puerta, pero obtuvo un simple gesto de hombros por su parte como respuesta.

No obstante, Yua sonrió. Podría haberse equivocado en muchas cosas, pero estaba convencida de que ella le importaba a Zoro más de lo que a él le gustaba admitir. La castaña sintió cómo una sensación calurosa se instalaba en su pecho a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. No sabía si alguien más en la tripulación sabía aquella historia que formaba parte de Zoro, pero se alegraba de que hubiera sido él mismo el que se la contara. No entendía los motivos que le habían empujado a hacerlo, pero suponía que era porque él confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para compartir ciertas cosas que el peliverde consideraba personales. Ahora era su turno. Era el turno de que ella confiara en él.

* * *

Yua cerró los ojos mientras le daban los últimos retoques de maquillaje. Una vez le indicaron que podía abrir los ojos y que se pusiera en pie para ponerle el vestido, se acercó al espejo, pero una de las tres mujeres que se encargaban de prepararla la detuvo.

"No, no. Tendrás que esperar a ver el resultado completo", la mujer le sonrió, acercándose a la enorme bolsa en la que estaba el vestido.

Entre las tres, quitaron la funda que lo cubría y lo dejaron por fin al descubierto. Aquellas tres mujeres habían sido las mismas que habían acudido a tomarle las medidas, las que habían estado para las diferentes pruebas, pero el diseño original de la prenda había sido todo un misterio a lo largo de aquellos días.

Los ojos de Yua se iluminaron al ver la maravillosidad del vestido que llevaría para la ocasión. La castaña extendió el brazo para tocar las finas capas de seda de la falda, que caían como si fuera una cascada hasta llegar al suelo. El color, de un rosa empolvado, luciría de forma especial con su blanquecina y delicada piel.

"Hemos hecho algo especial", dijo una de las mujeres, "Estamos al tanto de lo que va a suceder, como bien sabes, así que son dos piezas", las tres mujeres se lo mostraron a Yua. Efectivamente, la falda era independiente de la parte de arriba, convertida en un mono, "Será más fácil para ti moverte"

"No os teníais por qué haber molestado"

Las tres sonrieron, "No es ningún problema, Yua-san. Nosotras vimos sufrir a nuestra reina. Ahora es turno de que Izaro pague por lo que le hizo"

Yua asintió y dejó que las tres mujeres la vistieran. Normalmente, solían ser mucho más charlatanas, pero la presión a la que todos estaban sometidos aquel día les impedía prácticamente articular palabra.

Gracias a esos días que habían pasado tomándole las medidas, Yua había descubierto muchas cosas sobre las tres mujeres, como que ellas habían sido las damas de la reina, la madre de Sion y Meldy. Durante todos esos años, le habían servido, le habían ayudado a vestirse y la habían arreglado. Incluso cuando estuvo enferma tras el nacimiento de la princesa jamás la abandonaron. De esta manera, Yua aprendió muchas cosas de la madre de los príncipes, como que era una mujer apasionada y algo descarada, pero con un sentido de la amabilidad desbordante, lo que le llevó a ganarse en pocos días la simpatía y el aprecio, no solo de todos los que trabajaban en el castillo, sino de todos los habitantes de Gravos. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una más, era una campesina, hija del dueño de un bar en la capital de Gravos, la que había terminado casándose con el futuro rey de la isla.

Una vez tuvo bien colocada la parte de arriba, Yua deslizó sus dedos por los bonitos bordados que había en los tirantes y en el pecho. Diminutas flores de tela, de un rosado más pálido que el resto, bordebaban la prenda, así como el fino trazado que dejaba a su espalda, mostrando la mayor parte de su piel. Aquel había sido un trabajo difícil y concienzudo el que habían llevado a cabo esas tres mujeres.

Las tres mujeres se acercaron para colocarle la falda. Sus ojos se deslizaron a su muslo derecho, donde había atado el cinturón con los cuchillos. Sin embargo, las mujeres ni se inmutaron y, aunque su vista se deslizó a su pierna, ninguna comentó nada sobre ello.

"Ya estás lista", dijeron finalmente, apartándose de ella para que pudiera mirarse en el espejo.

Yua dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, casi a trompicones, ya que estaba muy poco acostumbrada a llevar tacones y se situó frente al espejo de pie que habían traído las tres mujeres para la ocasión.

Sus grandes ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par. Prácticamente no reconocía la persona que la miraba desde el espejo. Yua se veía diferente, sofisticada, elegante y delicada. Aquel vestido, echo a medida para ella para la ocasión, le sentaba verdaderamente. La suma de eso, su pelo recogido en un moño alto que dejaba caer algunos mechones ondulados a los lados de su rostro y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas le hacían sentirse como una princesa. Casi podía sentir lo mismo que habría sentido la madre de Sion y Meldy cuando se vio la primera vez en sus ropas y, en definitiva, en un aspecto tan ostentoso como aquel.

"¿Sabéis qué es lo que tenéis que hacer?, dijo finalmente la castaña, girándose hacia las tres mujeres.

Éstas asintieron, "Sí", respondió una de ellas, "Los príncipes estarán en todo momento en la zona alta del salón. Cuando Monkey D. Luffy entre en el salón de coronación, tendremos que llevarlos hasta uno de los túneles del oeste, concretamente al que da al bosque"

"Eso es. Allí deberían estar Franky y Robin. Ellos se encargarán de protegerles", tras una pausa, Yua se frotó las manos, "Bien, creo que ya es hora de ir hacia el salón. Habrá ya gente esperando"

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y, sobre todo, esos pequeños momentos entre Yua y Zoro. Os prometí que habría más y los habrá ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos**


	36. Chapter 35

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por las reviews! Os prometí que iba a haber más pequeños momentos entre Zoro y Yua y los ha habido y los habrá.**

 **Quiero avisar, antes de nada, que a partir de este momento habrá escenas violentas, por lo que quien lo lea, lo hará bajo su responsabilidad. No es que sean cosas especialmente descriptivas, pero sé que los temas de violencia pueden generar polémica en función de la forma en la que estén tratados. A partir de ahora, no solo sirve para este capítulo, sino para los que están por venir, especialmente el 37.** **Aún así, no quiero adelantar muchas cosas. Que, al final, os hago spoiler xD**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 35**

"¿Sabéis qué es lo que tenéis que hacer?, dijo finalmente Yua, girándose hacia las tres mujeres.

Éstas asintieron, "Sí", respondió una de ellas, "Los príncipes estarán en todo momento en la zona alta del salón. Cuando Monkey D. Luffy entre en el salón de coronación, tendremos que llevarlos hasta uno de los túneles del oeste, concretamente al que da al bosque"

"Eso es. Allí deberían estar Franky y Robin. Ellos se encargarán de protegerles", tras una pausa, Yua se frotó las manos, "Bien, creo que ya es hora de ir hacia el salón. Habrá ya gente esperando"

La castaña salió la primera de la habitación y emprendió su camino hacia el salón de la coronación, seguida muy de cerca por las tres mujeres. No había estado ni una sola vez en aquel lugar, ya que estaba justamente en el lado opuesto de aquella enorme fortaleza, pero prácticamente podía escuchar las voces que provenían de allí, así como la música que intentaba amenizar la espera de los allí presentes.

Yua cruzó el enorme portón de madera blanca, siendo pronto ilumanada por las dos enormes lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo. Su boca se abrió ligeramente ante la majestuosidad del salón, cuya decoración barroca y quizás algo excesiva, le resultaba hermosa. Los pequeños detalles de realces en color dorado que decoraban el techo y las esquinas de las parades blancas, adornadas con bonitas pinturas en tonos azulados, no hacían más que resaltar la majustuosidad de aquella construcción.

Pero su intención pronto pasó a los invitados. El salón estaba lo suficientemente concurrido como para que Zoro, a pesar de su pelo verde, pasara desapercibido. Le buscó entre la multitud mientras distintas personas, que no conocía y que ni siquiera le interesaban, se acercaban para saludarle y presentarse, mientras que ella debía devolverles el saludo educamente. Suponía que todo aquel interés que esas personas tenían en ella se debía a ese trato que Izaro le propuso y al que ella finalmente no había respondido, pero quizá en eso residía el problema. Debía haber dicho no, no haber guardado silencio.

* * *

Zoro se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir y suspiró. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la parte superior del salón de coronación, donde unas escaleras de mármol llevaban hasta una habitación en la que estaban los príncipes. Zoro chasqueó la lengua, impaciente, preocupado por el estado de sus katanas, ya que había sido el propio Sion el que las había llevado consigo y el que las estaba guardando en aquel lugar.

Pronto se percató de que el salón había comenzado a llenarse. _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ , se preguntó mientras intentaba vislumbrar a través de la multitud una larga cabellera castaña. No obstante, no fue precisamente eso lo que encontró. A lo lejos podía a verla, a Yua. La caída de aquel vestido, su pelo recogido en un moño, sus mejillas sonrosadas, la hacían parecer frágil y hetérea. Zoro se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de acercarse a ella. Ni siquiera cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre él pudo reaccionar. Solo pudo verla moverse hacia él, con aquella gracia que le caracterizaba al caminar, mostrándole una tímida sonrisa.

"Estás preciosa", dijo de manera atropellada una vez ella se puso a su altura.

Zoro sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían tras lo que acababa de decir y se maldijo mentalmente, pero, no podía evitarlo, Yua lucía diferente y, aún así, tremendamente hermosa. La castaña agachó avergonzada la cabeza, no escapando para Zoro que su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo por las palabras que él le acababa de dedicar.

 _¿Qué puedo responder?_ , sepreguntó Yua. Aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta, Zoro estaba verdaderamente atractivo con el traje que llevaba puesto.

"Es raro verte así", articuló Yua.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, pues, en el fondo, esperaba haber escuchado otras palabras salir de su boca. No obstante, aquello le parecía normal, ya que ella solo le había visto con sus camisetas, sus pantalones, sus botas y su haramaki.

"Ya veo que esas tres mujeres han hecho un gran trabajo", Zoro y Yua se giraron cuando escucharon la voz de Izaro a sus espaldas. El hombre lucía un chaqué y les miraba sonriente, pero con cierto aire de superioridad, "Mi preciosa Yua, estás radiante. Qué menos para la futura reina de Gravos", Zoro abrió su ojo de par en par por la sorpresa y fulminó a la castaña con la mirada. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?, "Acompáñame. Esto va a empezar pronto"

Izaro puso su mano en la espalda de la chica para atraerla hacia él y que comenzara a caminar junto a él en dirección hacia el enorme escenario en el que reposaba un trono de color dorado. Zoro les observó marcharse, apretando los puños con fuerza y comenzando a comprender el porqué del llanto de Yua.

 _Todos hacemos cosas cuestionables por aquellos a los que queremos_

 _¿Qué demonios has hecho tú, Yua?_ , se preguntó el espadachín. Todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho por él o solo por los niños. ¿Es que ella no tenía ninguna esperanza puesta sobre ellos?

Intentó quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza cuando la vio situada en aquel escenario, al lado de Izaro, con aspecto solemne. Era como si ella perteneciera a ese lugar mientras él sentía que era el único de los allí presentes que desentonaba. Lo había sentido así desde el primer momento en el que había puesto un pie en ese castillo.

"Queridos amigos, pueblo de Gravos", Izaro extendió sus brazos comenzando a hablar, "Hoy es un gran día. Hoy pondremos fin a un reino de debilidad para comenzar un tiempo próspero. Gravos se convertirá en un país fuerte bajo mi mando, en un país en el que los débiles no tendrán cabida. Hoy, Sion, aquel que se hace llamar príncipe de esta tierra, cumple dieciséis años, pero, consciente de que no merece el peso de Gravos sobre sus hombros, me nombrará a mí rey de este rico…"

"¡Tú no eres el rey ni lo serás nunca!"

Un mumullo se extendió por la sala, mientras las personas buscaban a quién pertenecían aquellas spalabras. Pero Zoro no necesitó buscar. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba Garvey.

"Toda mi vida me he dedicado a servir a la familia real. A cambio de seguir viviendo, permití que tú asesinaras a mis reyes. Yo te di acceso a esa zona del castillo", los murmullos aumentaron ante la confesión, mientras que Zoro apretó los puños con fuerza. Aquel anciano había traicionado a sus reyes por su propia vida y, en aquella ocasión, había vuelto a hacerlo, la historia se estaba repitiendo, "Después me permitiste criar a los dos niños hasta que llegara este día, pero he comprendido, mejor dicho, he llegado a comprender que mi vida no vale nada. Soy un ser despreciable que una vez más ha traicionado la confianza de su rey para seguir viviendo. No obstante, voy a redimirme", Zoro abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que llevaba Garvey en la mano. El espadachín se movió a trompicones a través de la gente, empujándola hacia los lados para llegar hasta él, tenía que impedir la locura que iba a cometer, "Me sacrificaré si así puedo dar a los Sombrero de Paja una oportunidad de salvar este reino y espero que Sion y Meldy me perdonen algún día"

Una enorme explosión se produjo en la sala una vez Garvey activó el artefacto que tenía en la mano. Las paredes y el techo temblaron, haciendo que varios fragmentos se desprendieran, cayendo sobre personas inconscientes, heridas o que simplemente intentaban huir de aquel caos.

Zoro tosió en repetidas ocasiones tras inhalar el polvo de los escombros y se puso rápidamente en pie. De repente, otro golpe se escuchó a lo lejos, así como el murmuro de varias voces. _Son ellos, están aquí_ , pensó el espadachín mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en su rostro, _El viejo sabía que estaban apunto de entrar en el castillo._

Aún había cosas que no entendía y que tendría que preguntar más adelante, ya que le falta información para comprender del todo lo que estaba sucedienco, pero su mente se posó rápidamente en Yua, pues no sabía dónde estaba entre todo aquel caos. Se hizo paso como pudo a través de la multitud hasta que llegó al escenario. Ahí estaba, de espaldas a él, ligeramente despeinada, pero con buen aspecto. No parecía herida.

"¿Futura reina de Gravos? ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?", le preguntó prácticamente abordándola.

"Oh… Estoy perfectamente tras la explosión, Zoro, gracias por preguntar", ironizó Yua, rodando los ojos.

Una sombra cruzó a espalda. Yua abrió la boca para avisarle, pero no hacía falta, ya que gracias al haki podía saber cuándo le acechaba el enemigo. Tan pronto como pudo, Zoro se giró y frenó el golpe de Izaro, que iba justamente hacia él. Zoro cerró sus manos en torno al brazo de Izaro y apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando aguantar la fuerza con la que Izaro empujaba hasta que cesó y se apartó de ellos con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"¿Pero qué demonios ha sid…?"

Yua no pudo terminar de hablar. Zoro saltó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras un trozo de techo caía justo en el sitio en el que se encontraban segundos antes. Los dos se cubrieron el rostro del polvo que se esparció alrededor y, una vez comenzó a dispersarse, ambos abrieron los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Zoro, todavía situado encima de la chica.

"S-Sí", respondió Yua, todavía aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder.

"ZORO, YUA"

Tan pronto como se escuchó aquella voz, Yua quitó a Zoro prácticamente de encima y se puso en pie.

"¡Luffy!", gritó la chica entusiasmada mientras corría hacia él, "¿Dónde están Usopp y Chopper?"

Luffy se encogió de hombros, "No te preocupes. Estarán bien", el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja miró a su alrededor, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de preocupación, "Oi, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?"

"Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones. Hay que salir de aquí o el Izaro ese se nos escapará", insistió Zoro.

"¡Hey!", los tres levantaron la vista. Sion, que bajaba las escaleras del salón prácticamente de tres en tres, corrió hacia ellos, "Necesitarás esto"

Zoro sonrió de medio y recogió sus katanas.

"¿¡Y Meldy!?", preguntó Yua.

"¡Está arriba!"

"Oi, esto va a derrumbarse", Zoro no tuvo apenas tiempo de terminar la frase y Yua ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para recoger a la niña, "¡Yua!"

"No te preocupes, Zoro, voy tras ella", añadió Luffy colocándose su sombrero antes de salir tras la castaña.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser ella siempre la que se ponga en peligro?", mientras emitía en voz alta aquel comentario, el espadachín vio a Sion a través del rabillo de su ojo sonriendo de medio lado, "¡No pongas esa cara!"

El chico hizo un puchero aguantando una carcajada, "¿Qué he hecho?"

"Lo sabes muy bien", respondió Zoro frunciendo el ceño, "Vamos a la puerta del salón, les esperaremos allí"

"Pero mi hermana y Yua…"

"Estarán bien", insitió Zoro tomándole con fuerza del brazo para que empezar a correr, "Luffy está con ellas"

* * *

Yua esuchó el llanto de la pequeña Meldy, acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación.

"Soy yo, Meldy", Yua extendió la mano, pero la pequeña se apartó de ella. La chica suspiró y se puso de cuclillas para quedar más a la altura de la niña, "Sé que tienes miedo, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí"

"Quiero a Sion"

Yua sonrió de forma tierna, "Ya lo sé y Sion te está esperando fuera. ¿Crees que se iba a ir sin ti?", Meldy negó con la cabeza, "Zoro y yo prometimos que os protegeríamos, ¿te acuerdas?", la niña clavó sus redondos ojos azules en ella, "Pues eso vamos a hacer. Yo jamás permitiría que te pasara nada. Es una promesa"

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad de la buena"

Meldy se puso en pie y Yua, con una sonrisa, la recogió del suelo y la cargó en brazos. Al salir de la habitación, comprendió que pronto el techo del salón cedería y las sepultaría si no se daban prisa.

"¡Oi, Yua!"

La voz de Luffy la guió hasta el otro extremo. El moreno estaba cerca de las escaleras, haciéndola gestos con la mano para que se diera prisa, pero, por mucho que lo intentara, llevar a una niña de tres años en brazos y luciendo unos impresionantes tacones no era tarea fácil.

De repente, unos brazos se estiraron hasta ella y la agarraron con fuerza. Cerró los ojos al sentir la inercia y soltó un pequeño gritito para encontrarse a la espalda de Luffy, que cargaba con ella a caballito y, además, la ayudaba a sostener a Meldy en brazos.

"Gracias, Luffy", dijo finalmente, intentando sostenerse como podía.

"Hay que darse prisa"

Luffy estiró sus brazos de nuevo hasta la puerta principal del salón, donde Zoro y Sion les esperaban, y aprovechó el impulso que su fruta del diablo le daba para atravesar la habitación a gran velocidad. Yua gritó aterrorizada por el golpe que les esperaba y podía escuchar también la voz de la pequeña Meldy, posiblemente aterrorizada por la velocidad a la que iban. Yua cerró los ojos y abrazó a la niña con fuerza mientras cruzaban la puerta llevándose por delante a Zoro y Sion, quienes terminaron estampados en la pared de enfrente. Yua, por su parte, rodó por el suelo sintiendo su carazón en el pecho mientras escuchaba la risa de Luffy y las maldiciones del espadachín.

"¡Bien!", Meldy se levantó rápidamente, comenzando a dar saltitos alrededor de Luffy, "¡Otra vez!"

"Ni de coña", comentó su hermano, incorporándose a duras penas.

"Tenemos que largarnos de aquí", recordó Zoro, ya de pie.

Otro estruendo acompañó a la caída definitiva del techo del salón de coronación. Todos, ya fuera de la habitación, se cubrieron el rostro, sintiendo cómo el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Una vez el desprendimiento se detuvo, emprendieron de nuevo su camino.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Poco a poco, los Mugiwara se irán reuniendo. Y, preparáos, porque vienen ahora capítulos con mucha acción.**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones, quejas y, también, sugerencias para la historia. Cualquier cosa es buena si sirve para mejorar :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	37. Chapter 36

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Antes de nada, muchas gracias a Trafalgar D. Giselle por sus comentarios y bienvenida ;) Y, también, a mi querida Guest jajaja Me alegra mucho ver que, cada día, hay más gente que lee esta historia.**

 **Como ya dije, ahora viene capítulos con mucha acción, pero es turno de que sepamos qué está sucediendo en otras partes del castillo, ¿no os parece?**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 36**

"Bien, vamos allá"

Sanji fue el primero en aparecer tras los arbustos. Tal y cómo esperaban, el puente principal del castillo estaba bajado, así que podrían llegar hasta la puerta principal por su propio pie.

"¡No voy a esperar a nadie, así que, andando!", gritó mientras encabezaba a un grupo de varios hombres del pueblo que habían decidido unirse a ellos. Nami y Brook también le acompañaban, corriendo muy cerca de él, cada uno a un lado.

A lo lejos, comenzaron a vislumbrarse las figuras de dos guardias corpulentos, cada uno a un lado del enorme portón de entrada.

"¡Déjamelo a mí!", dijo Nami. La navengante unió las piezas de su Sorcery Clima Tact y comenzó a formar nubes de color negro justo por encima de aquellos dos hombres, "¡Thunderbolt Tempo!", gritó la pelirroja lanzando unas dos últimas esferas de color amarillo que en cuanto se integraron con las nubes, estallaron en dos potentes rayos que dejaron fulminados a los guardias.

Varias exclamaciones se escucharon tras ellos. Los hombres del pueblo no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver sus ojos, comprendiendo rápidamente que la fama que se había generado la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja no había sido en vano.

Sanji, por su parte, no se lo pensó dos veces y de una patada abrió las puertas de par en par, permitiendo que todos se adentraran en el interior del castillo. El cocinero se paró en la entrada, cuando una enorme explosión se escuchó en el interior del castillo, haciendo temblar sus cimientos.

"¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!?", preguntó Nami alarmada, sosteniendo su Sorcery Clima Tact con ambas manos con fuerza.

"No tengo ni idea", respondió Sanji, "Pero tenemos visita"

Varios soldados, provenientes del interior del castillo, corrían hacia ellos empuñando varias armas.

"Hitoyo Giri"

Brook, desapareciendo del lado de Nami y Sanji a gran velocidad, dejó fuera de combate a varios de aquellos soldados con un corte del que ni siquiera pudieron defenderse. Los soldados cayeron al suelo, rodeados de una especie de neblina y, sin mirar atrás, el esqueleto continuó dando estocadas, pues habían recibido instrucciones muy específicas sobre lo que podía esperarles en el interior del castillo y sabían también cómo debían actuar.

Sanji miró hacia atrás, "Os habéis estado preparando para esto, ¿no?", el cocinero miró con determinación a los pueblerinos que les habían acompañado hasta allí, "¡Pues moved el trasero!"

"¡SÍ!", gritaron todos con entusiasmo mientras pasaban corriendo por el lado del cocinero y coenzaban a golpear al resto de soldados, que no dejaban de aparecer.

"¡Gust Sword!"

Una ráfaga de viento salió de uno de los extremos del Sorcery Clima Tact, atravesando las filas enemigas y acabando con una serie de soldados de un solo golpe.

"¡Esa es mi Nami-swan!", gritó Sanji entusiasmado al ver a la pelirroja en acción junto al esqueleto.

"¡Muévete, idiota!", respondió la navegante, fulminando con la mirada al rubio, mientras todavía continuaban rodeándole cientos de corazones. Solo entonces, Sanji siguió las instrucciones de Nami y noqueó a dos soldados que se acercaban por detrás de la chica propinándoles a ambos una patada.

Poco a poco, el número de soldados fue disminuyendo hasta que, finalmente, consiguieron acabar con todos. Nami se apoyó en su arma para tomar aliento, mientras los ciudadanos de Gravos que les habían acompañado celebraban una victoria que a los Sombrero de Paja les parecía inexistente.

"¡Nami-san! ¡Sanji-san!", Brook llamó la atención de ambos, "Hay alguien ahí", el esqueleto señaló hacia el final del pasillo. La figura de un hombre comenzaba a hacerse más grande a medida que se acercaba hasta ellos.

"Vosotros seguid hacia delante", dijo finalmente Sanji sin apartar los ojos de aquel tipo, "Yo me encargo"

Brook y Nami asintieron y emprendieron de nuevo su carrera por el pasillo, seguidos del grupo de personas que tenían bajo su cargo. No obstante, el hombre que hacía unos instantes estaba prácticamente frente a Sanji había desaparecido para ponerse al lado de Brook y Nami. Sacó una especie vara de madera y les golpeó a los dos con fuerza en la boca del estómago, lanzándoles hacia atrás.

Sanji abrió la boca, aturdido por lo que acababa de ver, y, tan pronto como su mente reaccionó, corrió hacia sus dos nakamas.

"Me temo que no os puedo dejar marchar así como así", respondió el hombre con rostro solemne.

"Maldito…", dijo Sanji entre dientes.

El cocinero, furioso por lo sucedido, se acercó al hombre para propinarle una patada, pero éste la detuvo rápido con la vara de madera que portaba. El hombre gozaba de una agilidad y velocidad impropias para su enorme cuerpo, pero Sanji esperaba que, mientras estuviera ocupado con él, Brook y Nami pudieran recuperarse dol golpe y seguir hacia delante.

El esqueleto ayudó a la pelirroja a ponerse en pie. Nami se palpó el abdomen, todavía dolorida por el golpe y observó unos instantes a Sanji pelear contra aquel hombre que les acababa de atacar.

"Debemos seguir, Nami-san"

La navegante asintió y comenzó a correr junto a Brook de nuevo, esperando que aquel hombre estuviera lo suficiente enfrascado en su disputa con Sanji como para atacarles de nuevo.

Sin embargo, una vez más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nami y Brook le tenían otra vez frente a ellos. La vara de madera volvía a dirigirse hacia sus cuerpos. El esqueleto emitió un gritito por la sorpresa mientras que la navegante cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se topó con la pierna de Sanji frente a ella, frenando el impulso de la vara.

"Id a buscar a Yua-san", el rostro de Sanji se ensombreció.

El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás y cambió la posición de su vara para volver a golpear a Brook y a Nami, pero, de nuevo, Sanji supo preveer hacia dónde iba su ataque y lo paró de nuevo con la pierna, permitiendo que las figuras de sus dos compañeros de tripulación se perdieran finalmente en la oscuridad del pasillo del castillo.

De repente, el hombre dio un salto hacia atrás y se colocó sobre lo alto de una de las columnas de la entrada, observándole con cautela. _Es rápido_ , pensó Sanji, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

"Os habéis metido con el hombre equivocado"

Sanji enarcó una ceja, "¿Eres tú el Izaro ese?"

El hombre rió, "¡Oh, no! Izaro es un hombre muy poderoso. Yo no puedo compararme con él, pero me gusta que me consideren como uno de sus hombres más fieles. Debéis ser muy importantes porque os ha preparado un gran recibimiento"

"No me importan sus recibimientos", Sanji hizo una pausa, "Pero pagarás por tocar a mi preciosa Nami-san con ese palo de mierda que llevas"

"¿De verdad esto te parece un palo?", preguntó mostrándole de nuevo la vara de madera, "Esto que utilizo se llama jo y debería saberlo alguien como tú, que utiliza un estilo de artes marciales, aunque, por lo que veo, solo está basado en patadas"

"¿Eres siempre tan charlatán?"

"Déjame que me presente antes, ¿no te parece?", el hombre sonrió, "Mi nombre es Ueshi", añadió mientras hacia una extraña reverencia.

El hombre, erguido, pero con los pies ligeramente separados, aunque en paralelo, inclinó un poco la cabeza y el torso, no sin dejar de mirarle. Aún con el torso inclinado, extendió ambas manos al frente y le mostró la vara. Sanji, por su parte, cansado de lo que estaba presenciando, utilizó el Sky Walk para llegar hasta la parte alta de la columna, pero, tal y cómo le había sucedido hacia unos minutos, en un parpadeo, su oponente ya no estaba.

De repente, el cocinero sintió el impactó del jo sobre su costado, lo que le desplazó hasta chocar contra la pared más próxima. Sintió cómo todos sus huesos crujían, lo que le hizo tensar la mandíbula por el dolor intenso que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Éste se deslizó por la pared hasta caer al suelo, donde se quedó sentado.

Ueshi estaba frente a él, observándole detenidamente. Hasta ese momento, Sanji no se había fijado en su aspecto dada la oscuridad que impregnaba el castillo. Se trataba de un hombre gordo, con el pelo negro y recogido al estilo samurái. Era fácilmente un metro más alto que él, pero eso no le impedía moverse con velocidad y agilidad. Lucía un traje típico japonés de color blanco que dregadaba a negro hasta la parte baja de la prenda y llevababa unas sandalias de madera.

 _¿Quién demonios es este tipo?_ , se preguntó Sanji mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas.

"¿Vas a rendirte ya? No tienes nada que hacer contra mí"

Sanji escupió hacia un lado, "¿Crees que voy a dejar que mi enemigo me gane por un solo golpe?"

"¿Enemigo? Qué palabra tan fea, ¿no te parece? El verdadero espíritu de las artes marciales no debería centrarse en el combate, sino en la búsqueda de la perfección física y mental del ser humano en lugar de destruirlo o humillarlo. Por eso, las personas como yo que practicamos el Aikido jamás utilizaríamos ese término. Nunca miramos al otro como nuestro enemigo o rival, ni siquiera le subestimamos"

"¿¡Entonces cómo demonios piensas derrotarme!?", preguntó Sanji, visiblemente furioso ante el pensamiento de aquel tipo. Si pretendía ganarle solo buscando la perfección y no dejándole fuera de combate, aquella pelea iba a ser absurda y, claramente, estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

"Neutralizándote y, después, que sea Izaro el que decida qué hacer contigo. Yo ya habré cumplido mi misión"

Y, acto seguido, Ueshi volvió a desaparecer ante sus ojos para situarse justo a su espalda. Sanji abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la mano de aquel hombre sobre su cuello, apretando con fuerza, y, al mismo tiempo, tomándole por la muñeca con la otra mano para así inmovilizarle.

 _¿Pero qué demonios?_ , se preguntó Sanji mientras sentía cómo el aire empezaba a faltarle en sus pulmones. Ueshi podría haber soltado toda aquella palabrería, pero, de lo que no cabía duda, era que se trataba de alguien fuerte, con una habilidad excepcional para las artes marciales que, desgraciadamente, le estaba acorralando y le tenía contra las cuerdas.

El cocinero apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y elevó su pierna derecha, haciendo que ésta impactara en el rostro de Ueshi, quien le soltó inmediatamente. Sanji salió trastabillado y colocó su mano en el cuello, tocándose la parte dolorida por la presión ejercida por parte de aquel tipo.

Pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Durante varios minutos, los dos atacaron y se defiendieron, propinándose patadas a las que Ueshi añadía de vez en cuando ataques con su jo, procurando dar golpes verticales hacia la cabeza del rubio.

De un salto, los dos se separaron de nuevo. Los pechos de ambos ascendían y descendían con dificultad, mostrando el esfuerzo físico que debían hacer para mantener uno el ritmo del otro.

 _Tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes. Tengo que asegurarme de que Yua-san esté bien_ , pensó mientras no apartaba la mirada de Ueshi. No se podía ni permitir parpadear ya que, un solo movimiento en falso, y su oponente haría buen provecho de su velocidad para ganar aquella batalla.

No obstante, Sanji sabía que no había sacado a relucir todo su potencial. Giró a gran velocidad sobre su pierna derecha, poniéndola roja debido a la fricción y, activando así, su Diable Jambe. Ahora, tenía claro que era su oportunidad.

"Diable Jambe: Flange Strike", dijo mientras su patada impactó en el pecho de Ueshi con fuerza, mandándole a volar contra la pared en la que hacía unos minutos él mismo había chocado y haciendo que, por fin, el hombre soltara aquella vara de madera que utilizaba como arma.

Pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente, así que se acercó despacio hacia el lugar del impacto, esperando encontrarle en el suelo, incorporándose tras uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Sin embargo, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa al ver que, efectivamente, la pared estaba más rota, pero no había nadie entre los escombros.

Y, entonces, pudo notarla, la presencia de Ueshi tras su espalda. Sanji se giró lo justo para verle elevado en el aire haciendo un giro y, entonces, la pierna del hombre golpeó en su cara con fuerza.

El cocinero sintió el correoso sabor de la sangre en su boca una vez más y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Escupió varias veces antes de utilizar el Sky Walk, que le permitió de nuevo elevarse en el aire.

Fue entonces cuando sintió, gracias a su haki, que Ueshi estaba otra vez tras él. El hombre le agarró del cuello de nuevo, haciendo que los dos comenzaran a caer al vacío. Ueshi sonrió de satisfacción, viéndose ya cumplidor de su misión, pero su expresión cambió al ver el rostro de Sanji. El cocinero, con su mirada llena de determinación, extendió su pierna, aún en llamas, hacia arriba, golpeándole en la cabeza. Aquello hizo que Ueshi le soltara y, una vez más, el rubio utilizó el Sky Walk para darse un pequeño impulso hacia arriba. Con aquella posición de ventaja, justo por encima de su oponente, Sanji estaba preparado para dar el golpe final.

"¡Venaison Shoot!"

Sanji comenzó a propinar varias patadas en el cuerpo y en el abdomen a Ueshi, culminando aquel ataque con una última patada en la cara. Ueshi golpeó el suelo con fuerza, levantando las baldosas del suelo, así como una nube de polvo y escombros.

Sanji descendió lentamente y, una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, sacó su mechero y se encendió un cigarro. El cocinero dio una larga calada, esperando algo de movimiento por parte de Ueshi, pero no se volvió a mover.

Cuando el polvo comenzó a despejarse, Sanji vio el rostro del hombre desfigurado por los golpes. Su cuerpo yacía inconsciente sobre el agujero que había causado con su caída. El rubio le observó durante unos segundos y dejó escapar humo de su boca antes de dar otra calada. Con su otra mano, se limpió la sangre que había caído desde su boca por su barbilla y apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus costillas.

"Si me disculpas, tengo que asegurarme de que Yua-san está bien", dijo finalmente mientras daba la vuelta y, con paso tranquilo, se adentraba en el interior del castillo, justo por el mismo sitio por el que hacía unos minutos Brook y Nami también habían desaparecido.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Sanji, uno de mis personajes favoritos de One Piece, así que ya os podéis imaginar, para las que seáis lectoras del manga, cómo estoy en estos momentos xD**

 **No sé si habrá quedado todo claro porque es complicado describir con precisión escenas de acción. El próximo será un capítulo especial, pero también duro para uno de los protagonistas de esta historia. Los Mugiwara no lo van a tener nada fácil.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	38. Chapter 37

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por las reviews del capítulo anterior. Me alegro de que gustara la pelea de Sanji. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre él y más cuando lleva tanto tiempo sin aparecer por One Piece. Se le echa mucho de menos :_(**

 **Por otra parte, quería dar mención especial a DarkSoulOkami por su comentario. Yo tampoco soy mucho de dejar reviews, al menos no en todos los capítulos, pero me alegro de que lo hicieras para decirme que esta historia merece la pena. Por comentarios así, me alegráis siempre el día :)**

 **Ahora, volviendo al capítulo de esta semana, seguimos con la acción, pero este episodio será un poco más duro.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 37**

Otro estruendo acompañó a la caída definitiva del techo del salón de coronación. Todos, ya fuera de la habitación, se cubrieron el rostro, sintiendo cómo el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Una vez el desprendimiento se detuvo, emprendieron de nuevo su camino.

"¡Voy a patearle el trasero al Izazu ese!", dijo Luffy mientras crujía sus dedos y arrancaba a correr.

"¡Oi, Luffy!", le llamó Zoro, no sin mucho éxito.

Sion recogió a su hermana del suelo y, junto a Yua, los tres siguieron a los dos mugiwara.

"¡Luffy, espera!", le llamó Yua, "¡No conoces el castillo!"

"¡Lo más probable es que esté en el ala sur! ¡Ahí es donde se encuentra normalmente!", le gritó Sion, intentando que le escuchara. Tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras, Zoro giró a la izquierda y Luffy a la derecha, "¡Idiotas! ¡Tenéis que seguir de frente!"

Yua rodó los ojos resignada mientras Zoro y Luffy regresaban rápidamente al pasillo y continuaban corriendo, esta vez mucho más cerca de ellos.

"Sion, tú y tu hermana tenéis que ir al oeste", le recordó Yua.

"Cierto", Sion la miró de reojo mientras seguían corriendo, "¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? Ya no tenemos plan, ni siquiera sabemos si las damas de mi madre están bien. Se supone que ellas deberían ser las que nos acompañaran, pero creo que deberías venir tú"

"Yo…"

"Irás con él", Zoro no dejó ni siquiera que Yua terminara de responder. Ésta frunció el ceño porque deseaba ser utilidad, pero la mirada de determinación del espadachín daba a entender que no había discusión posible. Aquello no era negociable.

El chico asintió y se frenó en seco, "Decidido entonces. Nuestros caminos deben separarse aquí. Zoro, Luffy, escuchadme", los dos pararon frente al joven príncipe, "Seguid todo recto, al final tendréis que girar a la derecha, pero sino usad vuestro instinto. No os será muy difícil encontrarle. No habrá huido, quiere pelear", Luffy asintió y dio un paso al frente, pero Sion le agarró del brazo para detenerle, "No le subestimes, es muy poderoso. Seguramente sea un usuario, como tú. Es cruel y manipulador, tened cuidado", añadió, dirigiendo su mirada también al espadachín y haciendo que éste último chasqueara la lengua ante la preocupación de aquel mocoso que tantas veces le había sacado de sus casillas durante aquellos días.

Finalmente, Sion le soltó del brazo y Luffy comenzó a echar a correr de nuevo. El príncipe dirigió una mirada de reojo a Yua y, agarrando a su hermana con fuerza entre sus brazos, echó a correr hacia la derecha.

"Oi", Yua iba a seguir a Sion, pero se detuvo al escuchar la profunda voz de Zoro llamarla, "Tienes un imán para los problemas, así que no te metas en líos"

Yua sonrió, "Como si eso fuera a suceder"

La castaña se giró y aceleró el paso, alcanzando pronto a Sion, que claramente había aminorado su marcha para que ella pudiera alcanzarle y, por qué negarlo, también para escuchar lo que el peliverde tenía que decirle a la chica.

"Tiene que ser un idiota hasta en estos momentos", opinó Sion, pues esperaba otras palabras más apropiadas para la ocasión por parte del espadachín.

"Cállate", le replicó Yua, intentando defender a Zoro, aunque conteniendo una leve risita.

Solo aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el espadachín podían hacerla tan feliz. Acababa de despedirse de él y ya estaba preocupada, pero en esos momentos su prioridad eran los príncipes, ya que, desgraciadamente, a ellos también les estaba esperando una batalla. A lo lejos, Yua podía vislumbrar la figura de un hombre alto y corpulento.

"Mierda. tenemos problemas"

Yua no podía estar más de acuerdo con Sion. El hecho de que Izaro supiera todos sus movimientos significaba que había colocado a uno de sus hombres de confianza en el pasillo que les llevaba hasta el túnel del bosque. No obstante, los ojos de Yua se abrieron de par en par al ver de quién se trataba: el mismo que había ido a provocarles el día anterior.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿por qué tenéis tanta prisa?"

Yua aceleró el paso y se puso frente a él, "Sion, tú sigue con el plan. Llévate a Meldy"

"Pero Yua…"

"¡Hazlo!", Sion tragó saliva al ver la mirada de determinación en la castaña y continuó corriendo, "Dije que os protegería y eso es lo que voy a hacer"

Antes de girar, Sion miró hacia atrás, pues el hombre ni siquiera se había molestado en impedirles el paso. Eso era lo que quería, enfrentarse a la castaña.

Baldo, que así era como se llamaba aquel subordinado de Izaro, era casi tres veces más alto que la chica, por lo que Yua iba a tener muchos problemas. Por el contrario, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe al ver cómo la castaña se arrancaba la falda y la lanzaba a un lado, quedándose solo con el mono y dejando a la luz el cinturón con cuchillos que llevaba atado en su muslo. Solo entonces, decidió que lo mejor era hacerla caso y dirijirse hacia el lado oeste del castillo.

Baldo se carcajeó al verla, "Uhhh… Todos se meten conmigo porque me gusta quedarme con las sobras de mi jefe, pero ya me dirás cómo voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad", el hombre se relamió los labios y Yua un dio paso atrás, "¿Es que tienes miedo ahora? Tranquila, no pienso matarte. Solo divertirme un rato"

Yua se puso rápidamente en su mano la cadena que Usopp y Franky le habían dado para poder hacer volver a su mano el cuchillo que le habían fabricado y, casi sin tener tiempo de reacción, Baldo se avalanzó sobre ella. Sin embargo, la castaña esquivó el primer enviste como pudo y sacó una de sus dos dagas para hacer un corte profundo a Baldo en su brazo. El hombre gritó y se giró rápidamente, extendiendo su brazo y haciendo que éste impactara en la cara de Yua. La castaña, aturdida por el golpe, cayó al suelo, soltando su cuchillo.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?", le gritó Baldo echándose de nuevo sobre ella.

Yua rodó sobre sí misma, evitando que Baldo cayera sobre ella, y se incorporó. Escupió a un lado, sintiendo cómo el sabor de la sangre no dejaba de inundarle la boca.

 _Tranquila, te queda otra daga y el cuchillo que Usopp y Franky te fabricaron_ , pensó, intentando animarse.

Había llegado su oportunidad para poner en práctica todo el entrenamiento que había recibido por parte de los Heart Pirates. Afortunadamente, Baldo era un hombre tosco y corpulento, de complexión parecida a la de Jean Bart, así que en ese aspecto estaba acostumbrada a tratar con tipos que utilizaban la fuerza bruta como él. No obstante, cada vez que había peleado contra Jean Bart, solo había podido esquivar sus golpes hasta que éste se había cansado debido a que sus patadas y puñetazos, producto del modo de lucha de Bepo y de las enseñanzas que había recibido por parte del oso, no servían para nada contra él. Era demasiado fuerte para sentir algo de dolor.

Yua, por su parte, en ese mismo instante podía sentir su corazón acelerarse cada vez que Baldo se echaba sobre ella y ella, como podía, iba esquivando cada uno de los golpes. Intentó moverse de tal manera que pudiera acercarse a su daga y recogerla, pero Baldo no resultó ser tan idiota como creía y terminó dándose cuenta, por lo que la chica, cuando fue a agacharse para recogerla, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo su otro brazo se dirigía hacia ella, así que sacó el cuchillo que Usopp y Zoro la fabricaron y lo lanzó.

"Fallaste", dijo Baldo mostrando una amplia sonrisa al ver cómo el objeto pasaba por su lado y aprovechó aquella situación para golpearla en la espalda.

Yua cayó al suelo, sintiendo cómo sus huesos se estremecían tras el golpe. Intentó incorporarse, pero sus brazos temblaban y solo consiguió sacar la fuerza necesaria cuando escuchó el sonido de la carne ser perforada. No lo había olvidado, aquel cuchillo no era un cuchillo normal, también podía hacer de boomerang y, aprovechando sus conocimientos sobre el lanzamiento de cuchillos, le había dado la trayectoria adecuada para que, cuando volviera, se clavara en la espalda de Baldo.

"Eso es lo que te has creído", respondió, finalmente, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción por haberle causado, ahora sí, una herida más importante a su oponente.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación fue más allá de lo que jamás había imaginado. Baldo estiró el brazo y se sacó el cuchillo de la espalda para lanzarlo al otro lado del pasillo con fuerza, como si aquello no hubiera sido nada para él. De repente, la atmósfera de la habitación cambió y Yua, estremeciéndose de terror ante el aura que Baldo desprendía, supo que aquel hombre no le había mostrado ni la mitad de su fuerza.

Como si de un toro se tratara, Baldo dio dos zancadas en las que se situó frente a ella y le propinó un cabezazo en la boca del estómago. Yua sintió cómo sus piernas se elevaban en el aire y su cuerpo terminaba impactando contra la pared. Ésta sintió todos los huesos de su cuerpo crujir en cadena y tosió sangre a borbotones, pues seguramente tendría hemorrageas internas a causa del tremendo golpe.

Cerró los ojos y deslizó su cuerpo por la pared, intentando olvidar el dolor que sentía, pero los abrió de par en par cuando notó la enorme mano de Baldo rodear por completo todo su cuello.

Como si de una pluma se tratara, Baldo la elevó de nuevo y la sostuvo en el aire, contra la pared. Yua sujetó la mano del hombre con ambas manos, intentando encontrar a la vez un resquicio por el que poder tomar aire.

Un extraño brillo, lleno de malicia, se instaló en la mirada de Baldo y, con su otra mano libre, agarró una de las manos de Yua, obligándola a soltarle. La castaña intentó resistirse, pero aquello fue peor. Baldo le apretó con fuerza el brazo haciendo que sus huesos crujieran y, de repente, un grito desgarrador se escapó de la boca de la muchacha. El dolor era insportable. Sus cuerdas vocales le quemaban en la garganta, pero no podía cesar los gritos, no ante lo que estaba sintiendo ni ante lo que estaba viendo. Su brazo derecho, donde se había colocado la cadena para hacer volver el cuchillo, caía inerte a su costado, deformado y roto por varios lados.

Yua comenzó a llorar y Baldo la lanzó contra el suelo. La chica volvió a gritar al sentir una punzada de dolor que le recorrió desde el brazo roto hasta la nuca y creyó que iba a perder el conocimiento.

¿A quién había pretendido engañar? Ella no sabía pelear, ni siquiera era fuerte. Había insistido en su fortaleza tantas veces ante Zoro que ahora, cuando lo recordaba, se sentía infantil y estúpida.

Abrió los ojos, notando cómo todo se movía a su alrededor. Habría intentado moverse de no ser porque sentía náuseas y estaba completamente desorientada.

"No he terminado contigo", Baldo caminó hacia ella, riéndose a carcajadas, "Voy a terminar de divertirme contigo. Voy a borrar esa estúpida ilusión de tu rostro. Te voy a dejar inservible para Izaro, tendrá que deshacerse de ti cuando vea que te he usado. Ni siquiera te querrá el imbécil del espadachín ese"

"¡NO!"

Yua gritó al notar el cuerpo de Baldo sobre ella. Intentó zafarse, pero se sentía mareada y aturdida todavía. No obstante, pataleó con sus piernas, esperando poder golpear a Baldo en algún momento, pero él era mucho más fuerte y le aferró los muslos con fuerza para que dejara de mover las piernas, provocándole un dolor intenso cuando éste le clavó las uñas en la carne.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!", gritó la castaña, impotente ante él.

Baldo se relamió de nuevo, "Grita más todavía. Así disfrutaré más"

Yua gimoteó y, prácticamente, en un acto reflejo, se llevó su mano izquierda, ilesa, a su muslo derecho. No tenía permitido perder, no iba a ceder ante aquel monstruo. Y ahí estaba, podía tocarlo con las llemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda. Todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Su mente se nubló durante unos instantes y solo podía percibir la inercia de su brazo izquierdo moviéndose de arriba abajo. Una y otra vez. En repetidas ocasiones y de forma incansable. Su cabeza no podía ni siquiera procesar sus gritos de rabia mientras clavaba una y otra vez el cuchillo en su abdomen. Le iba a despedazar, ella era la que le iba a convertir a él en alguien inservible porque no la iba a tocar. No le iba a poner ni un solo dedo encima.

De repente, dejó sentir el aliento de Baldo en la cara, pues el olor que desprendía su boca comenzó a cambiar y entonces pudo percibir el correoso olor de la sangre. Yua sintió cómo el caluroso líquido descendía por su mano izquierda y, apretando los dientes con fuerza, hincó más el cuchillo en el abdomen de Baldo.

"Te dije que no me tocaras", dijo Yua entre dientes, hundiendo todavía más el cuchillo en su abdomen.

Un hilo de sangre descendió de la boca de Baldo y cayó en el rostro de la castaña para, poco después, rendirse y dejarse caer sobre la muchacha. Yua tosió cuando el cuerpo inerte de Baldo golpeó el suyo. No podía asegurarlo con certeza, pero parecía que estaba muerto.

Yua empujó como pudo el cuerpo del hombre hacia un lado en repetidas ocasiones, pues era pesado y no podía con él. Necesitaba quitárselo de encima cuanto antes porque, en esos momentos, solo quería asegurarse de que Zoro estaba bien. Si a ella le había tocado el subordinado de Izaro del que los demás se burlaban, no quería ni imaginarse qué habría sucedido con el espadachín o el propio Luffy.

Una vez consiguió echar el cuerpo del hombre a un lado, giró hacia su izquierda e intentó incorporarse, pero tan pronto como estuvo en cuclillas, el dolor de su brazo derecho regresó y vomitó sobre el frío suelo de aquel pasillo del castillo, vislumbrando en su mente las imágenes de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Escupió a un lado e intentó relajar su respiración, todavía agitada por el esfuerzo y el miedo. Su brazo izquierdo, que sorportaba su peso, temblaba como si fuera de gelatina y, sin poder aguantar más la presión que sentía, rompió a llorar.

 _Estás bien. Estás viva. No te ha hecho nada. Solo te ha roto un brazo cuando te esperaba algo peor,_ no dejaba de repetirse en su mente. Tomó aire y se puso en pie, pero, a pesar de las palabras de ánimo que se dedicaba a sí misma, sus piernas seguían temblando.

Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y, poco a poco, fue caminando en la dirección por la que había venido. Necesitaba verles a los dos, a Luffy y a Zoro, pero, sobre todo, necesitaba ver al espadachín. Tras lo que acababa de experimentar, él era la única persona a la que necesitaba ver para asegurarse de que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Cuánto drama, cuánto drama... ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo?**

 **Por cierto, casi lo olvido... ¡GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS! ¡Superé las 100 reviews! Esto no habría sido posible sin todos vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo, así que muchas gracias. ¿Queréis que haga algún capítulo especial para conmemorarlo? ¿Cómo un AU o alguna situación que os gustaría ver? Ya sabéis, dejadme vuestras opiniones y vuestros deseos serán órdenes para mí xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	39. Chapter 38

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Waaa me alegro mucho de que gustara el capítulo. En cuanto a lo que dije del capítulo especial... Gracias a SakuraLovely15 y a riohey sawada dragneel por sus propuestas. Son fácilmente fusionables, pero no sé muy bien por dónde tirar xD En fin, ya veremos si se me ocurre algo productivo. Y, como siempre, gracias también a ken1997, Roronoa666, a Trafalgar D Giselle y a Guest por dejar también sus comentarios, así como a todos esos que empezaron a seguir o dieron favorito a esta historia.**

 **Espero que este capítulo guste tanto como el anterior. Es un poquito más largo y, ahora, nos vamos a otra parte del castillo para saber qué está pasando por allí.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 38**

Luffy salió corriendo tan pronto como se despidió de Yua y los príncipes. Aunque no miró en ningún momento atrás, sabía que Zoro le seguía muy de cerca.

Los dos corrieron por los pasillos del castillo sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirigían y habiendo olvidado por completo por dónde les había dicho Sion que tenían que moverse. No obstante, el instinto y el haki de observación de los dos resultaba mucho más útil que su nulo sentido de la orientación.

"¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?"

Al atravesar el primero una de las enormes puertas de la sala del castillo, Luffy sintió cómo una especie de tela viscosa se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo. El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja intentó zafarse de ella, pero estaba completamente pegada a él y, por más que intentaba quitársela, le resultaba imposible y terminaba enrollándose más en aquella viscosidad.

Luffy pataleó sin éxito y terminó cayendo al suelo, completamente envuelto en aquella tela pegajosa. El chico se revolvió en el suelo y, cuando giró sobre sí mismo, escuchó el sonido del metal impactar contra algo. Luffy volvió a rodar para quedar boca arriba y ver a Zoro de pie, justo encima suya. A su izquierda, en el suelo, había una especie de aguijón.

"¡Zoro!"

El espadachín no respondió a su capitán y se mantuvo en silencio. De repente, una especie de rayo de luz cruzó por delante del peliverde y éste respondió utilizando su espada para defenderse de un ataque. El espadachín extendió los brazos hacia el frente y su oponente se separó de él, estableciendo unos metros de distancia entre ambos.

"¡Tú! ¡Izazu!", gritó Luffy desde el suelo.

El hombre rió, "No estás en posición de hablar, Mugiwara y me temo que yo no soy Izaro"

"¿Dónde demonios está?", preguntó Zoro entre dientes. Reconocía a aquel tipo, pues era uno de los que había ido a provocarles el día anterior.

"Roronoa Zoro… Tenía ganas de enfrentarme a ti"

"Apártate de mi camino porque a quien quiero ver es a Izaro", añadió extendiendo su Wado ichimonji hacia el frente.

"Eso no puede ser posible. En estos momentos tú no eres su prioridad, sino que lo es él", el hombre posó sus ojos momentáneamente sobre Luffy, "Ahora es su presa. Tú tendrás que conformarte conmigo. Espero estar a la altura"

El hombre sonrió con malicia y, de un salto, se colocó justo frente a Zoro, haciendo que las espadas que ambos habían desenvainado chocaran. El sonido del metal contra el metal inundó la habitación, pero la mente de Zoro seguía puesta en Luffy. Debía liberarle, pues claramente aquel tipo estaba ejerciendo de distracción para que Izaro pudiera encargarse de un Luffy completamente débil contra él en esos momentos.

Zoro propinó un puñetazo en la cara a aquel tipo, haciendo que éste retrocediera unos pasos. El espadachín se giró y, haciendo un movimiento seco con la espada en el aire, la onda llegó hasta Luffy, haciendo que la extraña tela pegajosa que le rodeaba se partiera en diminutos trozos, como si se tratara de metal.

"¡Gracias, Zoro!", dijo Luffy poniéndose en pie.

Luffy miró hacia el lado en el que se encontraba su nakama peleando, justo al otro lado del salón, y sonrió. Aquello sería una tarea fácil para él. Confiaba mucho en Zoro.

De repente, notó una presencia en su espalda y Luffy saltó a un lado, antes de que otro de aquellos aguijones le atravesara por completo. Podía sentirlo gracias a su haki, había alguien más ahí.

"¡Sal de una maldita vez, Izazu!", gritó apretando el puño con fuerza.

"¿Cuándo vas a aprenderte mi nombre?"

Luffy se giró. A su espalda, de entre las sombras, apareció Izaro. Aquella era la primera vez que le veía. El hombre, moreno y de ojos claros, caminaba hacia él de forma despreocupada, con su mano derecha metida en el bolsillo de su reluciente pantalón de vestir de vestir de su traje.

"Le has hecho daño a mis nakamas"

Luffy estiró su brazo para que impactara en Izaro, pero éste, con agilidad, saltó hacia un lado y comenzó a reír. Luffy se sentía furioso ante la expresión maníaca que se había dibujado en el rostro del hombre. Sion ya le había advertido, aquello era un juego para él, pero Luffy no tenía intención de que aquello durara mucho.

El moreno estiró partes de su cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo que golpearan con fuerza contra el suelo o paredes y levantando polvo y trozos de construcción por todas partes. Izaro, por su parte, esquivaba todos aquellos golpes sin demasiada dificultad.

Cuando el polvo y la gravilla se dispersó en el aire, la boca de Luffy se abrió por la sorpresa. Ya sabía que no había conseguido propinarle ni un solo golpe directo, pero es que Izaro estaba impoluto. Su traje seguía luciendo igual de limpio y él no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

Luffy frunció el ceño mientras Izaro volvía a emitir una sonora carcajada.

"¡Gear Second!", Luffy colocó su puño en el suelo con fuerza y bombeó sus piernas y brazos haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara, aumentando así sus habilidades físicas.

La lucha entre los dos alcanzó un nivel elevadísimo. Luffy aparecía y desaparecía a gran velocidad para golpear a su enemigo, pero éste tenía una extraña habilidad que le permitía dar saltos rápidamente y de una agilidad sorprendente para esquivarlos, subiéndose en paredes y techo sin ninguna dificultad.

Luffy dejó de utilizar su Gear Second y observó a Izaro con atención. El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja daba bocanadas de aire, cansado tras utilizar aquella marcha. ¿Qué clase de habilidad tenía? Mientras Luffy lucía cansado por el esfuerzo, Izaro seguía igual que al principio.

Tuvo que saltar en repetidas ocasiones para esquivar la especie de tela viscosa que salía disparada de las manos de Izaro mientras Luffy intentaba reponerse del esfuerzo realizado.

"¿Por qué no dejas de intentarlo, Sombrero de Paja? No puedes vencerme"

"¡Cállate! ¡Has hecho daño a mis amigos!"

"¿Te refieres a Yua?", Luffy se frenó en seco al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, mientras Izaro se cruzaba de brazos. Los dos quedaron uno frente al otro, cada uno en un extremo de la sala. Izaro hizo una pausa antes de continuar, permitiéndoles escuchar el sonido del chocar del metal contra el metal. Zoro aún continuaba peleando no muy lejos de dónde él se encontraba, "Me parece que ella no necesita ser salvada, al menos no lo necesitaba hasta que apareciste tú"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Luffy apretando los puños.

"Creía que era mi aliada. Le ofrecí un trato, pero creyó que podría engañarme, así que ahora tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo"

"¿¡Qué le has hecho!?", gritó Luffy furioso.

Izaro rio, "Nada que no se merezca"

"¡Yua es una buena persona!"

"¿Tú crees? Me parece que le tenéis demasiada alta estima. Al fin y al cabo, ella os cambió por los Heart Pirates"

"Tora-o es un amigo"

"No he dicho lo contrario, pero igual que os cambió por los Heart Pirates, ¿qué te hace pensar que no puede hacerlo de nuevo?", Izaro sonrió de medio lado, "Le ofrecí unirse a mí, cambiar de bando. Le ofrecí una vida cómoda como reina de Gravos y, ¿sabes qué? No me llegó a responder, nunca lo hizo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Mugiwara? Que tenía sus dudas", Izaro comenzó a carcajearse, "¡Tenía sus dudas! ¡Se lo pensó! Pero, espera, ¡si no te he contado lo mejor! ¡Dejó que la besara!", la risa de Izaro aumentó, así como su tono de voz no dejaba de elevarse en todo momento, "Fue una noche fantástica… No lo negaré. Lo pasamos realmente bien"

"Lu-Luffy…"

El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja se giró al escuchar su nombre. Yua estaba bajo el quicio de la puerta y no lucía buen aspecto. La castaña tenía su larga cabellera alborotada, la falda de su vestido ya no estaba y su brazo derecho caía inerte a un lado, deformado y cubierto de sangre.

"¡Yua!", gritó Luffy asustado al ver así a su amiga.

"Llegas en el momento adecuado, Yua", Izaro extendió ambos brazos, "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¿Has oído toda nuestra conversación? Espero que sí", Luffy dio un paso para acercarse a ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tampoco debía darle la espalda a Izaro, "Tienes un aspecto lamentable. Que estés aquí significa que has conseguido vencer a Baldo. Estoy verdaderamente impresionado… Te subestimó"

Yua cayó de rodillas al suelo, rendida mientras se aferró su brazo roto. Su blanquecina piel lucía mucho más pálida que de costumbre, como si todo signo de vida se escapara de ella. Por eso Luffy tragó saliva, porque ya la había visto así y era volver a revivir algo que se había jurado que no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder.

Luffy sintió cómo su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, pues su enfado no dejaba de aumentar. El chico se llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca rápidamente y se mordió en la carne, insuflando aire después en la herida.

"¡Gear Third!"

Y, sin dar prácticamente margen de reacción, estiró su puño hinchado hacia atrás y, haciendo alarde de una gran fuerza, lo impulsó hacia delante. Izaro, inmóvil ante la velocidad de respuesta por parte de Luffy, recibió el impacto y terminó estrellándose contra la pared del fondo.

"¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Yua!", gritó Luffy, "¡ELLA ES MI NAKAMA!", añadió extendiendo sus puños al aire.

Yua levantó el rostro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo estaba reviviendo otra vez. Ella era la herida y Luffy era el que la salvaba. Siempre era lo mismo y aquello le hacía sentirse completamente inútil y dependiente de él.

De entre los escombros, surgió la figura de Izaro, pero lucía diferente. Un aura oscura rodeaba el cuerpo del hombre. Apartó de una patada una de las piedras que habían caído sobre él al impactar contra la pared y romperla y se tocó el labio, por donde un fino hilo de sangre caía desde su boca hasta la barbilla.

Luffy le observó desde la distancia y activó de nuevo su Gear Second. Izaro, por su parte, comenzó a cambiar de aspecto. Sus brazos se volvieron más largos, sus ojos cambiaron de color, tornándose completamente negros y sus dientes y su boca desaparecieron para que su rostro se moldeara y terminara en una especie de pico.

"¿Pero qué?", preguntó Luffy abriendo los ojos de par en par tras ver a aquel ser esperpéntico que tenía enfrente. Estaba claro, Izaro era usuario de una fruta de diablo de tipo Zoan, pero, al no estar utilizando su forma completa, ¿qué clase de animal era?

"Te presento la Kumo Kumo no Mi, lo que me convierte en un hombre araña"

Luffy se mordió el labio. No sabía que existía ese tipo de fruta y tampoco sabía cómo debía enfrentarse a alguien que había esquivado prácticamente todos sus ataques desde el principio.

"¡Luffy!"

"¡Yua-san!"

Las voces de Nami y Brook llegaron rápidamente a sus oídos. Los dos se colocaron al lado de Yua y no avanzaron más cuando Luffy les hizo una seña con el brazo para que no fueran hasta donde estaba él.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Yua!", Nami se agachó tras percatarse del estado de su amiga y tomó del rostro a la chica, que tenía la mirada perdida.

"Necesita que la vea Chopper-san"

"Brook, deberías ir a buscarle", sugirió Nami, "Yo me quedaré con ella. Si no recuerdo mal, Chopper entró con Luffy y Usopp en el castillo"

"¡Los dejé atrás!", gritó Luffy.

Nami suspiró, "Encuéntralos. Seguramente estén peleando y haz que Chopper venga cuanto antes. Si te tienes que quedar para ayudar a Usopp, entonces, hazlo"

Brook asintió y salió corriendo, dejando pronto atrás una leve fila de polvo a sus espaldas.

"Yua", Nami dio unas palmaditas en la cara a la chica, "Yua, soy yo, Nami"

"Nami…", susurró, "¿Dónde está Zoro?"

Nami abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta y, después, sonrió tiernamente, "Todavía está peleando, pero no te preocupes por ese idiota. Es el más fuerte de la tripulación", respondió la navegante, abrazando a Yua, que le devolvió el gesto rodeándole con su brazo izquierdo.

Nami dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el contacto de la chica, pues tenía la zona de las costillas y el abdomen dolorida debido a los golpes que había recibo antes de llegar hasta allí.

"Estás herida", le susurró Yua al oído, preocupada.

Nami miró a la chica a los ojos y sonrió, "Estoy bien. Me preocupas más tú. Necesitas que te vea un médico"

La pelirroja se puso en pie y armó su Sorcery Clima Tact, dispuesta a ayudar a su capitán.

"No", dijo Luffy sin ni siquiera mirarla, pues estaba dándole la espalda, "Él es cosa mía"

Luffy tragó saliva, pues ahora tenía a Nami y Yua tras sus espaldas. Normalmente era muy descuidado peleando y, si solo estaba Zoro, no le importaba, pero estando también las dos chicas y viendo el estado en el que Yua se encontraba, debía intentar controlarse más de la cuenta.

Luffy volvió a activar su Gear Second, que le daba mucha más agilidad y rapidez. El moreno saltó contra Izaro, pero éste, una vez más e incluso más rápido que antes, saltó hacia un lado. Su ataque tampoco se hizo esperar y lanzó uno de sus brazos, mucho más largo, contra él. Luffy lo esquivó como pudo y estiró su pierna para que ésta impactara en el cuerpo de Izaro. Fue así, pero éste supo rehacerse del golpe y contraatacó lanzando veneno hacia Luffy. Izaro sonrió satisfecho, no obstante, se sorprendió al ver que no le sucedía nada a Luffy.

"Soy inmune a prácticamente todos los venenos", confesó el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja para, después, propinarle un puñetazo a Izaro en la cara que éste frenó cubriéndose con ambas manos.

Luffy apretó los puños con fuerza al notar que algo se clavaba en su piel y los alejó rápidamente para mover sus brazos airadamente ante el escozor que sentía.

Izaro se rió, "Idiota, las arañas tienen pelos muy duros con los que se aferran a la pared"

Luffy gritó de rabia y, una vez más, los dos se vieron enzarzados en una serie de golpes de los que se defendían como podían, ya fuera bloqueándolos o esquivándolos.

"Gomu Gomu no… ¡Jet Stamp!", gritó el moreno, haciendo que sus dos puños impactaran en el abdomen de Izaro.

Izaro salió despedido hacia atrás, mientras escupía sangre al sentir el fuerte impacto del ataque de Luffy contra su cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a chocar de nuevo con la pared, Izaro clavó sus pies en el suelo y consiguió frenar su trayectoria hasta detenerse por completo.

El hombre tenía la respiración entrecortada y miraba al suelo, pero, cuando levantó la vista, una sonrisa tenebrosa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

"Éste es el final, Mugiwara"

Varios bultos comenzaron a aparecer por el cuerpo de Izaro. Luffy observaba horrorizado cómo su rostro y su cuerpo se deformaban y se retorcían hasta que se transformaba por completo en una araña de un tamaño descomunal.

De repente, Izaro comenzó a lanzar una especie de líquido de color blanco que Luffy pudo esquivar sin mucha dificultad.

"¡Te he dicho que el veneno no me hace nada!", insistió Luffy mientras Izaro, en su forma de araña, continuaba lanzando aquel líquido viscoso contra él.

La velocidad en la que lo hacía cada vez era más rápida. Las largas piernas que su forma de araña le proporcionaban hacía que Izaro se moviera mucho más rápido de lo normal y que pudiera saltar sobre él sin dificultad.

"¡Luffy, idiota! ¡No es veneno!", le gritó Nami, aún aferrando a Yua con fuerza, "¡Eso es tela de araña!"

Luffy abrió la boca por la sorpresa y, de nuevo, volvió a saltar para esquivarlo, pero, como si Izaro hubiera adivinado su movimiento, escupió la seda no hacia la posición en la que estaba hacía unos segundos, sino justo hacia donde se acababa de mover, golpeándole de lleno.

Luffy apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir que, de nuevo, aquella tela viscosa se aferraba en su cuerpo y le impedía moverse. El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja cayó al suelo, intentando mover brazos y piernas, pero le era imposible. La dureza de la tela de aquella araña era más fuerte que el acero y, por más que lo intentara, Luffy no sentía que se liberara.

"¡Luffy, no te muevas! ¡Si te mueves te quedarás más atrapado!"

Luffy ignoró las palabras de Nami y continuó luchando por liberarse. Antes había contado con la habilidad de Zoro, pero ahora tenía que salir por su cuenta de aquel problema. No obstante, Nami tenía razón y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba completamente enrollado en la tela, como si de un capullo se tratase.

Luffy levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro de un Izaro convertido en araña por completo. El moreno intentó apartar el rostro, asqueado por el olor que desprendía su aliento e hizo un último intento por deshacerse de aquella trampa.

La araña emitió un sonido gutural en lo que parecía una carcajada de Izaro. El hombre echó su cabeza arácnida hacia atrás para darse impulso y enseñó sus mandíbulas a Luffy antes de acercarse a él para clavárselas de lleno.

"¡LUFFY!", gritaron Nami y Yua con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras presenciaban algo que parecía inevitable. Luffy iba a perder.

Y, entonces, los cimientos del castillo volvieron a temblar.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí capítulo!**

 **Ha quedado un poco más largo que el anterior. Como veréis, no se me da muy bien escribir peleas, pero espero que haya quedado todo claro.**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis comentar, sugerir y decirme cualquier cosa que os parezca. Todo cuenta para seguir mejorando esta historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	40. Chapter 39

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews comentando el capítulo. Sé que queréis saber qué es el temblor, pero me temo que tendréis que esperar algún capítulo más, aunque más de alguna se va a sorprender y a alegrar jaja ;)**

 **También, gracias a esas personas que a lo largo de la semana han comenzado a seguir o dar a favorito a esta historia. Nunca es tarde para animaros a leer esta historia, así que, ¡gracias!**

 **Continuamos con la ronda de peleas, esta vez es el turno de Zoro.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 39**

Zoro siguió a Luffy muy de cerca tras despedirse de Yua. No podía evitarlo. El bienestar de la castaña le preocupaba en exceso, pero, en esos instantes, debía dejar todas aquellas preocupaciones de lado y debía centrarse en acabar con aquella pesadilla cuanto antes.

Zoro no se fiaba de Izaro. Había convivido el tiempo suficiente con él como para percatarse de las malas intenciones del hombre. Aún no tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería o por qué hacía lo que hacía, pero eso no implicaba que no deseara matarle con sus propias manos. No era alguien que jugara limpio y sus teorías se confirmaron cuando Luffy quedó enrollado en una especie de tela viscosa al atravesar el portón de uno de los enormes salones del pasillo.

Tal y cómo esperaba, Zoro aceleró su ritmo para desenvainar rápidamente Wano Ichimonji y evitar que lo que fuera que se dirigía a Luffy no le llegara a herir. No obstante, Zoro no tenía permitido bajar la guarda ni un segundo y, haciendo alarde de su haki de observación, se percató rápidamente de la presencia de alguien. El espadachín utilizó su katana para evitar que el efecto del ataque que habían lanzado contra ellos les diera por completo y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

"¡Tú! ¡Izazu!", gritó Luffy desde el suelo.

El hombre rió, "No estás en posición de hablar, Mugiwara, y me temo que yo no soy Izaro"

"¿Dónde demonios está?", preguntó Zoro entre dientes. Reconocía a aquel tipo a la perfección. Era alto y extremadamente delgado, con el cabello largo de color gris recogido en una coleta alta. Era uno de los que había ido a provocarles el día anterior.

"Roronoa Zoro… Tenía ganas de enfrentarme a ti"

"Apártate de mi camino porque a quien quiero ver es a Izaro"

"Eso no puede ser posible. En estos momentos tú no eres su prioridad, sino que lo es él", el hombre posó sus ojos momentáneamente sobre Luffy, "Ahora es su presa. Tú tendrás que conformarte conmigo. Espero estar a la altura"

El hombre sonrió con malicia y, de un salto, se colocó justo frente a Zoro, haciendo que las espadas que ambos habían desenvainado chocaran. El sonido del metal contra el metal inundó la habitación, pero la mente de Zoro seguía puesta en Luffy. Debía liberarle, pues claramente aquel tipo estaba ejerciendo de distracción para que Izaro pudiera encargarse de un Luffy completamente débil contra él en esos momentos.

Zoro propinó un puñetazo en la cara a aquel tipo, haciendo que éste retrocediera unos pasos. El espadachín se giró y, haciendo un movimiento seco con la espada en el aire, la onda llegó hasta Luffy, haciendo que la extraña tela pegajosa que le rodeaba se partiera en diminutos trozos.

"¡Gracias, Zoro!", dijo Luffy poniéndose en pie.

Su oponente chasqueó la lengua, "Has fastiado toda la diversión"

"Cállate", dijo Zoro entre dientes mientras se lanzaba a por él.

El hombre saltó varias veces hacia atrás, alejándose de Luffy, por lo que Zoro, muy a su pesar, tuvo que seguirle de cerca para no perderle de vista. Sin embargo, no le llevó muy lejos, ya que se encontraban en el mismo salón, justo en el extremo contrario, a una distancia suficiente para que Zoro, en caso de que Luffy estuviera en problemas, él no pudiera ir en su ayuda.

"Terminemos esto cuanto antes", dijo Zoro, sonriendo con superioridad, "Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer", añadió, pensando en cierta chica de grandes ojos verdes.

Su oponente aferró su espada con fuerza y, sonriendo con malicia, como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente del peliverde, saltó contra él. Zoro frenó el impacto con su propia espada y presionó con fuerza, haciendo a su enemigo retroceder.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron, "Eres fuerte… Tenía muchas ganas de saber si lo que decían es verdad y parece que por fin voy a tener un oponente digno"

"Veamos si yo puedo decir lo mismo"

Los dos unieron sus espadas de nuevo, haciendo chocar el metal contra el metal en repetidas ocasiones. Zoro no podía negarlo, la técnica de su openente era exquisita. Se movía con gracia, como si estuviera flotando, pero, a su vez, destilava agresividad y un punto de locura en cada movimiento que realizaba. El peliverde podía sentirlo, la adrenalina sobresalir por todos sus poros, incluso parecía que el miedo a la derrota no suponía un problema y eso a Zoro le preocupaba. Si su oponente estaba dispuesto a morir, debía ser por una causa mayor o porque, en el proceso, esperaba llevarse a Zoro consigo.

No obstante, Zoro podía sentir que él tenía mucha más práctica que su oponente, así que sabía desenvolverse con mayor soltura en aquella clase de peleas. El espadachín giró sobre sí mismo sacando una segunda espada y, con un movimiento rápido de muñecas, propinó varios golpes secos en el aire que lanzaron varios ataques hacia su enemigo. La fuerza y la velocidad a la que se desplazaron los ataques impidió que el hombre pudiera protegerse en su totalidad y varias gotas de sangre volaron en todas direcciones y haciendo, además, que soltara su espada y que ésta cayera al suelo.

Zoro extendió sus brazos con fuerza hacia los lados y cerró los ojos, buscando la concentración que necesitaba.

"Nigiri", susurró mientras lanzaba otros dos cortes hacia su oponente que, esta vez, sí fue zapaz de esquivar.

El hombre saltó hacia atrás recogiendo su espada y se tocó el brazo, quedando la palma de su mano teñida en un color rojizo. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo que una vena se hinchara en la base de suello, fruto de la ira que sentía por haber sido dañado por Zoro.

"Me has herido…", dijo prácticamente en un susurro, aunque aún así perceptible para Zoro.

El espadachín dio un paso al frente para terminar aquella batalla cuanto antes, pero el hombre extendió su espada hacia él y se puso en pie. Su mirada, sombría, mostraba un cambio de actitud a la hora de afrontar aquella pelea. Estaba lleno de ira y deseaba que Zoro lo pagara, pero aquello no hacía más que emocionar al espadachín, que, aunque esperaba tener un oponente digno, había comprobado que aquel tipo no tenía nada que hacer contra él. Era demasiado débil.

"Yo soy Ketsui", dijo tendiendo su espada al frente, apuntando a Zoro, "Y no voy a perder contra ti", Zoro enarcó una ceja, escéptico, "Tengo la determinación… No, la convicción suficiente como para saber que nada de lo que haga será en vano. Por eso jamás volveré a dejar caer una espada"

Zoro aferró una de sus katanas con fuerza. El hecho de que, con su anterior ataque, hubiera provocado que su rival dejara caer su espada le había afectado en exceso, ya que se trataba de una deshonra para un espadachín. Ketsui, que así es como decía que se llamaba su oponente, desenvainó un asegunda espada y, sacando una especie de soga, se ató con fuerza una katana en cada brazo y, después, las agarró con fuerza por el mango.

"¡Oi! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", preguntó Zoro, atónito ante lo que veía.

Ketsui sonrió de medio lado, "No volveré a dejar caer una espada. Por eso, si queires que deje de atacar, entonces tendrás que cortarme ambos brazos"

Zoro tensó la mandíbula y tragó saliva, sintiendo como una gota de sudor le caía por la frente. No obstante, tras unos segundos de reflexión, el espadachín asintió, determinado a cumplir con su objetivo de liberar a aquella isla y salvar a los príncipes, tal y cómo Yua deseaba.

Desató su pañuelo verde de su brazo y se lo puso en la cabeza. La cosa no había hecho más que mejorar. Ahora sí, con su tercera espada desenvainada, el espectáculo podía comenzar.

Los dos se enzarzaron de nuevo en una serie de golpes, ataques y defensa con la espada. Si el estilo de Ketsui antes había sido agresivo, ahora había aumentado ese punto de agresividad, convirtiéndolo en ira y frustración. Zoro no le culpaba por ello, pero también sabía que aquellos deseos que no estaba controlando bien llevarían a su rival a caer antes de lo esperado.

No obstante, Zoro no tenía toda la suerte de su parte, pues pronto sintió que algo no estaba bien. Fue una especie de corazonada, un pálpito que podría distraerle de la pelea en cualquier momento. Estaba convencido de que Yua, con aquel imán que tenía para los problemas, se había metido en un lío más.

Y no se equivocaba.

Quizás estuviera de espaldas a la puerta del salón, pero Zoro escuchaba en todo momento los gritos de Luffy a lo lejos, por lo que supo que la castaña acababa de entrar en el salón y, por el tono de su capitán, no debía tener muy buen aspecto.

Zoro apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras Ketsui le había ganado algo de terreno durante los últimos minutos. Intentaba hacer caso omiso de la conversación que Luffy e Izaro mantenían al otro lado del salón del salón, pero le era imposible. Cada una de las palabras de Izaro eran como puñales, sus entrañas se retorcían y su mente era incapaz de procesar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

 _"Ella os cambió por los Heart Pirates"_

 _"Le ofrecí unirse a mí, le ofrecí cambiar de bando. ¿Y sabes qué? Nunca llegó a responder"_

 _"Dejó que la besara"_

Zoro sintió los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. ¿Qué Yua había hecho qué? Un cúmulo de sensaciones le inundaron y el espadachín sintió que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Habría lanzado sus katanas contra el suelo y habría corrido hasta la castaña, la habría zarandeado y le habría dicho lo idiota y estúpida que era por dejarse llevar tanto por las emociones. Sin embargo, eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a él. Se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones.

No es que nunca hubiera sido sincero, siempre había sabido que Yua despertaba en él algo desconocido. Y aquello siempre le había preocupado porque, desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron en la Isla Walla supo que aquella chica de blanca piel, pelo largo castaño y grandes ojos verdes se había convertido en su debilidad. Y tendría que protegerla, costara lo que costara, pero, desde entonces, había sentido que había fallado en esa misión y ahora había fallado de nuevo.

Por otra parte, había insistido en establecer una barrera entre ambos porque sabía que, teniendo semejante debilidad, jamás podría cumplir su sueño ni el de su capitán. Y, por eso, también, sintió cómo una de las espadas de su rival le cortaba la piel.

Zoro gruñó, apretando los dientes con fuerza e intentando no gritar ante el escozor que sentía en su pecho. El espadachín cayó de rodillas y se palpó con su mano justo en el lugar en el Ketsui le había atravesado. Y, tan pronto como puso la palma de su mano en su pecho, notó el calor de la sangre brotar a borbotones de la herida. Pronto, su camisa blanca estaba teñida de rojo.

Ketsui rió con maldad, "Vaya, vaya, vaya… Quién iba a decir que el cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro fuera a tener tal debililidad…", Ketsui se acercó hasta él lentamente, "Jamás podrás llegar a ser alguien si te preocupas por esa imbécil, aunque, claro, tú no puedes verla porque estás de espaldas, pero, madre mía…", Ketsui rió, "Debo reconocer que antes de todo esto era bonita, pero Baldo no ha hecho un mal trabajo, a pesar de haber caído derrotado ante ella"

Zoro se apretó en la herida con fuerza, aún escuchando las palabras de Ketsui. ¿Baldo? Aquel nombre le sonaba.

"Decía que quería dejarla inservible", Ketsui se carcajeó, "Espero que haya mancillad…"

El hombre no pudo continuar porque, antes de terminar la frase, Zoro se puso en pie, extendió su brazo derecho y atrapó el cuello de su opoenente. El peliverde estaba lleno de ira por lo que tenía que escuchar, por las constantes burlas que estaba recibiendo Yua. Quizá él nunca se lo habría dicho, pero nunca la había considerado una persona débil, por mucho que ella creyera lo contrario. Había aguantado durante años los abusos de otros, había trabajado para otros sin recibir nada a cambio y, aún así, seguía creyendo que era menos que los demás.

"Lo has vuelto a hacer, Roronoa", balbuceó Ketsui, falto de aire ante la presión que Zoro estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuello.

El hombre utilizó su mano derecha para volver a clavarle la espada a Zoro, pero éste, haciendo alarde de unos grandes reflejos, le soltó y, haciendo uso de sus espadas, le detuvo.

Zoro se sentía fuera de sí, como una bestia que, tras pasar años enjaulada, había sido liberada. Podía sentir el fuego arder en sus entrañas y podía escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza que le indicaba que no tuviera piedad con Ketsui. No la merecía.

Zoro se lanzó contra él en repetidas ocasiones y, en pocos segundos, el terreno que había perdido anteriormente, ya lo había recuperado. Su rival tenía la mandíbula tensada, intentando frenar los embistes del peliverde, que estaba haciendo alarde de una fuerza descomunal.

Los dos juntaron las espadas con un golpe seco, quedando sus rostros frente a frente. El ojo de Zoro brillaba, sediento de sangre mientras seguía ejerciendo fuerza contra su rival, esperando que éste definitivamente decidiera. Sin embargo, Ketsui quería seguir luchando, a pesar de la bestia que tenía enfrente.

El hombre se impulsó hacia atrás con gracia y cayó con destreza, pero, antes de que pudiera ponerse de nuevo en posición, ya tenía sobre él la sombra de Zoro.

"Rokudou No Tsuji"

Zoro realizó uno de sus ataques rápidos con la técnica de las tres espadas y, gracias a que apenas podía vérsele, su oponente se vio sorprendido por completo. El espadachín cortó a su enemigo en seis partes, haciendo que dos de aquellos cortes atravesaran con precisión la carne de sus brazos. Ketsui gritó de dolor, cubriendo el sonido de las espadas golpeando contra el suelo, y se desplomó junto a ellas, intentando soportar el dolor que sentía, así como la humillación por tal derrota. No había conseguido causarle ningún problema a Zoro, no como él se había imaginado.

Zoro, por su parte, envainó sus espadas y, sin retirarse su pañuelo verde de su cabeza, dio media vuelta y dejó al enemigo retorciéndose en un enorme charco de sangre que no dejaba de aumentar a cada segundo que pasaba.

El espadachín se mantuvo con su ojo cerrado unos segundos, consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, pero, tan pronto como escuchó los gritos de Nami, lo volvió a abrir. Había estado tan absorto en su pelea que no sabía cuándo la navegante había llegado al punto en el que se encontraban, pero, no muy lejos de donde estaba Luffy, la pelirroja abrazaba a una Yua mucho más pálida que de costumbre.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que pasaba. Luffy había vuelto a caer en la trampa de aquella tela viscosa. _Será idiota_ , pensó Zoro mientras veía a su capitán retorcerse en el suelo, intentado zafarse de aquella cosa que le envolvía el cuerpo.

Zoro desenvainó de nuevo una de sus espadas para entrar en acción cuando vio contra lo que estaba luchando su capitán. El ojo de Zoro se abrió de par en par al ver la enorme araña que estaba justo sobre Luffy. El peliverde comprendió que solo podía tratarse de Izaro, quien debía ser usuario de un fruta del diablo de tipo Zoan, pero aquello era completamente diferente a lo que había visto con anterioridad. No obstante, las piernas de Zoro se movieron solas y comenzó a correr hacia el frente. Era como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta frente a sus ojos. El último impulso de Izaro, las fauces de aquel ser nauseabundo acercándose al cuerpo de Luffy, su capitán haciendo aún más esfuerzos por escapar y el grito desesperado de Nami y Yua, que veían impotentes cómo se acercaba la derrota de Luffy.

Zoro iba a ir en su ayuda, iba a salvar a su capitán. Pero, de repente, Zoro se vio incapaz de seguir.

Los cimientos del castillo se comenzaron a estremecer bajo sus pies.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. No os podéis imaginar lo difícil que es para mí escribir desde la perspectiva de Zoro. Es tan contrario a mí que nunca sé qué es lo que puede hacer.**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis dejar vuestras preguntas, sugerencias, peticiones y demás comentarios. Intento hacer caso a todo el mundo y cumplir vuestros deseos, aunque a veces sean complicados de meter en la historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	41. Chapter 40

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Antes de nada y como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por vuestras reviews! Me alegro de que gustara la pelea de Zoro, a pesar de que el inicio fuera un poco repetitivo, pero quería comenzar toda esa parte, pero desde la perspectiva de Zoro.**

 **Sé que queréis saber qué es lo que pasa con Luffy, pero, como ya adelanté, todavía tendréis que esperar un poquito más. En este capítulo nos vamos a otra parte del castillo para saber en qué andan metidos otros personajes ;)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 40**

Franky apartó unas ramas para dejar pasar a Robin. Los dos habían atravesado el bosque, tal y cómo les habían indicado, y acababan de llegar a un claro. Si los dos habían seguido bien las indicaciones del mapa, tendrían que estar en un claro con un poneglyph en él.

El cyborg dejó caer de nuevo las ramas y siguió a la arqueóloga. Robin se paró en seco y, cuando Franky se puso a su altura, pudo ver la expresión llena de sorpresa y admiración que había dibujada en el rostro de la mujer. Frente a ellos se situaba una enorme priedra con grabados en ella. Ahí estaba. El poneglyph del que tanto les había hablado Yua por Den Den Mushi las veces que se había puesto en contacto con ellos. Al parecer, la familia de Gravos también tenía la obligación de proteger aquel poneglyph, aunque, tras varias generaciones, había sido prácticamente olvidado.

"¿Vas a leerlo?", preguntó Franky.

"No", dijo finalmente Robin, clavando sus profundos ojos azules en su nakama, "Primero tenemos que completar nuestra parte. Ya habrá tiempo de leerlo", añadió mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Los dos emprendieron de nuevo su camino, sin tardar en encontrar el agujero por el que Zoro y Yua habían conseguido salir al exterior. El sitio era oscuro y húmedo, así que, para ver mejor, Franky encendió las luces que había colocado en sus pezones, ignorando la mueca de disgusto de Robin, que nunca había llegado a comprender la fascinación que aquel cambio que Franky se había hecho en su cuerpo despertaba en el resto de la tripulación. Quizá les fuera útil en aquel momento, pero también podían haber llevado una linterna consigo sin tener que haber modificado su cuerpo de aquella manera.

"No entiendo por qué no regresaron con nosotros", comentó Franky mientras caminaban con cuidado por el túnel.

"Supongo que querían asegurarse de que los príncipies estuvieran bien"

"Esos dos han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos", señaló Franky, "Nunca me ha parecido que se llevaran especialmente bien. Hay mucha tensión entre ellos. No sé cómo habrán podido aguantar todo este tiempo los dos solos"

Robin emitió una leve risita, "Creo que se llevan mejor de lo que crees"

Franky enarcó una ceja, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No, nada", Robin negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo, "Deberíamos guardar silencio o van a descubrirnos"

Franky asintió y siguió caminando, esta vez sin conversar con su compañera. Robin, en cambio, no pudo evitar mantener unos minutos más la sonrisa en su rostro. Quizá algunos miembros de la tripulación no se hubieran dado cuenta, pero la relación entre Zoro y Yua iba más allá de la simple camaradería. No obstante, mientras Yua había asumido lo que sentía por Zoro rápidamente, el espadachín se mostraba reacio a tener una relación más allá de lo formal con la chica.

A Robin le gustaba observarles en secreto mientras leía sobre la cubierta del Sunny. Le resultaba divertido las miradas que intercambiaban, los sonrojos de Yua cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de Zoro y las muecas de disgusto del espadachín cada vez que Usopp o Sanji pasaban más tiempo con la castaña. Robin estaba prácticamente convencida de que habría pasado algo entre ambos y solo esperaba que, al menos, uno de los dos hubiera podido poner sus pensamientos en orden, ya que, si Yua regresaba con ellos, la situación podía llegar a volverse insostenible.

Franky captó entonces la atención de Robin haciéndole un gesto con la mano. La mujer salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y se centró en entrar en el castillo haciendo el mínimo ruido.

El cyborg tanteó el techo del túnel hasta que tocó algo que parecía madera. Franky hizo algo de presión hasta que la madera crujió levemente, haciendo que tanto él como Robin dieran un respingo por el inesperado ruido. Poco a poco, y tras esperar a que hubiera algún movimiento al otro lado, Franky retiró la trampilla del todo.

Franky le hizo un gesto a Robin para que esperara, pues él iba a subir primero. Sin embargo, Robin, poniendo su mano en su hombro, le advirtió para que no lo hiciera. Robin cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho, pues tenía pensado hacer aparecer un ojo al otro lado, para así asegurarse de que no había enemigos esperándoles.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario.

Franky y Robin escucharon ruidos sobre sus cabezas y, cuando los dos levantaron la vista, observaron varias armas apuntándoles directamente a ellos. Su enemigo debía estar al tanto de su llegada, así que les estaba esperando al otro lado de la trampilla. Había diez armas apuntándoles, pero no sabían si había algunos más.

"Nico Robin", una voz masculina habló, "Coloca tus brazos uno a cada lado", Robin hizo tal cual le ordenaron, "Bien. No hagáis ninguna estupidez"

* * *

"¿Y Yua?"

Sion escuchó la voz de su hermana mientras seguía avanzando por el pasillo tan rápido como podía. El príncipe debía cargar con una niña pequeña que no pesaba todavía demasiado, pero los nervios y preocupación que sentía le impedían ejercer toda la fuerza que quisiera. Por otra parte, de vez en cuando debía esconderse en habitaciones o pasillos cada vez que escuchaba voces o movimiento. Si se topaba con alguno de los hombres de Izaro, estaban acabados.

"No hables, Meldy", respondió el chico en un susurro y obligando a su hermana a ocultar su rostro en su pecho, "Yua está bien. Dentro de poco la veremos"

"No es verdad", insitió la pequeña gimoteando, "Yo quería que viniera con nosotros"

"Lo sé, pero ella se quedó atrás para darnos tiempo a nosotros a escapar. Sé que estás preocupada por ella, yo también, pero ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ponernos a salvo. Así que guarda silencio porque si alguien nos escucha estaremos en problemas, ¿entendido?"

La niña no le respondió, simplemente aferró con sus pequeños puños la camisa de su hermano, intentando contener unas lágrimas que, aún así, no dejaban de brotarle de los ojos.

Sion se mordió el labio, deseoso de romper a llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía miedo, no desde que Izaro había irrumpido en el castillo amenzándoles a todos. Sion pensaba que su destino, tarde o temprano, iba a ser morir a manos de aquel mostruo que había asesinado a sus padres sin piedad, pero ahora los Mugiwara le habían dado una oportunidad para creer que todo aquello tenía solución. No obstante, seguía teniendo el temor de que no lo lograran y, entonces, ¿qué pasaría?

El príncipe negó inconscientemente con la cabeza, intentando evitar pensar en aquellas cosas que solo le desanimaban. Tenía que ponerse a salvo. Si Yua se había sacrificado por ellos, Sion no quería que hubiera sido en vano.

El chico se detuvo en uno de los pasillos, donde tanteó en la pared, buscando el ladrillo que, según Zoro y Yua, cedía dejando a la luz las estrechas escaleras que conducían a uno de los sótanos del castillo. No tardó en dar con el ladrillo que cedía y, como si de un cuento o una novela se tratase, parte de la pared se abrió, descubriendo el camino que debía tomar para reunirse con Franky y Robin. Pero Sion estaba preocupado. Aquellos dos eran los que tenían el camino más despejado para llegar hasta él, harían una ruta de escape sencilla y simplemente se encargarían de protegerles en caso de que alguien les siguiera, pero ninguno de los dos había hecho acto de presencia todavía. Sion suponía que le esperaban abajo, pero prefirió ser cauto.

El príncipe bajó las escaleras con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido en exceso. El camino era más largo de lo que pensaba, pero, a medida que descendía, escuchó más movimiento del que en un principio había imaginado. Sion se detuvo e intentó agudizar el oído, procurando escuchar quiénes estaban al final de la escalera.

"Hermanito…"

Sion tapó rápidamente la boca de su hermana para que no hablara. La niña abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e intentó evitar que su hermano la obligara a guardar silencio, pero, por mucho que pataleó, no fue suficiente.

Sion luchó por que su hermana se estuviera quieta. El muchacho agudizó el oído y sintió varias voces masculinas, por lo que estaba prácticamente convencido de que Izaro les había tendido una emboscada. No entendía exactamente qué era lo que sucedía, pero todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Había escuchado todo lo que Garvey había dicho. Había interrumpido la ceremonia para darles una oportunidad a los Mugiwara para arreglar los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Sion tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que el hombre al que había confiado su vida había sido el que había vendido la vida de sus padres. Sion también se imaginó que, si Izaro había sabido de sus planes, era porque Garvey había sido el que se lo había dicho. No obstante, y extrañamente para él, Sion no se sentía enfadado con el anciano.

El príncipe dejó a Meldy con cuidado sobre el suelo. La niña le miró aterrorizada, con sus ojos llenos de lágimas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sion se llevó su dedo índice a los labios, indicándola que guardara silencio.

"Escúchame, Meldy", Sion acercó su rostro al de su hermana, juntando sus frentes y hablándole en un susurro, "Tienes que quedarte aquí. Yo voy a bajar solo para ver qué sucede abajo y ver si Robin y Franky están esperándonos"

"No quiero qu…"

"Quiero que hagas algo", Sion interrumpió a la pequeña, "Si escuchas que algo no va bien, si me oyes gritar, quiero que corras. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugabas con Yua al escondite? ¿Recuerdas el susto que te dio cuando salió del baúl que había en la habitación de papá y mamá?", Meldy asintió, "Quiero que te escondas ahí, ¿vale? Piensa que es lo mismo, que es como si jugáramos al escondite"

La niña asintió, pero, cuando Sion se puso en pie, ésta aún seguía aferrada a la camisa de su hermano. Sion se giró para mirarla y sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, por lo que la pequeña, finalmente, se soltó.

El príncipe desenvainó su espada y la aferró con ambas manos. El chico bajó las escaleras de una en una, procurando no hacer silencio. Todavía podía sentir los grandes orbes azules de su hermana sobre él, observándole marchar, pero no se atrevía a dar la vuelta porque sabía que, si lo hacía, saldría corriendo y jamás miraría atrás. Había estado entrenando los últimos días con Zoro. Era el rey. Si el rey huía, ¿cómo podría mirar después a su pueblo a la cara?

Sion se detuvo al llegar al final de las escaleras y se apoyó en la fría pared de piedra. Su pecho ascendía y descendía con fuerza y sentía cómo sus piernas temblaban. El joven suspiró y, despacio, asomó levemente su cabeza por la puerta del sotano. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a los que suponía que eran Robin y Franky de rodillas en el suelo, con magulladuras en la cara, y rodeados de unos quince hombres, todos apuntándoles con armas.

"Vamos a conseguir un buen pellizco por vosotros dos"

Sion no podía ver la cara del único que no parecía armado. El hombre estaba justo de espaldas a Sion y, por la forma en la que se comportaba y hablaba, era el que estaba llevando a cabo aquella operación, el líder de esa división.

El príncipe aferró con fuerza su espada y frunció el ceño. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y dio varios pasos al frente. Echó momentáneamente sus brazos hacia atrás y, después, los lanzó hacia el frente. Cuando escuchó un sonido gutural, supo que había dado de lleno en el cuerpo del hombre. Sion abrió sus ojos y comprendió que había atravesado a aquel tipo con su espada. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él, incluidos los de Robin y Franky, quienes le miraban horrizados.

"¿¡Qué demonios crees que has hecho, criajo!?", gritó uno de los hombres que apuntaban a los dos Mugiwara.

De repente, todas las armas apuntaron a Sion. El príncipe, asustado, dio un paso atrás, pero su espada parecía atascada en el cuerpo de aquel hombre o es que estaba demasiado nervioso como para atinar a retirarla. Uno de ellos dio la señal de disparar y el príncipe se escondió tras el cuerpo del hombre, que recibió las balas por él.

Aprovechando el revuelo montado, Franky se puso en pie y dio un cabezazo en la cara a uno de aquellos que hombres, que, aunque intentó dispararle antes, las balas rebotaron en el cuerpo del cyborg. A consecuencia de aquel movimiento inesperado, el resto de enemigos se detuvieron y se dispersaron.

"¡Corre! ¡Coge la llave de su cuerpo!", le gritó Franky al príncpie, indicándole que la llave de sus esposas la llevaba el tipo al que había atravesado con su espada.

Sion se agachó rápidamente y recogió un manojo de llaves que aquel tipo llevaba atado en su cinturón. El chico saltó hacía donde se encontraban con agilidad y una lluvia de balas volvió a producirse, pero ninguna le alcanzó porque, tan pronto como se arodilló junto a Robin, Franky se había colocado frente a ellos.

El muchacho rebuscó con nerviosismo la llave correcta y, una vez la encontró, liberó a Robin, que le dio las gracias con una sonrisa. La mujer se puso en pie con determinación y, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, cerró los ojos y susurró unas palabras.

Varios brazos aparecieron a cada lado del cuello de aquellos tipos, "¡Clutch!", y sus cuellos crujieron, cayendo todos sus enenemigos al suelo con un golpe seco.

Fue entonces cuando Robin le arrebató al príncipe la llave y corrió hacia Franky para liberarle a él también de las esposas. El cyborg se tanteó las muñecas, algo doloridas y, si previo aviso, empujó a su nakama y al príncipe hacia un lado, cayendo estos dos al suelo.

"¡Weapons left!"

Varios disparos salieron de la mano abierta de Franky. El príncipe abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al carpitenro de los Mugiwara en acción, pero se sorprendió más todavía de que hubiera sido él el que se hubiera dado cuenta de que, sobre el suelo y tras el ataque de Robin, todos sus enemigos no estaban caídos. Tras ellos, y a punto de atacarles, había tres personas más. Sin embargo, el ataque de Franky había sido efectivo y los tres habían quedado fuera de combate.

"Por qué poco", dijo finalmente Franky, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Robin se giró para hablar a Sion, "Gracias"

"¿A mí? Yo no he hecho nada…"

"Eso no es cierto. Si no hubieras entrado, habríamos estado en problemas muy serios", respondió la morena sonriendo.

El príncipe se sonrojó levemente por las palabras que Robin le dedicó. Franky, por su parte, se agachó y sacó de un tirón la espda repleta de sangre del cuerpo del hombre al que Sion había matado y se la entregó. El chico la observó disgustado, pero, aún así, la colocó en el cinturón de su pantalón. Por otra parte, Robin se había alejado de ellos y se había acercado a uno de los tres últimos tipos que habían intentado atacarles.

"¿Qué sucede, Robin?", preguntó Franky.

"Él está consciente", la mujer señaló a un muchacho de pelo castaño, por lo que Sion se acercó hasta él. Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron de par en par al ver el rostro de la persona que estaba sobre el suelo, agonizando por su pierna herida.

"Le conozco", Franky y Robin le miraron interrogantes, "Trabajaba para mis padres, pero se unió a Izaro cuando éste entró en el castillo. No se lo pensó dos veces", el príncipe frunció el ceño y su mirada se nubló, "Solo mercee la muerte", añadió desenvainando su espada.

"¡Oi!", gritó Franky extendiendo sus brazos hacia el chico y dando un paso al frente, pero Robin estaba más cerca y le detuvo poniéndose delante de él.

"Esa no es la solución. Agradecemos lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero un príncipe como tú no debería mancharse las manos de sangre", Sion bajó lentamente la espada y volvió a guardarla, "Le necesitamos con vida para sonsacarle información sobre Kaido"

"N-No os la daré", todos se giraron para mirar al chico, que continuaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, "No es que no quiera… Es que no puedo dárosla porque no sé nada sobre él"

Franky hizo una mueca, "Así que los soldados de la familia real que se unieron a las filas de Kaido bajo la supervisión de Izaro no saben nada sobre el Yonko… Es normal"

"Nos unimos a Izaro porque no teníamos elección. Era eso o la muerte"

"¡Deberías haber preferido la muerte!", Sion empuñó la espada con fuerza, "¡Mis padres te diron un hogar, Yano! ¿¡Es que acaso ellos miraron para otro lado cuando tus padres murieron tras la epidemia que hubo en el sur de la isla!? ¡No! ¡Te trajeron al castillo, te dieron un lugar en el que dormir y encima te proporcionaron un trabajo! ¡Eres escoria!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Franky enarcando una ceja.

"Hace diez años hubo una fuerte epidemia en el sur de Gravos, en la zona de Killia. Murio prácticamente toda la población, entre ella sus padres. Cuando los soldados recogieron los cadáveres para quemarlos y evitar así la propagación al resto del lugar, encontraron a un niño de unos ocho años entre la pila de cadáveres, vivo. Era él, Yano. Mi madre no quiso consentir que un niño huérfano se quedara solo, así que le acogió en el castillo. Le dieron de comer durante años, un lugar en el que dormir y recibió el entrenamiento adecuado para poder entrar al ejército real de Gravos"

Franky se cubrió los ojos, repletos de lágrimas, "Tu madre era una gran mujer"

"Sí, lo era, pero está muerta por Izaro y él está vivo. Esa es la diferencia"

"¡Tú no sabes en lo que se convierte! ¡Es un monstruo!", se defendió el chico.

"¿Es usuario de una fruta del diablo?", preguntó Robin.

"Supongo, no lo sé, pero su transformación es terrorífica, aunque yo no la he visto nunca completada, por eso no sé exactamente qué fruta posee"

Robin reflexionó unos segundos, "Debe ser una fruta artificial de tipo Zoan…Ya sabemos que en el ejército de Kaido…"

"No", el joven la interrumpió, "¿Es que no lo entendéis? ¡No hay ningún Kaido!", los tres le miraron interrogantes, "¡Era todo mentira! ¡Utilizó el nombre del Yonko para aterrorizar a la población y a la propia familia real de Gravos aprovechando el caos que se formó tras la muerte de Shirohige en Marineford!"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Sion, sintiendo cómo sus piernas comenzaban a temblar de nuevo.

"Lo escuché hace poco. Utilizó el nombre del Yonko para jugar con ventaja, nada más"

"Me pregunto si Kaido estará al tanto de esto", reflexionó Robin, "No creo que estuviera muy contento, especialmente si él no se está beneficiando al respecto y otra persona está usando su nombre para lucrarse a su costa… Solo espero que no sepa que estamos aquí. Debe estar pisándonos los talones y el hecho de estar en Gravos solo sería una razón más para venir hacía aquí"

"No puede ser…", el príncipe dejó caer la espada y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El otro muchacho, todavía herido sobre el suelo, comenzó a llorar, "¿Cómo podía pedir perdón después de enterarme de eso? Durante toda mi vida me enseñaron que un hombre debe mantenerse fiel en sus convicciones y asumir sus responsabilidades. Aunque fuera escoria, ¿¡cómo iba a poder volver a estar del lado del reino!?"

"No puede ser", Sion comenzó a temblar.

"Oi, ¿te encuentras bien?", Franky se acercó hasta el príncipe.

"Estos dos años… Estos dos años han sido un infierno y todo por un hombre que solo ha fingido ser alguien que no era… Nos lo hemos creído, todos nos lo creímos y no movimos ni un solo dedo ante el terror que nos producía pensar en la idea de tener a un Yonko en contra y, ¿ahora? Soy un cobarde, jamás seré en un rey digno si me dejé engañar por…"

"Es normal sentirse así", Robin puso una mano en el hombro de Sion, "Pero ahora estás peleando por salvar a tu pueblo. Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste porque querías protegerlos y, hasta ahora, lo has hecho bastante bien. Era lo que tenías que hacer"

"Luffy le dará una paliza a ese Izaro por lo que os ha hecho", añadió Franky, sonriendo de medio lado.

Sion se puso en pie, sin decir nada más, y se alejó de Robin y Franky, caminando hacia las escaleras de nuevo, "Mi hermana…"

Los dos Mugiwara asintieron y le siguieron. Tan pronto como subieron los primeros peldaños, se encontraron una pequeña bola en uno de los escalones. La princesa Meldy se había hecho un ovillo en un rincón y solo podía distinguirse su bonita cabellera de color turquesa.

La niña, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, levantó la vista. Sus preciosos ojos de color azul índigo se clavaron en ellos y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Meldy se levantó y saltó hacia su hermano, quien la estrechó con fuerza entre sus manos.

"Hermanito"

"Que reencuentro tan SUUUUUUPER bonito", comentó Franky, comenzando a llorar de nuevo y despertando en Robin una leve risita ante la facilidad que tenía el cyborg para emocionarse.

"¿Créeis que todo habrá acabado?", preguntó finalmente Sion, girando su rostro hacia ellos.

"No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar seguro", sugirió la arqueóloga.

Sion asintió, pero antes de que pudieran ponerse en marcha de nuevo, un temblor sacudió el castillo. Un sonido, como si el rugido de un dragón se tratase, se escuchó a lo lejos.

"¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?", preguntó Franky.

"¡Tiene que venir de la zona sur del castillo! ¡Es la más alejada de aquí!" Sion abrió los ojos de par en par, "¡Monkey D. Luffy tiene que estar en peligro!"

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Como espero que hayáis notado, éste ha sido más largo de lo normal, pero es que me puse a escribir y la inspiración me llegó xD**

 **Ahora sí, la semana que viene ya tendréis respuesta a qué es ese temblor y me temo que estaremos entrando en la recta final del fanfic. No sé exactamente cuántos capítulos serán en total los que queden porque aún no los he escrito, pero estos ya son los últimos. Por otra parte, tomé nota de varias cosas que me fuisteis pidiendo a lo largo de este fanfic, así que habrá algún capítulo especial del que ya os informaré cuando llegue el momento ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	42. Chapter 41

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Cómo me alegro de que gustara el capítulo 40. Curiosamente, ha sido uno de los que más he disfrutado escribiendo, sin tanta pelea y con algo más de información al respecto. Me pareció un poco cruel hacer que todo al final hubiera sido una mentira, pero, bueno, igual que hay piratas buenos, hay piratas malos y es evidente que la banda de Izaro era de estos últimos.**

 **Como ya adelanté, en este capítulo se descubre, por fin, lo que es temblor, así que va especialmente dedicado a ken1997 porque espero que le haya ido bien con su examen y por razones que no voy a mencionar porque estaría haciendo spoiler xD**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 41**

Yua podía verlo, casi como si fuera a cámara lenta. Lentamente, Izaro, en su forma de araña, se acercaba para darle a Luffy el golpe de gracia. Pero, de repente, el tiempo pareció detenerse y los cimientos del castillo temblaron. Yua y Nami se abrazaron, intentando protegerse de los cascotes de piedras que caían sobre ellas del techo.

La luz inundó el salón y las dos chicas levantaron su rostro para observar cómo el techo se desprendía de las paredes y se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas. Las dos abrieron los ojos de par en par, paralizadas por lo que estaba sucediendo. Con un estruendo, el techo se dividió en diferentes partes y solo entonces Yua comprendió qué o quién podría estar detrás de aquello, pero se vio incapaz de articular palabra y de intentar tranquilizar a una Nami que estaba tan alterada como ella.

En un parpadeo, la mayoría de trozos que había sobre sus cabezas desaparecieron. El resto cayó bastante cerca de donde se encontraban, provocando que las dos chicas gritaran ante el miedo de poder haber sido aplastadas, sin ser conscientes de que esas piedras que habían desaparecido en un primer momento, habían sido sustituidas por algo.

"Room… ¡Shambles!"

Rápidamente, el cuerpo de Luffy desapareció de donde estaba y el ataque de Izaro chocó contra una piedra que sustituyó al capitán de los Sombrero de Paja. El hombre, furioso y frustrado al verse ya victorioso, rugió de ira y lanzó la piedra lejos de donde se encontraba.

Yua se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para encontrarse tras ella a Trafalgar Law de pie, sosteniendo su espada, apoyada como siempre en su hombro, y, unos metros por detrás de él, estaba parte de su tripulación. La castaña se mordió las mejillas, intentando contener el llanto. Aquello parecía un sueño.

"¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?", Chopper se acercó hasta las dos chicas corriendo.

"¡Chopper! Menos mal…", suspiró Nami, todavía sin haber soltado a Yua. Hacía varios minutos que Brook se había marchado en su búsqueda y la navegante estaba preocupada, "¡Tienes que atender a Yua! Está muy herida"

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?", Law se había acercado hasta las dos y se agachó para examinar a Yua.

"No", Nami le retuvo, "Quítale a Luffy las telarañas. Chopper se encargará de ella"

"Brook y Usopp necesitarán vuestra ayuda en el lado este", comentó Chopper una vez se situó a su altura, "Son demasiados"

Law dudó unos instantes, reticente a dejar a Yua atrás, pero, finalmente, asintió y dio media vuelta, depositando su confianza en Chopper. El moreno desenvainó su espada y, con un movimiento seco, lanzó un ataque hacia Luffy que rompió la tela de araña envuelta en su cuerpo. De un salto, el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja se puso en pie y mostró una enorme sonrisa a Law antes de que éste le diera la espada.

"¡Gracias, Tora-o!", le gritó Luffy mientras le veía alejarse por el mismo lugar por el que Chopper había aparecido.

Luffy, entonces, pasó corriendo por el lado de Yua, Nami y Chopper sin ni siquiera mirarles antes de saltar contra Izaro de nuevo.

"Déjame ver tu brazo", insistió Chopper al ver la extremidad derecha de la castaña ensangrentada.

"No importa. Mira antes a Nami"

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, "Mi costado es secundario"

"¡No! ¡No lo es!", los ojos de Yua volvieron a llenarse lágrimas, "Yo os he metido en este lío y todo por una simple cabezonería. ¿¡Es que no os dais cuenta!? ¡Os estáis poniendo en peligro! Luffy está luchando contra alguien que ha estado a punto de matarle y yo no estoy haciendo nada. Si algo os pasara, si todo esto saliera mal… ¡Es mi culpa, Nami! ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!? ¡Yo soy la culpable de…!"

Yua no terminó la frase. La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo cómo su mejilla ardía tras la bofetada que había recibido por parte de Nami.

"No vuelvas a decir eso", el rostro de la pelirroja se ensombreció, "¡Deja de hacerte la víctima de una maldita vez! Te recuerdo que todos accedimos a este estúpido plan porque era lo que había que hacer. Había que ayudar a esta gente. No hables como si no merecieras ser salvada. Todos merecemos ser salvados y, si tengo que volver a abofetearte para que te des cuenta, lo haré sin pensarlo"

Yua guardó silencio, sin poder apartar los ojos de Nami. La pelirroja tenía los ojos cristalinos, pero, aun así, demostraba una gran determinación en su mirada. Yua siempre se había sentido fuera de la tripulación y había sido una estúpida por haberse creído todo aquello.

Finalmente, la castaña movió levemente el cuerpo, sentándose para que Chopper pudiera verle mejor el brazo, pero aquella postura permitió que sus piernas quedaran más expuestas a diferencia que estando de rodillas. Los ojos del reno se desviaron hacia sus piernas desnudas, donde sus muslos presentaban moratones en la cara interior.

"¡Yua!", gritó el médico alarmado al darse cuenta que eran marcas de dedos.

"¿¡Te han hecho algo!?", gritó Nami horrorizada, inclinándose hacia la chica.

"Yo…"

Una vez más no pudo terminar la frase. Por sorpresa, Yua se vio siendo levantada por los fuertes brazos de alguien que la puso en pie a la fuerza. Los grandes ojos verdes de la chica se encontraron con la fría mirada de Zorro sobre ella.

"¿¡No te dije que no te metieras en líos!?", el espadachín la zarandeó, ajeno a los dolores que la chica sentía.

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, imbécil!?"

Zoro ignoró a Nami, que no dejaba de gritarle que soltara a la castaña, pero se veía incapaz. La última vez que él la había visto lucía radiante con aquel precioso vestido confeccionado para ella. Ahora ya no tenía la falda, sus piernas estaban marcadas y su brazo derecho no tenía buen aspecto. Había estado preocupado por ella todo el rato porque lo sabía, por mucho que la hubiera advertido, ella siempre tenía que meterse en líos. Su parte del plan era fácil, ponerse a cubierto con los príncipes, pero siempre tenía que hacer lo que ella creía correcto.

"Ti-Tienes sangre, Zoro", articuló Yua como pudo al ver la camisa blanca teñida de rojo, sintiendo cómo los brazos del espadachín, que aún la sostenían en el aire, temblaban.

Zoro tensó la mandíbula al escuchar aquello. Él estaría bien, pero ella era frágil. Se había jurado protegerla, no volver a cer en los mismos errores, pero era evidente que Yua no dejaba de escaparse entre sus dedos. Había recibido aquella herida tras escuchar de boca de su oponente el mal aspecto que la castaña tenía. No se había equivocado, pero había sido su culpa el haber sido herido porque había bajado la guarda. No obstante, una vez le puso fin a su pelea, su única preocupación había sido ver con sus propios ojos cómo se encontraba Yua, pero aquel maldito temblor le había impedido seguir avanzando.

Cuando el techo se desprendió del resto del edificio y el resto de piedras cayeron sobre ellos, una enorme roca se había interpuesto en su camino, así que tuvo que cortarla con una de sus espadas. Tras ella, vio a Trafalgar Law de pie tras Yua y Nami y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido aliviado de haber visto al Cirujano de la Muerte. Si Yua estaba en peligro, él era el indicado para salvarla. Ya lo había hecho una vez, nada podía impedirle que lo hiciera una segunda.

"Si te han hecho algo…", dijo finalmente Zoro entre dientes.

"Si me hubieras dejado terminar antes de zarandearme habría dicho que no. No llegó a tocarme"

Yua se mordió el labio al ver las expresiones de preocupación de Nami y Chopper. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos se creían aquellas palabras, pero era cierto. Baldo no había llegado a tocarla de la manera en la que los tres se pensaban.

"Te dije que podía cuidarme yo sola", la castaña continuó, "Y no te mentí. Gané yo", añadió, mostrando a continuación una amplia sonrisa.

Zoro suspiró y, con delicadeza, la depositó en el suelo. Yua era una idiota, pero, aún así, se veía preciosa sonriendo de aquella manera inocente, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado no importara.

"No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera", sentenció Zoro.

"Eres un bruto", Nami puso los brazos en jarras, "Puedes haber agravado sus lesiones"

"Callaté", protestó Zoro, a sabiendas que la pelirroja tenía razón, "Voy a encargarme de Izaro", sentenció, desenvainando sus espadas de nuevo.

"¡Estas herido!", intervino Chopper, intentando detenerle.

"Esto no es nada"

"Eres imposible…", Nami se cruzó de brazos, "Pero, Zoro, en vez de Luffy… Creo que deberías ayudar a Sanji"

"Que se las apañe el solo"

"Brook y yo le dejamos atrás peleando con uno de los hombres de Izaro y aún no sabemos nada de él. Quizá necesite ayuda. Ve a buscarle", Zoro fue a replicar, pero la mirada de Nami fue suficiente para hacerle comprender que no había discusión posible.

El espadachín dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr refunfuñando.

"¡Es por la otra dirección!", gritaron a la vez Nami, Chopper y Yua, provocando que el peliverde diera la vuelta y corriera hacia ellos, atravesando finalmente la puerta por la que Nami y Brook habían llegado.

Nami bufó, "Espero que no se pierda…"

Yua sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando Chopper le tomó el brazo para examinárselo. La castaña ahogó un grito y sintió cómo todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, pues un simple movimiento le hacía retorcerse de dolor.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente de Chopper, "Siento que tengas que pasar por esto, Yua, pero tengo que mirarlo bien", el reno la recostó sobre el suelo al ver que la piel de Yua se tornaba de un color amarillo por las nauseas, "Está roto y no es una fractura sencilla. Habrá que operar para colocar bien los trozos y que el hueso solde correctamente"

Nami chasqueó la lengua, "¿Qué clase de animal te ha hecho esto?"

Yua se encogió de hombros e intentó responder algo ingenioso, pero no podía ni siquiera articular palabra por el mareo.

"Voy a mirarte los moratones de las piernas", antes de que Chopper pusiera una de sus pezuñas sobre ella, la chica cerró las piernas, "Solo quiero ver que estás bien"

"He dicho que estoy bien", insistió Yua, "Prefiero que me mires la boca del estómago o los costados. Recibí golpes muy fuertes y terminé escupiendo sangre. Pero me temo que éste no es el lugar adecuado"

"Está bien", Chopper suspiró, "Quédate ahí tumbada. Cuando todo esto termine déjame examinarte con detenimiento y no es negociable", Yua asintió y el doctor, algo más satisfecho, se giró hacia Nami, "Levántate la camisa, Nami, voy a mirarte el costado"

Nami le mostró a Chopper la zona del abdomen y las costillas, donde un feo moratón comenzaba a asomar. El reno palpó toda la zona y Nami cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando las lágrimas que asomaban debido a los pinchazos que sentía con un solo roce.

"No parece que tengas ninguna costilla rota, pero es posible que tengas alguna fisura", Chopper suspiró.

Nami volvió a bajarse la camiseta y suspiró resignada. Chopper no disponía del material necesario para curarlas o ponerlas vendas, así que tocaba esperar a que todo terminara.

"Espero que el resto estén bien y que Luffy le ponga fin a esto cuanto antes", concluyó la navegante.

* * *

Luffy apretó los dientes y dio un salto hacia atrás. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente porque Izaro no parecía ceder terreno. Ni sus técnicas normales ni más avanzadas de pelea estaban haciendo daño a aquel tipo que gracias a su fruta del diablo podía moverse a una velocidad y agilidades verdaderamente impresionantes.

El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja no quería caer una tercera vez en la misma trampa. En una ocasión había sido Zoro el que le había ayudado y en otra había sido Law, así que ahora solo dependía de él para vencer a Izaro. Si no podía hacerlo por sí solo, entonces nunca sería capaz de derrotar a un Yonko. Por eso y a pesar de que se sentía agotado, decidió apostar todo a una sola carta: el Gear Fourth. Ya lo había utilizado antes y conocía sus ventajas y limitaciones, por lo que era consciente de que tenía un tiempo limitado para acabar con Izaro.

Luffy se mordió su pulgar y, activando su haki, inslufó aire en la herida, hinchando de esta manera su cuerpo. La convinación de haki, aire y la acelaración de la sangre daban como resultado un incremento considerable de su poder.

Dando pequeños botes constantemente, Luffy se fue desplazando por el salón mientras Izaro hacía lo propio, conformando entre los dos una especie de danza bizarra. Izaro apostaba por lo mismo de siempre, lanzar la telaraña contra el moreno para intentar cazarle de nuevo tras haber caído dos veces en la misma trampa. No obstante, en aquella ocasión, le estaba resultando mucho más difícil atraparle.

"Gomu Gomu no… ¡Culverin!"

Luffy, cansado de no ser el que llevara la inciativa, comenzó a extender su brazo buscando que su puño impactara de una vez por todas en Izaro. Sin embargo, el hombre, en su forma de araña, era muy rápido, así que lo esquivó sin dificultad. Izaro, aprovechando además la distancia que había ganado, retrocedió a su forma parcial y, con su brazo, repleto de aquellos pelos cortantes, golpeó en el costado de Luffy de forma inesperada, haciendo que el Mugiwara tensara la mandíbula al notar el impacto. Luffy salió despedido varios metros, pero consiguió frenar su impulso apoyando los pies en el suelo, levantando las baldosas a su paso.

Izaro cayó con gracia sobre el suelo y, a paso lento, se acercó hasta él, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad. Luffy frunció el ceño y se lanzó contra él. Los dos se enzarzaron en una serie de golpes, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a retroceder. En uno de aquellos intercambios de puñetazos, Luffy recibió una patada en el estómago, no obstante, su tripa se adaptó al impacto y el dolor fue menor, por lo que giró sobre sí mismo y propinó una patada a Izaro en la cara. Aquello hizo que el hombre diera unos pasos hacia atrás, tiempo suficiente para que Luffy, aprovechando los últimos embites de su Gear Forth, volara para alejarse un poco.

"Gomu Gomu no… ¡Leo Bazooka!"

Izaro no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y solo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par. Ambas manos de Luffy impactaron contra su cuerpo a una fuerza bestial. Desde la altura a la que se encontraba el moreno, su ataque hundió a Izaro en el suelo, creando un gran agujero y levantando las pocas baldosas que quedaban todavía en su sitio. Nubes de polvo y trozos de gravilla se esparcieron por el aire y saltaron en todas direcciones.

Tras varios segundos sin ver movimiento en el cuerpo inerte de Izaro, Luffy desvaneció el efecto del Gear Fourth, cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo. El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja intentó mantenerse consciente durante unos segundos, pero el ruido y las voces se volvieron cada vez más lejanas y, cuando su cara tocó el frío suelo, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció por completo.

Todo había llegado a su fin.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. En los próximos capítulos se aclararán un par de cosillas sobre la llegada de los Heart Pirates.**

 **Por otra parte, quedan exactamente cuatro capítulos para terminar el fanfic (acabará en el capítulo 45), más otro especial, que será algo así como un epílogo. Tengo escritos prácticamente todos (he estado inspirada estos días xD), me falta terminar el último y ponerme con el epílogo, que quiero que sea algo más largo, así que supongo que me llevará un poco más de tiempo.**

 **Como ya han acabado con Izaro, ahora llegará la calma y las cosas, poco a poco, volverán a su curso.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	43. Chapter 42

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por las reviews! Me ha hecho gracia que la escena de Zoro zarandeando a Yua haya causado tanta conmoción xD Llamadme rara, pero siempre me imaginado que esa sería un poco la forma de Zoro de preocuparse por alguien ajaja**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 42**

El sonido de sus bonitos zapatos planos de charol rojo resonó por todo el pasillo. La chica asintió a su paso, saludando con leves gestos de cabeza a los hombres que trabajaban durante todo el día sin descanso en la reparación del castillo. La entrada al enorme salón de coronación estaba prácticamente arreglada, aunque aún faltaban los portones de bonita madera tallada a mano, que había quedado inservible tras la explosión.

Yua se colocó en el centro del salón y observó el resultado del duro trabajo. La castaña supervisaba todos los días los trabajos, dispuesta a dejar todo como estaba antes de la gran pelea que había tenido lugar en el castillo, ya que el príncipe le había confiado esa tarea mientras él se ocupaba de otros asuntos tras dos años de un reinado que todos querían olvidar cuanto antes. La muchacha no podía creerse que todo por lo que habían pasado hubiera quedado atrás. Ahora, Izaro y sus hombres parecían un sueño prácticamente escondido en lo más profundo de su mente.

"El trabajo que ha hecho el carpintero de los Sombrero de Paja está siendo fantático"

Yua asintió sin mirar al hombre que se había puesto a su lado. Olio era el encargado de dirigir a los carpinteros y constructores en aquella zona del castillo, así que estaba habituado a hablar con Yua con normalidad y a darle el parte de cómo iban las reparaciones.

"Estáis haciendo un gran trabajo"

"Los planos que nos hizo el cyborg son verdaderamente precisos, así que la mayoría del mérito es suyo"

"¿No está hoy por aquí?"

"Me temo que no. Estará ayudando en otras zonas. La entrada principal quedó muy dañada"

Yua asintió. Estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido durante la pelea de Sanji. El propio cocinero se lo había contado tras haber curado a todos los heridos y después de que Sion hubiera dado a su pueblo las explicaciones pertinentes.

"Mi señora"

Yua se giró para ver acercarse a un joven de cuerpo tosco y cabello largo rubio caminar a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

"No me llames así. Es demasiado formal. Dime solo Yua", comentó la castaña con una sonrisa.

Aquel muchacho era uno de los nuevos soldados que Sion había reclutado en los últimos días. Se trataban de jóvenes sin experiencia y que solían ponerse más nerviosos de la cuenta al dirigirse a personas que consideraban de un rango superior al suyo al ser hijos de simples agricultores o carniceros. Yua insistía en que la trataran como si fuera una más, ya que tampoco tenía un origen noble, pero ella a ojos de ellos jamás sería una persona normal.

"Señorita Yua…", corrigió el chico nervioso y sonrojándose. Yua contuvo una risita y le hizo un gesto para que continuara, "Monkey D. Luffy ha despertado"

La castaña enarcó ambas cejas por la sorpresa y, finalmente, asintió, por lo que el chico rápidamente dio la vuelta y se marchó prácticamente corriendo de manera acelerada.

Olio se carcajeó de forma socarrona, "Estos muchachos de hoy en día…"

Yua sonrió y, con un gesto con la mano, se despidió del hombre, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

La castaña caminó con paso apresurado para dirigirse a la habitación que Luffy había estado ocupando desde que había perdido la consciencia tras ganar a Izaro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y sus nakamas se habían ido turnando en hacerle compañía en la habitación por si despertaba, pues no querían dejarle solo en ningún momento.

Cuando Yua atravesó la puerta, notó en seguida que el ambiente de la habitación estaba repleto de vida. Toda la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja estaba alrededor de la cama, observando como su capitán no dejaba de engullir comida sin cesar.

"Me alegro de que ya estés bien, Luffy", comentó Yua con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"¡Yua!", gritó Luffy con la boca llena de comida, por lo que Nami le golpeó en la cabeza ante su falta de modales.

"¿Cómo puedes tener tanto apetito si te acabas de despertar?"

Sanji dio una calada a su cigarro, resginado, "Lo primero que ha hecho nada más despertarse ha sido preguntar cuantos días llevaba dormido. Como ha estado cinco días inconsciente, quiere recuperar las quince comidas que se ha perdido"

Luffy asintió mientras terminaba de tragar la comida que tenía en la boca, "¡Tu brazo! ¡Está mejor!"

Yua se miró su brazo derecho, todavía vendado, "Así es. Law me operó. Su habilidad es sorprendente"

"¿Está Tora-o por aquí?"

Yua asintió, "Posiblemente estará tratando otros asuntos. Hay mucha gente a la que tiene todavía que visitar. Chopper y él no han parado desde que derrotaste a Izaro"

La llegda de Law no solo había sido una sorpresa para todos, sino que había sido un golpe de aire fresco. Eso que necesitaban para conseguir el último empujón y ganar aquella batalla que ya estaba durando demasiado. Los Heart Pirates y los Mugiwara habían luchado codo con codo y ahora ambas tripulaciones se llevaban mejor que nunca.

La alarma en la tripulación de Law había saltado gracias a la vivrecard que Yua le entregó cuando se separaron. Aquel regalo que había resultado algo estúpido al principio, les había indicado en todo momento que algo no iba bien. Desde el momento en el que Zoro y Yua habían pisado el castillo, la vivrecard había comenzado a moverse más rápido de lo normal y los bordes se habían quemado levemente. Los Heart Pirates terminaron poniendo rumbo a Gravos y, cuando se encontraban en aguas cercanas fue cuando la vivrecard comenzó a arder notablemente. Fue la alarma que necesitaron para desembarcar definitivamente en la isla. Así fue como llegaron al castillo y, gracias a la habilidad del capitán de los Heart Pirates, se introdujeron en el mismo como refuerzo de última hora.

Luffy asintió y continuó comiendo. Yua tomó asiento al borde de la cama y sonrió al ver lo rápido que era capaz de recuperarse Luffy. Ella todavía tenía muchos dolores, a pesar de que, gracias a la habilidad de Law, colocarle los huesos había sido mucho más fácil de lo que en un principio debería haber sido. Tras cinco días, su brazo evolucionaba correctamente, aunque eso no le evitaba tener molestias o que no pudiera mover el brazo aún con la misma agilidad que antes. Debería ser paciente.

Todos habían tenido muchas heridas tras la pelea. A parte de su brazo roto, Yua tenía numerosas contusiones y hemorragias internas que necesitaron tratamiento de urgencia debido a los golpes que Baldo le dio. Un pronóstico bastante parecido al que después recibió Sanji. Nami también sufrió bastantes dolores debido a las fisuras en varias de sus costillas y Zoro perdió bastante sangre con el corte en su pecho, pero con una serie de puntos y reposo por un día estuvo ya en perfectas condiciones.

El resto también recibieron algunas heridas, pero resultaron ser, afortunadamente, de mucho menos alcance, aunque Chopper y Law tuvieron que atender tanto a soldados como a los invitados a la coronación. La explosión había afectado a muchas personas y algunas de ellas llegaron a perder incluso algún miembro.

Yua habría deseado por haber advertido lo que iba a pasar, poder haber detenido la locura que Garvey había cometido. Desde un princpio el anciano había cometido muchos errores, pero ahora estaba muerto. No había más tiempo para pensar en él o en sus motivos. Extrañamente, la castaña pensaba más en todo aquello que el príncipe, quien estaba completamente centrado en tomar las riendas de su país cuanto antes, a pesar de sus dieciséis años.

Habían pasado muchas cosas durante aquellos días. Yua no solo había estado recuperándose, sino que había estado ayudando a Sion en todo lo que éste necesitaba. El muchacho, a sabiendas de la responsabilidad que se le avecinaba, había formado una especie de consejo provisional con personas a las que consideraba de su confianza, entre los que se encontraban el abuelo del muchacho y la propia Yua. Ese grupo le había asesorado y le había guiado, a pesar de que ninguno tenía tampoco ni idea de cómo se debía dirigir un país, pero, entre todos, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien y, por eso, Yua necesitaba hablar con Luffy.

Con solo una mirada de soslayo a Nami, la pelirroja se puso rápidamente en pie, pues ella ya sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Yua. La castaña había tenido oportunidad de hablar tanto con ella como con Robin en privado y ambas ya sabían de sus intenciones.

"Vamos. Ya hemos hecho suficiente aquí", todos se giraron para mirarles con una ceja enarcada, "Ya me habéis oído, andando"

Chopper se puso rápidamente en pie y fue de los primeros en abandonar la habitación tras la mirada asesina que todos recibieron por parte de la pelirroja. Sanji siguió al reno, destilando corazones por doquier, mientras que Robin no podía evitar emitir una leve risita, divertida por la situación. Brook y Franky siguieron a la arqueóloga sin entender nada. Zoro, por su parte, fue el último en salir, no sin antes mirar hacia Yua y Luffy, quienes esperaban pacientemente a que todos les dejaran a solas.

A Yua le resultaba muy fácil hablar con Luffy. Podrían considerarle un cabeza hueca porque la gran mayoría de las veces hacía las cosas sin pensar o por una simple corazonada, pero eso no significaba que no entendiera o que no se preocupara por sus nakamas. Por eso era tan buen capitán, porque todos podían acudir a él cuando había algún problema y el moreno siempre les daría su respuesta más sincera, aunque no fuera lo que sus nakamas quisieran oír.

La castaña pasó más tiempo del esperado hablando con Luffy. Finalmente, la conversación que había empezado más seria, se había tornado más distendida y los dos habían terminado hablando de lo que habían estado haciendo durante los días previos a la pelea contra Izaro. Luffy era verdaderamente divertido, sobre todo por la inocencia que destilaba en cada una de sus acciones, así que las risas que Yua compartió con él durante el tiempo que los dos estuvieron a solas curaron cualquier temor que pudiera sentir ante lo que estaba por venir. Luffy siempre le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir luchando por lo que ella creía conveniente. Ya lo había hecho dos veces anteriormente.

Tras su conversación, Yua prefirió despejar su mente pasando algo de tiempo a solas. La castaña abandonó el castillo y caminó por el bosque sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó hasta la costa. La muchacha se detuvo unos instantes, sorprendida ante lo mucho que debía haber estado caminando, ya que el sol comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte.

La chica recordó la promesa de Sion y las ganas que tenía el príncipe de festejar aquella victoria, así que el muchacho estaba deseando que Luffy despertara. Posiblemente, a aquellas horas, todo el castillo estaría revolucionado preparando el gran acontecimiento que todo el mundo estaba esperando y ella, en cambio, había pasado toda la tarde fuera del mismo. Se preguntaba si alguien la estaría buscando. No obstante, se quitó los elegantes zapatos que se había puesto aquella mañana y los dejó en un rincón. Con cuidado, saltó a las primeras rocas y, poco a poco, comenzó a avanzar por las rocas que le llevaban hasta uno de los faros de Gravos.

Yua se mantuvo de pie unos instantes, con la vista puesta en el mar. La suave brisa revolvió su larga cabellera castaña, haciendo que Yua intentara que los mechones de pelo no se esparcieran por toda su cara, evitándole la visión.

Finalmente, cansada tras haber caminado tanto, se sentó sobre una roca a esperar a que el sol se fundiera definitivamente con el mar.

"Todos te están buscando. Va a haber una fiesta"

Yua sintió un hormigueo en su estómago al escuchar la profunda voz de Zoro tras ella. El espadachín se sentó a su lado y guardó silencio, dejando sus katanas.

"Me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí tú solo", comentó la chica, aún mirando hacia el horizonte.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua y no respondió, aunque le habría gustado hacerlo. Sin embargo, se había pasado toda la tarde buscándola, así que se podría decir que Yua tenía razón en dudas sobre su sentido de la orientación.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, observando la puesta de sol. Aquella situación era nueva para ambos. Era como si no tuvieran nada que decirse, pero a la vez, necesitaran decirse todo. Yua sintió su corazón acelarse mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Se había propuesto ser clara con el espadachín, igual que lo hbaía sido con Luffy, y eso iba a hacer, aunque, en el caso del espadachín, le estaba resultando mucho más difícil.

"No volveré con vosotros"

No obstuvo respuesta. Al menos, no en los siguientes minutos, así que Yua prefirió continuar, buscando una buena explicación para su decisión, pero, antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo, Zoro se puso en pie. El peliverde se comenzó a alejar y, de un salto, se bajó de las rocas a las que Yua se había subido.

La muchacha, por su parte, no se movió. Normalmente habría ido tras él, pero eso ya se había acabado. Ella había sido sincera y ahora le había comunicado que su destino no era el mar. Ella no era pirata y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había encontrado un lugar al que sentía que pertenecía. Sion y Meldy le habían dado aquella oportunidad, le estaban ofreciendo una vida que, en esta ocasión, no estaba dispuesta a rechazar.

Finalmente, antes de que los rayos de sol terminaran de esconderse a lo lejos, Yua se puso en pie. La chica deshizo su camino por las rocas y, con cuidado, descendió hasta recoger sus zapatos y volvió a colocárselos de nuevo. Debía apresurarse si quería llegar pronto al castillo o, al menos, antes de que el festín comenzara. Posiblemente las damas de la que un día había sido la reina de Gravos la estarían esperando para arreglarla y todos se peguntarían dónde habría estado. Por otra parte, Yua también se preguntó si Zoro habría ido capaz de encontrar el camino hasta el castillo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y aceleró el paso, deseando ver las luces de la fortaleza cuanto antes a través de los árboles del bosque que rodeaban el edificio. Estaba impaciente. Quería vivir su última fiesta con los Mugiwara.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Supongo que os lo imaginabáis, pero Yua no va a continuar con los Mugiwara en su aventura. No obstante, todavía quedan tres capítulos para que Zoro y Yua arreglen la situación en la que se encuentran. Tengo ya escrito todo (bueno, tengo que darle un buen final al epílogo y retocar ciertas cosas), pero espero que os sorprenda la reacción de Zoro tras la confesión de Yua.**

 **Ya sabéis, podéis comentar y sugerir lo que queráis. ¿Os gustaría ver algo en especial en el epílogo? unque os aviso que está basado en algo que SakuraLovely15 me sugirió hace tiempo. Chaan chaaan xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	44. Chapter 43

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Ay... No os enfadéis conmigo por no hacer que Yua siga en la tripulación jajaja Su objetivo era encontrar su lugar y ya lo ha hecho. No obstante, no os preocupéis, todavía quedan capítulos para cerrar esta historia, ya que quedan algunos cabos sueltos, siendo el más importante el de la relación entre Zoro y Yua.**

 **Como leeréis a continuación, en este capítulo ya se van dar algunas pistas de lo que puede suceder, pero no diré más. Tendréis que leerlo ,)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 43**

Yua le observó mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, nerviosa. Trafalgar Law la miraba de arriba abajo, con aquella expresión de seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba.

"¿Y bien?", preguntó la castaña, abriendo los brazos a los lados para que viera su atuendo.

Yua se sentía verdaderamente preciosa con aquel bonito vestido largo que habían reservado para aquella ocasión. En un rosa empolvado, la prenda tenía piedrecitas cosidas a mano a la tela formando bonitos dibujos en relieve. Sorprendentemente, resultaba bastante ligero, así que Yua suponía que podría moverse y bailar sin ningún problema durante la fiesta que Sion había estado tantos días preparando para cuando Luffy se despertara. El largo, también, era pefecto, ya que justo llegaba hasta el suelo. La falda caía con elegancia. La parte de arriba era más ajustada y la cintura estaba adornada por un bonito cinturón de color rosa. Todo estaba planificado al mínimo detalle. Las mangas eran largas para que las vendas de su brazo derecho no se vieran y las damas le habían recogido su siempre cabello rebelde en un bonito moño despeinado, adornado con una trenza en el flequillo.

Law se encogió de hombros y dibujó una mueca en su rostro. No entendía de moda, así que prefería no opinar. Además, él no se sentía especialmente cómodo con aquel traje que tenía que llevar.

"No pongas esa cara", añadió Yua mientras se acercaba a él para ponerle bien la corbata, "Todos están encantados con sus trajes. ¿Has visto lo guapo que está Bepo?", añadió sonriente al recordar la emoción deloso al verse con el traje puesto mientras ajustaba el nudo de la corbata con torpeza al estar haciéndolo con su mano izquierda debido a la lesión de su otro brazo.

Gravos, caracterizado por sus buenas telas y por las ropas que elaboraban, había proporcionado ropa para la ocasión para todos los miembros de las dos tripulaciones.

"Entiendo que a las chicas os gusten estas cosas, pero para mí es ridículo"

"Deja de ser un gruñón",Yua le fulminó con la mirada, "¡Y sonríe un poco! Hazlo por mí aunque sea"

La castaña se giró para recoger el sombrero de Law, por lo que no vio la leve sonrisa que el Cirujano de la Muerte le dedicó tras aquellas palabras. Yua le lanzó el sombrero y éste lo recogió al vuelo, poniéndoselo rápidamente y sintiéndose algo más cómodo llevando algo que por lo menos era suyo.

"¿Preparado para una fiesta al estilo Mugiwara?"

"Yo sí. ¿Y tú?"

Yua tragó saliva. Odiaba a Law porque parecía que podía leer a través de ella, pero, extrañamente, también le adoraba por eso.

"Has estado desaparecida toda la tarde. Hace tres días supuse que la conversación que tuviste con el príncipe tenía que ser algo más importante que darte las gracias solo. No he hablado con Mugiwara-ya todavía, pero imagino que vas a quedarte aquí"

Yua asintió, "¿Tan obvio es?"

"No es que sea obvio. Es que perteneces aquí"

Yua abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y tomó asiento en una de las camas de la habitación que Law compartía con algunos de sus subordinados.

"Reflexioné mucho sobre lo que Sion me dijo. Podía quedarme aquí o lanzarme de nuevo al mar, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo pretender ser algo que no soy. No soy pirata y nunca lo seré. Extrañamente, siento como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a esta isla y la gente me necesita y me respeta", las mejillas de Yua se sonrojaron levemente, "Sé que muchos esperan verme en un futuro como la reina de Gravos, pero no puedo ni voy a comprometerme a ello y eso Sion lo sabe mejor que nadie. No es que él me lo pidiera. No hacía falta porque él ya sabía mi respuesta. No obstante, me propuso quedarme aquí y formar parte de su nuevo consejo", Yua levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en Law, que continuaba de pie, escuchándola con atención, "Vamos a reconstruir este país, aunque ninguno de los dos tenemos idea sobre cómo se hace", comentó sonriendo nerviosa, "Pero sé que podremos hacerlo. Quiere que sea algo así como su regente, su mano derecha dado que solo tiene dieciséis años, y he aceptado. Sé que puedo guiarle en esta nueva etapa de su vida"

"Nunca te había visto tan segura de ti misma. Sin duda no eres la misma niñita que dejé llorando sobre la cubierta del Sunny"

Yua sonrió avergonzada, "Eso mismo fue lo que dijo Nami"

La castaña aún recordaba la expresión de sorpresa de la navegante. Yua había tenido tantas dudas tras hablar con Sion que había necesitado desahogarse con alguien y la pelirroja fue la primera persona que pasó frente a ella cuando lo necesitaba. Nami había escuchado con todo detalle la propuesta del príncipe y las dudas que la castalla sentía, pero su respuesta había sido completamente inesperada para Yua: '¿A qué estás esperando para decirle que sí?'

Al principio, Yua no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante las palabras de Nami, pero, finalmente, la castaña solo pudo fundirse en un abrazo con su amiga. Posiblemente, Nami también había pensado lo mismo que Trafalgar Law. El mar no estaba hecho para ella.

"De todas formas ya sabéis que tenéis una aliada para el futuro", añadió Yua.

Law se acercó hasta ella y extendió su mano para que ésta la tomara y se pusiera en pie de nuevo.

"Y tú sabes que tienes un lugar en mi tripulación"

Yua enarcó una ceja, "¿Desde cuándo Trafalgar Law diría una cosa así?"

Law chasqueó la lengua y miró para otro lado, "Ya sabes que mis hombres te quieren. No es ninguna novedad"

Yua rió divertida, "¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no dices que me quieres? Yo te quiero. ¿Ves como no es tan difícil decirlo?"

La mirada de Law se ensombreció al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la castaña. Law no era muy dado a proliferarse en las emociones, mientras que la chica era todo lo contrario y, a pesar de que la tenía cariño, no podía evitar seguir avergonzándose y sintiéndose incómodo por aquellas reacciones de la muchacha.

"Ten", Law se acercó hasta una de las mesillas de la habitación y cogió un papel que le entregó a Yua, "¿Recuerdas tu virecard? Pues yo también quiero que tú tengas una mía. Si alguna vez cambias de opinión y decides regresar, el puesto en la cocina sigue libre y, con esto, nos podrás encontrar"

Los ojos de Yua se iluminaron y, de un salto, la chica se abrazó a él. Era increíble lo mucho que había evolucionado su relación desde que se habían conocido, pero ahí estaban los dos, juntos, habiendo forjado una amistad que nunca nadie podría romper. Yua había aprendido a entender mejor Law y éste la había hecho más fuerte a base de decirle las cosas claras, por mucho que dolieran y, tras tres meses juntos, habían aprendido a soportarse, por lo que Yua estaba convencida de que Trafalgar Law sería, posiblemente, la persona que más echaría de menos cuando todos se marcharan de Gravos.

Law se tensó ante la inesperada reacción de la chica, pero finalmente, se relajó y tapeó cariñosamente la cabeza de la castaña hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo más blando de la cuenta con ella.

"Vale, ya puedes soltarme", refunfuñó.

Sin embargo, Yua se aferró más fuerte a él y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del ex Shichibukai, mientras el capitán de los Heart Pirates intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

"¡Oblígame!", le gritó conteniendo una carcajada.

* * *

Los Mugiwara se pararon bajo el enorme portón del castillo que daba a un inmenso patio decorado con bonitas luces de colores en los árboles. Había varias mesas de comida a los lados y un enorme escenario al fondo, en el centro, donde había una banda tocando música y amenizando una velada que prometía.

Todos lucían radiantes con sus nuevos trajes, pero en especial Robin y Nami. La arqueóloga llevaba puesto un vestido ajutado por encima de la rodilla de color azul klein con escote corazón y mangas de encaje. La navegante, por su parte, llevaba un vestido color champán corto de tirantes con un gran escote en pico y ajustado hasta la cintura, desde donde surgia una bonita falda con vuelo.

Como era habitual, Sanji había sufrido una hemorragia y había tenido que intentar calmarse para lo que Chopper, acostumbrado a lidiar con aquellos problemas del cocinero, tuvo que intentar tranquilizarle.

Luffy, por su parte, no esperó a nadie y se lanzó a por la comida, seguido muy de cerca de Usopp, que no quería que su amigo acabara con todos los platos.

Zoro, por otro lado, no se sentía muy cómodo con aquella ropa, especialmente habiendo dejado dentro del castillo sus katanas. Solo las palabras de tranquilidad de Luffy le habían llevado a olvidarse de sus adoradas espadas, aunque solo fuera una noche. El espadachín metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir y observó a sus compañeros dispersarse por la fiesta, comenzando a integrarse rápidamente con el resto de invitados y a unirse al resto de miembros de los Heart Pirates, quienes habían llegado antes que ellos. Fue entonces cuando el peliverde captó entre la multitud la cabellera turquesa de la princesa Meldy, quien estaba disfrutando de la velada con su abuelo, quien solo parecía tener ojos para la pequeña, quien bailaba al son de la música, despertando las sonrisas en los presentes.

"Muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mi país"

Zoro y Robin, que todavía seguían en la puerta, se giraron al escuchar la voz de Sion dirigirse hacia ellos. El príncipe lucía un bonito atuendo en color rojo con detalles dorados.

"Nos habéis tratado muy bien", respondió Robin cortésmente al ver la expresión de Zoro. La mirada del espadachín se había ensombrecido y, posiblemente, estaría maldiciendo a Sion por haber conseguido convencer a Yua de que su lugar estaba en Gravos, "¿Yua no está aquí todavía?", preguntó la mujer, mirando de soslayo a su nakama.

"Me temo que no. Parece que está ocupada todavía", respondió el príncipe señalando hacia una de las ventanas. A través de ella, podía verse a Yua abrazada a Trafalgar Law.

Zoro sintió un pinchazo en su esómago al ver aquella escena que no duró mucho. Finalmente, la castaña se separó de Law y los dos se alejaron de la ventana, posiblemente porque acababan de abandonar la habitación para reunirse con el resto.

"No sabía que se llevaban tan bien", comentó Sion con inocencia.

"Torao-kun ha ayudado mucho a Yua. Son muy buenos amigos"

Sion clavó sus ojos en Zoro y enarcó una ceja, "¿Y esa cara de vinagre que tienes? Vas a ser un idiota hasta el último día, ¿eh?", el chico suspiró resginado, "Ya se lo dije yo a Yua, que…"

"¿Quieres que vayamos a bailar?"

Sion fue cortado por la inesperada pregunta de Robin. El chico parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo, mientras sus orejas se volvían completamente rojas y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Robin le tomó del brazo y le alejó de donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, antes de centrarse en el príncipe, la arqueóloga giró su rostro y guiñó un ojo a Zoro, quien la miró con expresión interrogante. Finalmente, el peliverde se rascó la nuca incómodo, pero, por otra parte, se alegró de tener a Robin como una aliada.

"Vaaaaaya… Todo está precioso"

Zoro miró de reojo, atisbando a Yua a través de su rabillo del ojo. Law pasó por su lado de forma discreta y giró levemente su rostro para dedicarle una leve sonrisa a Zoro. El espadachín dio un pequeño respingo y, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza en señal de mutuo respeto, como si pudiera entender lo que pasaba por la mente del Cirujano de la Muerte. Era como si todos le estuvieran empujando a dar un paso más en su relación con Yua, pero no estaba muy seguro de que eso erala que debía hacer.

Law se reunió con su tripulación, donde Bepo le abrazó con fuerza, casi cortándole la respiración. Aquello provocó en Yua una carcajada, ajena a la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte del espadachín.

"Estás… Estás guapa", dijo finalmente Zoro a trompicones, no dando crédito a lo que estaba diciendo y a lo mucho que ardían sus mejillas por lo incómodo que se sentía diciendo esas cosas.

Yua clavó sus enormes ojos sobre él y sonrió, "Tú también"

Los dos se quedaron de pie, en la entrada, observando cómo el resto se lo pasaba bien. Zoro no sabía muy bien qué decir ante aquella situación. No había reaccionado como le hubiera gustado cuando la castaña le dijo que iba a marcharse. Por lo visto, Luffy se lo había comunicado a toda la tripulación menos a él, ya que la propia Yua le había pedido ser ella la que lo hiciera. No obstante, el peliverde estaba seguro de que la escena no había sido como la chica se la había imaginado en su cabeza. Él no le había respondido, se había levantado y se había ido.

"¿Quieres… Quieres bailar?"

Zoro dio un pequeño respingo al escucharla hablar de nuevo, ya que se vio sacado de repente de sus propios pensamientos. El espadachín la miró con curiosidad. Yua parecía nerviosa. Sus mejillas se habían sonrosado y jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras miraba al suelo, esperando una respuesta.

"Yo no bailo", respondió tajante Zoro, quizá más de lo que debería.

Yua abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo emitió ruiditos, visiblemente decepcionada por el 'no' rotundo del espadachín.

"¡YUA-SAAAAAAAAAN!", Sanji se acercó hacia ellos correndo, extendiendo emocionado sus brazos hacia Yua, pero, antes de que pudiera abrazar a la chica, Zoro le puso la zancadilla, provocando que el cocinero se cayera al suelo de boca. Tras eso, el rubio se levantó rápidamente, encendido por la ira, "¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, MARIMO IDIOTA!"

"¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS TÚ MARIMO IDIOTA, COCINERO PERVERTIDO!?"

Los dos chicos juntaron las frentes y, antes de que comenzaran a pelear, Yua carraspeó para captar su atención sin mucho éxito, por lo que pasó a la acción con su segundo plan.

"Estás muy guapo, Sanji"

Tan pronto como Yua pronunció esas palabras, Sanji se alejó de Zoro y prestó toda su atención a Yua.

"Mi preciosa Yua-san. Estás maravillosa esta noche. Irradias una luz cegadora", el cocinero se arrodilló y le tomó la mano con delicadeza, provocando que Yua se sonrojara levemente, "Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me concedieras un baile"

Yua miró de reojo a Zoro. Éste apartó la mirada y giró su rostro hacia otro lado, por lo que la castaña asintió un gesto de cabeza en respuesta al ofrecimiento de Sanji. Cientos de corazones rodearon al rubio, quien tiró de ella, llevándola rápidamente al centro de la pista, donde Zoro les perdió de vista al confundirse con el resto de invitados.

El peliverde maldijo por lo bajo. Localizó en una de las mesas una botella de sake y buscó una mesa en la que sentarse y desde la que poder ver lo que Sanji estaría haciendo con Yua, ya que no se fiaba en absoluto del cocinero.

Zoro dio un trago largo cuando sintió cómo alguien ocupaba la silla que había a su lado. El espadachín tendió la botella a Trafalgar Law, quien la aceptó gustoso. El Cirujano de la Muerte elevó la botella y dio un gran sorbo al alcohol. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, haciéndose compañía mutuamente mientras compartían aquella botella de sake. Aquel gesto significaba bastante, pero, al fin y al cabo, Zoro no consideraba a Law una mala persona, por mucho que su relación con Yua le hubiese hecho estar más irritable de lo normal.

El espadachín no podía apartar su mirada de Sanji y Yua. El rubio le había pedido solo un baile, pero en ningún momento los dos se habían separado. Los dos se habían unido a la diversión junto al resto de la tripulación, que bailaban de manera exagerada y formando escándalo, algo muy normal en cada una de las fiestas que realizaban. Sin embargo, a ojos de Zoro, el feeling entre Sanji y Yua era palpable. A pesar de estar en grupo, ellos dos seguían bailando juntos e, incluso, el cocinero se atrevía a levantar a la castaña por el aire mientras lasostenía con delizadeza por la cintura, haciendo que su falda se moviera al vuelo. La castaña sonreía más de lo habitual cada vez que Sanji la levantaba e, incluso, se atrevió a abrazarle en una de las ocasiones, provocando que, pracicamente, el cocinero colapsara en el suelo.

Finalmente, Zoro chasqueó la lengua y se puso en pie para marcharse. No le apetecía festejar mucho más, así que abandonó el lugar de la fiesta ignorando la mirada de soslayo que recibió por parte de Law, quien se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado ante la actitud del espadachín.

Zoro puso rumbo a las habitaciones. Desde que todo se había solucionado, él se había trasladado a la misma habitación que el resto de chicos de la tripulación. Yua, por su parte, había decidido quedarse en la misma habitación que habían compartido. Zoro no tenía muchas ganas de estar con sus compañeros, quienes llegarían tarde de la fiesta, así que se encaminó a su vieja habitación.

Zoro no tenía muy claro qué debía decirle a Yua cuando llegara o si debía decirle algo, así que se limitó a quitarse aquel traje, ponerse una ropa más cómoda y se metió en la cama en la que había dormido los días que habían compartido juntos a solas en aquel castillo.

El espadachín intentó conciliar en sueño, pero le fue imposible y más cuando, al cabo de las horas, escuchó voces y risas al otro lado de la puerta. Zoro agudizó el oído, por lo que se percató de que, efecivamente, Yua estaba al otro lado, pero también escuchó una voz masculina que estaba prácticamente seguro de que pertenecía a Sanji.

Zoro contuvo la respiración, esperando que a Yua no se le ocurriera meter al cocinero en la habitación, pero sus temores finalmente no fueron confirmados. La puerta se abrió y Zoro escuchó los tacones de Yua adentrarse en la habitación. La chica cerró la puerta a su espalda y se quitó los zapatos. Zoro guardó silencio y se mantuvo con su ojo cerrado, intentando aparentar que estaba durmiendo mientras Yua parecía estar desvisiéndose, ignorando o, al menos, a aprentando que no le importaba contar con la presencia del espadachín en su habitación tras varios días durmiendo sola.

Zoro escuchó el sonido de las sábanas y frunció el ceño. Fue consiciente de que estaba desilusionado porque esperaba otra reacción por parte de la chica, así que se sentía frustrado. Recordó entonces las palabras que Yua le dirigió antes de irse con Izaro y comprendió que ella se había rendido hacía mucho tiempo con él.

Con un gruñido, Zoro se puso en pie. Era su turno de actuar.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Ay ay ay... ¡Que Zoro va a hacer algo! Es su turno de reaccionar jaja Os advierto que el siguiente capítulo tendrá doses altísimas de azúcar, así que, por favor, que los diabéticos se abstengan xD**

 **Sakuralovely15 quería que triunfara el amor, ya veremos si es tal cual deseas jajajjaa**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	45. Chapter 44

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Madre mía... Qué poco queda para el final del fanfic...**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me reí mucho leyendo vuestras reacciones, pero tengo que dejar los capítulos en suspenso, si no, ¿qué gracia tendría? xD**

 **A continuación, leeréis el capítulo con más dosis de azúcar que he escrito nunca.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 44**

Yua se dejó caer en una de las sillas y se quitó los zapatos, pues sus pies estaban doloridos tras no haber dejado de bailar en ningún momento. La chica emitió un gran suspiro, intentando tomar aire tras una noche llena de carcajadas y momentos divertidos, mientras observaba que el patio en el que se había celebrado el evento estaba ya prácticamente vacío.

"Estoy agotada", comentó todavía sonriente a un Sanji que estaba terminando de dar las últimas caladas a su cigarro, "Creí que iba a aguantar mejor estos zapatos, pero me equivoqué", la chica se masajeó los pies, "Lo he pasado muy bien, Sanji. Gracias"

El cocinero se encendió otro cigarrillo, "Solo he hecho lo que estaba en mi mano para que pasaras una excelente velada"

Yua enarcó una ceja por el repentino tono serio de su amigo, "Ya… Siento no haberos dicho yo misma que iba a quedarme en Gravos. Todo surgió de repente"

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso", Sanji la miró de reojo mientras daba una larga calada a su cigarro, "¿Pasó algo este tiempo?"

Yua tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿Era tan obvia? ¿Tanto se notaba que solo tenía ojos para cierto espadachín de pelo verde?

"Yo… Bueno…", la castaña tomó aire y se armó de valor para mirar a Sanji a la cara, "Le besé. Besé a Zoro"

Sanji soltó el humo por su boca, mostrando una tranquilidad que de repente rompió maldiciendo, en primer lugar, a Zoro y, después, volviendo a recuperar la compustura, lo que hizo que Yua luchara con todas sus fuerzas para retener una carcajada.

"N-No pasa nada en realidad", Yua forzó una sonrisa, "Sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, pero está bien. Quiero decir, estoy bien. Creo que ahora podré pasar página"

Sanji sonrió de medio lado, "No puedes engañarme, Yua-san. Puedo ver en tus ojos que eres una mujer enamorada", Yua sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza, "Ese marimo es un idiota. Eres una mujer hermosa y encantadora. Y, ¿sabes lo que creo? Que él siente lo mismo, pero la cabeza hueca que tiene no le permite admitirlo"

Yua contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella siempre había sentido que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, a pesar de que la forma de actuar de Zoro a veces pudiera indicar lo contrario. Por eso sentía una extraña felicidad en su cuerpo, porque no era la única que lo había notado.

Sanji apagó la colilla contra el suelo y, con delicadeza, la recogió de la silla y la cogió como una princesa.

"¿Qué demonios haces?", preguntó la castaña avergonzada, "¡Es humillante!"

Sanji sonrió y la colocó de pie sobre la silla para darle la espalda, "Sube. Te llevaré a caballito hasta tu habitación"

"No quiero abusar de tu bondad"

"Y yo no voy a permitir que los pies de mi preciosa Yua-san estén doloridos"

Yua sonrió y, con un pequeño saltito, se subió a la espalda del cocinero. El rubio la acomodó a su espalda y emprendió el camino hacia la habitación.

Antes de entrar en el castillo, Yua elevó la vista. El cielo lucía completamente negro, solo iluminado por las estrellas que poblaban el firmamento, indicándole que no era tan tarde como pensaba y que aún quedaban varias horas para que comenzaran a asomar los primeros rayos de sol.

"Es aquí", dijo Yua, agarrada con delicadeza al cuello de Sanji.

Éste se detuvo y la bajó de su espalda con cuidado, para no hacerle daño en su todavía lesionado brazo derecho. Yua, inocente, acarició la mejilla de Sanji, haciendo que éste prácticamente colapsara frente a la puerta de su habitación.

"Sanji, muchas gracias por todo. Creo que eres el mejor amigo que jamás podré tener. Algún día harás muy feliz a alguna mujer", confesó la castaña con una sonrisa.

"Mi querida Yua-san", Sanji la tomó ambas manos, "Voy a echarte tanto de menos… Tus conversaciones en la cocina, tus mimos, el relajante movimiento al viento de tu larga cabellera castaña, esas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos…", la chica parpadeó varias veces, perpleja por todas las cursilerías que Sanji siempre tenía que soltar sobre ella y, finalmente, rompió a reír.

"No cambies nunca Sanji", añadió Yua mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Te quiero, mi preciosa Yua-san!", gritó Sanji, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo rodeado de corazones.

Yua emitió una leve risita y cerró la puerta a su espalda. No obstante, la chica, que pensaba que disfrutaría de aquella noche en soledad como aquellos últimos cinco días, se sorprendió al ver a Zoro en la antigua cama que había ocupado durante su estancia en el castillo. Por unos momentos la chica sonrió, pero, entonces, frunció el ceño, ya que no entendía a qué había venido aquel cambio repentino en el peliverde, quien había compartido habitación aquellos últimos días con el resto de hombres de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja.

Yua tiró los zapatos a un lado y se desvistió, poniéndose su camisón. No se esforzó ni siquiera en hacer ruido para no despertar a Zoro porque sabía que, seguramente, el espadachín no estaba durmiendo. La castaña podía imaginárselo, Zoro esperaba una reacción por su parte, pero no la obtendría. Ya se lo había prometido la noche anterior a la entrada en el castillo y la pelea contra Izaro: ella no daría un paso más. Si él verdaderamente estaba interesado en ella, debía ser él el que hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Yua retiró las sábanas de su cama y se metió en ella. La chica dio la espalda a Zoro y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño e ignorando la presencia del espadachín. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación era algo que ella no se habría imaginado nunca. Yua escuchó un gruñido a su espalda, posiblemente en protesta tras ser ignorado por la muchacha y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había sido prácticamente levantada de la cama.

Los labios de Zoro estaban ejerciendo presión contra los suyos. Yua abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y se mantuvo inmóvil. Cuando Zoro se separó de ella, la muchacha continuó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Zoro, por su parte, chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente decepcionado ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Yua. El peliverde comenzó a recoger el traje que había dejado por el suelo para marcharse cuanto antes y dejarla sola.

"¡Espera!"

Zoro se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Yua. El espadachín soltó el pomo de la puerta y dio media vuelta. Yua estaba de pie, justo al lado de la cama, aunque a penas podía ver la expresión de su cara, debido a que el reflejo de la luna que entraba por la ventaba incidía sobre ella a contraluz.

"Te quiero"

Zoro miró fijamente a la chica. Yua se lo había dicho de la forma más clara posible, pero eso él ya lo sabía.

"No deberías"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque yo no soy el adecuado para ti", Yua agachó la cabeza, decepcionada ante lo que Zoro acababa de responder, "No entiendo de sentimientos. A mí no me van esas cosas. Deberías estar con algún tipo como el maldito cocinero pervertido. Alguien que te regale flores y esas cosas que tanto os gustan a las chicas", Zoro se rascó la nuca, incómodo por lo que estaba diciendo, "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella noche que hablamos en el castillo? ¿Eso de tener una cita, ir de picnic o ir a bailar? Yo no te ofrecería nunca algo así. Conmigo no serías feliz"

"Te equivocas", Zoro observó cómo Yua se acercaba lentamente hasta él. No lo iba a negar, estaba sorprendida porque Zoro había recordado todas esas cosas que ella le había dicho, pero también se sentía feliz porque eso significaba que él siempre la escuchaba cuando hablaba, aunque solo fueran una sarta de tonterías, "Eres un idiota. ¿No te das cuenta de que a mí eso me da igual? No podría ser feliz ni con Sanji ni con ningún otro porque ellos no tienen ni tendrán esa capacidad", Yua dudó unos segundos, pero, finalmente, acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Zoro, notando la incomodidad de éste por su cercanía, "Solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz, Roronoa Zoro. Lo sé desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la Isla Walla"

Yua se puso de puntillas y, con delicadeza, atrajo a Zoro hacia ella. La chica rozó los labios del espadachín durante unos segundos antes de unirlos en un dulce y apasionado beso. La castaña pasó una de sus manos por el pelo del espadachín, mientras que, con la otra, le atraía más hacia ella. Zoro, por su parte, le correspondió el beso, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y dejó que fuera ella la que llevara la iniciativa. Era un beso parecido al primero que ella le había dado, suave, delicado y lleno del amor que ella sentía por él, pero aquel pensamiento solo le hizo romper lentamente aquella unión, ya que entonces se dio cuenta que odiaba no ser él nunca el que demostrara a la chica lo que sentía. Él no era muy dado a proliferarse en sus sentimientos y, seguramente, ella no escucharía salir de su boca un 'te quiero' como el que él acababa de oír por parte de ella, pero podía demostrarle aquellas cosas de otra manera.

Yua le dedicó una sonrisa a pesar de que había sido él el que había roto el beso que ella había empezado, "Me alegro de que hayas venido a visitarme esta noche. Pensaba que seguirías enfadado conmigo por haber elegido no continuar en vuestra aventura"

La chica se separó de él y dio media vuelta. Yua se dirigó a la cama y le observó con curiosidad al ver que todavía permanecía de pie frente a la puerta, ya que no tenía muy claro si se quedaría en la habitación o si, finalmente, decidiría dejarla a solas.

"No estaba enfadado contigo", Zoro chasqueó la lengua, "Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras de otra manera, pero aquí estarás más segura"

Y, de repente, de dos zancajas, Zoro se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos. Yua respondió, extasiada ante el aura que el peliverde emitía. Aquel era un beso completamente diferente, carente de delicadeza, pero lleno de fuerza y pasión.

El espadachín la atrajó hacia él, pasando una de sus manos por su espalda y enterrando la otra en el pelo de la castaña. Zoro estaba sediento, como si hubiera pasado días en el desierto, y, solo cuando la vio alejarse, se dio cuenta de que no volvería a ver a Yua en mucho tiempo.

Yua le aferró la cara con ambas manos, intentado separarse levemente de él para tomar aire, pero Zoro no parecía dispuesto a soltarla con facilidad. Con un simple movimiento, Zoro la tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Yua sentía su corazón latir en las sienes, pero también podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Zoro. El peliverde clavó su mirada sobre ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, uno a cada lado de Yua. Ésta se mordió el labio y, finalmente, asintió levememente.

Con aquel gesto, Zoro se acercó lentamente a ella y la volvió a besar de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho antes, demostrando una ansiedad impropia de él, pero que había estado guardando mucho tiempo en su interior.

El peliverde ascendió su mano derecha por la pierna de Yua, acariciando su muslo con delicadeza mientras continuaba prolongando aquel beso que no quería terminar nunca. Yua respondió pasando sus manos por su espalda, rebuscando el bajo de la camiseta que llevaba para poder acariciar la ardiente piel del espadachín con la llema de sus dedos.

Zoro gruñó levemente al sentir su contacto, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara levemente en los labios de Yua. Zoro rompió el beso para tomar aire, sintiendo sus labios hinchados por el contacto y acarició el cabello de la castaña para acercarse y besarla en el cuello. Yua sintió un hormigueo en su estómago al notar los finos labios de Zoro contra su piel y contuvo la respiración, dejando completamente que, aquella noche, la lujuría se apoderara de ella.

La suave luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el torso desnudo de Zoro, marcando sus músculos y las líneas de su piel como si de una escultura se tratase. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yua, quien le observaba sentada en la otra cama mientras le dibujaba con delicadeza sobre su cuaderno, intentando guardar aquel momento para siempre.

* * *

El espadachín se giró hacia el otro lado y frunció levemente el ceño al sentir en sueños que no había nadie a su lado. Finalmente, Zoro abrió su ojo y se giró para encontrarse a Yua sentada en la otra cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana y dibujando algo en su cuaderno. El peliverde se incorporó y la observó con curiosidad, pues ella seguía absorta en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

"¿Qué haces?"

Yua levantó la vista del papel para clavar sus ojos verdes sobre Zoro. La chica se encogió de hombros y dejó el cuaderno y el lápiz a un lado.

"Te estaba dibujando", confesó.

Zoro cerró momentáneamente el ojo y se sentó al borde la cama. El espadachín juntó ambas manos y fijó su mirada en el suelo, pensativo. Yua le observó en silencio, esperando a que él finalmente dijera algo, temerosa de que lo había sucedido entre ellos aquella noche fuera solo un espejismo.

"No me lo pidas"

Yua parpadeó varias veces perpleja, pero pronto comprendió a qué se refería el espadachín con aquello. Yua sonrió de forma tierna y se puso en pie para acercarse a la otra cama y sentarse al lado de Zoro. La castaña acercó su rostro a la mejilla derecha de Zoro y, con su nariz, rozó la cálida piel del peliverde.

"Nunca lo haría. ¿Quién soy yo para impedir que un hombre cumpla su sueño?"

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, "Es posible que esto lleve su tiempo. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"

"Voy a ayudar a Sion a relanzar Gravos", Yua suspiró, "Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Zoro. No voy a cambiar de parecer ni voy a obligar a mi corazón a querer a otra persona. Aunque nunca regreses, aunque nunca te conviertas en el mejor espadachín del mundo, lo que siento por ti, no va a cambiar. Nunca lo hará"

Yua se separó lentamente de él. No se esperaba que Zoro creyera que ella sería tan egoísta como para pedirle que se quedara con ella en Gravos y abandonara a su tripulación. Ella no era de esa clase de personas, no era una egoísta y prefería que Zoro cumpliera sus objetivos, aunque eso significara tenerle lejos. Ella no era la prioridad, él lo era. Al principio se había sentido ofendida, pero después comprendió que, si Zoro le había hecho aquella petición, era porque una palabra de Yua habría bastado para ponerle en duda su continuidad en los Sombrero de Paja y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir. Zoro iba a cumplir su sueño y su promesa a Kuina. Él iba a convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Solo entonces, Zoro se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa picarona de medio lado y se lanzó contra ella. Yua emitió una carcajada ante la inesperada actitud del peliverde y sintió cómo sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, "¿Por qué llevas esa sábana puesta?"

"¿Q-Qué?", preguntó Yua, nerviosa por el cambio de actitud en Zoro, "¡No seas pervertido!", añadió la muchacha, poniéndole una mano en la cara intentando apartarle de ella.

Zoro emitió una sonora carcajada mientras intentaba, con maldad, quitarle la sábana del cuerpo. Yua intentó resitirse, pero Zoro era más fuerte que ella y terminó ganando aquella batalla. El espadachín tiró la sábana al suelo y miró el cuerpo desnudo de Yua con sorna. Zoro se acercó a ella y la besó de forma breve en los labios, ya que la castaña le tomó del mentón con una mano y le apartó de ella con delicadeza.

"Eres un pervertido", dijo ella intentando aparentar seriedad, mientras intentaba evitar sonreír.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y volvió a acercarse para besarla. Quizá sería un pervertido, pero desde luego que no tanto como aquel maldito cocinero.

La chica pasó las manos por su espalda y ambos entrelazaron de nuevo sus cuerpos.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Antes de que alguien me coma, no soy de escribir lemon ni cosas parecidas. me gusta más dejar las cosas a la imaginación xD**

 **Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante. ¡Sucedió! ¡Por fiiiin! Zoro se ha declarado a Yua a su manera, aunque no sé cómo se las apaña ella para ser siempre la que termine diciendo que le quiere o que está enamorada de él.**

 **El próximo domingo subiré el capítulo 45, que, como ya dije, es el último del fanfic. No obstante, no desesperéis, pues habrá un epílogo muuu cuqui que ya he escrito. Creo que será un buen cierre para en fanfic.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	46. Chapter 45

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por las reviews del capítulo 44. Me alegro que gustara tanto. Creo que Yua y Zoro se merecían un capítulo cargado de azúcar y cosas bonitas después de todo lo que han pasado juntos y de lo mucho que les ha costado sincerarse el uno con el otro.**

 **Este domingo os traigo el último capítulo del fanfic. Ains... Qué penica me da, pero ya sabéis que el próximo domingo tendréis un capítulo especial o epílogo.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 45**

Yua abrió sus ojos lentamente ante el intenso sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. La chica se estiró, intentando recuperar sus agarrotados músculos cuando sintió que, a su lado, en la cama, no había nadie.

La castaña se incorporó lentamente y se rascó los ojos antes de abrirlos por completo. Efectivamente, no había nadie en la habitación. Zoro ya no estaba y, aunque una parte de ella estaba decepcionada, la otra era consciente de que al espadachín no le gustaban tampoco las despedidas y, por una parte, Yua creía que era mejor así.

La castaña se puso en pie y se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose si lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido un sueño o había sido verdad. Se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos y aspiró su propio aroma, impregnado de aquel olor a acero y sal que tanto caracterizaba al espadachín. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero se borró cuando alguien tocó en la puerta de la habitación.

Yua rebuscó entre sus cosas algo que ponerse rápidamente, encontrando una camiseta y unos pantalones anchos, antes de abrir la puerta.

"¿Law?", preguntó la chica al ver al Cirujano de la Muerte tras la pequeña rendija de la puerta por la que asomaba el ojo de Yua.

"He venido a despedirme. Nos vamos en poco tiempo", Yua tragó saliva, apenada ante la idea de que todos fueran a marcharse esa misma mañana.

"¡No mientas, capitán! Nosotros te hemos arrastrado hasta aquí"

La cara de Law cambió de color y una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente, "Ellos querían despedirse también"

Yua abrió completamente la puerta de su habitación para toparse con la tripulación de Law, esperando en el pasillo. Yua sonrió y se fue despidiendo de cada uno de ellos. No tenía el mejor aspecto, ya que se acababa de levantar, pero no le importaba. Los Heart Pirates eran también parte de su familia.

"¡Señorita Yua!", Yua se detuvo al escuchar que alguien se dirigía a ella. Las tres damas, aquellas que se dedicaban a partir de ese momento a arreglarla cuando era necesario, se acercaron hasta ella, bajo la atenta mirada de los Heart Pirates, "Nos alegra que ya esté despierta. Debemos arreglarla"

"¿Arreglarme? ¿Para qué?"

"¿Es que se había olvidado ya?"

"Hoy venían los nobles de Gravos. Es importante que aprueben su papel como regente"

"Oh… ¡Es cierto!"

Law asintió cuando Yua le miró suplicante y obligó al resto de su tripulación a que se marcharan. La castaña habría preferido que se quedaran todos un poco más, pero Sion no deseaba que hubiera piratas en la isla y mucho menos en el castillo cuando los nobles llegaran. Si descubrían que Yua había estado relacionada con ellos, nada haría cambiar de opinión a los nobles y no querrían que ella ayudara al príncipe a levantar el país, muy tocado tras el paso de Izaro.

Yua se miró en el espejo de pie nuevo que habían instalado en su habitación. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ser bañada, vestida, peinada y maquillada por otras personas, pues todo ello la hacía lucir muy diferente.

La chica giró sobre sí misma para observar todos los detalles de la bonita falda larga de color azul marino que llevaba. Ésta contaba con bordados de estrellas o galaxias en tonos plateados, naranjas y amarillos. La falda larga había sido combinada con un jersey fino de manga larga negro y habían optado por recogerle el pelo en una larga trenza que caía por su lado derecho.

Las tres damas abandonaron junto a ella la habitación y prácticamente la acompañaron hasta el salón, donde, al parecer, los Sombrero de Paja estaban terminando de tomar un copioso desayuno.

En cuanto entró por la puerta, Sanji le tendió una taza de café que la chica aceptó de manera gustosa.

"¿Qué tal habéis dormido?", preguntó intentando iniciar una conversación mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Usopp.

"Muy bien", respondió Chopper, terminando de comerse lo que había en su plato.

"¿Lo habéis preparado todo?"

"Sí. Hemos estado esta mañana llevando comida para llenar nuestra despensa. Debo reconocer que el príncipe ha sido muy amable", Sanji colocó un plato con comida frente a Yua, lo que despertó el interés de Luffy, pero pronto el cocinero detuvo a su capitán golpeándole en la mano.

Yua comenzó a comer en silencio. No obstante, notó las miradas interrogantes de Robin y Nami sobre ella, quienes estaban sentadas justo frente a ella. Yua enarcó una ceja, pero podía imaginarse perfectamente qué estaban esperando las dos mujeres. Era evidente que las dos estaban al tanto prácticamente desde que se habían conocido de lo que ella sentía por Zoro, aunque nunca hubieran hablado abiertamente sobre el tema. Obviamente, a ojos de la castaña no había escapado que el espadachín era el único que no se encontraba en la cocina con ellos, pero para ella estaba bien. No hacía falta que se despidieran. Todo había quedado claro entre ellos.

"Fuiste de las últimas en irte de la fiesta, ¿no?"

Yua asintió ante la pregunta de Nami, sabiendo que la pelirroja quería seguir tirando del hilo, "Sí. Sanji-kun me acompañó a mi habitación"

"Por qué será que no me sorprende", intervino Robin con una sonrisa.

"Lo que me sorprende es que sobrevivieras", comentó Usopp.

"Pues claro, idiota", se defendió Sanji, "Yua-san es como una hermana para mí"

"Sanji-kun es todo un caballero", añadió Yua.

"Sí, no como cierto idiota de pelo verde", Nami rodó los ojos.

Luffy levantó la vista de su plato y observó a todos con curiosidad, "Es verdad, ¿dónde está Zoro?"

"Seguramente se habrá perdido", respondió Sanji con resignación.

"No lo creo", Yua le defendió, finjiendo cierta indiferencia al juguetear con el tenedor con la comida de su plato, "Seguramente estará durmiendo en cualquier parte, recuperando fuerzas"

La castaña dedicó una mirada significativa a Robin y a Nami. Las dos mujeres se miraron y, como si pudieran leerse el pensamiento, giraron rápidamente sus cabezas para clavar sus ojos sobre ella. Yua contuvo una carcajada al ver sus expresiones de incredulidad y les guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Robin no pudiera aguantar una leve risita que despertó el interés del resto.

"¿Qué demonios os pasa?", preguntó Usopp.

"Cosas de chicas", respondió Robin, aún intentando contener una carcajada.

"Vamos a echarte mucho de menos, Yua", dijo Chpper, haciendo pucheros intentando contener las lágrimas.

Yua sintió un pinchazo en su pecho y se mordió el labio, "Yo también os echaré de menos"

Luffy rió, "Sí, pero estoy convencido de que ayudarás a Sion a gobernar esto de la mejor manera posible"

"Por eso le pedí que se quedara aquí"

Todos se giraron para toparse con el príncipe de pie, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Yua sonrió de medio lado al ver al muchacho acercarse hasta ellos. Lucía un porte regio vestido con aquella ropa especial de color azul marino para recibir a los nobles en cuanto los Mugiwara y los Heart Pirates partieran de Gravos.

"¿Y Meldy?", preguntó Yua cuando el príncipe tomó asiento a su lado.

"La están terminando de preparar. Yo he venido para despedirme de todos vosotros y daros las gracias una vez más"

"No es necesario", respondió Robin sonriendo, mientras el resto de sus nakamas asentían.

"Eso me lo decís siempre, pero debo ser consciente de que esto no habría sido posible sin vosotros. Quiero que sepas, Monkey D. Luffy, que, a partir de ahora, mi ejército y mi flota de barcos estará disponible para ti en cualquier momento", la mirada del príncipe se endureció, "Cuando el mundo diga basta, me aseguraré de que mis hombres y yo mismo estemos ahí para convertirte también en el Rey de los Piratas"

Luffy emitió una sonora carcajada. Yua, por su parte, observó con ternura al príncipe. Ya era un chico bastante maduro cuando le había conocido, a pesar de tener solo dieciséis años, pero, desde que habían derrotado a Izaro, esa madurez parecía haberse consolidado.

"Has madurado mucho, Sion", confesó Yua, trasladándole al príncipe sus pensamientos.

"Cállate", dijo el chico avergonzado, rascándose la nuca mientras sus mejillas ascendían de color y despertando las risas de algunos de los Sombrero de Paja, "Por cierto, tengo unos regalos para vosotras, chicos", Sion hizo un gesto a uno de los criados, que rápidamente regresó con un par de cajas.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Chopper con curiosidad.

"En realidad son para Robin y Nami", confesó el príncipe, aún más colorado todavía que antes.

Las dos chicas se apresuraron a abrir las cajas, en especial la pelirroja que, en cuanto vio su contenido, no pudo evitar abrazarse al príncipe, haciendo que el joven prácticamente colapsara mientras Sanji maldecía al muchacho.

"Son los vestidos y las joyas que llevasteis anoche", articuló finalmente Sion cuando consiguió deshacerse del agarre de Nami, "Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por vosotros, a parte de daros comida para el viaje. Son muy valiosos, así que espero que los cuidéis bien o que os sirvan de utilidad en algún futuro"

Nami asintió, aún extasiada por los regalos, sobre todo por las joyas, y prácticamente le arrebató a Robin su caja de las manos para apilarlas las dos y cargarlas ella.

"¡Hay que llevarlas al barco cuanto antes!"

La navegante salió de la cocina seguida muy de cerca por Usopp, quien la insistía en que aquello era de todos y no solo parte de su tesoro personal. Con aquel movimiento, el resto se puso en pie y puso rumbo al Sunny, donde se imaginaban que Zoro ya estaría esperándoles.

Yua y Sion caminaron junto al resto de los Sombrero de Paja hasta la cala en la que, en su momento, Nami había decidido que era el mejor lugar para esconder el barco. Allí, junto al enorme acantilado que rodeaba la cala, les esperaba el anciano que tanto les había ayudado durante su estancia allí sosteniendo a su nieta Meldy en brazos.

Era extraño despedirse de las personas con las que tantos meses había pasado Yua, pero estaba convencida de que volvería a verles.

"Cuídate mucho, Yua", le dijo Usopp mostrando una gran sonrisa antes de subirse al barco. La castaña no lo pudo evitar y abrazó al tirador de los Sombrero de Paja quien, al principio, sorprendido por la acción de la muchacha, se mantuvo inmóvil, pero, finalmente, correspondió el gesto.

Uno a uno, Yua los fue abrazando a todos, incluido a Luffy, quien respondió a la muestra de cariño con una carcajada. A medida que se iban despidiendo de ella y de los príncipes, iban subiéndose al barco, hasta que solo Nami quedó en tierra.

"Deberías haber sido la primera en subir", le comentó Yua, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

"Ya", Nami chasqueó la lengua, pero tan pronto como las dos se acercaron, las dos chicas se fundieron en un abrazo. Yua se había despedido de Robin y, aunque su adiós había sido mucho más comedido, la castaña había desarrollado con la arqueóloga una relación tan especial como con Nami.

"Estoy deseando ver tu mapa del mundo"

Nami se limpió una lágrima que derramaba por su mejilla y sonrió, "Me alegro de que hayas encontrado tu sitio, Yua. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto"

"Eso no lo dudes"

"¡Vamos, Nami!", gritó Luffy asomando su cabeza y haciendo gestos a la pelirroja para que se subiera de una vez.

"¡Ya voy, idiota!"

La pelirroja despidió a Yua y los príncipes con la mano y se encaminó a la escalinata del Sunny cuando Yua la retuvo.

"¡Espera, Nami!"

La navegante se dio media vuelta, interrogante, "¿Qué pasa?"

Yua corrió hacia ella y le entregó un papel, "¿Puedes dárselo a Zoro?", sus mejillas se sonrojaron, "Es una tontería, pero… Bueno… Tú dáselo. ¿Lo harás?"

Nami suspiró y, después, le guiñó un ojo, "Claro"

Entonces, Yua regresó junto a los príncipes y observó subir a Nami hasta el barco. Pocos segundos después, las velas del Sunny se desplegaron y el barco comenzó a moverse lentamente, separándose de la tierra de Gravos y adentrándose cada vez más en el mar. Muy de cerca, les seguía el submarino de los Heart Pirates, que terminó sumergiéndose cuando el Sunny comenzaba a hacerse cada vez menos visible.

Yua corrió hacia el borde del acantilado cercano y, desde lo alto, despidió de nuevo a sus compañeros con la mano. La suave brisa marina revolvió su cabello y le trajo los gritos de despedida que los Sombrero de Paja le gritaban desde la cubierta del barco y, solo entonces, la castaña se permitió perder la compustura. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

La castaña notó cómo alguien se aferraba de su falda y, cuando miró, se topó con los bonitos ojos de color azul de la princesa Meldy. Yua la recogió del suelo y la subió en brazos, mientras las dos observaban alejarse al barco.

"¿Estas triste?", preguntó la niña, quien le acarició el rostro con delicadeza intentando consolarla.

Yua negó con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada del horizonte, donde el Sunny comenzaba a perderse, "No, Meldy. Estoy feliz. Estoy muy feliz por haberles conocido"

* * *

Nami se alejó del borde del barco cuando las figuras de Yua, los príncipes y su abuelo comenzaron a verse cada vez más pequeñas. Tras dar las instrucciones pertinentes y con el rumbo a su próxima aventura tomado, todos pudieron permitirse el lujo de relajarse como habitualmente hacían.

No obstante, la pelirroja tenía algo que hacer antes de tumbarse en la cubierta a tomar el sol. Nami subió hasta el nido del Sunny, donde encontró a Zoro sentado al lado de una de las ventanas, observando al horizonte.

"Eres un idiota por no haberte despedido de ella", dijo la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Zoro no le dedicó ni siquiera una mirada e ignoró por completo las palabras de Nami. Aquella actitud provocó un suspiro de resignación en la navegante, quien se acercó hasta él y le tendió un papel.

"Me ha dado esto para ti. No lo pierdas"

Y tras esas palabras, Nami dio media vuelta y abandonó el nido. Zoro observó el papel perfectamente doblado por unos segundos y, poco a poco, lo fue abriendo para descubrir su contenido.

Para sorpresa del espadachín, no se trataba de una carta, sino de un dibujo que reconocía perfectamente. Era el dibujo que Yua había estado haciendo de él la noche anterior. La chica tenía talento, no podía negarlo, pero sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago al recordarla. No obstante, Zoro mantuvo la compostura y volvió a doblar el papel para meterlo dentro de su haramaki, donde estaría protegido y donde siempre podría llevarlo consigo.

Aquel papel sellaba una promesa. La promesa de que volverían a verse.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el último capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el final. ¿Volverán a encontrarse Yua y Zoro? Tendréis que esperar al domingo que viene porque en el epílogo encontraréis la respuesta. Solo os adelanto que se trata de un salto temporal ;)**

 **No sé muy bien qué más decir para cerrar este fanfic de manera apropiada, pero pensaré en algo para la semana que viene jaja**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	47. Epílogo

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Madre mía... No me puedo creer que este sea el final del que quede todo claro y que se entienda este salto temporal. Creo que fue, si no me equivoco, SakuraLovely15 la que me dio esta idea.  
**

 **No me voy a detener mucho aquí al principio porque los agradecimientos y demás irán al final.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda**

 **Epílogo**

El agua se deslizó por su cuerpo cuando se puso en pie en la bañera y, con cuidado, enrolló una toalla alrededor del mismo. Posó con cuidado los pies sobre el suelo y aspiró el tenue aroma que todavía quedaba del baño que aquella mañana él le había preparado para los dolores de espalda que se habían convertido en una constante durante los últimos dos meses.

Se quedó parada justo frente al espejo que había sobre el lavabo, donde observó su abultada barriga. Aquella imagen le hizo sonreír, mientras se acariciaba la tripa, sintiendo el movimiento del bebé que había en su interior.

Una vez vestida y con su largo pelo recogido en una coleta, se encaminó hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. No obstante, se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse a un niño pequeño de unos tres años de piel clara, pelo castaño y ojos oscuros dibujando muy concentrado en un papel sobre la enorme mesa de madera que había en el centro de la cocina.

"Qué madrugador has sido, cielo"

El niño levantó la vista y posó sus gentiles ojos sobre ella, "Buenos días, mamá"

Yua sonrió y se acercó hasta la nevera, "¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?"

El pequeño se encogió de hombros, "Me da igual"

"Está bien. Preparé tortitas. ¿Te parece bien?"

El niño asintió, "Sí. Llegarán hambrientos"

Rió al escuchar al pequeño decir aquello y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, "¿Te sirven los colores que te traje ayer?"

"Sí. Muchas gracias, mamá", respondió el pequeño sin levantar la vista del papel.

"Me alegro"

Yua sonrió. Su hijo pequeño había heredado todas sus cualidades. Era un niño tímido, desinteresado y con un don para todo lo artísitico. No obstante, la castaña a veces le veía demasiado retraido, pero esperaba que eso cambiara con los años. Su hermana mayor, en cambio, era todo lo contrario y, quizás, aquello cohibía al pequeño, que solía verse bajo la sombra de su hermana.

"¡Huele de maravilla! ¿Estás preparando tortitas para desayunar?"

Yua se giró levemente para captar de reojo una cabellera de color turquesa recogida en un bonito moño.

"¿No se suponía que deberías estar estudiando, Meldy?", Yua la señaló con la cuchara de madera de forma acusatoria.

La chica se sentó en la mesa, al lado del pequeño, y torció el gesto, "Mi hermano está insoportable. Ya se ha casado y tendrá un heredero dentro de poco. Debería dejarme en paz"

"Precisamente por eso está insoportable, porque va a ser padre por primera vez", Yua puso los brazos en jarras, "Pero eso no significa que debas desligarte de tus responsabilidades. Tienes dieciséis años y mucho por aprender"

La princesa chasqueó la lengua, "A las órdenes, señora Ministra", Yua le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación antes de volver a ocuparse del desayuno, "Pero habla con él, por favor. Me aburro estudiando siempre en el castillo"

"Está bien. Se lo diré. Sabes que en eso estoy de su parte"

Habían pasado doce años desde que Luffy se había convertido en el Rey de los Piratas. No había sido un proceso fácil y habían tenido que sacrificarse muchas cosas. Yua jamás olvidaría todos los periódicos que aún conservaba guardados en una caja en los que podían leerse noticias sobre los Sombrero de Paja y los Heart Pirates. Pero el que guardaba con especial cariño era el que anunciaba el estallido de la Gran Guerra, que terminó superando con creces todo lo que se había vivido en Marineford.

Los Mugiwara contaron con los aliados que habían ido haciendo por el camino para hacerse con la victoria y revelar la verdad sobre el mundo y, entre esos aliados, se encontraba el ejército de Gravos. Fueron los últimos en llegar, pero no por ello su aportación fue menor. Sion, al mando de las tropas y con Yua como su mano derecha, llegaron con cientos de hombres y una enorme flota con los que pudieron reconducir el destino de aquella guerra.

Sin embargo, aquella guerra no tuvo un final del todo feliz y un sentimiento agridulce se instaló en los corazones de todos desde aquel día. No obstante, todos y cada uno de los que habían vivido aquella experiencia encontraron el valor para seguir adelante.

"Vaya…", Meldy se inclinó para observar el dibujo que estaba haciendo el pequeño. En el papel comenzaban a verse los trazados de un bonito cerezo en flor, "¿Por qué demonios un niño de tres años dibuja mejor que yo?"

"No es para tanto. No estoy nada satisfecho", el pequeño dejó a un lado una pintura y cogió otra, "Le pedí a mi mamá diferentes tonos de rosa, pero no creo estar captando la esencia de lo que quiero plasmar"

Meldy parpadeó perpleja y miró a Yua con los ojos abiertos de par en par, "Me asusta tu hijo"

Yua contuvo una carcajada. Ren siempre había sido un niño sumamente inteligente y se expresaba a sus tres años de una manera impropia para su edad. Ninguno sabía con exactitud de donde había sacado aquel don, pero, a diferencia de su padre, Yua era la que mejor parecía entender al niño.

"Deberías salir a jugar más a menudo con niños", añadió Meldy, dándole al pequeño unas palmaditas en la espalda para, después, apoyar su espalda en la silla y cruzar sus piernas sobre la mesa de madera.

"Aparta tus pies de encima de mi mesa"

Meldy dio un respingo y se colocó de forma apropiada en la mesa al escuchar aquella profunda e inconfundible voz dirigirse a ella. Roronoa Zoro se dejó caer sobre una silla de madera y suspiró mientras Yua dejaba frente a él un plato repleto de comida y, después, hacia lo propio en el resto de asientos.

"¡Qué buena pinta tiene!", gritó entusiasmada Meldy.

"¿Dónde demonios se ha metido tu hija?", preguntó Yua a Zoro mientras observaba a Ren recoger sus pinturas y guardarlas en su estuche para, en cuanto terminó, sentarse sobre la mesa y comenzar a comer en silencio.

Un destello verde apareció en la cocina y, de un salto, una niña de cabello largo y alboratado como el de su madre, pero del color del de su padre, tomó asiento junto al espadachín.

"Tienes que dejarme peinar algún día ese cabello, Kuina"

"No", respondió la niña, sacándole la lengua a la princesa, "Además, ¿por qué demonios tienes que venir siempre a nuestra casa? Para eso tienes tu palacio"

Meldy le hizo un puchero a la niña, "Qué cruel eres. Menos mal que siempre me quedará tu hermano Ren. Él al menos me respeta", Kuina rodó los ojos al ver cómo la princesa se abrazaba a su hermano pequeño, "¡Y que se prepare ese bebé que llevas dentro!", añadió señalando a Yua con el tenedor, "Voy a hacer a ese pequeño monstruito a mi imagen y semejanza"

Yua se rió, "Este pequeño montruito debería empezar a plantearse salir de ahí dentro", las castaña golpeó con su dedo índice su barriga, "Lleva dos meses in dejar descansar a su madre"

"¿Continúas con los dolores de espalda?", se interesó la princesa.

"Sí. Aunque tengo al mejor hombre del mundo a mi lado para prepararme con cariño los baños de hierbas que necesito"

Yua sonrió, haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rosado. Zoro chasqueó la lengua, quitándole importancia al asunto e intentando aparentar la seriedad que siempre le caracterizaba. Por eso, cuando levantó la visa, se topó con la expresión divertida de Meldy, quien le golpeó repetidas veces con su dedo índice en la mejilla derecha, dispuesta a molestarle por aquello.

"Vaya, vaya… Si al final va a ser verdad que el Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro es un romántico empedernido"

"Come", insistió Zoro agarrando la cabeza de Meldy con su mano derecha y ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre ella, despertando las protestas de la chica.

Yua suspiró. Todos los días era lo mismo, pero no por ello iba a cambiar la vida que tenía. Era más de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Zoro y ella se reencontraron en medio de la batalla. Fue como en aquellos cuentos, cuando el príncipe rescata a la princesa. Ella se había visto rodeada por varios marines y, cuando creía que estaba perdida, el espadachín acabó con todos en un parpadeo. No obstante, no tuvieron tiempo para decirse nada, ya que Mihawk apareció para saldar aquel enfrentamiento que ambos habían empezado en el Baratie. Yua se había negado a marcharse, pero cuando el Shichibukai la amenazó con no tener piedad con ella, Zoro la gritó. Había sido un grito diferente, un grito de advertencia. Aquello era algo que él solo debía completar.

Yua salió corriendo de aquella zona, pero sus pensamientos siempre estuvieron con el espadachín. Cuando la guerra terminó, Sanji, a pesar de estar herido, ayudó a Yua a buscar a Zoro porque, por mucho que los dos pelearan en incontables ocasiones, al cocinero le importaba mucho el peliverde.

Tardaron varios minutos en encontrarle. Pero ahí estaba. Su cuerpo tendido en el suelo y el de Mihawk igual, a unos metros de distancia. Yua no pudo moverse, pero Sanji sí, quien corrió hasta su nakama. El rubio levantó al espadachín del suelo, donde se había formado un gran charco de sangre. Una vez en pie, Zoro abrió su ojo y clavó su mirada cansada en Yua, dedicándole una sonrisa. La castaña corrió hacia él rompiendo a llorar y le abrazó. No le importaba la sangre ni siquiera era consciente de que podía estar haciendo daño a Zoro. Estaba vivo, había ganado y había cumplido su sueño. Los ojos de Sanji terminaron cristalizándose, aunque el rubio supo mantener la compostura. No obstante, le advirtió para que no volviera a darles jamás esos sustos y le ayudó a regresar junto a al resto, donde Chopper podría atender sus heridas.

Una vez las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, Yua acompañó a Zoro a ver a su maestro para devolverle la espada que algún día le perteneció a Kuina. Sin embargo, Koshiro no la aceptó, ya que aquella había sido la espada con la que el peliverde se había convertido en el mejor espadachín del mundo.  
Tras eso, Yua pudo conocer mejor a Zoro y su origen. Pero, el espadachín decidió partir de esa isla y regresar con Yua a Gravos, donde se instaló con la castaña en una modesta casa que construyeron en el claro donde se encontraba el poneglyph. Podría contar con plantas y un par de flores y enredaderas que adornaban la pared y que Yua cuidaba con mimo, pero no era nada ostentosa. Desde entonces y, poco a poco, ambos habían ido desarrollando una vida juntos y el resultado, tras varios años, habían sido dos hijos de ocho y tres años y un tercero en camino.

Yua había seguido trabajando bajo las órdenes de Sion, donde, tras adquirir éste el reinado completo a los dieciocho años, nombró a Yua como ministra. Ahora, a sus veintinueve años, Sion estaba a punto de dar un heredero a Gravos, mientras la princesa había crecido siendo una niña extrovertida y algo descuidada, quizá porque ella jamás heredaría el trono de aquella isla. Meldy se veía obligada por su hermano a estudiar muy duro con un profesor privado en el castillo, pero el objetivo de la chica, a sus dieciséis años, era ir al colegio como los demás niños y, para ello, tenía en Yua a su mejor aliada. La castaña era la única que podía convencer al rey.

Zoro, por su parte, había optado por abrir su propio dojo, donde daba clases a niños de diferentes edades, entre ellos a su propia hija, que contaba con la suerte de ser, además, su alumna más aventajada y con quien solía entrenar prácticamente todas las mañanas. Zoro no podía más que mirar con ternura a Kuina, quien aspiraba a convertirse en lo mismo que en la que había sido la mejor amiga de su padre en la infancia y por la que había recibido el nombre. Por otra parte, su estatus de mejor espadachín del mundo no había sido arrebatado hasta la fecha.

"Por cierto, Meldy, me debes una bolsa de dulces"

La princesa bufó mientras Kuina la miraba con una sonrisa altiva, "Ya lo sé", Zoro sonrió de medio lado, "¡No te rías! Esa gente que viene a retarte y que no es capaz de aguantar más de diez minutos es estúpida", añadió cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso te pasa por no fiarte de mi padre", la niña golpeó con su puño en la mesa, "No va a perder, no todavía, porque yo seré la que le gane. Yo le derrotaré, ganaré a Wado Ichimonji y me haré al mar para crear mi propia tripulación pirata"

"¡Y yo iré contigo!", exclamó Ren entusiasmado ante la idea de poder ser un pirata junto a su hermana mayor.

"Tú no, Ren. Eres un debilucho y no sabes pelear. Ni siquiera te gusta"

"Pero puedo hacer otras cosas…", replicó el niño con la boca pequeña, "No solo sé hacer dibujos bonitos como mamá. Yo también aprenderé a dibujar mapas como Nami"

"No empecemos", sentenció Zoro, haciendo que los dos niños no volvieran a insistir en el tema.

Yua observó a Zoro, quien apartó su mirada de ella y siguió comiendo. La castaña sonrió y se centró en su comida también.

Zoro no era una persona cariñosa, nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, pero demostraba a Yua lo que sentía a su manera. Tal y cómo Zoro le había advertido tantas veces durante su pequeña aventura solos en el castillo, no se habían casado, nunca le había regalado flores, nunca habían hecho un picnic y nunca habían ido a bailar. Sin embargo, a veces, tenía detalles como prepararle el baño perfumado de aquella mañana y, sobre todo, había resultado ser el padre que Yua siempre había soñado para sus hijos. Ren, quizá, estaba algo más apegado a ella, pero Kuina tenía auténtica fascinación por su padre, a quien aspiraba superar algún día para disfrute del peliverde, que tenía a alguien con quien compartir su pasión por sus katanas.

"¡Oh! No os lo dije", todos miraron a Yua expectantes, "Law llamó hace un par de días por Den Den Mushi. Estará aquí muy pronto"

Si algo habían tenido los lazos que se habían establecido entre todos a lo largo de aquella aventura es que no se habían roto. En mayor o menor medida, Zoro y Yua mantenían contacto con todos e, incluso, habían ido a visitar a los antiguos miembros de los Sombrero de Paja en ciertas épocas del año. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que no se veían dado a los dos últimos embarazos de Yua, ya que habían sido bastante seguidos. No obstante, Law siempre había estado pendiente de ella y había asistido a los nacimientos de Kuina y Ren, por lo que el de Kei no iba a ser tampoco una excepción.

Por eso Ren confiaba en que su habilidad con el dibujo pudiera trasladarse a algo más que la pintura. El pequeño de tres años admiraba a su hermana, aunque ésta solía mostrarse indiferente con él en el día a día. Él solo deseaba viajar con ella y, para ello, Nami le había recomendado aprender cartografía, pero aún era muy pequeño para comprender del todo lo que los libros decían.

Kuina se pusó prácticamente de pie en la silla por la emoción, "¿¡Lo dices en serio!?", la niña se giró para mirar a su padre, "¡Va a sorprenderse un montón cuando vea todo lo que he mejorado! ¡Le diré que pelee conmigo!"

Zoro rodó los ojos para toparse con la mirada divertida de Meldy sobre él, "No digas nada", le advirtió el espadachín, por lo que Meldy emitió una carcajada.

Con el paso del tiempo, Law y Zoro habían desarrollado una extraña amistad. No necesitaban decirse nada, pero se entendían perfectamente y habían encontrado el uno en el otro un gran compañero de bebida. No obstante, a Zoro le entraban ciertos celos de padre sobreprotector cada vez que su adorada hija demostraba más admiración por el médico que por él. Todos lo sabían, podía verse en su cara, así que Meldy aprovechaba eso para meterse con él, aunque el peliverde procuraba que no lo hiciera.

"Vendrá para conocer a vuestro hermanito, ya que, como sabéis, hace dos días que salí de cuentas, y también para asegurarse que el estado de la reina es el adecuado. Es muy posible que ya pueda decirle el sexo del bebé que está esperando"

"Espero que sea un niño", comentó Meldy, "Me apiadaré de ese pobre bebé si es una niña"

Yua rió, "No te quejes. Tu hermano ha sido muy sobreprotector contigo, pero no puedes negar que no ye haya cuidado bien"

La princesa chasqueó la lengua y miró para otro lado, "Por cierto, ¿habéis pensado ya en un nombre?", preguntó, llevándose un trozo de tortita a la boca.

"¿No te lo habíamos dicho?", la chica negó con la cabeza, "Se llamará Kei"

Meldy se quedó pensativa unos segundos, "Me gusta. Tiene personalidad"

"Lo eligió Ren. ¿Verdad, cielo?", comentó Yua mirando a su hijo pequeño intentando hacerle partícipe de aquella conversación.

"Yo quería que se hubiera llamado Elric", protestó Kuina inflando sus mejillas.

"Lo sé. Pero tú elegiste el de Ren. No sería justo, ¿no te parece?", le preguntó Yua, pero la niña se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Y por qué elegiste Kei?", preguntó Meldy a Ren.

"Tiene varios orígenes y puede significar tanto alegre como respetuoso, así que espero que él sea así"

Meldy sonrió al niño, "Teniendo una madre así, seguro. El padre ya es otra cosa", añadió la chica, mirando de reojo con maldad a Zoro.

Solo aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para provocar más revuelo durante el desayuno. Zoro caía siempre en las provocaciones de la princesa, a quien le encantaba molestar al espadachín. Yua se limitó a deslizar su mirada a su hijo Ren, mientras que Meldy y Zoro continuaban enzarzados en sus habituales disputas en las que terminaba incorporándose Kuina para defender el honor de su padre. La castaña sonrió a su hijo, quien le devolvió una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Yua latiera con fuerza ante la inocencia que destilaba su pequeño.

No muy lejos de la cocina, justo al otro lado del pasillo, estaba el salón. Su decoración era simple y discreta, pero había un objeto que desentonaba por encima de todas las cosas. Sobre una de las mesillas, justo al lado de la lamparita, reposaba un marco con un dibujo en él. Habían pasado años, pero aquel grabado que Yua hizo la última noche que pasaron juntos en Gravos antes de la partida de los Sombrero de Paja seguía intacto. Zoro lo había guardado durante el año que habían estado separados y, desde que se habían reencontrado, Yua lo había guardado con cariño porque, para ella, era la muestra de que, por mucho que hubieran tenido sus altibajos, ella siempre había estado en lo cierto: el espadachín era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Ni flores ni palabras bonitas. Y eso él se lo había otorgado con creces.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el fanfic!**

 **Ains... Creo que voy a llorar xD Me da mucha pena terminarlo porque éste ha sido el primer fanfic de One Piece que he escrito y que he completado. Ha sido un trabajo duro, no solo poner las ideas en orden, sino intentar reflejar la personalidad de los personajes sin salirme mucho de lo que son. Espero que, a rasgos generales, haya sido fiel a lo que son :)**

 **Quería dar las gracias a toooodos los que alguna vez han leído esta historia, a los que le han dado a favorito y a los que la han seguido. También, a todas esas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus opiones ya fuera desde el principio de esta historia como SakuraLovely15 o ken1997, como a las que se han incorporado a medida que esto avanzaba, como es el caso de Tatis GR, Trafalgar D. Giselle o riohey shawada dragneel (sé que me dejo a gente, pero saben que también están incluidos).**

 **Ha sido un placer recorrer este viaje con todos vosotros. He aprendido mucho y creo que he mejorado mucho mi nivel de escritura.**

 **Por otra parte, ken1997 y Tatis GR me preguntaron si voy a seguir escribiendo sobre One Piece y la respuesta es sí. De hecho, ya tengo escrito el primer capítulo de un nuevo fanfic que, seguramente, si no lo subo a lo largo del día, lo suba mañana. Si no cambio de opinión, se llamará Justicia y estará centrado en la Marina (aunque saldrán personajes como Luffy y Ace, eso os lo adelanto xD). Las dos me habéis pedido cosas de Law y os prometo que no lo descarto. El Cirujano de la Muerte tiene un hueco especial en mi corazón (en serio, soy muy fan de Law. Tengo una camiseta, una taza y una figura de acción grandecita xD) y pensaré en algo, lo prometo.**

 **En fin, odio las despedidas. Pero gracias de nuevo por haber hecho de este fanfic lo que es. No me esperaba todo este feedback, ni mucho menos. Yo subo mis historias no buscando reconocimiento, sino que lo hago por diversión y, para que aquellos que las lean, disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolas, pero lo que ha sucedido con Acero y Sal ha superado todas mis expectativas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Marina ;)**


End file.
